Wild Cat - Part Four
by Chickie.Babe1
Summary: Wrapped up in the supernatural world of Forks, Alexis Westlake paid a rather dangerous price in protecting those she loved. Less did she expect the ripple effect that would follow. Long held secrets are revealed, impossible emotions arise and an unexpected turn is taken. It didn't seem like Lex's world could get any more chaotic, especially given what she'd been through already.
1. Chapter 1

**HELP!**

 **Okay I have posted this before it's finished because I have a few questions for you about what I should/could do in this story. They're only small but, also kind of big if you understand what I mean. I can't ask until you've read to a certain point which is why I'm putting this up before it's finished.**

 **I kind of hate having you all hanging by a string halfway through a chapter, especially as I don't update regularly. Do not expect regular updates, as my Uni work comes first. I've only done this much because I just had a week break and I was sick so I did nothing productive (this doesn't count cause it's for fun).**

 **I'll put another _HELP!_ when I have my questions for you all. I'm actually kind of excited to see what yours answer will be! **

* * *

Chapter 1:

Alexis POV.

I slowly began to feel my body. Like I was slipping back into it or I'd been numb from head to toe. Though I could feel it, I couldn't move any part of me, like I was frozen.

Slowly my senses began to work again. First was smell. I breathed in and was so overwhelmed by all the smells that my head spun for a minute, making me feel dizzy. Eventually I was able to sift through all the scents, the first one I smiled was the familiar scent of my room, and more strongly, my blankets. Only now did I realise there was something on top of me. A familiar scent washed over me, there was no way I could not recognise that scent; it was James'.

I felt warmth on my hand and realised someone was holding it, the grip was loose and relaxed. Smelling the air some more, I found it empty. James seemed the only one within my room.

My hearing began to work again and I could hear through the house. It seemed silent. Almost as though it was empty. Were my parents out at work? James snoring easily greeted my ears, blasting through them as though someone was sounding it through a foghorn an inch from my eardrum.

I began to feel my body now, it was stiff and sore, like when you've been in the same position for too long and you need to get up for a stretch.

As the feeling in my toes, fingers, arms, legs and other limbs come to life and began to obey me, I tightened my hand around the warm one holding mine.

The weight on the side of my bed was gone and James snoring suddenly came to an abrupt halt as his fingers tightened around mine. I could hear his short hair move slightly on his scalp before he scratched his head.

I felt fingers trace around my eye and the feeling of a strand of hair moved from my cheek. I took a deep breath and tightened my hand again on James and he suddenly froze.

"Lexi!" James' voice pierced my head as his words were directed towards me, sounding louder then he needed to be. I could feel the weight on the bed shift as he leaned on the mattress and leaned over me, the slight darkness covering my eyelids.

I willed my lids to open and after a second, they did.

I could see all the dust floating in the room, the paint lines in the celling which were usually invisible. The cracked paint around the skirting boards, all in fine detail. The room was bright and the light streaming in was natural, I noticed that my window and curtains were open.

James was silent as I looked around the roof and blinked for a while, trying to get my eyes to focus. After a second I turned to look at James, his eyes held dark purple shadows under them, his forehead was crinkled with worry. Both his hands were now wrapped around mine but I pulled it out and placed it on the side of his face assuringly before I smiled at him.

Despite that he didn't seem to look reassured.

"Alexis…" James began and it felt weird for him to use my full name. "Are you alright?" I looked around and nodded. I wasn't hurt, but I wasn't sure if I was alright.

Something felt weird.

I blinked a few move times before I brought my hand up to my face, brushing over my eyes and cheek, as though trying to wake myself up and remove the strange feeling. It probably had to do with waking up after a while. If my body was so stiff then maybe I had been asleep for ages.

I turned back to James to find he was still staring at me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I stared back. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open as he stared.

Why was he staring at me like that?

"Hey James!" We heard the door open downstairs and I heard the bare feet hit the tiles as they proceeded to the stairway.

"Hey we were wond—" Embry and Quil appeared at my doorway and froze when they saw me, my eyes landing on one and then the other.

"Lex…?" Embry didn't sound sure by the question and I looked at him confused. Who else would it be? I'm lying in my room, in my bed, in my house?

None of the boys spoke and I was staring to feel worried as I looked at them all, couldn't they just tell me what was wrong already?

"Freaky," Quil finally spoke, mumbling, my forehead creased in confusion as I looked at him.

"Freaky?" I asked. My mouth moved but the voice that spoke wasn't mine. It was a beautiful sound. Not sickly sweet like Victoria's had been and not somewhat fake like the Cullens' sounded to me, but generally beautiful. The three boys were looking at me shocked, surprised at how my voice sounded as I reached up to cover my mouth.

Silence dawned on us as I was trying to understand, that wasn't what I sounded like? My eyes darted from one face to another as I waited for someone to tell me what was wrong.

I took the silence to my advantage and slowly eased myself into a siting position. James leaned forwards and helped me. I smiled thanks at him as a few of my bones cracked. I felt a slight pain in my shoulder but it only lasted a second. The pain was different to the stiffness I felt. I reached over to feel where the pain came from, my sensitive fingers brushed over what felt like a scar, a crescent shaped scar.

At the feel of the scar I remembered what happened to me. I was bitten. A vampire bit me.

I looked up at the boys horrified. Was that why they were all looking at me like that? Were my eyes red and my skin deathly pale? I breathed again, but I couldn't smell the awful smell that the boys and vampires always complained about one another. I just smelt the scent of my room and the boys normal smells.

"What happened?" The beautiful voice sounded again and my eyes hit the mirror as I looked at everyone, I wasn't sure if I wanted to get up and look at my reflection.

"You were bitten," James managed to say after he swallowed and glanced at the two boys, both of which hadn't moved from my doorway.

"So…" I swallowed "Does that mean…" he shook his head.

"You're alright somehow your body flushed out the venom." I looked at him confused

"But… how?" I asked

"Something to do with your…" James didn't know how to say it but I knew what he meant.

"Carlisle said your body was fighting the venom like an infection." James continued

"Carlisle?" I couldn't get over the sound of my voice, what had happened? If the venom hadn't turned me why was my voice so different?

"He checked you over when James brought you to Billy's with Jake. He said you weren't changing and that your body had shut itself down in order to remove the venom." Embry finally spoke, but his eyes continued to stare.

Jake? Oh no Jake! He'd been snapped and broken!

"Jake!" I said suddenly looking around and then moving to get up. James immediately placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed to keep me there, I hardly felt the pressure and looked at him.

"He's fine." my brother managed to say "He's all healed and moving again." I stared at him as though looking for a lie before pursing my lips.

I sat back and nodded.

Then I thought about it, he was healed? After so much damage? I knew the vampire had smashed half his body… if he'd healed already then…

"How long have I been out?" I questioned. The three shared a look.

"A week." my brother admitted. I stared shocked. A whole week? I was unconscious for an entire week? No wonder I felt so sore!

"Oh," I breathed unsure how to answer to that.

"I don't understand…" Embry said and we all looked at him.

I didn't understand the reason for his statement.

"What?" I wondered

"Well… you didn't turn but…" Embry muttered glancing at James and Quil as though asking for help. What was the problem? Was there something wrong? I looked at James asking for an answer.

"Here." my brother stood up and took my hand in his. I hesitated in getting up but he helped me to my feet and steadied me despite that.

I was weary as he lead my over to my full length mirror and as I began to move in front of it I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see the gleaming red eyes looking back, but I didn't feel the need to rip or kill to satisfy my thirst. Not only that, but James' hands didn't feel blazing warm against cold skin. And they said I'd been fighting the venom, not turning.

What was I going to see in the mirror then?

James nudged me and I knew that was his way of telling me to look. I tightened my hands around his and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes.

I stood in front of the mirror on my wardrobe door and stared. I looked at it shocked. The person staring back at me, was not me. She moved when I did, wore the same singlet and shorts I did, had the same people around her as I did, but she wasn't me.

The girl in the mirror was just a little bit paler then I was, not vampire pale or even Bella's pale, just paler then I had been, sort of how my mother was. Her hair was a perfect, chocolate brown colour with with almost gold coloured highlights through it and hung in waves to her chest.

Her figure was beautiful and the curves stood out in the tight singlet. Her lips were plush and pink and her eyelashes were long, thick and black, without the touch up of makeup. But the most surprising part were her eyes. They were a gorgeous ultramarine, glittered with golden specks that shined when the light hit them.

I stared at them. My eyes were bluey grey, not ultramarine? And my eyes only held gold when they changed… My hair didn't have gold highlights? And it wasn't as chocolate as it is now? My figure wasn't that perfect, I swear my waist slimmed slightly…

That wasn't me.

I leaned closer to the mirror and blinked a few times. I waved my hand and touched my cheek before tugging on a piece of my hair and looking at it properly instead of in the mirror.

"I don't understand." I breathed as I touched my lips and brushed my cheek and tucked some hair behind my ear. "What happened?" I breathed. How did vampire venom change me but… not make me a vampire?

"We don't know." Embry said

"But…"

"Your hair started to change four days ago." James muttered and I looked at him through the mirror.

"What?" James sighed and I saw him think for a second.

"You were in a sort of comma state for the first three days, the doc said it was because your body was flushing out the venom. Then you sort of, regained some sort of consciousness. You even squeezed my hand. We thought you were going to wake up but…" he stopped

"Then we noticed your seemed to be getting paler and your hair didn't look like it used to but your heart was stronger then ever and you had signs of life unlike before." he said.

"Your mother said you were fine and you'd wake up when it was complete."

"What was complete?" I asked Embry, turning to him. He shrugged

"She didn't say anything else."

And we were silent again as I looked back at the mirror.

"I'm going to go and call mum. She'll want to know you're awake." James said and he turned and left the room, allowing me to just stare at myself, turning and swaying in front of the mirror to find all the weird differences.

Embry and Quil continued to stare at me as I paused. I heard James move to the phone and I heard him hit each button of my mother's mobile number.

Even from here I could hear her voice as she picked up.

There was silence as he told her I'd woken up and I could hear his teeth clenching. Why was James angry?

He hung up after she said she was on her way home and I stopped and turned to the door. Embry and Quil both looked at me as James climbed the stairs.

"Mum's on her way home." he said, entering my room.

"I know. I heard." I nodded and he looked slightly surprised before shaking it off. "I'm surprised they both went to work."

"They had the first few days off but couldn't get more then that." James admitted

"So, you left me here?" I wondered not really caring

"James' hasn't been on patrol since the newborn fight." Quil admitted and I paused before turning to him.

"Why?"

"I wasn't leaving you." He said obviously.

I looked at him and I noticed the bags under his eyes. He looked exhausted. I moved towards him and leant towards him.

"And you couldn't sleep as well because?" I demanded annoyed. I saw Embry and Quil share a glance from the corner of my eye as James shrugged.

"Not that bad."

"You were asleep not twenty minutes ago." I grumbled before standing straight. I knew there was no point arguing but seriously, he get's time off and doesn't catch up on the sleep he needed? That's just typical of the wolves. I bet Jacob was no better either.

Speaking of which… I wonder where he was? I was surprised he hadn't turned up with Embry and Quil.

I opened my mouth to ask before we all heard a car. Our heads turned in the direction before it got closer and eventually pulled into our driveway.

My mother left the car as quickly as she could and was in the house and running up the stairs. She stopped in the doorway where Embry and Quil had moved out of the way and her eyes landed on my easily. I watched her as she examined me before she smiled.

Why was she smiling? Embry and Quil hardly seemed to recognise me. Was she not surprised by the… I didn't want to say 'new me' but…

"Oh Lex." she walked forwards and pulled me into a hug, kissing my forehead. When she released me she placed a hand on my forehead and blushed my hair slightly. I looked back at her and she gave me a small smile.

"How do you feel?" she wondered.

It was a good question… how did I feel? Something was strange, everything was strange, but it wasn't really wrong. I glanced towards the mirror at the thought. It wasn't just the outside that had changed but… it was like something had changed on the inside as well but… what was it?

I knew I looked confused as I thought and she suddenly started nodding.

"Don't worry." she assured, as though she knew exactly what I was thinking, how was that possible?

James was watching her with scrutiny, as well as confusion. Had something happened? Why was he so… unhappy to see her?

"You're not at all surprised?" I asked confused and she rose a confused eyebrow herself. "Well I'm not exactly…" I paused as I glanced down at myself "The same." I settled with. She simply smiled again.

"Don't worry." she assured me again. "Everything's fine."

"Fine? Mum have you looked at me?" I wondered and she patted my head, the smile never leaving her face. It was like she was excited by my change?

"Come on, let's get you something to eat. I'm sure after a week you'll be hungry." Mum smiled but said nothing to answer my questions. I just stared at her as she moved from the room to the door.

"Boys, let's let her get dressed." and she stood there looking stern, making all three boys move and leave.

I stared at her as James glanced at me, a stern look on his face as he seemed to understand my confusion. My mother was acting strange, like she knew exactly what had happened. She wasn't surprised whether about my new appearance or my survival of a vampire bite.

Wait… could she know about me? She probably knew what happened and that I'd been in the fight… great that meant a lecture later.

I turned back to the mirror and actually tapped it. I opened the closest door as though looking for some sort of distortion or trick, but nothing was different. I closed the door and looked back at myself… was that really me?

It took me a while but I was able to move away from the mirror and get dressed. I found however that my jeans were a little snug over my hips and a little loose over my waist, not drastically so but still noticeable at least to myself.

When I was dressed I glanced at myself in the mirror again before taking a few steps backwards and moving from the room. I quickly ducked into the bathroom to see if that mirror showed myself again but even there the ultramarine girl looked back. I frowned slightly before moving down the stairs.

I could hear the whispers as I remembered four other people were in this house. James sounded angry, what had happened between him and my parents?

"You know what's happened to her!?" James hissed "How can you sit there as though nothing's wrong!"

"It's alright James, she's fine." my mother's voice was strong but closed off. As though she was trying to keep herself steady and sure.

"Have you looked at her?" James questioned

"The venom couldn't have done this could it?" Embry questioned, breaking the argument between my brother and mother that threatened to break out.

"It caused a reaction." my mother sighed

"A reaction?" I questioned as I entered the kitchen and everyone turned to me, the boys included. Had they not heard me coming down the stairs?

"My body reacted to the venom?" And changed? And how did she know this anyway?

My mother sighed and moved her gaze to avoid mine before she walked forwards, took my hand and lead me over to the couch.

We sat and Embry, Quil and James stayed at the counter as they watched confused. James eventually moved to listen in, leaning on the wall but the boys stayed, not saying a word.

"James told us sweetie, about what's been happening to you." Mum began. My eyes flickered to James and he frowned slightly. I couldn't blame him, thinking about it of course they would find out. What else would everyone had done when I was infected with vampire venom.

I then saw the muscles in his jaw tighten, the strain in his skin. Was I supposed to be able to notice his veins in his hands and arms as his fists balled, his arms crossed over his chest?

"He told us about that day, your speed, strength, regenerative healing, the tree climbing." she listed, giving me a raised eyebrow look at the last one. I smiled ever so slightly, guiltily but said nothing.

"And about the newborn fight." she concluded. I flinched slightly and pursed my lips

"He also told us why you didn't tell us about it." my mother continued. "Alexis, don't ever think you need to hide something from us again, we —" she paused and thought "— I, could have helped you." she corrected and I looked at her with confusion.

And then it came back, those thoughts that maybe what happened to me was a genetic thing like it was for James. He was a werewolf, a gene from my father's side, something that ran through the Quileute wolves and all through LaPush. Embry and Quil were the same, though Embry was a mystery, his mother was not Quileute and his father was unknown, but could only be one of four options, Billy Black, Quil Ateara, Andrew Westlake or Sam's father. It caused a little discomfort when mentioned but otherwise was an unspoken mystery.

I stood up at the revelation. Was she seriously telling me that I had a genetic cat mutation within me, because it ran through her bloodline?

I looked at James and his eyebrows were furrowed, well at least I wasn't the only one who was ignorant.

"Hang on…" Embry said and my mother sighed.

"Alexis," she patted the couch. I glanced at her and then to my brother, looking at two of my musketeers before I sat back beside her.

"It's a little different, but also similar to your brother and the wolves." she admitted "We don't change physically other then the changes you saw in the mirror."

"I don't understand…" I muttered. My voice was still causing surprise every time I opened my mouth and spoke.

She sighed.

"Ailuranthropy." she said "That's what it's called."

I wasn't smart enough to understand what that meant, why would I need to know a word like that? So I simply raised an eyebrow and waited.

"A form of werecat." she admitted with a sigh. Now both my eyebrows shot up.

* * *

 **Like you all didn't see that coming.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"A werecat?" I asked. I could have guessed that, is there seriously not a more interesting name.

"It's a genetic trait from my family." she nodded

"No offence mum, but I'm pretty sure you don't act very cattish." I said looking her over. I ignored James's gapped expression and the two boys who seemed to have frozen, everything but their hearts not sounding. All three were staring at my mother. I guess it was strange to think she of all people could be anything but normal. She always acted so normal… well other then when her strength seemed stronger then it should have been.

I stopped for a second thinking over that…

"Practice makes perfect, I managed to suppress the gene so much my appearance dulled down." she admitted with a sigh.

I gapped and stared at her.

"You're…"

"I said it's a family gene." she said with a shrug "Sometimes a person is lucky enough to have the gene stay dormant in them forever, they may get an increase in senses but otherwise nothing effects them." she explained "My gene however is a little to potent for that."

"Your gene?" I repeated

"The gene usually appears either when you turn eighteen or when you under go very high emotional stress." she said thinking back over it "When you turned eighteen your father and I seemed to believe your gene would stay dormant forever, especially as you were away from the influence of becoming one."

"Influence?" I already guessed the answer.

"My family."

James and I had never met any of mum's family, in fact I don't think we'd even asked very much before, we were so absorbed in my father's side that it hadn't been much of a topic since James was around the age of six. Our family was so big it didn't seem as though there could be any more.

"After James told us what happened we learnt it was because your gene was already beginning to manifest within you." my mother sighed and looked down.

"You physical change is due to you DNA map itself changing from the gene. It was brought on by the vampire bite." she said looking back at me.

"So this…" I pointed to my face

"This is the real you, that's been locked away. I guess you could call it an upgraded version." she smiled

"Why did you never tell us this?" I demanded suddenly angry "I mean we were told about the Quileute legends since we were how old?"

"We didn't want to worry you with the potential that something might happen to you."

"And if it didn't you'd never tell us?!" I questioned "You kept a whole side of us away from us, an entire family in fact."

"We weren't sure whether you'd gain my family line or your father's. And after Leah phased it was likely you could have gained either as well as James." She tried to reason.

"That's a pour excuse." I said, a slight growl forming with my words.

I stopped at the sound and stared at the wall as Embry and Quil shared a glance.

"That's why you weren't worried about her, you knew what her body was doing." James said looking at my mother.

"We're immune to vampire bites, however in order for the body to push it out it needs to be stronger. I assumed Alexis would go through her change in order for her body to save itself." Mum muttered "In a way we're actually rather similar to the Quileutes, only we do not transform at all. Our anger does effect us though, and we have cat characteristics."

"You keep saying 'we'." I admitted looking at her "How many of them are there?" my mother pursed her lips. She was clearly thinking of how to answer carefully.

"The number is uncertain." she said

"As in there are so many of you you can't count or there are a few scattered around?" I wondered thinking

"We all colonise together, other then a rare few." she said.

So there were heaps. How could we not know this!? You'd think the Cullens would know from their long lives and would have guessed by my behaviour, but nooo.

I took a deep breath.

"If you colonise together why'd you leave?" I questioned her

"I wanted to see what it was like to be normal, do normal things. So I went to collage and there I met your father." she smiled "After that I didn't want to return, and slowly I began to look more human and less…"

"Mesmerising?" Quil wondered with a slight smirk. I grinned at him and he winked. It wasn't weird coming from Quil, he had Claire after all.

"What did you family think…?" I asked slowly. She sighed.

"My father, your grandfather was highly against it, after all it meant I wasn't around to…" she stopped

"To…" I prompted "Don't stop now everything's out of the bag." I said

She smiled and patted my hand.

"It's a long story."

"You can't tell it now?" James interrupted and she smiled.

"No I think you have enough to think about. Besides, Lex needs to eat something and we should probably notify everyone that you've woken up. They've been terribly worried." she said. She got to her feet and moved to the kitchen to start preparing something.

"Not everyone apparently." I muttered and the boys all glanced at one another as I stood up, "You didn't think I wouldn't notice?" I wondered confused

They said nothing.

"Where's Jake?" I asked. They said he was all better and healed, was he on patrol?

"Um…" Embry began

"Lex there's a letter on your bedside table you might want to open." James said. I looked at him both confused and annoyed, what did that have to do with Jacob? Or was he distracting me?

"Trust me." he nodded his head up to the roof, I turned slowly and with another glance at them I went up the stairs and to my room.

The letter was sitting against my lamp as James had said. My name was printed elegantly in ink.

I put my finger under the lip and ripped through it, actually feeling sad for the thick ivory paper.

The card inside was layers of see-through petal-printed pages, elegant and expensive. I immediately noticed Alice's taste and handwriting as I opened the card to read the invite.

Naturally it was the invite to Bella and Edward's wedding, happening on the 13th of August. I knew Bella had something to do with the date, after all that was exactly a month before her next birthday.

Another letter was enclosed in it and I flipped it open to notice Alice's perfect handwriting.

 _Alex,_

 _I have everything planned out, but you're still going to help me._

 _I hope you get better soon and come visit me as soon as you can. Don't you dare miss this and don't you dare miss your fittings!_

 _Love Alice._

My fittings? Oh god had Alice gone and gotten my dress?

I glanced at the mirror, I bet what ever it was was going to change as soon as she saw my eyes.

I sighed. That meant measurements and everything.

Still, Bella had clearly allowed Alice her freedom and she'd clearly told her parents at least if the invites had gone out. I wonder how Renee had acted? After all Bella's parents hadn't worked because of the young marriage. Here Bella was getting married at eighteen.

I stopped.

I stared a the paper, running my fingers over the ivory.

"She couldn't have…" I breathed.

I turned for the stairs and moved back down them. My mother was still in the kitchen and the boys were all on the couch muttering.

They turned when I walked in.

"Did Jake get one?" I asked, my melodious voice was neutral and soft. It was weird how it sounded. It wasn't normal but… It was growing on me, like I actually believed this was who I was supposed to be. Yet there had been nothing wrong with how I was before.

"Yeah." James sighed. I nodded and looked back at the card.

"It's to all of us." I admitted looking at Mum as well. "Alice has already gotten me a dress…" I smirked at the humour but it didn't stay.

I sighed and walked towards before sitting between James and Embry, slumping in the cushions. I looked at Embry, he placed an arm around me comfortingly as I took a deep breath and turned away.

"He's not here is he." I whispered. It wasn't really a question and they knew I meant more then just LaPush. Jake wouldn't have stayed, I knew this was going to break him. I knew he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"No." Quil said as he leaned around Embry "He left a few days ago."

"I don't blame him…" I whispered

"But you don't know what happened." James confessed and I looked at him confused.

"Bella kissed him." Embry said "Properly." I looked surprised "Just before the fight. She was trying to get him to stay instead of kill himself. He overheard Bella and the bloodsucker talking about it."

"She came to visit him when he was broken." Quil added

"Turns out she loves him, but not more then her bloodsucker." James said

"When he received the envelope… I guess it was more then he could take." Quil muttered

"We were there when he phased to leave. Sam told us not to follow him or try to stop him and he's been running since." Embry admitted

"So," I took a deep breath "He left, despite me… being comatose, and infected with vampire venom?" I could feel the anger building, heat flushed to my face, my fingers ached slightly and my eyes changed. It was different. It was like the gold swallowed the blue and my eyes blazed. I could feel the heat behind them.

The boys glanced at one another and when they looked at me, James and Embry stood up while Quil shuffled away.

I felt the heat leave and my expression change. I'd been out and unconscious while he needed me the most! I hadn't been there to help him!

"Lex, don't blame yourself." James kneeled in front of me, clearly knowing exactly what I was thinking "You couldn't help this." he glanced at my shoulder.

That didn't matter, if I'd been more careful then maybe I wouldn't have gotten bitten, then I could have helped him.

 _Then again if he'd been more careful I wouldn't have had to help him!_

I felt the anger return slightly, but not enough. I did ball my fist up though.

If I wanted to I could even go as far as to blame Leah, but I knew, even if I did act against the reason, that I couldn't blame anyone but Victoria.

"What ended up happening… towards the end?" I wondered

"The red head found Bella and Seth." James said, clearly glad to distract me.

"Seth had more of the action then we did." Embry scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"Victoria found them?" I asked and the three nodded.

"Followed the bloodsucker's scent."

Of course she did. Of course she'd know that Edward would never leave Bella. Of course she was stupidly smart enough for that. And of course she was the one behind it!

"She took another bloodsucker with her, Seth's very proud of himself for taking it down." Quil smirked. I smiled and nodded

"I bet he is. And Victoria?"

"Bloodsucker decapitated her." Embry shrugged.

God at least there was nothing to worry about in that category anymore.

"Alexis," my mother appeared before me and handed my a plate of sandwiches. I took them happily and the boys looked at it as though they were about to take some.

"These are for Alexis, not your three." my mother said sternly. They all looked at her slightly worried as I took one.

Only now did I realise how hungry I really was.

I emptied the whole plate and then surprised everyone by asking if she'd make me another. She did so without hesitation.

"You know we should probably tell everyone you're awake…" Embry muttered, glancing at the trees.

"How about dad?" James offered

"I called your father on the way down here." Mum put in and James said nothing.

He was still angry at her.

I guess I couldn't blame him.

My mother brought me another plate of sandwiches, as well as a few extras for the boys. I guess she felt bad having them watch me eat. Quil vanished from the house, running out into the trees and I began to mentally prepare myself for the shocked glances, even if the wolves saw the look I'd gained in Quil's memories, they'd still be surprised. And then there were those who wouldn't see his thoughts.

By the time I'd finished my third plate of sandwiches — really I don't know why she didn't just make me a proper meal instead of snacks — the back door burst open and I was being practically strangled in a flash of short black hair.

I only knew who it was by the scent.

"God I was worried!" Leah confessed, her voice was angry.

"Don't worry Leah I'm fine." I smiled and she relaxed slightly as I rubbed her back. I then noticed that Seth had come with her, his scent reaching my nose. I turned both myself and Leah around so I could see him and his eyes widened when I locked gazes with him.

I felt Leah's anger crawl back within her body before she grabbed my shoulders and pulled away from me. I saw her intention to shout at me before she was stopped short by my appearance.

"Wow." was all she managed to say as she stepped back. "Quil wasn't kidding." she muttered, only slightly glancing at the boy in question. Seth had walked slowly from the door to stand beside his sister, still staring at me.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed as they stared, waving my hand to indicate to my face. "I expect we'll get used to it."

"And this is natural?" Leah wondered as she picked up some of my hair and let it slide through her fingers. It dropped back into its curls easily.

"Apparently." I shrugged

"How do you feel?" Leah wondered

"Well… strange but, it's not a bad feeling." I admitted

"That's normal dear." my mother collected the plates from around us and we all turned to look at her. Seth and Leah watched her with interest, their eyes travelling for any sign of abnormality which she claimed to possess.

No one said anything to question or inquire about her words.

Everyone watched as she moved to put the plates in the dishwasher, wiped her hands on a tea towel and then rubbed them together with a sigh.

"Well, unfortunately I have to get back to work, I was only given the leniency of an hour." she sighed

"That's alright." I answered "Thanks for coming." she smiled and walked over to give me a hug.

"We'll talk about anything and everything else later." she promised and I simply nodded before she kissed my temple and we all watched my mother leave the room, grabbing her key and walk to the front door before leaving, the car's engine rumbling to life.

"She still doesn't seem…" Seth began in a mutter

"No, not at all." Leah agreed

"I can't believe your mother's a werecat…" Quil mumbled

"Lex is one too." Embry reminded him

"Yeah but she's been strange for months now." Quil shrugged and I glared at him.

"Have you not looked at her?" Leah raised an eyebrow "Strange developments or not, this is still a shock." she waved her hand to indicate to my eyes and figure. They were all staring at me again and I rolled my lips a little awkwardly.

When the silence continued I glanced at the window in thinking of something to do.

"I think I'll go and visit Emily." and I'd moved to the door before any of them blinked or registered what I'd said.

I had pulled on my shoes and walked outside before I paused momentarily. My head spun slightly as suddenly I was hit with… everything.

I could smell the ocean, hear it crashing on the shore and over the rocks. Birds nestled in the trees and their babies chirping back. Squirrels were running over the trees and rabbits over the floor. I even heard a few deers a little ways off. The clouds were rumbling above my head and I could feel static in my hair, was there going to be a storm?

I felt hands on my arms as I stumbled backwards, loosing my bearings from the sudden overwhelming additions.

I had good hearing, good smell, goods eyesight before but, this was completely different. I suddenly felt… I don't know, almost as though — after I got over the shock of it all — in harmony.

"Lex?" James held me as I closed my eyes and just listened for a minute, felt the wind brushing over my skin.

"Are you alright?" Embry stood in front of me. He was blocking my senses, his heart and scent got in the way and I opened my eyes to look at him.

I nodded and James released me.

"Just… a little, overwhelmed I guess." I muttered looking around. The lines of bark on the trees, each blade of grass, the flowers trying to open in the limited sun. Spiders and their webs, collecting the water from them, insects.

"Overwhelmed?" Leah asked standing beside me

"My senses… they were better before but…" I took another deep breath and smiled "Upgrade." I reminded myself as the wolves glanced at one another somewhat confused.

I ignored it and moved from their sides and to the trees.

I didn't bother to explain nor did I bother to wait as they phased into their giant wolf forms. I entered the trees and started running.

I felt more apart of everything then I ever had before. And I could feel everything. I knew were the wolves were, exactly, not because I could hear them, but because I could feel it.

It was a strange sensation. I don't even know how I could feel it, was it through the wind? Or were my senses working so in sync with one another?

Either way, it was amazing. I felt so a part of nature, so connected.

I reached Emily's house much too soon, I almost contemplated going back and just running for miles and miles before the wolves all appeared. I decided leaving would look a little strange. Besides, knowing Emily she'd be freaking out still. And then I'd be in so much trouble when she found out I was awake and didn't come to see her.

So I walked for the door and opened it, walking in.

Immediately the house fell silent. I could tell, by the scents as well as my ears, that Emily and Sam were not the only one's home.

I prepared myself for the stares and questions of at least Emily, maybe Kim as well who I could sense was in the house. I wasn't sure if all the wolves knew my mother's sudden story.

I walked down the hall and towards the lounge room were everyone was sitting, waiting and then turned the corner.

I looked at Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, Kim. And they all stared back. Everything was silent as James, Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil all walked up behind me. And then they were silent as well.

The wolves behind me looked from everyone and to me, waiting for someone to break the silence. I just stared and let them all take it in. They just stared doing exactly that.

"Lex…?" Emily was the one to break the silence. I smiled slightly and nodded my head, dropping my gaze.

"Yeah." I answered before looking back at her.

"Wow!" Kim breathed "You look…" and she trailed off, unsure of the words.

"What happened?" Emily stood up and moved to me.

"Well it turns out, my mother isn't so human and I happened to receive her gene." I said simply as she took both my hands.

"What?"

"Mum's a werecat." James rolled his eyes

"And she never told you?!" Sam rose an eyebrow as he stood to his feet.

"She only told dad." I shrugged. "I think." I muttered

"But how come you've…" Kim wondered staring at me.

"The vampire venom." I said looking down again "In order for my body to get rid of the vampire venom it had to unlock the cat gene in me completely, as before it had been leaking out or something. This is apparently the 'real me' as mum put it. The cat completely having been taken over I guess." I tried to explain.

"She said this is me." I sighed with a nod.

"Well," Kim smiled and stood up before walking over to me. I could see the displeasure in Jared's eyes from the action but ignored it. "I think you look awesome." and she pulled me into a hug.

"Yes, welcome back to the land of the conscious." Emily chuckled as she gave me a hug also. I couldn't help but laugh, a musical sound which caused everyone to look at me, but I ignored it.

And then, after the shock of my appearance, my sound and anything else new about me was grasped and gotten used to, everything went straight back to how it was supposed to be.

Well, the boys still stared, mostly at my eyes… I think. But them being strange was technically normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Dinner was awkward.

Dad said nothing, James said nothing, mum said nothing and I had nothing to say. Despite the fact that silence wasn't a bad thing, I could feel the tension. It made the hairs on my neck stand up ever so slightly.

James glared at our parents every now and then. Dad looked between me and mum, and gave James a few serious looks. Mum simply ate. Truth to say, I'd rather not sit through it again.

Everyone was gone when I woke up, looking at the clock I was surprised. I'd been asleep for a week and yet, I still wake up about mid day today, was my body not used to the new upgrades? Because that could explain the need for so much rest.

I made myself some lunch before I stood in the kitchen, looking at the toaster. I stared at my eyes in the reflection, despite being distorted.

 _Alice is going to freak._ I muttered. But I was going to have to tell them eventually. Alice had requested I help her out a little with the wedding plans and she's going to need time to get me a nice blue dress to match my eyes as I know she will. Blue or gold that is.

I stood up and grabbed my keys before I moved to the car, locking the house and driving down the road.

It was strange, I suddenly found the car sort of slow, was that supposed to happen? I mean the car moved faster then I walked, so why was it slow? Or seemed slow?

I shook my head and ignored it. It didn't matter. What mattered was the fit Alice might throw, the concern Esme shows, maybe some jealousy from Rosalie, I don't know. Carlisle may want to take some samples and Emmett… I guess he'll stare and then laugh. Maybe.

I saw the entrance to the Cullens driveway and turned into it before following the drive up through the trees. I parked the car by the front door when the giant house came into view, it's cream walls and glass windows shining through the thick trees that cradled the sides.

I got out of the car and took a deep breath before moving to the front door. Naturally it opened before I got there and I stopped as Carlisle stared at me.

I smiled at him. The vampire naturally didn't show much surprise as he looked at me, their ability to keep themselves composed and their feelings hidden being too strong.

"Hey Carlisle." I smiled walking up to him and onto the porch.

"Alex." He didn't state it as a question but I could still tell he wasn't expecting it. "You're awake."

"Yeah, woke up yesterday." I nodded.

After another minute he smiled.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." he said and I smiled back with a nod.

"Oh Alex!" Esme walked in and I turned to her where she paused for a fraction of a second. As the vampire brain processed and worked faster then a humans she had taken in my appearance in no time and pulled me into a gentle hug.

"What happened?" she wondered when she pulled away

"Well…" I began

"How about you come inside and tell us." Carlisle offered with a smile and I nodded. It wasn't exactly a long story bit I'd rather not tell it more then once. Despite the fact that everyone would hear it anyway.

I followed Carlisle and Esme up the stairs and to one of the many sitting rooms. Jasper and Emmett sat within it. I knew Edward would be seperate, he'd be with Bella. Alice and Rosalie however, that was a mystery. Perhaps Alice was off on one of many shopping trips and had decided to drag Rosalie with her.

"Alex!" Jasper said surprised. I simply sighed and waved as Emmett's mouth dropped open and he stared at me.

"What happened?" Jasper wondered as he stood up.

"The vampire venom." I admitted "The cat features and all, they were slowly being released because of a gene I have." I admitted "In order for my body to clean out the vampire venom it had to completely release the gene and it changed me."

"A gene?" Carlisle asked

"Yeah. My brother became a werewolf from my father and I am apparently a werecat from my mother." I said simply.

And they all stared.

"Yeah turns out my mother isn't very human." I muttered

"Werecat? So you change in the middle of the night?" Emmett started laughing

"No." and he stopped "No transformation involved apparently… well, other then what you see before you." I muttered as an after thought.

"Remarkable." Carlisle circled me and then looked at my face. "It's almost as though you've gone through a similar change as we did."

"Well… I think you've said something about it being painful? I was unconscious for the entire thing." I said "No pain."

"I guess it's an easier process." Esme smiled

"Especially when it's natural." Carlisle nodded

"What so this is…?" Emmett began

"Mum said this is the real me." I said with a shrug

"Maybe this is why she's protected from Edward and Alice's gifts, maybe more." Jasper offered

"Maybe I should ask mum about that." I nodded

"But how did your mum get it?"

"Her whole family's like it apparently. She said… no, she implied, that there are heaps of us, all grouped somewhere."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was kind of surprised you guys wouldn't have met or bumped into some of them, especially if they're so large. And if you had you'd have known what was happening to me." I said

"Of course there are legends but I've never come across any who may resemble what you've gone through." Carlisle nodded.

 _Strange._ They must've kept themselves more hidden then even the vampires… though I don't know if mum knew about vampires before coming here… surely she would have?

We all turned as the rumbling sound of Alice's Porsche reached our ears and quickly grew louder as she approach, turning off of the highway and down the driveway.

She was parked in the garage and coming into the house with Rosalie behind her before any of us had moved.

"Where's Alex!?" Alice's beautiful voice sang through. She sounded both stern and worried.

Alice and Rosalie came into the room, Rosalie gliding like the perfect model she was and Alice bouncing in with her spiky black hair.

"Alex!" she squealed before I spun around to see her.

She stopped and both she and Rosalie stared wide eyed.

"Alice." I grinned at her.

She suddenly looked absolutely frustrated before she stomped her foot like a child.

"Oh shoot!" she complained "Your dress wont do now!" and I laughed, the musical sound echoing off the walls. I knew that's what she'd complain about.

"Thanks Alice, I'm glad to se you were worried about me." I finally said

"Well of course I was." Alice said looking annoyed I'd suggested such a thing. "I need my trusty helper."

"And what's Rosalie?" I wondered pointing at the blonde who was still staring.

Alice didn't bother to respond as she skipped towards me and began to circle me, checking over my new features. She stopped as she stared into my eyes.

"Oh god your eyes are beautiful! Perfect Ultramarine and the gold just flecks it perfectly when you move. And your hair! I love the golden highlights in your hair! They match the gold in your eyes perfectly! Oh and your eyelashes! They're like feather dusters! And your figure, were you always that curvy? Damn I'm going to have to take new measurements and get you an entirely knew dress, and the one I had was so perfect, but I guess that can't be helped what happened to you anyway?" Alice finally stopped

"The vampire venom caused my body to change in order to fight it off." I said simply "Turns out my mother's a werecat and I gained her feline gene."

"Wow! A werecat! How fascinating! Do you change too? That'd be a little awkward…"

"No I don't." I cut her off before she could ramble some more.

The girl grinned before she suddenly gasped.

"Oh god, we need to get cracking! I've only got five weeks to put this together!" Alice suddenly fretted "And I need to take your measurements and get a new dress now on top of everything!" Alice said to me looking irritated.

"I can get my own dress Alice," I offered

"Nonsense, you need to fit the theme!"

"Why?" I questioned

"Well Bella made you a bridesmaid of course." she rolled her eyes as if it was obvious, but I just stood staring at her, blinking.

"Wow, even dumbfounded you look amazing." Alice muttered

"Bella made me a bridesmaid?" I wondered with a smile

"Well of course, you and the mutt are after all her oldest friends." Alice waved her hand as if it was nothing. "And you did help her out more then she could have asked for. You know Bella she's all for repaying favours."

"Yeah but…"

"Just leave it, you can't get out of it now!" Alice suddenly grabbed my hand and began to drag me off towards the stairs.

"Thank god you're the only one or I'd have to find a colour to match you all! Now I just need to find one to match your eyes…" Alice had dragged me into her giant room and her even bigger bathroom. I was standing with my arms up as Alice suddenly had a tape measure and was wrapping it around my waist, bust, hips, along my arms, down my legs and anywhere else she could reach.

"Alice, don't you know my measurements?" I questioned with a sigh

"Have you looked at yourself? Do you know how much your figure's changed?" she questioned

"So I'm a little curvier." I shrugged

"More like a lot curvier, the dress I got would have looked terrible. Totally would not have clung in the right places or would have pulled from clinging too much!" she groaned in disgust as I rolled my eyes.

"Would have been nice of your mother to warn me, I could have had this already covered and dealt with. At least if I could see you I would have known not to get you a dress already!" she continued

"Well my mother didn't tell me either so…" I mumbled as she finally stepped away from me and I lowered my arms.

"Well I'm sure she had her reasons." Alice carelessly shrugged as she moved around the bathroom. I wasn't even sure what she was doing.

"Yeah she didn't want me to worry my whole life whether it would happen to me or not." I rolled my eyes

"Well there you go." Alice smiled

"Right before she said that her gene was too strong to allow such a thing." I added

"Oh." Alice muttered, though she didn't seem to be paying much attention. I'd followed her out of the bathroom and into her bedroom where she was now at a desk and moving through papers she'd clearly organised for the wedding.

"What dress did you get for me Alice?" I suddenly asked as I watched her.

"Oh it would have gone perfectly with your chocolate hair and your greyish blue eyes of earlier but now, you're highlights and brilliant eyes just wouldn't match as well. I wonder if I should pick one for the blue of your eyes or bring out the gold!" she suddenly looked so excited and she immediately ran into her closet. What she needed in there I have no idea until she came and grabbed me before pulling me in.

Alice had several dresses in my hands of various colours, of course all would match some aspect of my features in some way.

Great, I was about to play dress up with the vampire. This was going to take the rest of my life. Okay not literally, it'll take the rest of the day.

"Now we don't want you standing out beyond Bella for this is her big day but you have to fit the theme and are not allowed to be at all blending in." Alice said. I raised eyebrow.

"That sounds sort of contradictory Alice." I admitted

"You clearly underestimate me. Now come on, first one." she ordered as she grabbed a clip board and a pen.

I sighed and rolled my eyes before I pulled my t-shirt and jeans off and replaced them with a pink one.

"No, doesn't fit the eyes, the hair it does though." Alice commented and I pulled it off as she wrote something down.

Next was maroon but again it clashed with my eyes. Alice said they were too striking for it to pull off, but that it would have worked with my old eyes. Typical really. She didn't even care about the style she was literally just doing colour.

How did I get dragged into doing this one day after I woke up? I had hardly even explored my knew capabilities.

I tried on a lavender dress, a deep purple one, a pale one. Naturally no creams or whites were allowed as it was Bella's wedding. Black was out of the question as Alice said it was to be happy and exciting.

I tried on a navy blue and Alice said it look perfect, but that she wanted something lighter.

"Alice, blue is probably just the way to go anyway, that or silver."

"Silver?" she questioned

"Well silver goes with blue, I'm paler so that works and with the dark chocolate hair, despite the random highlights," I shrugged

"And the gold in your eyes?"

"Bet hardly anyone will notice them without looking real close anyway." I said

"Well what about a sky blue? After all blue seems the way to go. Obviously." she thought, scribbling on the paper.

I sighed as I went through all the dresses and pulled out a silver one she had, pulling it on. I had it done up by the time she finished scribbling and she gasped as she looked at me. I twisted my hair just to make it more effective and pulled it up before shrugging at her excited face with a grin.

"Oh you're so right!" she cheered

"And it'll look good on you as well, cause I know you're trying to coordinate it properly Miss Maid of Honour." I winked and she laughed her musical laugh as I chuckled.

"Okay, I see what you mean. Silver it is." she decided.

She tapped her chin with the pen as she stared at me.

"Now we just need a style."

"And once you have a style you have a designer." I nodded and she nodded back, her expression now very serious as she thought.

"Is she really here? She's awake?! Is she okay?!" I heard Bella's voice within the car of the Volvo from the highway

"Jasper said she's fine, just, she's a little different." Edward answered

"Different how? When'd she wake up? What about the venom?" and Bella suddenly gasped "Is she…?"

"I wouldn't be taking you to her if she was." Edward's voice was hard and serious for that moment.

They were driving down the driveway and we listened to the car pull into the garage before Bella scrambled to get out of the car.

"Hold on Bella." Edward insisted and naturally she didn't listen.

I was vaguely aware of Alice poking me in certain places as she tried to figure out a dress style for me.

"Clearly we need to show off your new curves…" she muttered to herself "I think a full length is definitely in order, match the dress and satin so it shimmers and shines," she continued

"They're upstairs Bella." Edward assured

"Alice is tormenting her." Carlisle smiled.

Bella was running, well fumbling and slipping her way up the stairs to Alice's room as quickly as she could. I had to be honest, I didn't think I'd ever heard Bella make so much noise before… or was it just I'd never paid enough attention before?

She crashed her way into the wardrobe and stood at the doorway panting slightly with wide eyes. I turned to her as Alice continued in her poking.

"Bella could you have made more noise?" Alice sighed

Bella was staring at me.

"Lex…"

"Yeah I know." I smiled

"What happened?"

"Well, something similar to the vampires and also similar to the werewolves." I said as she walked towards me, eying me.

"Turns out Alex is a werecat." Alice said as she continued in her current mission. Bella's eyes widened and she looked back at me as I shrugged.

"Mother turned out to be a feline." I confessed

"Ironic much, the dog marries the cat." Alice muttered and I rolled my eyes at her.

"What's with the dress?" Bella suddenly asked

"Well, the old one Alice got for me didn't match my new eyes." I said pointing "She she's got me trying on colours to find a match. Now I think she's trying to decide what style will suit me best." I explained and Bella nodded

"To be honest I'm so much more interested in your dress." I grinned and Alice suddenly sprang up

"Would you like to see it?!" she beamed and I nodded eagerly. Alice quickly moved over to the back corner, where a long white garment bag hung on a rack with one other. I guessed that was Bella's wedding dress and my old dress.

"I guess you'll be allowed to seeing as Edward can't read your mind." Alice grinned as she unzipped it and the white satin fell out. My eyes widened and I grinned at the dress.

"Oh my god it's perfect!" I beamed and Alice giggled, clearly happy for my reaction. The front of Bella's white dress was plain, a wide neckline, the shoulders just sitting in place as the sleeves went down to the wrists. It was the back that had the design, open back, curved and slightly floral with pearl buttons down the middle, meaning to rest on Bella's spine.

"Now I understand, we need to find something perfect to match!" I looked at the silver dress I was wearing. "So no beading on the dresses, you want pearls and intricate patterns." I grinned.

I paused.

"Oh god…" Alice and Bella laughed.

I'd just gone all girl and fashion on myself.

"I love this new look." Alice said wrapping her arms around my was it in a side hug, the dress already zipped back up and on the rack.

"You mean the random attitude towards fashion…" I trailed off confused. Alice and Bella chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I walked through the trees before coming out to see a small red house before me. It seemed somewhat dull and empty though. Once it had been so alive, so cheerful. The makeshift garage was now empty and dull. I walked towards it and flicked on the light.

The rabbit sat within it, mostly abandoned. The motorbike, black and slick sat beside it and the tools sat somewhat untouched. I leaned on the wall beside me as I stared at it. Jake and I used to spend so much time here. We'd laugh and joke around, and when Embry and Quil arrived we'd just goof around and do nothing practical.

"Oh Jake…" I couldn't blame him for leaving though. And after all he'd been through, this was just the tip of the iceberg really.

I heard wheels hitting the floor and turned to look at the house. I remembered that time we'd been working on the bikes and Charlie had called, we'd all freaked out thinking we were going to get caught. I couldn't help but laugh before I turned the light out and backed away, moving to the house. I hadn't seen Billy yet, it was probably about time.

He was suffering as well, his son had left after all.

I moved to the house and around to the front door while Billy was in the kitchen. I walked to the door and knocked before I entered the house. For some reason walking straight in didn't feel right.

Billy had wheeled to the entrance to see who was at the door, and I saw the hopeful look on his face before his eyes landed on me.

The hope slowly diminished but I saw the care he always held for me as though I was his own daughter and the happiness that I was alright, but I wasn't what he was expecting. The disappointment in that alone was enough to make me want to frown, but I kept my features composed, an effort that didn't seem as hard as before.

"Hey Billy."

"Wow, Lex, you look…"

"Yeah." I nodded "I've been told." I walked forwards and leaned down to hug the man.

"I'm so sorry Billy." I whispered after a moment as I rubbed his back and he placed a hand on the small of mine.

"It's not your fault Alexis." he assured and I leaned back only to kneel before him

"Still, if I hadn't been unavailable, I might have been able to make it bearable enough for him to stay." I frowned

"Lex, he's alive because of you." Billy smiled "For that I am ever grateful. You cannot help the fact that you fell unconscious. You could not protect everyone and yourself." and he grinned at me "I'm still jealous that you were allowed to go along." I chuckled

"Well as you can see, it wasn't the complete glory it could have been."

"But you would not have realised yourself if it had." he said wisely and I pursed my lips as I looked at him.

A thought occurred to me… dad and Billy had been best friends for years… could dad have confided in Billy? Would mum have trusted him and Sarah enough?

"Did you know?" I asked softly, curiosity getting the better of me.

Billy laughed, before he looked at me with those soft eyes.

"Your father didn't have much choice in telling me the matter." he confessed.

He did know.

I didn't know whether to be angry about that or not.

"After all it was a matter of the tribe's safety."

"From my mother?" I asked not believing it. He chuckled

"True, but still, no small stone was allowed to be left unturned." he said

"But you never told anyone?" I wondered

"Harry and Old Quil know… knew." he added for Harry "As current council members at the time. We all agreed that Diana was no threat and neither was her family if they came looking for her."

"And you never…"

"It was not our place to tell anyone." he said. I guessed that was true.

He rolled backwards slightly and I stood up before following him towards the couches, where I sat at the end of one close to him.

"I must say, it does look good on you." he smiled

"Thanks." I smiled back. It had to be a compliment right?

Silence filled the air for a minute as I dropped my gaze.

"So I don't supposed you know where he is?" I muttered

"You'd have better luck asking the boys that." he smiled and I nodded. "But they tell me he's crossed the Canadian boarder. Though he doesn't pay much attention to street signs." That was typical of Jacob.

"How long's he been gone exactly?" I asked, unsure as to whether I wanted to know the answer or not.

"Eleven days." Wow Alice had the invites out early! I guess that wasn't to be surprised, she wanted everyone who was on the guest list to come… and it was slightly short notice.

"So, are you coming to the wedding?" I wondered, peaking at him.

"Someone has to represent Jake. Besides, Seth's going no matter what anyone says to him." I chuckled.

I'd learnt that the small boy had become very fond of Edward and the Cullens since his team work with the newborn fight. He'd received an invite for Bella's wedding. Apparently Bella was in charge of the guest list. The only thing she wanted control over because of the wolves.

"That's good." I felt that if one boy, despite his upbringing, those around him and someone as sour to vampires as his own sister, Leah, could like vampires then there could be hope. A nice alliance could be on the horizon. Especially after the joint effort not two weeks ago with the newborns.

It already felt like months ago, a distant memory, not as though it had been last week, which for me it could have been, as I was unconscious for the week following.

Alliance or not though… I doubted it would bring my best friend back.

"I've only been awake for a week and I already miss him." I muttered and Billy nodded in agreement "I can't even comprehend how everyone else is handling it… well the wolves excluded as they can connect to him still." I added.

Billy leaned forwards and placed a hand on my knee. He patted it as I looked up at him face.

"He'll be back Lex," he said, sounding so sure of himself. "Don't worry. It's not forever."

For some reason the words didn't bring as much comfort as they should… if I really thought about it, no matter how much pain Jacob was in, he was likely to come back to see Bella one last time before she was changed for good. He'd want that last memory. Even if he didn't know he'd want it, even if right now he betted against the idea with every fibre because it would only bring new pain.

I walked through the trees and away from the comfort of the Black's house. It wasn't as warm without Jacob. It wasn't the same, despite the fact that I loved Billy as much as my own father, it wasn't home without Jake.

Embry had told me that Jacob was intent on leaving himself behind. The human who held feelings and pain, he didn't want them so he tried to forget it, tried to ignore them and concentrate on the wolf. Let the animal completely take over.

Quil said that their interference in his mind bugged him and apparently Bella had been asking Seth for regular info, wondering if he was coming home or where he was. She'd spoken to Leah maybe once. That conversation had ended with Bella never wanting to talk to the girl and vice versa. Leah was the most angry with Bella for what she did to Jake, despite Leah not liking Jacob in the slightest. It was weird how the girl showed her affection sometimes.

I sat on a branch, my back to the trunk of the tree and stared up through the leaves. Today was one of those rare sunny days and I was hardly able to enjoy it like I used to, it seemed that even the sun couldn't lighten my mood. Not even sitting here, feeling the wind brush over me and the complete sound of nature which I seemed to in sync with could fix the loneliness I had easily begun to feel.

I'd never been without Jake before. I'd never been away from him for so long. My parents had taken James and I on a few holidays but they never counted, I still spoke to Jake and kept in touch, bought him gifts and so forth. Now was radio silence, well other then the wolves which was like playing Chinese whispers. It wasn't the same as talking to him first hand and I missed it.

I still didn't understand how, despite his pain and his sadness, he was able to leave me. He had no idea what was going to happen to me and what Carlisle said were only guesses, educated guesses but still guesses none the less. For all they knew I could have died in my sleep and yet he still turned and ran. He might have never seen me again, he might have never been able to see me move from my blankets and yet he still left.

He left while I was unconscious and unresponsive.

How could he do that? After all we'd been through?

I sighed and stared at the leaves above me, trying to rid of my anger. It seemed easier then it should be, and yet, I still felt the pity for Jake, the anger at Jake, the overwhelmingness of the wedding as Alice was making me help her all at the same time. How was it possible to be so immersed in so many emotions all at once? How could my head have the capacity for that?

"Probably another upgrade." I mumbled to myself.

So far I was stronger, faster, better senses, more… alluring I guess, much more catlike… I was literally an upgrade. Everything was better.

And according to my mother, I was no longer ageing either. I would stay this way for hundreds of years. She said we did die, eventually, but that our life span was so much longer then any other creature, other then the vampires that managed to stay alive that long. She said even some of the Roman vampires who were in power before the Volturi more then millennia ago were still alive. I believed that was dedication.

So I got to live forever. My father would die, my mother would stay with me for a while, my brother had the choice as well as my musketeers…

I closed my eyes and didn't think about that. I didn't want to think of the fact that I might loose my family. What would I do?

I shook my head, that wasn't not thinking about it.

Still, I guess I had the Cullens forever. Well until my time came, when ever that might be.

I stood up and began to walk. One thing I didn't like at the moment was having free time, the only reason I was grateful to Alice for making me help her. It was keeping me busy. Free time left me thinking about my knew looks or developments or even Jacob or the mystery family I had, all thoughts I could do without. Of course it didn't help when people stared in my direction when I was out, but I pinned that on Alice who I'd been with a lot.

I wasn't really fooling myself, after all the stares happened when I was alone as well. It didn't matter if I was in Forks where people knew me or Seattle or Port Douglas which Alice had forced us to visit both of. I was still stared at.

I knew I was different and… well mesmerising as Quil put it, and enchanting as Alice put it but that didn't mean I was used to the stares. Nor did I like the attention much but I didn't let that show. I wasn't like Bella who shied away from any eyes that made her some sort of attention centre.

I stopped as a view appeared to my left and turned to look over it. I'd seen many views around here, and all so similar. After all, there wasn't much else to see in rainy green Forks. LaPush's views changed only by the ocean or the trees. Yet each was still as beautiful as another.

Today I looked at all the mountains, mountains I knew lead towards the Canadian boarder. It was a spectacular sight, but those white capped mountains held the barrier between me and Jacob. I could always go and find him but what would that do? He didn't want to feel, he didn't want any human connections, he didn't want Jacob Black in his system, the one who loved a girl who already had everything she desired, she was going to do the one thing Jacob believed would cause him to loose her forever.

I remembered once how Bella had told me, when confiding in me on how selfish she was, how she wanted Jacob to be her brother, how she wished he was family. To think if they were, everything would be so simple. Of course Jacob would be even more protective of Bella against the vampires but even still it would be a more simple relationship then it is now.

Despite everything I could not bring myself to call Jacob selfish. He left me when I needed him most but I was gone when he needed me most as well. I didn't know the pain he was going through, I could only guess so I guess I could not say anything to justify his actions as selfish. I don't even think Sam could do so, for he let the boy run, let him leave. I think if anyone could somehow understand Jake, it'd be Leah. The girl had lost her boyfriend to her cousin because of an imprint, something she didn't understand at the time and she now was stuck with Sam, watching him and Emily forever together.

I don't think everyone actually realised this fact, even with all the wolves having their minds connected.

I'd given up on walking and was now lying on a branch. I stared up at the sky, even walking couldn't keep my mind from thinking. And I could suddenly think about so many things at once too, like my mind was so much expanded then before. It would have been very useful while I was studying but now, with nothing to occupy it, it was just irritating. And even walking around couldn't distract it because of this, I could think and concentrate at once. I bet I'd never fall from a tree again.

I stopped as my phone began to buzz from my back pocket and I let out a sigh of relief for a distraction.

Naturally it was Alice.

"Hey Alice,"

 _"Alex where are you?"_ she demanded

"In a tree."

 _"Again? Aren't cat's supposed to have some sort of thing for getting stuck in them?"_ she questioned

"I like the high vantage point, like a panther or leopard." I rolled my eyes

 _"Well I need you here, your dress came!"_ she said and I rose an eyebrow

"Alice, why did you not have me at your house hours ago? You're usually so prepared?" Normally she would have seen the dress arriving and had talked to me last week about having me at her house on time without a minute to spare.

 _"I knew your dress was coming but as it involves you, which I can't see, it was sketchy."_ that just made me more confused

"Pretty sure the arrival of my dress at your house doesn't have anything to do with me physically until I put it on, how could I stop your visions then?" I wondered

 _"I don't know maybe your knew gene influences things around you more then it did. Just climb down the tree and get here now."_ she ordered.

I was already out of the tree and running to her house before she'd even started that sentence. I knew there was no complaining or arguing with Alice, especially as she was so immersed in Edward and Bella's wedding at the moment.

When she said that I could hear Emmett laughing in the background and I rolled my eyes. He is so predictable. Of course he'd laugh at the fact that I'm in another tree. I just wondered when they stopped getting somewhat surprised by it, it was so much more peaceful in the tree tops. And no one could bother me in the trees of LaPush. The boys preferred the ground and the Cullens still had respect for the Quileutes land and didn't cross onto it.

"You're going to make me strip off my jeans and put it on aren't you." I sighed. I wished I'd been wearing track pants instead.

 _"Maybe you should stop wearing jeans all the time then."_ she grumbled slightly annoyed

"There's no point in me wearing nice clothes Alice, I live with wolves." I reminded her

 _"You have much more class then that though, the clothes would be perfect and suit your new look."_

"Just be grateful I allowed you to chose, order and buy my dress for Bella's wedding." I said with a roll of my eyes.

Alice was trying, slowly, to change my fashion sense since I'd changed. She gotten me wearing a few outfits that did suit me but I was far from where she'd like me to be, surprisingly enough. All because I got interested in the design of _my_ bridesmaid dress.

I hung up the phone before Alice could argue anymore just as I reached the edge of Cullens' house.

I flitted into the house through the front door and Alice immediately dragged me up to her giant bedroom. She closed the door as I pulled my jeans off followed by my shirt and she took the satin dress from it's protective pocket.

I allowed Alice to fit the dress not me, not moving and not resisting most importantly.

We had gone with silver. Alice had one similar but a shade lighter. The dress was tight to about my mid thigh like Bella's to hold similarity but unlike Bella's it was strapless. The back was done up with ribbons crisscrossing all down my back, leaving emphasis on the skin beneath it. The front had a few folds over it all down my torso. It flowed down to the floor and had the smallest of train to drag behind me. It was satin and shinnied against my skin nicely. I could feel it slip and slide over me and I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling.

Alice and I had come to an agreement on the dress. We tried to get aspects of Bella's dress as well as her ring to match it, after all the entire wedding was based around 'the ring'. That's what everyone was told, in reality it was based around Edward and his time. One hundred years ago.

"Well I don't know about you, but I think it's perfect." I grinned as I looked in Alice's long mirror.

"Oh of course it is!" Alice was just as happy, grinning at her latest accomplishment.

"And it matches Bella's rather well without stealing too much of it's features. Good thing we decided not to add any sort of pattern like what's on her back." I smiled as I turned slightly to look at the back.

"Yes it also would have been too much for the dress. Simplicity is the best way to go about it." Alice nodded wisely and I chuckled at her sudden serious face as she nodded.

She rose an eyebrow at me but I simply shook my head.

Esme walked in and gasped with a smile as we looked at her.

"Alex you look lovely." she said sweetly

"Not too lovely I hope, I wouldn't want to outshine the bride." I worried

"Don't worry, Bella's going to be so perfect no-one will be able to do so." Alice assured me and I nodded.

"Let's hope you can just not put too much effort into anyone else just so they're as perfect as they're allowed to be." I grinned and she hit me slightly. The force was wrong and probably would have easily bruised a normal person but I hardly felt it and I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

 **Similar to Lex's dress. Where I got the idea from. But maybe not as dark. Don't bother with the back, cause I changed that bit.**

 **h.t.t.p.s : / / au. pinterest. c.o.m./. pin/459015386996915466/**

 **It wouldn't let me have com without the full stops and same with the beginning, https, take out the fullstops beside the / as well. Let me do it here though… The logic.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is!" I said strongly

"If you want to come you have to be dressed appropriately!" Alice agreed

"It feels kind of weird…" Seth muttered as he turned back to look in the mirror.

"I feel ridiculous." James grumbled.

"That's just cause you're not used to wearing anything." I rolled my eyes "It probably wouldn't be that strange if your wore clothes more often."

Seth and James were both standing on podiums getting suits tailored to fit them. As they were both so giant Alice couldn't just have them flown in, no tux in the world would fit the length and over the muscles of these boys.

James had been very resilient in trying on any tux, especially as Alice was in charge of it all, but Alice refused to have them wear what they wanted. She would have happily have let them buy their own tux like a lot of other people were allowed, but the boys were so resilient to the idea that she was forced to intervene.

Well I forced her hand by saying the things they'd chosen were 'half half' and I wasn't really happy with it myself. She'd demanded I get them both in the car and drive them to Port Angeles where she'd met us, unknowingly to the boys. Seth was naturally very happy to see her as he was more then chummy with the vampires, he was the only wolf that called them by name. James was less than happy but he put up with it when I refused to give him any choice in the matter.

Besides, no family of mine was allowed to look at all shabby while such effort was being put into me. I wanted to sort of blend in with a few others besides the Cullens. And Bella, she as going to look absolutely amazing. Not that she'd believe us if we told her that. And Alice had tried.

"We should have done this weeks ago, I can't believe you left it til the last minute!" Alice was raging.

"Alice, the wedding isn't for a few weeks still, calm down." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"I have other things that need organising Alex, like food and the decorations, and the rings!" she said

"Pretty sure Bella and Edward are supposed to choose the rings…" I said as the tailor continued to try and fit the tuxes to the boys. We had to call ahead to make sure he had something big enough and now he was just putting on the final touches so that they weren't rising up too high on the ankle or arm and weren't pulled over the muscles too tightly.

"Bella hate's shopping, it'll be so much easier if I just do it." Alice shrugged

"How about you tell her she needs to decide what she wants and then," I dropped my voice "You see the outcome and go buy it?" I wondered

"It doesn't always work like that. Besides who am I supposed to see her decision when she's completely clueless?" Alice demanded

"Alright, bet you know exactly what Edward's getting, feed Bella ideas and make her look at photos until you see something. It's not that hard." I rolled my eyes.

The two boys glanced at one another as we argued, Seth with a grin and James with a raised eyebrow. I had to admit, James was doing rather well lately. Seeing as my musketeer was still on the run, I'd been forcing James to help me in my jobs forced on me by Alice. He had unwillingly spent quite a bit of time with the vampire, and a few others as well, such as Edward. He wasn't happy with it at the time but it seems he's loosened up. Not enough to call them by name and not enough to get annoyed at them very easy, by enough for me to say he wont put up so much of a fight when I make him. He simply rolls his eyes now.

"Are you sure I can't just wear jeans and a shirt?" James wondered and both Alice and I turned to look at him with both shock and disappointment

"Absolutely not!" we chorused.

"Come on man, it's only one evening." Seth muttered as he looked down at his own tux

"One hell of an evening." James mumbled

"This is a formal occasion James, jeans will not cut it!" I hissed with my hands on my hips. He sighed and said nothing more on the topic.

Alice still looked frustrated at his question but I knew she'd be happy as soon as the tuxes were bought. I glanced around the shop as James and Seth tried to stay still long enough to have the final touches put on the outfits.

It didn't take me more then a second to notice a few people in the shop staring. The boys were around the corner and behind a screen, but Alice and I were slightly in view of the shop itself. As usual people were staring. I was used to it by now, in fact I was beginning to feel some sort of pride and confidence in myself, even if that might sound a little self-absorbed.

It'd been three weeks since I'd woken up, Bella's wedding was in just over two weeks and it almost seemed like Alice was feeling some sort of pressure. I couldn't see how, she could work all around the clock without needing to stop and rest or sleep. She was doing well however, she had the invites out in a few days, the dresses and tuxes all sorted and done, the cake was on order, the reception she had ordered all the chairs and flowers for decorations, the food was on order as well, and according to her visions going to arrive on time. All the RSVP's had arrived so she was aware of who was and wasn't coming, most had said yes. She'd gotten the minister booked and Charlie was collecting him, Bella's mother and husband had booked their flights, the photography was taken care of.

Alice had also said that the honeymoon was taken care of as well, apparently Edward was taking Bella somewhere secret, only the Cullens' seemed to know, Edward had planned it, Alice had seen it and I think it had something to do with Esme and Carlisle so they knew as well. Jasper would know because Alice would gladly tell him and I'm guessing Emmett and Rosalie had over heard it within the big house.

I was more then curious to discover where it was they were going but naturally, everyone thought I'd tell Bella. I didn't understand why.

It seemed the only things left to do was Bella's bachelorette party, Edwards bachelor party, the rings and the actual wedding to take place. Even the music had been chosen, Rosalie was commission to play the piano as she was next best musician after Edward.

Although I wasn't sure how Alice had gone with getting Charlie his tux. Unlike the two black tuxes the boys were wearing in front of me, Charlie's was grey. My father had elected for something slightly different as well and had gone a nice navy. He and my mother had gotten their outfits last week, I wasn't aware as for when as Alice had had me busy helping.

I wonder if Alice was able to get Charlie away from his Jacob hunt. The chief of police had put posters all over town and had an entire pin board in the precinct just for the missing teen, according to Bella. One of the same fliers hung up outside this shop, a little to the left. Charlie had put them up in Forks, Port Angeles, Sequim, Hoquiam, Aberdeen and every town on the Olympic Peninsula, bar one. LaPush did not hold a single poster, and this was because Billy had refused to allow them.

Charlie, in response, was very disappointed in Billy, thinking the man had no care for his runaway son. Charlie was more angry with Bella for taking Billy's side, even my father had told Charlie not to worry about it and that didn't help the man at all. Bella and I had refused to put up any posters because looking for a boy was useless, he'd have better luck looking for the russet wolf that was running around through Northern Canada. Of course, we couldn't tell Charlie this.

A ringing sounded and all of us turned to the pile of clothes the boys had thrown onto one of the chairs after changing into the tuxes. My jacket was slumped among them, not that I needed one any more, it was just for show. Alice rose an eyebrow as I walked forwards and pulled my phone out of the pocket.

"Hello?" I answered

 _"Hey Lex, I don't suppose you've seen Seth have you?"_ I sighed. Bella had been pestering Seth about news on Jacob, Seth was the only wolf besides my brother who was okay talking to her, at least without the disapproving, pity looks or scowls. And Seth's sister Leah was on the very other end of that line.

"He's having a fitting actually." I said as Seth had turned to look at me.

Seth and Edward had actually spent a little time with one another the last few weeks, Seth was more then happy to help Edward out with anything he needed nowadays and he didn't care what the rest of the pack said about it.

 _"A fitting?"_

"Well he needs to wear something to your wedding." I said with a roll of my eyes "And he's so freakishly large that he needs it professionally fit." I chuckled and I heard her 'oh' on the other end as she understood, easily chuckling herself.

 _"He's not available to talk is he?"_ I looked at Seth who glanced at the tailor, he was tending to James for the minute, talking to an assistant who was having trouble looking away from Alice a the current moment.

"I think he can spare a few minutes." I smirked and I walked forwards to hand the young wolf the phone.

"She after another update?" James asked with a sigh and I nodded. What else would Bella want?

"How you doing Bella?"

 _"I've been better."_ she muttered and we all looked a the phone, James and I with confusion and Alice with a giggle. We looked at her, me with a scrutinising look.

"What did Alice do?" Seth wondered

 _"Alice?"_ Bella asked as Alice looked offended behind her chuckles _"Nothing I'm pretty sure?"_

"She's giggling at us…" Seth admitted

Silence.

 _"Of course she is! She'd have known all about it."_ Bella grumbled annoyed

"What happened Bella?" Seth asked

 _"My truck died."_ she whined and I started chuckling. Oh poor Bells. She loved that Chevy, it had been a gift from Charlie, he'd bought it off of Billy when the girl had first arrived in Forks not two years ago. Jacob and I had spent a week fixing it so that it was drivable for her.

"You can't fix it?" Seth wondered

 _"Edward said it's died of natural causes, and I'm no mechanic to argue and… well my mechanic…"_ she paused with a sigh.

We all knew she meant Jake. Seth glanced at me and I sighed before stepping onto the podium with him to take the phone to my ear.

"I'll come look at it for your Bells?" I offered and I heard her sigh

 _"Thanks Lex, but it has lived a long life…"_

"Oh well, another opinion from someone who doesn't want to replace the thing can't hurt can it?" I was well aware of the deal Bella and Edward had made, Edward was allowed to replace the old Chevy truck when it passed on and I knew that was what Bella was dreading.

 _"I guess that's a point, do you know much about cars?"_

"Well I helped fix your Chevy." I smiled "I know the inside of that car, I also grew up with a mechanic-to-be remember." She laughed sadly.

 _"I guess that's a point."_ and she was silent again as I released the phone.

 _"How's Jake Seth?"_ Bella wondered after a pause.

"He seems fine… well, I mean… he's still…" Seth paused and I heard Bella sigh as James glanced at Seth. Jacob was still broken up.

 _"I guess that means he's not…?"_

"He's not coming home yet." Seth muttered "I don't think he'll be coming to your wedding either. Sorry Bella."

 _"It's okay, I knew he wouldn't."_ she said, but her voice held hurt at the idea. I knew Bella though, she wouldn't want to put him trough any more pain. She'd rather he stayed away from her instead, even if that hurt her in the process.

 _"Does he know about Lex?"_ she wondered and I looked up.

"We've told him…" Seth said "When she first woke up he had the brief thought of coming home but… he decided that she was fine without him anyway."

Seth looked at me as he spoke and I looked annoyed. He's an idiot for thinking so. How could he think I don't need my best friend here?

"After she woke up was the last time he actually spoke to us." Seth sighed.

I guess like me Bella was hoping Jacob would come home to see me, but I of all people knew his pain was far too much for that. And that was something I'd live with. I was going to be more then pissed when he eventually did come home but until then, there was no point in the anger. There was no where to direct it.

 _"Okay. Thanks Seth."_ She said

"No worries Bella." He smiled "Say hi to Edward."

 _"I will. Bye."_ and the line went dead.

Seth chucked the phone at me and I slid it back into my jacket pocket with a sigh.

"She's still doing that?" James sighed

"Leave her be." I said "She's not as connected as you all are."

"And you?" I said nothing to James' words. What was the point in bugging him? Clearly he didn't want to talk to me and I felt if I tried to send a message, he'd just start feeling guilty, which he should, but I couldn't put it on top of all his pain. I wasn't that cruel.

"There you are young man." the man said to James "You're all ready to go." Alice clapped her hands and moved forwards to walk around and admire my brother as the tailor put the last touches on Seth as well.

"Well don't you look handsome." Alice admitted "Even if he does smell bad." she muttered as she came and stood beside me. I nudged her and gave her a look but she just chuckled. James had rolled his eyes.

"You're not much better." he held off on the bloodsucker comment I knew he wanted to say because of the present company.

"Yeah we get it, you both dislike one another, moving on." I said as Seth stepped down.

"Now, go take them off and don't you dare rip them!" Alice ordered and the two boys grabbed their clothes and moved to the changing rooms.

"You know, James is taking this very well." I admitted and Alice simply shrugged

"He doesn't exactly have much of a choice." she said.

Alice had been willing to pay for the tuxes but I was a step of ahead of her. My mother had given me a very nice black card to pay for the both of them. I hadn't learnt very much about my mother's side of the family in the last few weeks, but one I had was that they were high up like the Volturi, and that meant that my mother had been hiding a rather large fortune from us all our lives. James and I were rather shocked about that, but who knows what would have happened if we'd known about it growing up, would we have been spoilt? Who knows.

I paid for the tuxes and Alice and I waited outside as the boys rejoined us, their tuxes in protective bags. Luckily they were tall enough that the bags didn't have any chance of dragging on the ground.

Alice pulled us through a few other errands she had before we moved back to the cars and I drove the boys back to LaPush.

We dropped Seth off first who thanked us and then went to show his mother the tux, I knew Sue would coo at her son. Leah would roll her eyes whether it looked good or not for she didn't like the reason behind it.

I stayed at home long enough to see mum gasp over James and the tux before I made my way to Forks. Bella's poor dead Chevy was out the front on the curb.

I got out and moved over to it after I honked the horn to let Bella know I was here. She came out as I peered over the engine, the hood raised up in my hand.

"I'm really hoping you can give me good news!"

"Why's that?" I asked with a grin, glancing at her

"You know Edward! I'll end up with a car that's going to put me in the spotlight!"

"Then pray he get's you one with very dark windows… besides, the engine of your chevy did that too." I grinned. Bella rolled her eyes. I dropped the hood and got on the tarmac to take a look under the car. I'd already pulled on a jacket to get dirty, Alice would kill me if I got her clothes dirty, she was beginning to convert me. I had to admit, I enjoyed wearing nice clothes… I wonder if it was to of with my new physical look?

I bit my lip as I played with a few parts, Bella had begun to pace beside the car before I got up. She looked at me some small hope as I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Bella. I'm sorry to say, but your poor Chevy has gone to a better place." she groaned and stomped her foot.

"It can't be fixed?"

"It'll cost you a new car. Cause that's the only way to fix it." I admitted "Good thing your fiancé is loaded." she pulled a face at the word

"I don't want him to spend that much money on me. I can't give him anything back." Bella sighed

"You'll be able to when your married, after all, what's his is yours right?" I grinned. She pursed her lips and I could tell she was debating on this, whether it was really okay to use the money that initially belonged to his family to buy him a gift.

"And anyway, it's not like you'll have to drive what ever expensive thing he gives you because you can steal the Volvo." I shrugged

"What's the point of it then?" Bella wondered

"He gets to spoil you." I said obviously "Which he clearly wants to do after you didn't let him get you a birthday present." I reminded her. She winced at remembering her last birthday. It had been the reason Edward and the Cullens had left for eight months.

"Bella you can't do anything about this unfortunately and you made a deal." I said

"I didn't think it would be this soon though…"

"Let's just be happy the old Chevy had such a good run. It's been through a lot after all." I said patting the hood beside me.

"By the way where is Edward?" I wondered and Bella frowned. My eyes widened "He's picking up your knew car isn't he." and she nodded slowly.

That was damn quick! It dies and he's already on the ball…

"Alice." we chorused. Of course he'd have had the cars all sorted out as soon as he knew when it would die.

"Well, I suggest you grin and bare it."

"And if you were bought an expensive car?" Bella muttered annoyed

"I'd grin and bare it until I actually enjoyed it, and let's face it I'm more of a car person then you so I would eventually." I shrugged

"Want to swap cars?" She offered me, glancing at my parents SUV. I chuckled

"I don't know how Edward to react to that." I admitted and she huffed in disappointment.

"So I was wondering…" I began as I inched closer and placed a hand around her shoulders. She instantly was on guard and looked at me worriedly "What are we doing for your bachelorette party?" I asked,

Bella immediately went scarlet in the face and shrugged out of my arm quickly as she could, shaking her head.

"No. No. No. No. No." she began as I chuckled "I don't need a bachelorette party."

"Alice is going to be so disappointed. You know she will have seen that decision."

"Not when you're involved. You haven't mentioned it have you?" she said in a panic stricken voice

"Not yet…" I taunted

"Oh Lex please, please please! I don't need one, it's okay, I'm quite happy to miss out."

"You know we could quite as simply just have a sleep over Bells." I grinned with a shrug "Watch a movie or two to calm your nerves."

"I am calm." she continued and I grinned.

"Uh huh and what about the day before the wedding? Or the day of?" I offered "Will you be calm then?" she said nothing as she pursed her lips. She knew I already knew the answer as well. Bella would be going through every form of anxiety at those times. And before the walked down the isle she might even pass out. Alice would kill her if that happened.

Bella said nothing but crossed her arms in a huff. She knew she couldn't argue with me, I knew her way too well.

"Look don't worry about the car alright, just bare with it for a while and then you can take the Volvo later." I shrugged. Bella looked at me before she nodded and let out her worried breath.

"Good girl." I smiled, patting her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Lex… Lex wake up!" I mumbled sounds that weren't words as I turned over in my blankets. It was much too warm for me to think about moving from them. And that was coming from a girl who didn't get cold.

"Lex you need to wake up."

"Go awake James." I grumbled, now annoyed as my sleep was easily drifting away.

"I'm trying to save you from having a rude wakening later." he said and I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and I turned over to face him, rubbing one of my eyes as I did.

"Come on, it's the same every year remember." James rolled his eyes. He was crouched beside my bed and the light coming through the window was barely enough for it it be a reasonable hour to be awake.

"James, if I found out that you've woken me up at a stupid hour," I began threateningly

"Listen, the boys are downstairs." he muttered and I suddenly noticed how quietly he was speaking.

I yawned and then listened doing as he'd asked and I could indeed hear Embry and Quil. And then I realised that they weren't the only ones downstairs. Jared and Paul were there too. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Seth spoke and Collin and Brady added in their opinions. It sounded as though the entire pack beside Sam, James and Jake was in my living room.

"Why are the pack downstairs?" I questioned. It was much too early for them all to be off patrol and meetings were done at Sam's house…

"Mum and dad are there too." I heard my mother in the kitchen before he'd spoken.

"What for?" I asked, the curiosity chasing away any sort of sleep that was left in my system.

James simply replied by turning my chin, and by extension my face, to the calendar on my wall. I stared at it for a minute before realising the date.

After a minute I looked at James who grinned at me and I smiled in return.

He got up to his feet as I climbed out of my bed and he took my hand before leading me down the stairs. I heard the muttered words of the wolves before all of them were silent.

We reached the bottom of the steps and moved down the hallway before the most obvious words that could be expected today run out through the house.

"Happy Birthday Lex!" I laughed as I was suddenly smuggled, and probably almost suffocated had I been normal, under all the large warm bodied wolves, none of them bothering to take it in turns to hug me.

"Aww thank you guys!" I managed to say as Embry lifted my up and sat me on his shoulder. "But what the hell are you all doing this at six am for?" I asked with a groan and of course they all laughed.

"Well some of us have patrol to go on." Jared said nudging Seth and Paul

"Besides, you and I are spending the afternoon at the Clearwaters." my mother informed me as I was placed down on my feet again.

"Are we now?" I asked glancing at Seth who grinned.

I did wonder where Leah was but I knew how she felt about the boys and if I knew her well, and I did, she'd probably be preparing something unparalleled for me at her house.

"Yes and everyone else is going to join us." Mum said giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You know I don't think you can technically celebrate my birthday because I stopped ageing about a month ago." I said and she rolled her eyes at me as the boys all made groans of complaints or laughed.

"Fine, we're celebrating nineteen years of life." my mother decided

"Actually you're celebrating a year, because that's what eighteen was for." I continued and she crossed her arms at me annoyed as the wolves laughter penetrated through the walls and probably through all of LaPush it was that loud.

I simply grinned at my mother before I noticed Quil was holding a gift out to me. I rose an eyebrow before taking it.

It was a small box, wrapped in paper which my mother took from me. I glanced at all the boys before I opened it.

Sitting in the box on a cushion was a bracelet. It had black leather that wound around six times, connecting to a silver clasp and ring. Within the leather were a few different trinkets. One was filled with blue beads. One was a simple plat. One held an infinity symbol, the leather connecting to the end of each leap. One had a few charm beads on it and the last two were empty.

I could easily tell that it had been hand made, the accessories just added and I couldn't help but grin. Blue was chosen to match my new eyes and I took it from the box and put it straight on my wrist.

"Thanks guys." I smiled and I hugged Quil first.

I was allowed to get dressed before my mother made me breakfast. A few of the boys had departed, those who needed to patrol or sleep because of their patrol.

"So what time are we going to Sue's?"

"Not until after lunch." Mum smiled

"So what's for this morning?"

"I was actually asked to keep that open." she grinned and I looked confused. Who could request such a thing? Everyone I knew had been here or was going to Sue's, other then Jake but he was in Canada still… as far as I was aware anyway.

"Ready?" I turned to see Seth opening the back door and I raised a suspicious eyebrow. Seth had requested the empty morning? What could Seth gave planned which clearly had to do with my birthday…

"Seth, what are you doing?" I wondered carefully and he simply grinned

"Don't worry, I'm not doing anything, I've just been asked to help." he said

"That makes me worry more Seth. What did you do?" and my eyes suddenly widened as I thought of a connection which only happened with Seth.

"You told her!" I realised suddenly feeling worried.

"No I didn't." he said innocently "I didn't have to." he grinned.

My eyes narrowed as I got up and pulled my shoes on. I knew the little monster couldn't have found out her normal way, so how else would she have known? And it's not like I tried to keep it a secret, there was just more things going on. Like a wedding.

I followed Seth through the familiar trees of LaPush and then across the boarder into Forks. We ran over the highway, or jumped in Seth's case, and to the familiar house of the Cullens.

Seth sent me a lopsided grin and I rolled my eyes before I was suddenly being held in an ironclad grip.

"Happy Birthday!" Alice cheered, her excitement higher then it usually was.

"Thanks Alice." I smiled. "Let me guess, Edward found out and told you?"

"Bella may have mentioned something." Alice shrugged with a grin

"Of course she did." I sighed as Alice led me to the house

"Thanks Seth." Alice waved and he yelped slightly. I watched as he turned and left, and I heard that he wasn't coming back. Was he supposed to escort me so I couldn't escape or something?

Alice led my into the house were I could instantly smell flowers and a cake. It was vanilla with frosting that seemed to have a hint of mint with it… did vanilla and mint go together?

We entered the living room and all the Cullens were there, including Edward. And that was because Bella was beside him. She grinned at me, somewhat sheepishly for having spilled but I only rolled my eyes at her.

The cake sat on the table beside them as well as a few presents and there were gardenias littering the tables.

"Aw Alice," I smiled

"It's not everyday we get to celebrate a birthday." she grinned as she moved over to the table to grab a parcel. It had silver wrapping paper on it and I easily pulled it off.

"What's that?" Bella pointed to the bracelet sitting clear as day on my wrist.

"That's what the pack gave me." I smiled as everyone admired it slightly. "Hand crafted, just they added the beads and accessories. Then added a clasp." I shrugged

"Rather creative of them…" Rosalie muttered and I simply rolled my eyes in response, not bothering to snap back at her.

I opened the package in my hand, allowing the paper to fall to the floor as I opened the box. A necklace sat inside. The chain silver and a blue stone sitting in the centre of the pendant. I didn't have to be fashion crazy to know it was expensive. The silver diamonds that sat around the outside of the sapphire were a good indication of this. My new eyes could tell that it wasn't fake.

"Oh my god." I muttered with wide eyes as I stared. "What is wrong with you all?" I demanded with a raised eyebrow

"Don't you like it?" Alice's eyes were wide and if she could cry they'd probably be filled with tears. She looked completely broken.

I rolled my eyes at her annoyed.

"Alice I absolutely love it!" I said with a smile and she instantly beamed "But what the hell are you doing spending so much on me?" Alice waved her hand and scoffed

"That was nothing."

"We almost bought you a car." Emmett grinned as I stared at him with disbelief

"We didn't know what you're parents were doing though." Jasper smiled, enjoying my shock

"There's also the question of which one!?" Alice groaned

"You people are way too loaded." I muttered and they all laughed as I closed the box and Alice put it back on the table only to pick up another parcel. This parcel was quite a bit bigger and I almost wondered if Alice was going to give me some extravagant case to show the necklace in, but when I opened it I found I was way off. Though knowing Alice I shouldn't have been surprised.

She'd given me about four outfits worth in the one box by the looks of it. Not four pants or four tops, but four sets of a full outfit, including jackets, jewellery, shoes, scarves and anything else you would add to an attire.

"Wow. Thanks Alice." I said sarcastically and she pouted at me before I smiled. "God it kills you to not see my future doesn't it." I smirked. She sent me a glare and shoved another gift into my hands. I reached over to place an arm around her waist, hugging her but she didn't look at me.

"I wont open the rest of the presents…" I taunted and she sighed annoyed, she clearly wanted to spoil me, seeing as Bella didn't let them. The only thing she'd allowed really was the expensive Mercedes that Edward had given her to replace her truck. Of course she hadn't allowed the second car that was sitting under a sheet in the corner of the Cullens' garage, apparently it was an 'after' and the Mercedes was the 'before' car. Needles to say Bella had flipped out, and I knew this because I was the one she ranted to about it. She came to my house and everything, of course she made me pick her up, she refused to drive the Mercedes as much as possible.

I knew the reason for the two cars because the Mercedes Edward had 'borrowed' was missile proof and covered in four tonnes of body armour. As Bella was so accident prone, this was sort of needed. But the 'after' car, that was still a little mystery. Bella had refused to sneak a peak despite me nudging her to do so. I've decided I'll just look while they're on their honeymoon. Or before if my patients wears thin, which it's likely too.

I removed more of the silver paper from the gift to this time find a watch.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm always late?" I wondered as I traced a finger over the stainless steel metal.

"You've never worn one." Alice shrugged. She had clearly had trouble figuring out what to buy me. Alice had grabbed another parcel but had not made the move to hand it to me and I held the watch waiting for her to trade items. "This ones for you to open later on." she smirked wickedly and I rose and eyebrow as Edward rolled his eyes.

I don't think I want to know.

"I'm not opening it." I decided and Alice pursed her lips annoyed

"You will."

"You sound so sure?" I raised a questioning eyebrow and she smiled

"Cat's are curious creatures." I pulled my eyebrows together in annoyance as Emmett laughed.

The rest of the morning was spent with the Cullens. Alice had me blow out candles on the cake and cut it up and Bella and I ate a piece. It was truely amazing, Esme's handiwork no doubt.

By noon I had to leave in order to go to my next celebration. I received a hug from everyone but Rosalie and another round of happy birthday wishes before I grabbed all my gifts together and left the house.

Now I wished I had my car with me. Damn Seth, he couldn't have just made me get in the car could he? DIdn't think about gifts I'd have to carry back did he?

I sighed as I walked through the trees, it wasn't that hard, they weren't weird shapes so so they fit together easily enough.

I didn't have much choice in taking my time so I stepped my speed up slightly, not at my run but faster then a humans run would be. I headed for my house first, drop off my gifts. I also expected my mother to be there waiting for me, impatience in her expressed when I walked in the back door. She'd probably be tapping her foot or something and glancing at the clock.

I was right.

"Where have you been?" she asked with a sigh when I walked in the door.

"Well considering I had things to carry—" I showed them off obviously to her "—and I wasn't really allowed or aware I'd need my car," I said simply and she sighed as I moved up the stairs to put my things on my desk before I rejoined her.

"Come on, they're waiting." So the entire pack probably was at Sue's house. Not to mention the elders and siblings, and imprints and anyone else who knew me. Which was like all of LaPush.

I followed my mother to the car and she quickly made her way for Sue Clearwater's house.

I hadn't been here for a while and it was nice to return. Instantly I smelt food, I heard chatter and music, the musky smell of the pack was there and the human smell of everyone else I knew. Already the mystery of who'd been invited was solved as my mother parked beside the letter box, balloons tied to it, and we both walked to the front door.

I jogged ahead of her slightly and I heard the silence dawn slowly as people shushed and I grabbed the door handle.

"Birthday girl's here! Let's get this party started!" I declared as I opened the door with a grin.

Everyone burst out laughing and Embry had hoped a party popper in my face. I laughed before Quil swept me off my feet and carried me to the centre of the room where another cake stood. I just realised that the Cullens were stuck with my cake while they needed all the storage space for Bella's wedding… well not yet they didn't but seeing as they didn't eat who knew how long the cake would last.

More candles were blown out, exactly nineteen. The cake was a lot bigger then the Cullens, absolutely huge to match all of the wolves appetites and I felt I should have brought the Cullens cake just to feed them… wonder if they'd eat it…?

Several more party poppers went off and I had string all through my hair. I was right about who was here, the imprints including Claire who came to give me a painting she'd done herself, a ribbon had been stamped to the corner, no doubt by Quil. He was more of a mother then Claire's mother. She kissed my cheek, a birthday kiss as she called it, and I kissed hers back happily before handing her back to her Quil, yes, her Quil, and she sat on his shoulders easily, Quil being careful she didn't bang her head.

I had a few parcels thrown into my hands, ordered by Leah to open them all — it wasn't hard to know that she'd decided and planned all of this for me — and I opened them all without complained. There was some jewellery, some perfume, some makeup, normal things for a teenage girl.

They sang to me which was awkward but I just exploded a party popper I'd taken from the coffee table in James' face and everyone bursted out laughing, except James, he'd given me that look that said I was dead and everyone moved and laughed as he chased me around. Paul had hollered for him to give me what I deserved and I popped a popper in his face too.

A rather large game of chase broke out and we ended up outside in the garden for it, careful not to break Sue's house or the normal people within it.

And then it turned into any other family gathering, a seriously nice get-together of friends… well other then the birthday tiara that was placed on my head.

And it was perfect, I don't think I'd had more fun in a long time. But at the same time, it wasn't perfect.

"Don't worry Lex," James whispered

"Easier said then done." I mumbled. For our family wasn't complete. It wasn't right. A spot was empty, even within the crowded room I noticed it, as though a light had gone out. And for me it was the main light on a grand chandelier.

Because Jacob was still not here.


	7. Chapter 7

**I kind of want to know what you guys think is going to happen. I'm suddenly so interested in all of your thoughts.**

 **I mean I've always liked reviews but I don't actually ask for them. I'm not really asking for them now, it's really your choice but I like hearing how other people's minds work. Never been into psychology though…**

 **Anyway I have until chapter 15 done, but I've only proof read to chapter 11 and I think it's 12 or 13 I need to ask you a question on, so be prepared. Seeing as they're done I'll try have them done by the weekend, after all, it's just reading. ;P**

* * *

Chapter 7:

"Alice, why have you dragged me here so early in the morning?" I demanded with a yawn. Alice was pulling on my wrist as I we entered the Cullens' house.

"Because you're going to help me set this up right?"

"Alice you have all of today and all of tonight, you do not sleep remember." I groaned

"Yes well you're staying with me tonight so we can get started straight on Bella in the morning."

"Alice, you don't need my help." I said annoyed

"What are you talking about? You've helped me all through this, now you're going to help me here as well."

"Help you with what? Bella's hair and makeup? I'm not a hair or makeup artist Alice."

"But with your new eyes I bet you'll be a hell of a lot better at it then you used to be. Besides I need to work on you as well." Alice said

"Well considering I need to sleep, you can't do that until tomorrow anyway."

"Which is why you're staying the night." Alice grinned "I can start on you straight up. Besides Rosalie's going to help." I pursed my lips to keep myself from saying what I thought. Rosalie didn't like me much and I doubted she'd be thrilled by Alice's ideals.

"I also need your help packing Bella's clothes for her honeymoon. I can only do so many things at once Alex."

"I don't even know where they're going."

"They're going to an Island off the coast of Brazil." she waved the idea away

"Huh?" I asked surprised

"It's Isle Esme, Carlisle gave it to Esme." Alice said with a shrug.

Carlisle gave Esme an entire island!? God they had more money then I first imagined if they can buy an island.

Today was the day before Bella and Edward's wedding. It was to commence tomorrow afternoon and yet the house still looked plain and as it usually did. Alice was suddenly forcing me to help with the decorations as well. Why I had to be awake by like six in the morning and here so early I didn't know, after all, Alice literally had like twenty-six hours until Bella was to be kidnapped for her hair and makeup which I was pretty sure would take all morning until the guests arrived. If it wasn't, Alice wouldn't have put so much time for it. The girl could see the future after all.

For some reason Alice was apparently doing my hair and make up too… which was why I was suddenly being subjected to a sleep over. No one had told me this before now of course.

We entered the kitchen and my jaw dropped. It was full of flowers.

"Um Alice…"

"I want your opinion on which one's the best." she said giving me a slight shove. I looked at her confused, the pressure of the wedding must have been getting to her if she was uncertain about such a thing.

I walked over to a few of the bouquets and smelled them. They all smelled glorious, what was Alice worrying about?

"Alice these are al great." I said

"Yes but Bella needs the best!" Alice said

"Don't see why you're making me help but…"

"You have different senses to us." she said and I looked at her confused

"What are you going on about?"

"Your different so your opinion matters." she snapped seriously. God the girl was weird.

I moved through the bouquets before Alice told me to stop. I looked at her and she took one of them from my hands. It was the one I hadn't put down yet. I liked it the best so far but I hadn't finished smelling the rest, it contained Orange blossoms, lilac, freesia and roses. Apparently the fact that I kept smelling it was enough for Alice for she called for Esme immediately.

Esme walked in and Alice told her she wanted that combination of flowers around the house where Bella would walk as I heard Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle outside setting up for the reception. Edward was naturally not here, probably with Bella keeping her out of the house, not that that was hard, the girl had been spending the last two days with her mother who'd arrived early.

After the flowers Alice dragged me outside where the two of us put up the lights from her graduation party on the trees down the driveway. While I did the lights Alice added white satin bows. When she'd gotten those I was unsure but that's the kind of person Alice was.

After that we went outside to help set up the reception, while the ceremony was set up inside. We put out chairs and added the flowers and white satin to everything, without making it over done. White gossamer ribbons were added everywhere and to the white blossoms that were hung in garlands from everything in the room. The chairs were draped in satin and added to the all over white theme.

 _Good thing we chose silver for the dresses, I felt colour would be out of place._ I thought.

Unfortunately not all the preparations could be done today, things like the cake stand and food had to be left till tomorrow closer to the time. So Alice dragged me upstairs to help her pack for Bella. The girl had a couple of shopping bags set aside and she and I sat folding them and putting them in a few suitcases.

It was past lunch time when we'd finished everything and I went downstairs for Esme to feed me. As per usual she was a step ahead and already cooking when I got there.

"How you feeling Alex?" Esme asked me

"Well, considering I'm not the bride or the maid of honour," I muttered. But I wasn't tired or worn out. Those were feelings I hadn't experienced in quite a few months.

"You're doing a marvellous job." she smiled placing one of her cold hands on my cheek. I smiled at her.

"Alright Alex, come on." and Alice had appeared right as I'd finished my lunch to drag me upstairs to her bathroom where the entire counter was completely covered in different kinds of make up. Blushes, lipstick, contour, foundation, mascara, eyeliner, lipliner and anything else you can think of.

Before I could register anything else I was forced into the chair before the mirror by Alice.

"Alice what are you doing?" I wondered

"I can't see your future so I don't know how anything about you will turn out. So, we're going to experiment." my eyes widened at her in shock.

"Oh come on Alice." I moaned "You're going to spend the rest of the day putting on and taking makeup off of me?" I questioned.

"Absolutely. I'm also going to make you walk around in the shoes I brought you so I know you're know going to fall over."

"I'm pretty sure Bella's more likely to do that." I grumbled

"Bella has Charlie to keep her steady. Besides, her I can see and I know she wont fall." Alice said

"You can't blame the fact that you can't see me on me, it's not my fault." I snapped as she began to tint and contour my face.

I sat back and said nothing. I just let Alice play around with what ever she wanted. She easily had my mascara, eyeliner and foundation done, but my eyes and lips were presenting a problem for her. She eventually decided on a simple baby pink for my lips but my eyes she was clearly getting frustrated at. She had to find an eyeshadow that went with both my silver dress and my blue and gold eyes. Silver and gold being a hot colour and cold colour, this was slightly difficult.

It took her a while but she eventually decided to go for a natural shine, slightly more golden then my skin colour.

"Well, it matches your eyes and your hair and we did pick your dress to match you." she said "Thank god you got paler or this might not have worked at all." she huffed and I sent her a slightly annoyed look.

"Now your hair." she grinned "And this time I think I know exactly what to do!" she grinned moving to stand behind me.

"I want to match Bella's, though her hair I'm pinning back with braids." she said

"So, how about you braid my hair to the side and have it fall over my shoulder in curls?" I offered "You could even do a braid headband if you wanted." I said tracing a finger over my hair.

Alice beamed and began to quickly work her way through my hair. She parted it down the middle and loosely braided down both sides of my head before she had the ends all curled and pinned up into a rather large loose bun that reached my shoulders.

She seemed very happy with it as I looked at her masterpiece.

"Do you have a necklace for me?" I asked her

"No why?" she asked confused

"Well I have a strapless dress." I said and brushed a hand over my colour bones. "I feel kind of bare to be honest." she huffed and undid my hair which fell in curls around my shoulders.

"See if my hair's out, the necklace doesn't matter." I pulled all the curls to the left and let it drop out my shoulder. My hair had gotten longer in the last month and now hung almost to the end of my ribcage.

"You also have such long hair it'd be a shame to pin it back." Alice muttered and I nodded.

Alice looked at my reflection for a minute contemplating before she reached to the base of my neck and took a handful of hair. She did what I'd also suggested and largely braided it so that the hair sat over my head as a headband and rejoined itself. The ends were blended into the curls that hung over my shoulder and the pins hidden beneath it all. Alice dashed from the room as I admired her work before she was back with a couple of blossoms. She pinned them into my braid and stopped to look at it.

"Well, I think that looks lovely." I smiled and nodded

"I think it'll work." I agreed. "But are you're the blossoms will go with the silver dress?" I asked

"It's silver not grey." she rolled her eyes at me.

"Close enough." I muttered

"Come on, let's get it all off." Alice said and she grabbed a few makeup wipes to do just that. Of course with this I was allowed to help.

"Right, now that that's done," Alice said when we were finished "I need you to go home and collect some things for tonight."

"You mean I really have to stay?" I questioned

"I need you here bright and early tomorrow and this is the best way to do it." Alice said strongly as I groaned "The boys are going for a bachelor party so it's just us girls and Carlisle tonight." she smiled

"How come Edward gets a bachelor party and Bella doesn't get a bachelorette party?" I wondered with a raised eyebrow.

Alice looked at me annoyed and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh so you did want one huh? Bella not allow it? Or did Edward not?" I wondered

Alice said nothing as she got me out of my chair. I quickly moved from the room and down to the stairs and to the front porch.

"Leaving already?" Emmett called from the couch with a grin

"Don't worry, I'll be back." I sighed "No choice in the matter." I muttered and he laughed as I got into the car.

Mum, dad were all home when I reached it. James was probably off on patrol as he and Seth had been given the night off so that the two could represent the Quileutes with pride, and not be sagging with sleep. Well I don't think Sam cared all that much but he did like to keep the treaty intact where ever possible. My father and mother might have had a say in that, Sue as well, after all, Sue, my father and Billy were all on the council and invited to the wedding.

"Lex is that you?" my mother called as I walked into the house, moving into the hallway afterwards.

"Yeah," I sighed

"Oh good, I have something to talk about." she said taking my hand and leading me to the living room. What was with people dragging me around? Could I not walk on my own?

"So, I've decided," my mother began when we were both seating "That it's about time you and I spent some time together."

"Do you have a specific context there mother?" I wondered with a raised eyebrow.

My mother reached to a table behind her and picked up what I instantly recognised as a passport, a ticket sat within the cover. My eyes widened as she held it.

"Mum we can't go on holiday! Bella's wedding is tomorrow! Alice will kill me if I miss it!" I began to worry

"Don't be silly dear, it's booked for two days after, give you time to pack as it's such late notice." she handed my the passport and I looked at her surprised before pulling the ticket out.

"Athens?" I asked "We're going to Greece?" I demanded shocked. Why on earth were we going on a holiday to Europe all of a sudden? What was the point? What was the reason…?

"It was probably about time given all that's happened." she smiled

"But…"

"It's just going to be the two of us." she smiled "I've already cleared it with your father."

"Does James know…?" I muttered. If James didn't know then neither would the pack most likely.

"Not yet, I figured we'd let him get through the vampire wedding first." she smiled. I couldn't help but chuckle as I nodded.

I looked back at the ticket, suddenly more then excited. I was going to Greece! I couldn't remember the last time we's gone away. Who would have thought I'd get a holiday after all this planning?

"Thanks mum!" I grinned leaning forwards to hug her.

"Well it's the least I could do." she thought hugging me back.

I felt like I was missing something here, like there might be an alterer motive but I couldn't place my finger on what it could be.

"Here, let me keep that so we don't lose it." she took the ticket back from me as well as my passport and moved towards the office to store it in.

As she left the room I heard the thundering paws of my brother. I stood up and waited as he phased quickly and ran straight for the house. I looked at him confused at his somewhat happy and surprised face.

"What?" I asked

"Jake's coming back!"

"Huh?" I asked, sure I hadn't heard right despite my excellent hearing.

"Jacob, he's been making his way back here!" James admitted and I stared at him for a while before my eyes widened.

"For how long?!" I demanded

"We don't know, we just noticed. I don't even think Jake realises what he's doing." James said as he walked over to me. "But it looks like he's going to try and make it to Bella's wedding."

"Just because he's heading in this direction doesn't mean he's coming home." I warned, not wanting to get my hopes up.

It did seem like something Jake would do though, I had already thought that Jacob would come back to see Bella before she left for her honeymoon but I hadn't let myself hope enough for it. I hadn't let the idea sink in. But I did know Jake, better then even Bella, so I knew he'd do it, even if I told myself not to believe it.

James seemed to believe with my ideas as I thought about this, his excitement fading away.

"You know, I actually thought he'd do something like that." I muttered and James looked at me surprised. "I believed he'd come back before Bella left."

"Why?"

"Because Jacob would want to see Bella one more time before she changed, want that image in his head rather then the red eyed vampire she'd become." I thought, staring at the trees through the window behind him. "I didn't let myself hope in the idea though." I admitted

"Lex," James placed a hand on each of my shoulders and I looked at him "He's heading back." he said strongly. I stared at my brother before I nodded.

He was heading back…

"Talking about going back I'm supposed to be packing to go back to Alice's for the night!" I suddenly freaked "She'll kill me if I take any longer." I believed and I ducked out from under James' arms and raced up the stairs, packing a small over night back quickly before I ran for the door.

"See you all tomorrow!"

"Good luck." three voices shouted back before I closed the door and jumped into the car.

Bella and Edward's wedding was tomorrow. I was going on a holiday in three days. Jacob was coming back after more then a month. Everything suddenly seemed to be happening at once and I suddenly felt overwhelmed by it all. Oh I couldn't wait to tell Alice! I wonder if she'd be excited for me? If she could take her mind away from double checking she hadn't forgotten anything for the wedding that is. Like that was possible. She was much too on point with everything to have anything forgotten. I didn't even think vampires could be tardy enough to forget anything important, once they make the mental list, they don't forget it.

I pulled up to the Cullens' house and parked the car around by the garage where it was out of the way and grabbed my bag. I ran around to the front door before I threw it open.

"Alice! Guess what!?" I shouted excitedly through the house before I'd even stepped one foot inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**I actually split this one and the next one, weird cause I love long chapters. I think it's because it's not really original.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

I yawned as I sat in the car, for some reason I was in the drivers seat. Why the girl who needed sleep to function was driving and not the always energised vampire who never needed sleep, I had no idea.

I had been given a hot drink which was clutched in my hands in a take away cup. Strong coffee. The smell filled the car.

Alice had jumped out the second I'd pulled up to the curb and was waiting by the door of Bella's house. The usual spiky do that graced Alice's hair and been smooth and was pinned in sleek curls around her face. She was all business today and I didn't even bother argue when she woke me up at another silly hour this morning. She was going to be much to scary today to mess with.

Bella opened the door and Alice grabbed her without allowing time for anything else. It wasn't like Bella needed anything she was going on her honeymoon this evening after the wedding and Alice had packed for her, so everything she needed was already ready. And Bella didn't even know where she was going yet.

I yawned again as Alice climbed into the passenger seat beside me and Bella climbed into the back.

"Morning Lex," Bella sighed

"Morning." I smiled at her through the rearview mirror as I started the car and turned the car around.

The pixie vampire beside me turned to look at Bella, appraising her.

"Oh, hell, look at your eyes!" She tsked in reproach. "What did you _do_? Stay up all night?"

"Almost." Bella answered. She glowered.

"I've only allotted so much time to make you stunning, Bella — you might have taken better care of my raw material."

"No one expects me to be stunning. I think the bigger problem is that I might fall asleep during the ceremony and not be able to say 'I do' at the right part, and then Edward will make his escape." I couldn't help but laugh along with Alice.

"I'll throw my bouquet at you when it gets close." She promised

"Thanks."

"Don't worry Bells, you wont be the only one falling asleep." I said as I took another sip of my coffee.

"Is that coffee?" Bella asked slightly surprised and I nodded before handing her the cup. She gladly drank some of the hot liquid.

"At least you'll have plenty of time to sleep on the plane tomorrow." Alice said as I took the coffee cup back. I saw Bella raise an eyebrow in the rearview mirror. I nudged Alice and she looked at me before realising that she'd given something away, and she frowned.

"You're all packed and ready," she said to distract Bella.

It worked.

"Alice, I wish you would let me pack my own things!" she whined from behind us.

"It would have given too much away."

"And denied you an opportunity to shop."

"You'll be my sister officially in ten short hours… it's about time to get over this aversion to new clothes."

"Besides you're going to need them if you're going to be a vampire, can't wear the same era forever." I smirked and Bella rolled her eyes. Alice gave me a disapproving look but I ignored it.

"Is he back yet?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry, he'll be there before the music starts. But you don't get to see him, no matter when he gets back. We're doing this the traditional way." Bella snorted.

"Traditional!"

"Okay, aside from the bride and groom."

"And the family members and even a few of the guests." I added in. Seeing as James, Seth, Mum and I would be there, along with the Cullens and Denali clan. That's three different kinds of supernatural in one wedding.

"You know he's already peeked." Bella thought

"Oh no — that's why I'm the only one who's seen you in the dress. I've been very careful to not think about it when he's around."

"Thanks Alice." I grumbled

"You don't count, you can see it as many times as you want, he can't read your mind." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Well," Bella said as I turned into the drive, "I see you got to reuse your graduation decorations." The hundreds of thousands of twinkle lights and white satin bows stood out easily against the greenery.

"Yeah she made me put it all up." I muttered and Bella smirked slightly.

"Waste not, want not. Enjoy this, because you don't get to see the inside decorations until it's time." I pulled up to the cavernous garage north of the main house; Emmett's big Jeep was still gone.

"Since when is the bride not allowed to see the decorations?" Bella protested.

"Since she put me in charge. I want you to get the full impact coming down the stairs." Alice declared as we got out of the car. She quickly moved to clap her hand over Bella's eyes before we moved through the garage and into the kitchen. The smell of the flowers had grown overnight and was now accommodating the entire house.

"What is _that_?" Bella wondered as Alice guided her into the house and I followed.  
"Is it too much?" Alice's voice was abruptly worried. "You're the first human in here; I hope I got it right."

"You'll blame me if you didn't." I admitted and she gave me a sheepish smile.

"It smells wonderful!" Bella assured her "Orange blossoms… lilac… and something else — am I right?"

"Very good, Bella. You only missed the freesia and the roses. Alex picked the assortment."

"Alice made me." I shrugged.

We entered Alice's giant bedroom and then her even bigger bathroom were Alice removed her hand from Bella's eyes.

Non of all the paraphernalia of a beauty salon had left the long counter since yesterday and I crossed my arms with just as much resistance as I guessed Bella was feeling.

"Is this really necessary? I'm going to look plain next to him no matter what." Alice pushed Bella down into a low pink chair.

"No one will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you."

"Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood," Bella muttered before she leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes.

"Come on Alex, help me mask her face." Alice ordered.

And so it begun.

Bella seemed to fall asleep or at least drift in and out of consciousness as we buffed and polished after the masks.

It was after lunchtime when Rosalie glided past the bathroom door in a shimmery silver gown with her golden hair piled up in a soft crown on top of her head. As perusal Rosalie looked the most striking of everyone and I couldn't see the point of any effort with her around. Then again, Alice was a miracle worker.

"They're back," Rosalie said. The boys were home.

"Keep him out of here!" Alice said strongly

"He won't cross you today," Rosalie reassured her. "He values his life too much. Esme's got them finishing things up out back." I guessed the food and flowers were being put outside, they couldn't be done yesterday or they wouldn't look nearly as fresh. "Do you want some help? I could do her hair." Rosalie offered.

Bella stared with her most wide open and even I was surprised by the offer. Bella was Rosalie's least favourite person around… maybe excluding my family and occasionally me.

"Sure," Alice said easily. "You can start braiding. I want it intricate. The veil goes here, underneath." Her hands started combing through Bella's hair, hefting it, twisting it, illustrating in detail what she wanted. When she was done, Rosalie's hands replaced hers, shaping Bella's hair with a feather-light touch.

I had been doing as Alice requested on Bella's makeup, shocking the vampire was right about my new eyesight helping with the precision and what was better was my hands were so steady and still that there was probably no way I could have screwed any of this up.

Alice praised my work before she smiled and nodded.

"Well done, now come here." and I was pushed into another seat Alice had collected.

"Alice, I'm not important." I said but she'd already begun to wipe my face down to clear it and then to reapply.

Bella glanced at me and I rolled my eyes, causing her to smile.

"I guess I can't have my bridesmaid look terribly plain." she said and I stuck my tongue out at her, receiving a whack from Alice for moving.

I was still after that and Alice was done within fifteen minutes on me. Rosalie was also done on Bella's hair, which Alice appraised.

Rosalie was sent to receive both mine and Bella's dresses and then to locate Jasper, who had been dispatched to pick up Renee, Bella's mother, and her husband, Phil, from their hotel. Downstairs, the door was opening and closing over and over as the guests arrived and the voices began to float up to us.

I stood and Alice manoeuvred my dress over my makeup before I was forced to sit back down again and Rosalie did my hair for Alice as the small vampire moved the satin material of Bella's dress over her hair and makeup.

Rosalie shaped my curls and pinned them to the side, placing the braid of hair as a headband and pinning it altogether as Alice had done not yesterday. I pulled on the extravagant heels Alice had bought for me, matching Bella's but silver for my dress unlike the white of hers.

Bella's knees shook as Alice put the dress on her and did the pearl buttons up her back. The satin quivered with Bella and I stood up, now much too tall, to hold Bella still for Alice.

"Deep breaths, Bella," Alice said. "And try to lower your heart rate. You're going to sweat off your new face." Bella gave her the best sarcastic expression she could manage.

"I'll get right on that."

"I have to get dressed now. Can you hold yourself together for two minutes?"

"Um... maybe?"

"I got it Alice." I assured and Alice rolled her eyes and darted out the door.

"Look at me Bells." I said and she took a deep breath and opened her eyes to do so. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at me and took in my attire.

"Wow Lex…" I said shocked

"You should see you." I smiled "If Alice did this…" I pointed to my face.

"Alice can't take all the credit, you've already turned into a goddess." Bella breathed and I rolled my eyes

"Well, if Alice who had everything planned out, had to change her plan for me because of my knew look, can do this with everything else she had to organise, how do you think she did on you?" I wondered and Bella rolled her lips as she took another breath. She didn't physically answer me but began to look at her dress and I saw her mouth move as she counted her breaths. Her heart seemed to lower slightly but the panic was still there as she looked anywhere but the mirror despite my words.

Alice was back in a dress that flowed down her slender body like a silvery waterfall, lighter then mine and different from Rosalie's.

"Alice — wow."

"It's nothing. No one will be looking at me today. Not while you're in the room."

"Har har."

"She's right Bells, trust me." I agreed

"I can't compete with you two, or Rosalie."

"You can today." we chorused.

"Now, are you in control of yourself, or do I have to bring Jasper up here?"

"They're back? Is my mom here?"

"She just walked in the door. She's on her way up."

Renee was able to see her daughter's beauty even if Bella couldn't.

"Oh, Bella!" she squealed now, gushing before she was all the way through the door. "Oh, honey, you're so beautiful! Oh, I'm going to cry! Alice, you're amazing! You and Esme should go into business as wedding planners. Where did you find this dress? It's gorgeous! So graceful, so elegant. Bella, you look like you just stepped out of an Austen movie." and she looked at me with just as much pride. "I must say Alexis, you look so much different from how I remember you, but god you look stunning in that dress! Suits you perfectly." Renee smiled

"Well, I can't be looking out of place with a wedding and a bride such as this can I?" I wondered and Renee chuckled with a nod.

"Such a creative idea, designing the theme around Bella's ring. So romantic! To think it's been in Edward's family since the eighteen hundreds!"

Alice, Bella and I exchanged a brief conspiratorial look. Renee was off on the dress style by more than a hundred years. The wedding wasn't actually centred around the ring, but around Edward himself.

There was a loud, gruff throat-clearing in the doorway.  
"Renée, Esme said it's time you got settled down there," Charlie said. I rose an amused eyebrow at the grey tux Charlie was wearing, he looked slightly awkward as though he didn't know how to wear it. I didn't blame him, jeans and shirts were the fashion around here.

"Well, Charlie, don't you look dashing!" Renée said in a tone that was almost shocked. That might have explained the crustiness of Charlie's answer.

"Alice got to me." Charlie glanced at me after he spoke. He had done so so often since he'd seen me. He couldn't wrap his head around my changes and I was fully content enough to let him stare instead of ask or tell what happened, because I couldn't. So I just let him decide what was going on, I didn't know what that was yet but he didn't seem to mind my presence despite the change so…

"Is it really time already?" Renée said to herself, sounding nervous. "This has all gone so fast. I feel dizzy."

"Enjoy it Renee, it'll fly by." I smiled and Renee smiled at me as I glanced at Bella, hoping she'd take in my words as well.

"Give me a hug before I go down," Renée insisted. "Carefully now, don't tear anything."

Renee squeezed Bella gently around the waist, then wheeled for the door, only to complete the spin and face us again.

"Oh goodness, I almost forgot! Charlie, where's the box?"

Charlie rummaged in his pockets for a minute and then produced a small white box, which he handed to Renée. Renée lifted the lid and held it out to Bella.

"Something blue," she said.

"Something old, too. They were your Grandma Swan's," Charlie added. "We had a jeweller replace the paste stones with sapphires."

Inside the box were two heavy silver hair combs. Dark blue sapphires were clustered into intricate floral shapes atop the teeth.

"Mom, Dad... you shouldn't have." Bella began

"Alice wouldn't let us do anything else," Renée said. "Every time we tried, she all but ripped our throats out."

"Sounds like Alice." I said with a nod as a hysterical giggle burst from Bella's lips.

Alice stepped up and quickly slid both combs into Bella's hair under the edge of the thick braids. "That's something old and something blue," Alice mused, taking a few steps back to admire Bella. "And your dress is new… so here—"

She flicked something at Bella, a white garter which Bella held her hands out automatically, and it landed in her palms.

"That's mine and I want it back," Alice told her.

I laughed as Bella blushed.

"There," Alice said with satisfaction. "A little colour — that's all you needed. You are officially perfect." With a little self-congratulatory smile, she turned to my parents. "Renée, you need to get downstairs."

"Yes, ma'am." Renée blew Bella a kiss and hurried out the door. "Charlie, would you grab the flowers, please?"

While Charlie was out of the room, Alice hooked the garter out of Bella's hands and then ducked under her skirt. I grabbed the dress for Alice as Bella gasped and tottered, Alice's cold hand catching Bella's ankle; she yanked the garter into place.

She was back on her feet before Charlie returned with the three frothy white bouquets. The scent of roses and orange blossom and freesia enveloped us and I was so glad that Alice had picked my favourite before I had.

Rosalie — the best musician in the family next to Edward — began playing the piano downstairs. Pachelbel's Canon. Bella began hyperventilating.

"Easy, Bells," Charlie said. He turned to Alice nervously. "She looks a little sick. Do you think she's going to make it?"

"She'd better."

"Don't worry, I bet as soon as she sees Edward she'll be absolutely fine. So she just needs to make it down the stairs." I smiled and Alice rolled her eyes before she turned me for the door.

"You need to go first Alex."

"I know," I said. Alice had only drilled my cue into my head a thousand times and I was listening to Rosalie downstairs play the music as I waited for it. I heard the movements of everyone turn in their seats and stand up, the voices died easily and I moved for the top of the spiral staircase.

"Focus, Bella. Edward is waiting for you down there." Bella took a deep breath.

The music slowly morphed into a new song.

"Bells, we're up to bat." Charlie muttered as I waited for them to be fine. My cue was probably a little hasty for Alice to get timed perfectly so I waited until I was sure Alice would be able to follow me with the correct time.

"Bella?" Alice asked, still holding Bella's gaze.

"Yes," Bella squeaked. "Edward. Okay." Alice began to pull Bella from the room, with Charlie tagging along at her elbow. The music floated up the stairs along with the fragrance of a million flowers as Wagner's traditional march surrounded by a blood of embellishments sounding.

They joined me at the stairs and Alice turned to me. I nodded and with a deep breath, mainly because I was worried I'd fall down the stairs in these death trap shoes, I began to step slowly, in time to the music down the stairs.

I clearly wasn't accustomed to my knew body and changes still or I'd have not worried about the height of the shoes. I glided down the stairs without even looking down. Any worry about missing the step, standing on my dress or fumbling in anyway escaped my mind as I smiled and hit the bottom of the stairs.

As I hit the end of to the chairs I heard Alice land on the ground from the stairs behind me and I grinned slightly at Edward who smiled at me from beside Carlisle who did the exact same. I could see the impatience in Edward's eyes as he looked to his sister and then to the stairs with expectation. Of course he had no idea what he was going to see, I knew Alice would be keeping her mind clouded and dress free even now.

I saw my parents and brother, my mother had her hand over her mouth but I could see the smile in her eyes, James was looking impressed and my father looked somewhere between proud and sad. That's what happens when your little girl grows up and becomes a bridesmaid… guess it didn't matter that it wasn't even my wedding.

Seth and Sue both grinned at me from beside my family and I winked at them, Billy chuckling at my action as I made it to the end of the isle.

The murmurs had built up before I'd reached the second row from the front and I knew Bella had appeared behind me and Alice with Charlie. Renee gasped from near my side and Edward smiled with exultation as he saw his bride.

I took my place on the other side of the arch to Carlisle and Edward and Alice soon joined my side. I turned to look at Charlie and Bella, Bella was no longer hyperventilating, nor was her heart erratic and she looked like she was having a hard time keeping in time to the music as well. I could already see why, she was staring straight at Edward.

Alice and I shared a glance as Bella and Charlie stopped before Edward who held out his hand. Charlie took Bella's hand and, in a symbol as old as the world, placed it in Edward's. Bella didn't even glance at Charlie as she stepped up beside Edward, but the man moved to sit in his seat as the minister began.

The vows were the simple, traditional words that had been spoken a million times, though never by a couple quite like this. Mr. Weber had been asked to make only one small change. He obligingly traded the line "till death do us part" for the more appropriate "as long as we both shall live."

Bella was crying before she'd even said her simple line of two words and Edward's voice rang clear as he mirrored her words.

Mr. Weber declared the two husband and wife, and then Edward's hands reached up to cradle Bella's face, carefully before he bent his head toward hers, and Bella stretched up on the tips of her toes, throwing her arms — bouquet and all — around his neck.

Bella clearly held the kiss on longer then she should have as Edward had to end it as the audience tittered and cleared their throats. I chuckled and glanced at Seth who was doing the same as James rolled his eyes, many of the Cullens doing the same, though Emmett was clearly suppressing his booming laugh.

The two finally broke apart and the crowd erupted into applause, me clapping with my bouquet as Edward turned the two of them to face their friends and family. Bella kept her eyes on Edward as everyone began to move forwards and hug them both, Renee being the first. The couple moved through the crowd of embraces and I decided I would wait, flittering through the crowd myself, smiling and saying hi to a few people as I went.

The wedding flowed into the reception party smoothly — proof of Alice's flawless planning. It was just twilight over the river; the ceremony had lasted exactly the right amount of time, allowing the sun to set behind the trees. The lights in the trees glimmered as Bella was led by Edward through the glass back doors, making the white flowers glow. There were another ten thousand flowers out here, serving as a fragrant, airy tent over the dance floor set up on the grass under two of the ancient cedars.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Things slowed down, relaxed as the mellow August evening surrounded us. The little crowd spread out under the soft shine of the twinkle lights, and this time the bride and groom were surrounded for talk, to laugh, to socialise.

My mother had found me among all the movement and I was embraced in a nice tight hug.

"Oh my baby you look absolutely gorgeous." She smiled, her eyes a little glassy.

"Calm down mum, it's not my wedding." I smiled. I'd placed my bouquet down on a table where Alice was surely to find it and roll her eyes later.

"You do look gorgeous though." James grinned as he picked me up and spun me.

"I have to admit you look weird in a tux…" I said stepping back to look at him "But it's a good weird." I grinned when he scowled at me.

"Lex you look beautiful," Billy had rolled forwards with my father, them clearly keeping together as Sue was not far behind with Seth.

"Thanks Billy." I smiled

"We'll have to saver this for Jake," James said looking me over.

"Well he could just turn up himself." I shrugged and glanced at Billy who was looking much more calm and at ease, his eyes sparkling. The look on his face caused me to double back slightly as I looked from him to the two wolves.

"Wait…" I said as I looked at James "He's going to make it isn't he!" It wasn't much of a question and James grinned before he nodded. I beamed and looked at Billy who grinned back, I leant down to give him a hug which he happily accepted, returning one.

"Come on, let's go and see Bella and Edward." Seth grinned as he stood looking over everyone for them. I nodded and turned, leading the way through the crowd, slipping easily through the bodies as they then moved for the two giant wolves.

"Congratulations!" I said and Bella jumped as I wrapped my arms around her "You performed flawlessly." I grinned and she chuckled

"Thanks Lex." she replied

"Was it worth being so worried?" I raised an eyebrow and she shook her head as she looked back at Edward who grinned down at her, I winked at him as he smiled at me.

"Congrats, guys," Seth told them as he and James flanked me, both ducking their heads under the edge of a flower garland. Sue was tight by Seth's side, eyeing the guests with wary intensity before my mother appeared and took her hand. Sue softened slightly at her with a smile. Her face was as thin and fierce as ever, something Leah had easily inherited, an expression that was accented by her short, severe hairstyle; it was as short as Leah's. Billy came up with my father, much more relaxed then Sue.

Seth leaned toward Edward, arms extended. Edward returned the hug with his free arm, the other of which was around Bella.

Sue shuddered ever so delicately.

"It's good to see things work out for you, man," Seth said. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Seth. That means a lot to me." Edward pulled away from Seth and looked at Sue and Billy. "Thank you, as well. For letting Seth come. For supporting Bella today."

"You're welcome," Billy said in his deep, gravelly voice "After all we had to come and see our beautiful Lex as well." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Remember when I said it's not my wedding?" I prompted causing chuckles from them all.

"You are gorgeous Lex," Bella said

"So are you." I reminded her and she rolled her eyes.

"Congratulations guys," James said and both smiled at him.

"Thanks James." Bella said and I nodded my approval before noticing the line behind us.

"Okay, we'd better get a move on, they actually have other friends." I said and Edward and Bella laughed as I took James and Seth's hands and we moved out of the way, our parents and Billy following.

"Lex!" I turned as Alice appeared and grabbed my hand suddenly.

"Come on, we have to have photos." she said

"Can't you let the bride and groom greet everyone Fir—st!" Alice pulled me away from my family without letting me finish and we were all placed by the cake. I had a photo with Alice and then Alice allowed me one with my brother, my brother and Seth, one with my father, one with my mother, one with both my parents, one with Billy, one with Sue and Seth, one with just Sue. I wondered if she was trying to allow everyone's memories to be captured instead of just for Bella.

Bella and Edward had around about finished their greetings to everyone by now and Alice had them pulled over to the table of food which I stood beside waiting as she'd told me not to move. More photos.I had a photo with Bella, a photo with Edward, a photo with Bella and Edward, a photo with Edward, Bella and Alice. I had one with all of the Cullen members next, Emmett had picked me up with his. Maybe Alice was just trying to get a good coverage of how good her makeup skills were for she had Bella do all the photos as well. Edward wasn't given as much coverage with his family but he did have one with Seth and James. That was a funny photo for Edward looked so short.

After that all the other traditions were kept and Edward and Bella both held the knife over a spectacular cake. The cake was passed around for everyone and it was a grand cake inside and out.

Bella then threw her bouquet straight into Angela's hands. Emmett and Jasper and James, howled with laughter at Bella's blush while Edward removed her borrowed garter _very_ carefully with his teeth. He then shot straight into Mike Newton's face.

And when the music started, Edward pulled Bella into his arms for the customary first dance; shockingly she didn't argue but Edward was able to swirl her under the canopy of lights as the cameras flashed madly. They went off again as Edward leaned down to kiss his wife as they danced.

I had my hand taken and James pulled me onto the floor beside them as Alice joined with Jasper. My parents dawned the floor and Seth took his mother while Billy sat watching, tapping his finger on his wheelchair. Several more couples joined before the music changed and I turned to have my father take James' place, my brother going to my mother.

I danced with Seth and Charlie and Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett before Edward cut in and he forced me to do a little more elaborate dance moves that if not for my new advancements and several years of gymnastics, I probably wouldn't have been able to do.

I couldn't help but laugh afterwards and it grew when we turned to see Bella dancing with Mike. Edward gave me the simplest of looks before he left to cut in and remove Mike's arms from Bella.

James had taken me for another dance when we both heard a voice and stopped suddenly. We were able to remind ourselves to keep moving before everyone halted because of us and we both glanced at Seth. He was staring in the same direction we were and he looked at us as well. He smiled slightly but the worry could be seen. I looked at James biting my lip and he nodded.

"Will he be alright?" I wondered

"He'll try…" James muttered back and we all glanced over to Bella and Edward as they began to dance towards the opposite end of the dance floor to the house, moving away from the lights and into the night. For the humans with weak eyes they wouldn't be able to see into the dark shadow of the giant cedar were the two stopped. James and I watched however warily, me also with slight excitement.

And I watched as my best friend walked out from the trees. I grinned as I noticed he wasn't wearing his usual cut offs but had jeans and a shirt, he'd actually tried to be a little more professional.

"Mum bought them for him." James whispered in my ear and I chuckled, of course she did.

"Either her or Alice would have. No way would she let him near here in his cut offs." and I glanced at her where she was pulling a scowl, making eye contact with me for a split second.

Looking back at Jake I noticed he was taller again, as if he could still be growing. His hair was short and badly cut, he must have done it himself. The idiot, I'm sure Emily, Sue or my mother could have done it, hell even I could have. Perhaps he was afraid to see me though…

I frowned at the thought, I hadn't seen him since he'd been on the floor whimpering in pain after all. I was afraid I'd get angry at him for forcing me to miss his birthday, for missing mine, and for leaving while my life could have been in jeopardy.

I couldn't help but listen, and I saw Seth watching, James watching and all the Cullens and Denali also watching as well. Or at least listening.

I noticed easily the wolves trudging around the boarder, out of sight from everyone except us with heightened senses, their padded paws could be heard over the music and chatter. I saw Sam pacing with Quil and Embry, glancing at the small group.

"Thank you," Edward said to the darkness. "This is very… kind of you."

"Kind is my middle name," Jacob replied "Can I cut in?"

"Jacob!" Bella chocked after her hand flew to her throat as though the surprise of his voice had winded her "Jacob!"

"Hey there, Bells."

Edward released Bella as she instantly began to stumble forwards, only holding her elbow until Jacob caught her. Bella obviously couldn't see through the darkness like all of us could. Jake made no effort to dance; he just hugged Bella as she buried her face in his chest. He leaned down to press his cheek to the top of her head.

I found myself somewhat jealous that he'd come all this way back to see her and he couldn't make the effort to do so for me, but then, he was so head over heals in love with her, could I blame him?

As his absolutely best friend I could but as just a friend, no I couldn't.

I turned my attention away as the sour feeling in my stomach sat there churning slightly. I wasn't going anywhere, but Bella was going to become his mortal enemy, not that they had to be enemies, what else could I expect?

"Are you alright?" James muttered to me as I stared at his tie above my eye level.

"I'm fine." I replied, my voice held an edge to it though and James frowned slightly at me as he looked back at Jacob and Bella.

"Can I cut in?" Edward had returned and James glanced at me as I turned my gaze away from the both of them.

James nodded for me and Edward took his place.

"Are you alright?"

"I wont be if people keep asking." I confessed. He sighed and he glanced at Bella and Jacob who I noticed from the corner of my eye had begun to dance, but not in time to the music.

"You going to talk to him?" Edward asked

"The more I think about the answer to that the more I feel I shouldn't have to." I confessed and I looked up at him "He came all this way for Bella's wedding, because he thinks she's going to change today, tonight." Edward's expression darkened somewhat "But he couldn't come to visit me for my birthday, or when I woke up, he even caused me to miss his birthday, the first one. More importantly, he left while I was unconscious and potentially dying." I sighed as my expression hardened

"I think after that, I'm allowed to be somewhat jealous he came here for her even if he loves her more then anything."

"Are you jealous he loves her?"

"No. Just that he pushes everyone else away because of it." I breathed.

Edward didn't bother to understand what I was thinking after that. The song changed and Seth moved forwards to cut in from him. Edward moved over to Rosalie and the two began to whirl around the dance floor.

"Should I ask?" Seth wondered

"No." I answered simply.

As Seth turned me I caught I glimpse of Jacob looking towards us. I wasn't sure if he was looking at the party in general or if he was looking for something more specific but my expression soured just the same. Seth swallowed as he saw it but said nothing. I guess he knew that if I was forced to think about it anymore, I might loose it.

I'd been so sympathetic of Jacob these last few weeks, so accepting and understanding. Now suddenly seeing him it was completely gone, all the feelings I should feel were replaced by selfish ones and I suddenly felt even worse because of that. How could I only think about myself at a time like this?

The song ended and now my father took my hands and I smiled at him despite my inner dispute. Good thing my mind seemed so big now, I could go through several emotions at once.

"I wonder when you decided you had to always be the strong one?" Dad said and I rolled my eyes

"I can't loose it here, first that'll bring attention to me, second, it'll cause a commotion and third I'd never live with myself for being so weak."

"It's not a weakness."

"It feels like giving into it is." I admitted and he sighed but don't bother to argue with me. "I'm stronger then this dad. Besides, tonight isn't about me." I smiled "And Alice would kill me if I ruined her timing plans anymore, she has everything mapped out perfectly." I grinned and he chuckled

"You can be a little hinderance in her side can't you."

"Just as much as our family is." I nodded with a chuckle.

"When?" he whispered.

Jacob's voice reached my ears as his tone changed. I glanced ever fleetingly at the two of them.

"I don't know for sure. A week or two, maybe."

"What's the holdup?" His voice was mocking

"I just didn't want to spend my honeymoon writhing in pain."

"You'd rather spend it how? Playing checkers? Ha ha."

"Very funny."

"Kidding, Bells. But, honestly, I don't see the point. You can't have a real honeymoon with your vampire, so why go through the motions? Call a spade a spade. This isn't the first time you've put this off. That's a _good_ thing, though," he said, suddenly earnest. "Don't be embarrassed about it."

"I'm not putting anything off," Bella snapped. "And _yes I can_ have a real honeymoon! I can do anything I want! Butt out!"

I watched as they stopped moving and Jacob's heart seemed to skip a beat at the sudden confession.

"What?" he gasped. "What did you say?"

"About what... ? Jake? What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Have a real honeymoon? While you're still _human_? Are you kidding? That's a sick joke, Bella!"

I stopped moving with dad and he looked at me confused, glancing over where I stared at the two with slight worry.

I turned to Edward and saw he and Rosalie had stopped dancing too, James and Seth were already casually making their way around to be closer. Edward looked at me and I bit my lip looking back at the two. This wouldn't end well.

"I said butt out, Jake. This is _so_ not your business. I shouldn't have… we shouldn't even be talking about this. It's private—" But Jacob didn't seem to be listening as he grabbed the tops of her arms, hard.

"Ow, Jake! Let go!"

He shook her.

"Bella! Have you lost your mind? You can't be that stupid! Tell me you're joking!"

He shook her again and I could see his hands, tight as tourniquets, were quivering on Bella's arms dangerously.

"Jake—stop!" she cried. Edward, James and Seth had reached him and I gave dad an apologetic smile. He nodded and spun me in their direction.

"Take your hands off her!" Edward's voice was cold as ice, sharp as razors.

Behind Jacob, there was a low snarl from the black night, and then another, overlapping the first as James and Seth reached them.

"Jake, bro, back away," Seth urged. "You're losing it." Jacob seemed frozen as he was, his horrified eyes wide and staring.

"Jake, let go or you'll regret it." James said strongly

"You'll hurt her," Seth whispered. "Let her go."

"Now!" Edward snarled.

"Jacob!" My voice was strong, harsh cold and Jake seemed to jump when I spoke. He instantly released Bella, his hands dropping to his sides and Edward grabbed Bells, pulling her back and over to where I stood. Sam and Quil had moved to stand between me, Bella, Edward and Jacob. James and Seth had both grabbed Jake and were pulling him away from us.

"C'mon, Jake. Let's go."

"I'll kill you," Jacob said, his voice so choked with rage that it was low as a whisper. His eyes, focused on Edward, burned with fury. "I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" He shuddered convulsively.

Sam, in his giant black as nigh wolf form growled sharply.

"Seth, get out of the way," Edward hissed.

"You wont do anything." I said as I looked at James who glanced at me. Quil looked at me also and I had to take Bella's hand in mine to keep myself from breaking the angry boy worse then the newborn did.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I felt Jacob's gaze on me and I could feel the anger behind the gaze. I looked at Bella and she looked at me fearfully. Edward was eyeing my hand on hers but I looked at him with my strong expression and he turned back to Jacob, knowing there was no point worrying about me.

Seth and James tugged on Jacob again and Jacob was yanked a few feet farther back.

"Don't do it, Jake. Walk away. C'mon." Sam joined Seth and James then. He put his massive head against Jacob's chest and shoved.

The three of them — Seth towing, Jake trembling, Sam pushing — disappeared swiftly into the darkness as James released Jake and we all watched them go.

Quil stared after them and I moved forwards to place a hand on his side.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered to the wolf and Quil turned to me. I nodded my head after them and he whined slightly before following. James came up to my side and placed an arm around my to comfort me.

"Lex I'm sorry," Bella said

"It's not your fault." I said and James released me as I moved to hug Bella.

"It's all right now, Bella," Edward murmured.

"He'll be alright." I said softly

"Will you leave?" Bella worried

"No, I think we both need a calm down before we have our reunion." I smiled weakly and she looked worried but James placed a hand on her arm.

"Don't worry Bella." he assured

"All right," Edward said to himself, and then he looked at Bella. "Let's get back."

"But Jake—"

"Sam has him in hand. He's gone."

"You can't do anything until he's calmed down anyway Bella." I said looking at the trees. I looked at James and he nodded, taking my hand.

"We'll go first shall we," I smiled slightly to Edward who nodded and James began to dance me onto the floor and blend into the crowed before we stopped and moved over to our parents, Sue and Billy.

"Seth's gone." I told Sue and she looked quizzical "He went with Sam and Jake." I admitted and they all looked confused.

"Jacob got a bit…" Billy frowned "He's alright." I assured

"What about Bella?" Dad wondered

"She's beating herself up as usual but she's unharmed." I assured,

Billy nodded and turned to Sue.

"We should probably go." and she nodded in agreement.

I gave them both a hug and James, mum, dad and I watched them drive off.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Mum placed an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." I smiled, besides, tonight isn't about me and I still need to help Alice with Belle before she leaves." I rolled my eyes "I might actually be glad when this is over. And I bet Alice will make me help clean up as well." I sighed as my family laughed and we moved back to the dance floor.

"There you are!" Alice appeared in my line of vision the second we rejoined everyone. Typical.

She looked annoyed.

"We need to get Bella changed for the flight!"

"Sorry Alice, I was seeing the wolves off." I rolled my eyes as I gave my family an annoyed look and followed her to find Bella and Edward kissing on the dance floor.

"Bella! It's time!" Alice called.

Neither of them moved and Alice weaved through the people to stand beside them both.

"Do you want to miss your plane?" Alice demanded. "I'm sure you'll have a lovely honeymoon camped out in the airport waiting for another flight." Neither of them moved and I watched amused as Alice tried to make them do what she wanted.

Edward turned his face slightly to murmur, "Go away, Alice," and then pressed his lips to Bella's again.

"Bella, do you want to wear that dress on the airplane?" she demanded.

"Haven't you learnt yet Alice? Bella doesn't care about anything when she's kissing Edward." I said rolling my eyes. Alice growled quietly.

"I'll tell her where you're taking her, Edward. So help me, I will."

He froze. Then he lifted his face from mine and glared at his favourite sister.

"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."

"Good things come in small packages." I shrugged and Alice grinned at me before scowling back at her brother.

"I didn't pick out the perfect going-away dress to have it wasted," she snapped back, taking Bella's hand. "Come with me, Bella."

Bella tugged against the vampire, trying to get a final kiss as she stretched on her toes. I took Bella's other hand, not wanting the little pixie on my case as well and the two of us jerked Bella away, earning a few chuckles from the watching guests.

Alice walked annoyingly as I shared a grin with Bella.

"Sorry, Alice," Bella apologised.

"I don't blame you, Bella." She sighed. "You don't seem to be able help yourself." Bella giggled at Alice's martyred expression, and the pixie scowled.

"Thank you, Alice. It was the most beautiful wedding anyone ever had," Bella told her earnestly. "Everything was exactly right. You're the best, smartest, most talented sister in the whole world."

That thawed her out; she smiled a huge smile.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Suck up," I muttered to Bella and Alice poked her tongue out at me.

Renée and Esme were waiting upstairs. The four of us quickly had Bella out of her dress and into Alice's deep blue going-away ensemble. The pins were pulled out of Bella's hair and it was allowed to fall loose down her back, wavy from the braids.

Renee didn't stop crying the entire time and when she was free to do so, Bella turned to her mother.

"I'll call you when I know where I'm going," she promised as she hugged her goodbye.

"I'll tell you as soon as she's safely away," Alice outdid her, smirking at Bella's wounded expression.

"Lighten up Alice, Bella's the last to find out."

"What about you?" Bella asked me

"Alice told me yesterday." I smiled

"You have to visit me and Phil very, very soon. It's your turn to go south — see the sun for once," Renée said.

"It didn't rain today," Bella reminded her, avoiding her request.

"A miracle."

"Everything's ready," Alice said. "Your suitcases are in the car — Jasper's bringing it around." She pulled Bella back toward the stairs with Renée following, still halfway embracing her as I followed.

"I love you, Mom," she whispered as we descended. "I'm so glad you have Phil. Take care of each other."

"I love you, too, Bella, honey."

"Goodbye, Mom. I love you," I said again, my throat thick.

Edward was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Bella went to take his outstretched hand when I stood before them.

"So, I'm hoping I'm going to see you when you get back…" I said casually with a slight roll of my eyes and Bella smiled before pulling me into a hug.

"Of course you will." she promised and then looked art me worriedly "Well as long as it's safe…"

I laughed.

"I don't smell like food Bells, you'll be fine." I whispered. "Besides, you and I have to share holiday stories when we return." she looked at me confused as I chuckled "You're going on a mystery honeymoon with your new husband, my mother's taking me to Greece." I admitted and she looked shocked

"What for?"

"If only I knew." I sighed and she smiled.

"Have fun." she told me and I smiled at her.

"You too." and with a last hug I released them.

Bella turned to scan the crowd before turning to Edward

"Dad?" she asked, her eyes searching.

"Over here," Edward murmured. I watched as they disappeared through the crowd to find Charlie and I sighed. I was going to miss them both.

I turned to glance at the trees with a frown and James came and hugged me.

"He'll be alright." he promised

"Yeah, eventually." I nodded "You'll keep an eye on him for me right?" James rose an eyebrow and I looked confused

"Hasn't mum told you?"

"What?" I smirked

"Mum's taking me on a holiday to Greece."

"Why?" James asked shocked

"Dunno. Bonding or something."

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday." I admitted "Well she told me yesterday, I'm surprised they didn't tell you about it." I admitted and he rolled his eyes.

"Probably wouldn't have told me until I released you were both gone." I chuckled

"Probably." I agreed.

James and I moved through to the door with everyone else and we all applauded as Edward kissed Bella at the doorstep. They were then rushed to the car as the rice storm began. Emmett had found me and the two of us were throwing with uncanny precision at the two of them, Bella catching most of the rice off of Edward's back. James couldn't help but join in and I new if given the right circumstances, James and Emmett would be great friends.

The car was decorated with more flowers that trailed in streamers along its length, and long gossamer ribbons that were tied to a dozen shoes — designer shoes that looked brand-new — dangling behind the bumper.

The newly weds climbed into the car and Bella waved out the window saying "I love you" to those of us left on the porch.

And then Edward pulled the car away and the atmosphere seemed to die slowly, leaving a calm tranquil calm one in it's place.

And then that one perfect ending was interrupted by a piercing, heartbroken howl erupting through the air. I felt so devastated that I didn't even realise which person had placed a comforting arm around me, whether it was hot or cold either. I just listened in silence.

People began to leave, including my parents and brother, I said goodbye to people with Alice, Charlie and Renee with Phill being the last to leave us.

"Right, shall we clean up?" I offered when everyone had left.

"We'll do it," Esme allowed

"Come on, let's get you out of your dress." Alice grinned and I was too surprised to argue. Alice and Esme helped me out, though I could have managed on my own and Alice took it away as I got redressed and Esme removed most of my makeup, leaving only a little left.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" I asked as I stood by my car.

"It's alright, we've got it." Alice assured

"Besides, Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar are still here." Esme smiled and I nodded, the Denali's.

"I didn't get a chance to meet them."

"Next time." Esme assured brushing my hair.

I sighed and nodded, allowing that before I hugged them both.

"Visit us before you go." Alice said and I rolled my eyes but nodded.

I got into the car and drove back home with a deep breath. And all I could think now, because of that one moment, were two words.

Poor Jacob.


	10. Chapter 10

**And we're back to it being original again!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

I couldn't help but tap my foot as I stared at the screen above me. People walked around, wheels echoed on the shiny floor, phones rang, voices sounded, announcements were made, beeps repeated and yet I managed to concentrate solely on the time.

My mother sat beside me, absentmindedly looking out the window as she watched planes fly in and depart. The sun was setting and the lights of Seattle were illuminating one by one.

I couldn't tell how excited I was, but I still had a small feeling that I was missing something.

The screen above me held our flight number and the code for London. Fourteen hour flight, just under, from Seattle to Greece, one stop in London.

The pack had come to see me off when I was leaving, Embry and Quil were mortified I hadn't told them sooner, as they'd found out through James. Emily had wished me luck, Alice had given me 'Greece appropriate clothes' as she called them, also making sure I took my birthday presents with me. It seemed she wanted to come with me to an extent.

I didn't know how long we were staying for, or if my mother had even booked a return flight yet. But I didn't question it, she seemed rather set on this holiday, and yet I felt like she was nervous. The two of us hadn't really gone away together before, Mum said it was a spend-some-time-together trip after what happened to me, and I guess that was acceptable, I could ask any question I wanted without someone else leaning in to listen.

"So mum," I began and she turned to me waiting "Why Athens?" I wondered somewhat suspiciously.

"I thought it would interesting…" She said and I felt the hesitation behind her words.

"Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something?" I wondered but she smiled.

"Okay, so I have a small surprise waiting for you when we get there."

"Like what?" I asked, nervous by the news.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise dear." she said and I rolled my eyes at her.

The two of us looked up as the flight attendant called over the PA system to announce the boarding of our flight. We stood up, grabbing our bags as she claimed first class to be boarding first.

Yeah, we were flying first class.

We boarded the plane and I couldn't help but be impressed as we climbed into first class, My mother seemed completely at ease with it all, was this normal for her?

 _With her money? Probably._

We were served champagne and cocktails and even prawns, I was surprised this was an actual thing on planes. My mother seemed happy to take what was offered, I was a little hesitant but as the doors shut and the plane began to move into position I loosened up.

We were in the air before I knew it. It took me a while to get used to the rumbling of the engine, it was so much louder then usual, joined by the wind outside. Everyone's conversations struck my ears, even those of down stairs.

I reclined my chair and grabbed the blanket they'd provided us with, taking the pillow.

"You wouldn't want to sleep yet dear," Mum warned

"Why not?" I muttered, it was dark outside wasn't it?

"If you want to avoid jet lag you should stay awake until it's night in Greece." she said. Right the jet lag rule, you start sleeping to your destination's time while on the plane, ignoring your departure's time.

I sighed and stared at the roof slightly annoyed.

"What time is it there?" I asked, knowing I did not want to know the answer

"About seven in the morning." she smiled guiltily beside me.

"Of course it is." I put my chair back up, that was such a difference that I couldn't even think about risking it. "So I need something to do for what…?"

"Fourteen hours." she told me and I couldn't help but groan and rub my face.

"Watch some movies sweetie." and she turned to the open window beside her, staring at the dark sky.

I took her advice and turned my screen on. I put on the first movie and only paid half attention to it. I ended up listening to a few conversations around me and below in Economy. They were more interesting then any. But what I found really interesting were the conversations between the pilot and copilot. They kept me entertained until we hit London.

I managed to stay awake as we sat on the second stretch of our flight and we once again watched the sun set as we reached Greece. Despite this I leaned close to the window and peered out, my eyes widening at the sight. It looked rather flat from here, but I could make out the few little hills as the city stretched low around it's biggest attraction, The Acropolis of Athens. The Odeon of Herodes Atticus was there, the Parthenonas, the Propylaea, the Theater of Dionysus, the Erechtheion, all lit up and glowing yellow above the smaller twinkling lights and black grounds around it.

"Mum, we are going to the Acropolis of Athens right?" I said as I took a few photos with my phone.

"Eventually." she smiled

"Eventually?" I asked confused

"There are a few things I want to do dear," She admitted

"Care to share?" I raised an eyebrow as the seatbelt sign came on. I fastened mine, turned my phone off and waited for my mother to answer.

She didn't.

I watched her with scrutiny as the plane continued on to the airport, descending slowly and as the silence between us continued I turned back to my window.

We passed over Athens towards the international airport, passing Spata as we did.

We sat and waited as we landed and docked, the jet bridge was attached and then the seatbelt sign went off. We collected our hand luggage and I followed my mother through the airport and through customs.

We were addressed by a few Greek people and they spoke english to us, which I definitely appreciated. It seemed my mother though wanted to shock me beyond belief by speaking Greek. How the hell did she know greek? When did she learn greek?

I followed her out of customs still in partial shock.

"When did you learn to speak greek?" I questioned her

"Oh, I picked it up." she shrugged

"You know you said you weren't as old as we'd think you are but I'm starting to guess the age you think we think you are and your actual age are completely different." I muttered. She rolled her eyes at me as we moved to the baggage claim.

We found our luggage, enough for two weeks mum had made me pack, I think that was just an estimate… maybe.

We then moved out from the baggage claim and people were standing around waiting for their friends, family, exchange, everything. People held signs in English or Greek, a few other language were mixed in as well.

I was pretty sure we weren't meeting anyone and my mother didn't bother looking around for anyone as she walked through the door and past all the people.

And then I watched her walk straight up to a few men in suits with shades. People actually wore shades at night? They looked like actual FBI people or body guards.

They took my mother's bag as she reached them and when I did the other reached for my suitcase and bag. I glanced at my mum and she gave me an encouraging smile before I gave the suitcase to them and kept the bag.

They didn't argue with me.

My mother turned and began to walk and, continuously glancing at the bodyguards I followed her.

"What's with the suits?" I whispered to her.

"Don't worry about them, they're shadows." she assured, but I wasn't sure how I felt about her calling them that, almost as if they weren't as important.

"That sounds a bit harsh mum," I said

"It's what they're trained to do, it's how they live."

"They don't have a will?"

"Outside of their duty hours." she nodded

"Mum, why do we have shadows?" I asked. She sighed as we exited the airport and suddenly, before me were two large black SUVs. A man stood beside one.

"Come on."

"We have an escort?" I asked shocked. What was my mother doing? Trying to wow me, scare me, abduct me? I was so confused right now. "Mum I think you're putting too much effort into this whole… bonding thing…" I muttered

"Oh I didn't order this honey." she sighed as though she thought it was overdone as well.

"But… then who sent it?"

"You're about to find out." She said.

"You seriously just wont answer me straight will you?" I asked annoyed but didn't expect an answer.

We sat in the dark tinted windowed car for a while, it took a good thirty minutes before we turned off the main road and came to a fancy black electric gate, lights lighting up from the stone pillars in which the gate was mounted to. The sandstone wall on either side stretched far with the trees that lined it on either side, most hiding in the darkness to the faint eye-sighted. The trees weren't nearly as frequent as that in Forks, nor where they nearly as tall as LaPush, it was more like a calm nature reserve or slightly over done park then a forest.

I stared out my dark window as one of the suits put a number into a keypad on the side and a screen lit up. Another suit was on the screen and it turned off as soon as it turned on before the gates opened.

This place seemed rather… elaborate and very secluded. I got my phone out and brought the maps up, finding my location. The airport was North East, Athens City was very North West, Glyfada was slightly North West and straight North seemed to be a sort of mountain — I couldn't tell from the map how tall it was.

Despite the seclusion, the map showed one giant estate, a few other buildings dotted around it.

What was this place?

The SUVs drove down the drive and then finally the estate came into view. It was huge! All light up like the Acropolis had been, glowing within the night and making certain areas sparkle. Nothing was in shadows. I could already tell that at least half of Forks could fit inside it, so somewhere around fifteen hundred people, maybe more.

The SUV stopped and my mother climbed out. I followed her, staring wide eyed and open mouthed as my mother sighed beside me. I didn't bother to look at what made her react like that but the SUV's left from behind us and one of the suits walked ahead of us. I had no idea what was happening with our luggage, but I chose to ignore it as my mother walked forwards, not bothering to worry.

We walked through the front doors into a wide open entrance hall. A black granite table sat in the centre of it with a large vase full of flowers, the smell wafted through the hall and was absolutely divine. It put Alice's wedding assortment to shame.

The hall was white mostly. A chandelier hung from the somewhat raised celling which held carvings within panels as the light cast a somewhat yellow glow on the white. The floor was white and shined reflections in it it was so clean, I felt a though I wasn't allowed to walk upon it in fear of getting it dirty. There were two staircases behind the table ahead of us, black railings and white stairs to match the table and walls. The door behind us was deep mahogany and carved like the celling. Several archways that reminded me of pictures from the ancient buildings that still stood in Athens led off on either side, one to a somewhat large lounge and the other a dining area. I could see two halls leading off behind the staircase. Between the stairs I could see a few white couches sort of positioned like a waiting area.

A few people sat upon these couches and chairs and turned to us as we walked in. Several people looked shocked and a few stood up as if not believing their eyes. I didn't understand the reason for their expressions. The again I didn't understand why we were in a very exclusive and cut off mansion slash hotel in the first place with escorts and secrets…

My mother didn't bother looking at those peering at us. She continued to follow the suit who moved off down the left hallway behind the stairs. We moved until we came to a rather large door, similar to the front one. He knocked and we heard someone claim enter from the other side before the door was opened.

It was an office. A very large office. A large mahogany desk sat ahead of us, a lamp, two computer screens, one keyboard, a few papers atop of it. The walls were lined with shelves but the entire wall behind the desk was windows exposing a garden and then a small courtyard surrounded by more of the mansion. A fountain sat in the middle and a few people sat around it, two talking and one reading a book. This was all lite up by lights and glowed with a white glow, causing the fountain to sparkle.

And a man sat behind the desk. He couldn't be more then sixty, maybe on that broader line. He had auburn hair and I couldn't help but be shocked when he looked up at us. He had bright blue eyes. The same eyes I saw when I looked in the mirror, except for one difference, his didn't hold the gold flecks, instead they were another shade of blue, making his eyes look like different colours as they flickered through the three of us.

The man in the suit left us as a smile spread over the man's face before us. He stood to his feet and rounded the desk before he walked towards us and stretched out his arms.

"My darling girl." he said and I watched as he embraced my mother. I stared wide eyed, shocked as she hugged him back. Did he say 'darling girl'? Hang on a second!? She did not bring me fourteen hours over the atlantic for a bonding moment so to speak!

Those moments I believed my mother had another reason for coming and all the unanswered questions suddenly seemed to make sense, only it didn't make sense…

"It's good to have you back Dia." they pulled apart and my mother smiled at the man who admired her. "It's been much too long, look at you, you've changed." he noted

"The suppression of the gene changed my appearance." my mother admitted

"So I see. I must admit it saddens me a little."

"Easier to blend in though." she said.

And now the man turned from my mother to look at me.

"Dear she is a beauty." he smiled before moving to stand before me. "It is my greatest pleasure to finally get the chance to see you my dear." he said as he held his hand out to me. "My name is Magnus."

I was tempted to laugh but kept my face plain.

"Alexis," I answered. I put on a proud strong front as I took his hand and he shook it before placing his other on top of mine. He looked at me with a fond smile and then turned to my mother.

"Her eyes Dia,"

"I already guessed where she got them from." Mum smiled at him.

God this was getting weird…

"I am very sad to have missed her years so far," Magnus sighed looking at my mother with a disappointed look but she didn't bother to argue her point, her expression turned somewhat hard and Magnus sighed.

We all looked up and I turned as we heard hurried footsteps before suddenly the door opened behind us and a women appeared. Her eyes were silver, shining and almost looked at though they were diamonds, a black rim around the iris and the black pupil.

She looked at us before she smiled warmly, sudden excitement in her expression and she had her eyes set on my mother.

"Oh Diana!" she moved forwards and enveloped my mother in a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you," she pulled back and placed a hand on my mother's cheek as she smiled at her "Look at you, you've changed." Mum shrugged instead of replaying what she'd told Magnus. "I guess the human world does that."

Human world? I knew this place was closed off but seriously?

"Oh but it is good to see you again." and the women hugged her again "My darling baby girl."

"Not a baby anymore." Mum sighed with a roll of her eyes and I couldn't help but stare at the three of them.

Okay, so this women was clearly my mother's mother. In other words my grandmother… she looked too young for it but then again, ageing wasn't a thing among us. At least, I was assuming they were the same as mum and I, or where would she have gotten it from? And this women, my assumed grandmother, her eyes were much too much like diamonds to be normal. And Magnus… I had his eyes. I knew I had to get them from somewhere but it was weird…

I cannot believe my mother dragged me all the way to Greece, to meet her rich family in the middle of know where, in Athens, _and did not tell me!_

I crossed my arms and my movement caught all of their attentions. My mother smiled at me guiltily as my grandmother turned to me and her eyes examined me with surprise. I saw adoration creep into her eyes and expression as well as proudness.

"Well," she said "Aren't you beautiful." she seemed lost for words and I couldn't help but smile at the compliment.

"It's lovely to meet you dear, I'm Thaleia." she smiled and she gave me a hug before kissing my forehead.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alexis."

"Alexis, gorgeous. Matches perfectly." she smiled and turned to my mother. "You did well dear." My mother sighed and moved to my side.

"Alexis, I'd like you to meet my mother and father." she said and they smiled as Magnus put an arm around Thaleia's shoulders.

"Yeah…" I said and turned to look at my mother "Thanks a heap for telling me we were coming to meet your family Mother, totally appreciate the heads up!" And her parents looked surprised

"You didn't tell her?" they asked in chorus

"It was to be a surprise." Mum smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Mum, you suck at surprises." I simply said.

* * *

 **By the way, I've never been to Greece (I'd love to though, I have a thing for the whole Greek mythology), I'm getting all the details and map locations and things off Google Maps…**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I unpacked my suitcase, well, shuffled through it to find my pyjamas. My almost-a-day-without-sleep was catching to me, despite that ten hours we skipped in there.

After a small talk, admiration and a lot of scolding the grandparents had lead us from the office and threw the giant mansion. Thank god for my new brain or I would have forgotten how we got here.

Her parents were not very proud that my mother hadn't warned me about who I was visiting, or even told me I was visiting anyone.

It was really me who was being escorted as I'd learnt my mother had grown up here. Then I also learnt that my family, immediate family not extended, were the ones who owned this entire place. It was all theirs — and they'd added that one day it'd be all mine — as my family had the strongest and oldest cat gene or something. Kind of like Jacob being special because his bloodline was the chief line.

So basically my grandparents were like the chieftains of the werecats… the royalty.

Couldn't grasp that yet so I shook the idea away for now.

When I'd been shown my room, I'd stood near the doorway for about twenty minutes just staring. The front room held two couches facing one another, a glass table in between them. A grand fireplace sat to their left with a mirror above it. Behind the couches was a giant glass wall, a door imbedded in it which led to a balcony. I could see a table and chairs on it. To the right of the couches was a sideboard and a door was on either side of the sideboard. The closest one to where I'd stood, lead to the bedroom. The bed was giant, and I mean it could easily fit me and my three musketeers, probably James too, comfortably in it. It was white with gold, the sheets the same. It sat on a raised platform with red wooded side tables on either side of it, both holding lamps. That seemed to be the theme of the suit, white gold and red wood. Well, it was probably more burgundy.

Anyway. To the right of the bed was a wall of mirrors. Alice would love that. The bed faced another fireplace, not as grand, and another mirror sat above that, a vase of flowers on one side of the shelf there, a nice clock in the middle. To the right of the fireplace, in the corner opposite the door was a television. I was wondering when they were going to add some entertainment into this giant place.

Not.

There was another small sideboard next to the TV along the wall, opposite the mirrors and another door beside that.

I didn't know what was in the two mystery rooms, I hadn't been brave enough to check but I sort of assumed one would be a bathroom. On top of that there was another room on the other side of the giant fireplace in the… sitting room I guess it was.

For now, I had taken a photo of the bedroom for Alice when I return and now I was planning to climb into bed with the mountain of pillows laying before me. Then I would venture the rest of the suit and anything else I believed necessary when I woke up and was sure I wasn't dreaming.

I was right about one of the rooms being the bathroom It was next to the bedroom, the second door beside the sideboard in the sitting room. The room behind the bedroom connected to it as well, and this was the closet.

It rivalled Alice's. What's worse is that it had been stocked for me, so it was full.

The bathroom, was huge. The whole wall that divided the bathroom and bedroom was a mirror, two sinks, cupboard space etcetera. And then, against the giant window opposite the mirror was a huge spa bath. It looked really inviting after my flights.

I started filling it as I went to check out the last room. It was an office. Books lined three walls, the last containing the windows and a nice red wood desk sat facing them. It had a desk lamp and a rather large desktop computer in one corner. It had been positioned so the view outside the window was still visible.

I moved over to the computer and booted it up in interest. It didn't have any lock on it so that was a good start. I looked through the programs until I found one I knew and I grinned. I input my log in details and then searched through the contacts till I found Alice's.

Clicking the video chat the webcam booted into life and it began to ring. It only took one minute for someone to answer and Emmett's face appeared on the screen.

"Oh god! It's too early to be cursed with such ugliness." I complained covering my eyes. He chuckled and I could tell he was rolling his eyes as I grinned at him through my fingers before removing them.

"Well I see you landed safely." he said

"I wonder if a plane crash would kill me…" I wondered absentmindedly and he laughed again.

"Alex is on guys." he said, though they probably already knew.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure I called Alice…" I grumbled and he just laughed some more.

"Alex!" Alice appeared in the screen and I grinned "What's up?" she shoved Emmett out of the seat and took his place.

"Well I had some photos I wanted to show you of where I'm staying. I think you'd like it." I said and I sent the photos through to her.

"Wow! Your mother did well! Is she able to pay for that?" she looked worried

"She's not paying a dime." I mumbled wth a sigh

"Why? What happened?"

"Well it turns out that my mother did have an alterer motive to picking Greece as our holiday spot."

"What?" Alice asked eagerly, interested now as the other Cullens slowly made their way in behind her.

"We're staying with her family." I smiled and they all looked surprised "Yeah, my mother's Greek and she lived in a giant mansion a half an hour from Athens near Glyfada in a closed off giant estate with a hotel on top of it!" I said shocked.

"That must've been…" Alice began

"Awkward. For she didn't tell me. We got to the airport and there were guys in suits with black SUVs, then we arrive at this mansion and we follow one of the suit guys to an office where there's a man no older then sixty inside and he turns out to be my grandfather _and he owns this entire estate!_ Him and my grandmother who came bursting in not long after." I explained, ending with a sigh.

"Wow…" Alice muttered

"At least she's taken the effort to introduce you." Emmett offered

"Probably wanting to mend old ties." Carlisle smiled

"Would have been nice if she'd told me but." I sighed "I literally worked out for myself that these two people were her parents before she introduced us."

"Couldn't have been that hard." Emmett grinned

"No, I have my grandfather's eyes so that helped…" I muttered

"Oh, how lovely." Alice smiled.

"Are you having fun though Alex?" Esme wondered

"Well, I haven't seen much, I haven't met anyone else, it's still morning and I'm running a bath to try and calm myself down before my mother introduces to me all her old friends and favourite places… I'm looking forward to a visit to Athens as a break." I said and they all chuckled

"You'll be just fine Alex." Carlisle assured

"And nothing interested has happened there I take it?" I sighed

"Nope, Edward and Bella have landed as well though and disappeared off the face of the earth." Alice said

"They're having fun?" I wondered and Alice giggled slightly. "Don't answer that." I muttered as Emmett bursted out laughing.

"Well we'll let you go and have your bath, call me and tell me everything!" Alice ordered as she moved closer to the camera, it did nothing to diminish her beautiful features.

"Don't worry, if things go sour I'm going to need someone to rant to." I grinned before waving. They said goodbye and I did too before I hung up and then moved back to the bathroom for my bath. It was rather full by now, and only now did I notice there were two taps, so I turned the other on as well before grabbing a robe, a towel and stripping down to hop into the warm water. It seemed that there was some product in it somewhere for bubbles had formed and foamed.

The bath was exactly what I needed and if I hadn't been staring out at the view through the window I might have drifted off again. There was a magnificent garden below me, it gave Versailles a run for it's money. Trees, lakes, ponds, fountains, flowers, mazes. This however had the greek touch and the pillars were all of ancient greek as well as statues which looked like they resembled the ancient greek gods. Lining a few paths were arbors of flowers for people to walk under. There were a few early birds out there, walking, running or just waking up to the sun which was pouring down from the clear sky, but not many.

Content with my bath I emptied it and hopped out, drying off and grabbing the robe before walking into the closet. Many things were in designer bags and I went through quite a lot of them to find something. If I was going to be here and meeting people, which I expected, I was going be impressive.

 _Maybe it would be more impressive if I wore Alice's clothes… for they weren't bought by these guys._ so I moved to my suitcase in the bedroom and fished them out, choosing one of the outfits and pulling it on, heels and all.

As I was putting on my make up by the vanity in the wardrobe I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called. I was sure whoever it was would be able to hear me.

"Um… hey." It was an unfamiliar voice, male.

"Well, definitely wasn't expecting a stranger," I confessed not worrying too much about it. He heard my voice and moved through the suit after closing the door to find me.

He peaked around the doorway and I noticed him pause as he looked at me. When he said nothing I turned to him somewhat confused.

He was staring I'll admit it. Wasn't everyone supposed to look gorgeous around here, wasn't that the point of it all?

He was definitely proof. His hair as dark, close to black but was brown. His eyes were blue but had a touch of green to them and his skin was fair. I could see why we were somewhat on the pail side, it had such a more appealing effect for some reason. Although my wolves were by no means not but, with the bright eye colours we all seemed to have it just worked better.

"Hey," I said after another minute.

"Hey…" he managed to say before he cleared his throat and composed himself "Sorry, just… and he looked at me again "Wow."

"Wow?" I asked

"Yeah," he smiled a bright smile and I somehow found it contagious, despite my confusion.

"Here I thought the stares would stop when I arrived," I couldn't help but mutter as I turned back to the mirror, touched up slightly and then closed everything happy with how I looked now. I was too used to my new appearance to stare at myself in the mirror anymore.

"Yeah, well, you're a little more special." he smiled at me as I stood up

"How so?" I wondered confused

"Well, I guess you could say you're the princess of the castle." he grinned as he straightened up. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow before he held a hand out to me.

"I'm Luke." he said

"Nice to meet you." I shook his hand "Alexis, as I'm guessing you know." and he nodded in reply.

"Your mother sent me to come and get you for breakfast." he admitted as he backed out of the doorway and I followed him to the exit of the suit.

"Is that normal?" I asked

"What? Having an escort?"

"My mother telling people to do things." I corrected

"Sort of." he shrugged "But she hasn't been here for quite a while so she's catching up with a few people." he explained

"I guess that can give her a pass." I sighed as we walked down the corridor. Most of the corridors had shiny floors of white, the walls were carved with archways and pillars. Lights hung from the celling and sat on the walls. A few hanging baskets of plants which drooped down were around. Most smelled like ivy to accommodate the white walls.

"This is really new to you isn't it?" Luke asked

"Understatement." I said as I glanced down another hallway. There were a few people walking through it, turning in and off down other passageways.

We turned down another hall and this one contained pictures. I noticed they weren't exquisite paintings or anything, but portraits and people within this house. I noticed my mother in a few.

"So, how well do you know my mum?" I asked him as he continued to lead the way, hoping we'd be there soon.

"Not too well, I was only small when she left." so he was older then me, but quite a few years. He didn't really look it.

 _Immortality._ I sighed

"It's my dad who knows your mother best." he grinned

"Really?"

"Yeah they were best friends growing up, went through everything together." Sounded like me and Jacob. "Actually the two were engaged their whole lives, arranged by their parents." Except for that bit.

I stared at him shocked

"Seriously?" I asked and he nodded

"Until your mum left and met your dad." he admitted "Her parents were not happy about that in the slightest."

"And what about your dad?"

"I don't think he was too broken up about it, after all, it was arranged."

"But still, marrying your best friend's gotta have it's perks right?" I thought

"Probably, but it's also easier to break off." I nodded in that respect

"So why were her parents so angry about it?" I wondered

"Well, one of the reasons your family are the kings of the jungle around here is because they're all… I guess you could call it a purebred."

"You mean like in _Harry Potter_?" I asked somewhat annoyed

"Sort of, there's no hostility or anything about it like with the wizards." he chuckled "Your ancestors had just never married humans, they always ended up with their own kind, so your blood isn't… diluted I guess you could say." Luke explained

"Until my mum broke it." I sighed. But she didn't really I mean it's not like my dad's blood is normal. He might have been human but his genes weren't.

"Exactly." Luke nodded "Your grandparents were furious of course, breaking that tradition. But your mother had always been a stubborn cat and she didn't give in." he shrugged "One of the reasons she left and went so far away, to get away from traditions and rules,"

"And because her parents didn't like my father." I rolled my eyes. I wonder if my mother told them about dad being descended from canines and if that contributed…

"Say, am I really so different from everyone else?" I wondered biting my lip.

"Sort of. I don't know what it is, there's something about you that sort of… radiates."

"So," I began and was cut off by a whistle. We glanced up a corridor and a guy winked at me. I glared at him and he seemed to shy away.

"Yeah." he nodded "It's not that you're more…"

"Mesmerising? Enchanting?" I suggested

"No, those you definitely are." Luke said and I shot him a look to which he grinned "But you're change isn't more alluring then the rest of us, it's just slightly different, probably because of your blood, but what lures everyone to you, that is different. It's more potent then the rest of us."

"Why?" I wondered

"Don't know." Luke shrugged.

I don't suppose it had something to do with my father? His wolf gene couldn't have reacted inside me as well could it? Would the two not clash? And I wonder why it seemed what the vampires had was more noticeable within me then anyone else.

"I'm assuming we're including my mother in all of this too." I said

"She was definitely something before her appearance diluted but yes we are." he answered as we reached a large set of doors.

"We're about to walk down the middle of a large dining hall aren't we." I sighed

"Yes we are." he grinned, somehow enjoying my somewhat discomfort at the idea. The door opened for us and I followed Luke in. The room was rather full but at the same time, not stacked. There were empty seats and even an empty table. All the tables were round with white cloths and shined silverware, intricately designed plates and glistening glasses. Bouquets sat on the tables in the middle of the chatting people, all who sat on white and black chairs. A giant chandelier hung from the very high ceiling which was carved and held thousands of mirrors to reflect the floor and settings beneath it. My heels clicked on the shiny polished floor which was black and white to match the chairs and walls.

At the head of the room was a long table and on it sat Magnus and Thaleia. One one side of them was my mother, beside her sat a man who I instantly believed was Luke's father. He had the same dark hair and fair skin, but his eyes were green, shining like emeralds. Beside him was another women. She had long blond hair, half of at pinned up in a crown and her eyes seemed silvery blue. I guess the two had mixed together for Luke to get his. She as gorgeous, probably giving Rosalie a run for her money if she wasn't careful.

On Thaleia's other side, where two empty chairs.

"Those are our seats." Luke whispered

"Of course they are." I muttered. Why were we sitting seperate from my mother? I felt sort of awkward now.

"Are these seating arrangements all assigned?" I questioned

"Just the table. You only have assigned seats at dinner." Luke answered as we walked through the giant room, a few people turning to look. By the time we'd crossed half the room, almost every head had turned.

"Let me guess it's in hierarchy?" I asked as I looked around calmly

"Narr, it used to be. Only the head table is really emphasised now." Luke answered and he walked with me around the table before pulling out the chair next to Thaleia and I sat in it. He then sat beside me and within a minute a plate was being placed before me.

I ignored the change in atmosphere in the hall and picked up my cutlery to begin eating the boiled eggs, bread bun and yogurt covered in fresh fruit put before me. It all looked very Greek.

"You aright?" Luke asked me as he ate his breakfast.

"I'm ignoring the stares and mutters."

"Impressed, that can be difficult with the hearing." he grinned

"Lots of practice." I admitted.

"Did you sleep well Alexis?" I turned to Thaleia and smiled

"How could I not on that giant bed?" I asked and she chuckled slightly "It was very comfy thank you."

"I'm glad you liked it, I hope your room isn't too…"

"No it's great." I assured. I didn't need to be moved or have any renovations done, it was already above hotel standards.

"Later, after breakfast we have a gift for you." Magnus said and I looked confused

"Gift?" I asked

"Well it was your birthday a few weeks ago was it not?" Thaleia smiled. I looked somewhat surprised. They knew my birthday yet I knew nothing of them.

"Yeah…" I confessed

"Well we have to make up for nineteen years of presents." Magnus grinned.

My heart sank. Nineteen years of presents, all of which would probably have been extravagant. I leaned away from them and to Luke.

"Please tell me I'm not going to be given a Vilar or an island or anything stupid like that." I said and he sighed quietly.

"From your family it could be possible."

"I don't suppose there's somewhere around here I could run to and not be found." I muttered and he smirked

"Don't worry, they'll have talked to your mother all about it already to get an idea on what to give you." He assured.

I thought about that… if my mother grew up here, could she easily be persuaded into extravagant presents or would the last twenty or so years have put some sense into her?

"I'm not sure if that's helpful…" I muttered and he laughed.

People arrived and left as I ate my breakfast and I found it interesting to look at the people around me. I noticed very quickly which people had gone through their gene changes and which hadn't. This was also an indicator as to who wouldn't. Of course those who aged were those who hadn't gained the gene.

I wondered if they were jealous of all the gorgeous family member around them, or did they pity them instead? After all, living forever can have it's down falls, look at Leah for example.

"Ready?" I turned to Magnus to see him looking at me. I looked at my empty plate and the looked worried.

"You didn't go ridiculously overboard did you?" I asked and he chuckled

"If you don't like it, don't worry." he assured

"Right because that's not ungrateful." I muttered. He looked somewhere between amused and as though I'd disrespected him. It wasn't meant to be disrespectful but I could see how. He was the King here and also my elder. Respect was something he probably expected.

Respect I'd give. Worship I wouldn't. I wasn't following their Hierarchy.

I glanced at my mother and she gave me an encouraging smile before she got up and walked over to me.

"Don't worry, he has a thing with presents. He's very good at giving more what you need then just to spoil you. You'll love it."

"Mum, he didn't spend heaps on me did he?" I asked

"Coming for the girl who received a sapphire rock from the Cullens."

"Yeah but that's Alice."

"Well this is my father." she said as I stood up, Magnus, Luke, his mother and father and Thaleia doing the same.

"Lex, I'd like you to meet April and Lucas." My mother said as Luke's parents stood beside her.

Lucas, hand-me-down huh.

"Nice to see you." I smiled

"The pleasure is all ours. It's about time Dia introduced us." Lucas smiled as he shook my hand.

"So I heard." I smiled raising an eyebrow to Luke who looked away innocently. His father looked at him slightly disappointed but said nothing as April smiled at me.

"You look so much like your mother, but I must admit there's a different air about you." she said

"Must be from my father." I smiled before casting a glance at my mother. She seemed to think that over.

"Come on then, I want to see Alexis' expression of her gift." Magnus smiled at us and we all turned to descend the stairs, walked round the table and left the dining hall.

I wonder why Luke and his parents were high up enough to sit at the table with Magnus and Thaleia… though they had to be somewhat important if Mum was to be engaged to Lucas… isn't that how it worked?

We walked through the decorated hallways until we reached a door that opened to reveal an elevator. Were we going to the roof or?

"I think I know what he got you." Luke muttered from beside me

"What?" I asked softly. The adults were all ahead of us.

"We're heading to the garage." Luke confessed as we filled in behind the five and Lucas hit the B button for basement. "It's under the mansion and there's a ramp that leads towards the driveway. There are so many people here that it was decided the motor vehicles home needed to be rather large."

Oh no.

"They got me a car!?" I had to restrain to keep my voice was rising too high as I whispered in his ear. What was the point in giving me a car? I wasn't staying here?

The elevator dinged and we stepped out. It was mainly just an underground carpark. Lights lit up all the spaces and most were all named. Everyone had a designated spot.

The cars were all glossy and I noticed a few high up brands, Ferrari, Porsche, Mercedes, Aston Marten, BMW, Nissan GTR, Bentleys, Jaguars, Teslas as well as Land Rovers and Volvos. Audi and Lexus made their way in and so did Chevy's and Toyotas.

We moved through the carpark and I could hear chatter and water running somewhere, people probably washing their prize possessions.

And then we came to a stop. I'd been so busy looking at what was around me that I didn't notice what stood right in front of me until Luke grabbed my wrist to stop me from walking.

To say I'd gone speechless was an understatement.

So I prepared myself for a car. I prepared myself for something way too fancy for me. And I prepared myself to be grateful but feel sort of weird about it. But I was not prepared for this.

Not one, but two cars sat before me. Both were a brilliant blue that shined and shimmered in their light and would probably match my eyes to a tee.

But what I was staring at was the logo on the grate at the front of both cars, plain and obvious, shining silver.

The trident of Maserati.

* * *

 **So its called a GRANCABRIO MC CENTENNIAL if you wanna look it up.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Maserati!

Maserati!

Two Maseratis!

Asking which was mine was stupid because one, I didn't want to know the answer and two, I knew the answer.

One was a convertible, the soft top down and exposing the white leather seats with blue trimming, the Maserati trident on the headrest of each seat. The other was a coupe, with a hard top and dark tinted windows. I couldn't tell the inside but I had a feeling it wouldn't be much different to the convertible.

I was just staring at them. Luckily my mouth wasn't open like a fish but I was sure my eyes were wide as I stared.

"Alexis," Luke nudged me from the side and I blinked.

"Well, what do you think?" Magnus asked. He was grinning and I could hear the pride in his voice.

How do you answer that question?

They're gorgeous.

They're beautiful.

I'm overwhelmed.

Why the hell would you buy these!?

What the hell did I deserve these for!?

Why the hell are you buying me two!?

God I think I've gone weak at the knees.

I love them!

I can't have these!

I wonder what they're like to drive…

I'm not driving one!

My mind was racing through the two conflicting sides of my brain. One the side which Jacob had smoothed and polished in all of our garage time together and the other which was to proud to accept something so expensive. There had to be about five-hundred grand sitting in front of me.

"Um… they're… beautiful…" I managed to stutter out.

"Dad, what happened to discrete?" Mum asked sounding somewhat annoyed. Maybe she didn't want me being spoilt?

"Well after you told me about her I just had to get the perfect match. The colour is perfect don't you think?" Magnus grinned as Thalia was somewhat indifferent, she didn't look like she knew how to feel.

"Two?" I managed to choke out ever so lightly.

"Well I've come to understand what Forks is like, raining every hour of every day. I liked the idea of the convertible, an extra touch to get me over the boundary of missing nineteen birthdays, but you couldn't have such in the rainiest place of the Continental US. So I got you another with a hard top as well. So the convertible is for here in Athens and the coupe I'll send to Forks with you when you leave." Magnus smiled.

One for here and one for there? These people were insane.

And yet the excitement that Jacob had created was slowly gaining control from the rational part.

"Um… I mean, they're nice but… no I couldn't, I mean you shouldn't…" I couldn't have stuttered more as I tried to find the words to say it.

"Do you like them?" Lucas wondered as April watched me with wonder, as though surprised I wasn't just racing to the door and getting in to take it for a drive. Maybe this kind of gift was normal for them all and not overly priced or over the top? With all the cars in this carpark it wouldn't surprise me if that was the way.

"They're gorgeous, lovely colour, good physique. What's the engine like?" I couldn't help it I ran forwards to the coupe and pulled the leaver inside the driver's side door to pop the hood.

I propped it up and my eyes widened.

"90 degree V8 engine of about 4,691 cm³…" I breathed as everyone moved behind me slightly listening. My mother had a smile on her face as everyone else was somewhat surprised "That generates what," I thought as I calculated the math in my head "About 460 HP at 7,000 rpm, and a maximum torque of 520 Nm at 4,750 rpm." I muttered with excitement. "And it's got aluminium gas dampers coupled with the Skyhook electronic system!"

"Dia you never said she was good with cars?" Lucas grinned.

"Compliments of my husband's, best friend's, son." Mum smiled "The two have been together since he was old enough." she confessed "They worked in his garage on all types of motors through their years."

Embry and Quil are going to have a heart attack! I don't know if I'll ever run again with this thing.

No. No, bad Lex, you are not accepting it!

I closed the hood.

"Well I'd say this was a successful choice." Magnus said to Thaleia.

"I can't take these, it's way too much." I said and Magnus looked surprised, April too. Luke looked like he expected it after my worries and Lucas looked at my mother who didn't look at all surprised.

"Every nineteen year old needs a car." Magnus said.

"I have one." I said.

"Darling, that's mine."

"Cause you need two." I rolled my eyes at my mother. It was true, it was like her second car, but LaPush was so small that I didn't need to worry about it much, and with my sudden speed, it was even less necessary.

"Just accept it Alexis, we feel bad for not being there for you while you were… going through the changes." Thaleia said

"It wasn't your fault." I shrugged and I saw my mother roll her eyes.

"How about you take one for a drive and then tell me if you still want it?" Magnus grinned.

"That's not the issue, I want it but—"

"Well that's all settled then!" he cut me of and I looked at him slightly annoyed. Everyone chuckled at my expression.

My argument was completely lost at this point. There was no way I wasn't accepting them, willingly or not now.

"Come on, you can drive one later, I'll show you around." Luke took my hand and pulled me away from the two beautiful blues and back towards the elevator.

"I feel weird." I admitted

"How so?" He asked as he pushed the button

"Well… I'm overwhelmed with happiness but I feel selfish and spoilt…" I muttered. He laughed.

"I guess you don't get such grand gifts then?" He asked

"Not that grand. I have this one set of friends who spend way to much on everyone but normal gifts aren't really more then thirty dollars. Eighty if you're feeling generous." I said

"That's nothing."

"You rich folk." I grumbled and he laughed again as the elevator stopped and we walked out.

Luke took me around most of the giant mansion. You know it was more of a castle in disguise. Maybe a hotel even…

We found the kitchen, a few people darted around cooking and preparing. I was given a slice of cake while I was there. He showed me the main places people spent time. There were many sitting rooms and then one giant ass games room. It had a very large screen at the other end with several couches and chairs before it. It was one of those giant screens you saw in sports stadiums or when you went to a concert and the person on stage was also on the screen behind them.

"You guys wouldn't happen to be sport fanatics would you?" I wondered

"I guess you could say that." Luke grinned. The screen was on and playing what looked like a TV show. It was in greek so I didn't know what it was about.

The room also housed a pool table, air hockey, table soccer, even a few set ups for gambling with one another. Another screen, much smaller, was connected to a playstation being played by two little boys and there was another similar which a person was doing exercise on.

We moved from that room and I was shown a gym, several people were in here. I wasn' sure why that other person was exercising in the games room when they had a gym…

"What's the point of a gym when you have all those trees just outside your boarder?" I asked Luke as we passed it.

"We don't really leave the estate." he shrugged

"Why not?" I asked with a grin "It's so much funner outside of a boundary, where nothing can stop you and you're pretty much free." I said and he looked at me with some sort of surprise.

"I don't know, guess we just never have needed to. The estates so big after all…" he said and I nodded. I guess that was understandable.

"So does not leaving the estate count for things like shopping sprees and city visits and beach visits…" I began and he rolled his eyes.

"No." he promised.

"And what do you guys do with school?" I asked

"There's a seperate building just west of this building, within the boundary which is our school." Luke admitted

"What do you guys learn?" I wondered

"Same as everyone else I'm sure, English, Maths, Greek, history, science, geography. But then we have our more personal history."

"You learn about our kind?" I asked surprised and he nodded.

I wonder why I found that surprising.

"The teachers are the oldest of us all, clearly." he admitted

"How old's the oldest person?" I wondered

"Somewhere around eight hundred." he shrugged and I couldn't help but look surprised. That was older then Carlisle! By a lot!

"It's not that surprising." he assured

"So people have really reached that age and died?" I asked

"Course, we still age just very slowly, you've seen Magnus and Thaleia."

"How old are they?" I was scared of the answer

"Somewhere around a hundred." He confessed before pausing "Or is it two hundred…"

I just shook my head and told him to stop talking.

Next he showed me a really large and public bathhouse. It was huge. It had your typical greek columns and the room was filled with steam. The water was clear and a calm green from the slight green touch on the tiles within it. A few showers lined the walls, a few cushiony chairs as well. What the point was of cushions in a steamy room I wasn't sure but…

The windows were steamed up but it was a natural fog glass, steam just added to it. But the green grass and blue sky could be seen through the blur, a few flowers and bushes added to it. The bathhouse itself had a few Orchids and ferns around it to add some colour. There was a small water fall coming from the wall on the far side, streaming into the water.

"There's a mens and womens bathhouse as well." Luke said as I stared at it, looking at the high glass ceiling.

"You guys don't do anything halfway do you." I muttered

"Not really." he grinned before we left.

We found the entrance hall again and I remembered how to get here from last night, as well as to Magnus' office and the dinning hall.

"I'll show you were your mum's room is." Luke offered and we began to make our way up the stairs.

I'll tell you this, I will not be going to mum for small matter while we are here. Her room is much to far from mine. In fact, Luke's is closer then her's is. Yeah he tapped it when we passed and told me.

Luke then decided to take me outside.

The garden was a hell of a lot bigger then the house. There were tennis courts, basketball courts, netball courts — seperate not joined like most — Badminton also had it's own court. Pretty sure the most interesting thing was the go carting though. Yes, they had go carting.

There were quiet places where people sat and read, or painted, or listened to music, or even made music. Luke had showed me the music hall as a passing thought, it had a stage and clearly there was a group of cats who were part of the orchestra somewhere.

Of course there was an outdoor swimming pool. Of course there was an indoor swimming pool.

Fountains littered the garden and then there was one section which was just trees. They weren't tall like in Forks, but I insisted we went for a walk through them.

The smell was different. The sounds were different. The air was different. The trees were different. It looked different. But it still felt nice to just stroll.

"So, what's America like?" Luke asked me

"Big. Unhealthy. Kinda stupid some times." I though as I twirled around "Dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Luke asked

"Well we don't all live in closed off environments. You got bad humans who do stupid things, car crashes, muggings, murders, rape, what ever else you want to think about." I admitted "And then you've got the supernatural kind which you can't really hide from." I said "Although being so close to Italy you guys might have something similar in that respect."

"Wait, you know about other supernaturals?" Luke asked surprised "I thought you were kept out of everything?"

I laughed.

"They tried."

"So you've seen other things?" Luke said and I looked at him to see him looking intrigued.

"Yeah… I guess locked up here you guys wouldn't huh…" I realised

"We're not locked up." he rolled his eyes

"You know what I mean." I said

"So what have you seen?"

"Vampires. Werewolves." I said

"Really?"

"Yeah they live in Forks."

"I didn't think vampires would live in one place…" he confessed

"Not most. Most are nomads who just pass through, wondering forever. Then you've got the southern vampires who are constantly fighting for territory. And then there are the occasional who actually settle down."

"And you've met some?" Luke asked

"Sure, I'm friends with them." I smiled and his eyes widened

"Friends with vampires?"

"Well they aren't exactly a danger to us." I said simply, somewhat confused he didn't know that.

"But they still kill people." He thought

"Best thing about my friends." I swung around a tree and grinned at him "They don't."

"What do you mean they don't? How do they live then?"

"They survive on animal blood. They consider themselves vegetarians and refuse to harm humans." I said "They're very good at it, they go to school and college and everything and don't get the temptation." I smiled "One of them just got married actually to a childhood friend of mine."

"A vampire married a human!?" Luke was beyond shocked at this.

"I know weird. They're currently on their honeymoon. Their wedding was four days ago. I'm hoping Alice will send me the photos at some point. I was her bridesmaid." I grinned

"And this is… normal?" Luke asked slowly as he stopped to think about it

"Oh god no." I chuckled "Weirdest, annoyingest and definitely the most dangerous relationship you could have I think."

"And they still did it?" Luke asked

"Well, the girl, my friend the human, she's very stubborn and she went through a hell of a lot of danger, almost died a few times I will admit. The vampire, he tried very hard to protect her, even left for eight months which was a disaster and it turned out that them being apart was more dangerous then them being together." I explained

"It's a bit of a really long story to be honest."

"Sounds like a nightmare." Luke muttered "And what about the werewolves?"

"Well they're a little different, they're more like shapeshifters I guess." I thought "They don't need a full moon to change. They don't loose their minds and they shift into giant as wolves."

"Wolves?"

"Yeah. Giant wolves bigger then cars, fast as vampires, their teeth is strong as hell. They're a lot like us actually. Warm bodied, sturdy, strong, fast and bloody hell are they tall. About sevenish feet each."

"Shapeshifters."

"Yeah, enemy to the vampire shockingly enough." I rolled my eyes as I jumped up onto a log in my path "But an alliance was sort of formed and a friendship seems to be on the horizon, though sort of hanging by a string." I sighed

"Your world sounds more complicated then mine." Luke smiled

"Tell me about it." I sighed "I can't keep mine within such a controlled environment."

"It's not that controlled actually, those who first change are like rabid animals remember." Luke rolled his eyes and I stopped confused

"What do you mean?" I asked and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"When people's genes first break through? The animal becomes much to strong and they're rather wild." he said "You remember."

"I was never a rabid animal out of control." I confessed and now he looked confused "I yelled a lot, my eyes changed a lot, I snarled a little and I wasn't very in control of my strength but I was never rabid and it only took me a few weeks to have everything under control." I said

"You never bit anyone, scratched someone, went full on cat on your parents…" Luke listed

"Of course not." I said surprised "That happens?" I asked

"Yeah, to everyone. The cat gene is too strong for the human part at the beginning and it completely takes over. You end up with kids streaking through the halls and hanging from chandeliers, hating baths and water, or going outside and never coming back in." Luke said

"That never happened to you?" he asked shocked

"No!" I said surprised that was even a thing. "My parents didn't even know my gene had awoken until I was bitten by a vampire and it forced my change." I said

"You got bitten by a vampire!?" Luke asked shocked

"Yeah, we were protecting the town from a newborn vampire army coming to kill my friend who's in love with the vampire." I muttered

"Newborn army?" his eyes were wide.

"Long story," I waved it away and continued to walk.

"What do you mean they didn't find out until you changed?" Luke asked walking beside me.

"Well, imagine my gene is enclosed in a glass jar." I began thinking it over "There was a point were I got so angry that the glass jar cracked. So the gene began to spill out but it was still held within the jar, so I got my heightened senses, my strength, my speed, my rapid healing and a few other things but I didn't change physically otherwise. And then I got bitten by a vampire and the venom shattered the jar entirely, or my body shattered the jar in order to fight off the venom. That was when my body changed physically." I explained

"Maybe that's why you didn't go all animal on your parents then, you didn't get the entire change all at once."

"No, everything just got seriously upgraded while I was unconscious." I shrugged

"You know, that could also explain the difference about you!" Luke suddenly thought "Vampires are the worlds best predator, everything about them draws in a human, and the similar thing is coming from you. Perhaps the venom effected you even just a little." he offered.

I thought that over. From what Luke has said, that would make sense, but would it work with the werewolf gene? After all vampire venom was poisonous to the pack… or maybe I just had no werewolf gene in me to begin with.

I hadn't even considered that the vampire venom could have down something to me… was that possible?

"Plausible theory." I muttered

"You got another one?"

"Well I have considered my father having something to do with it." I admitted

"You father? How? He's only human?" Luke said confused and I smirked.

"He is but his blood isn't." and the boy looked at me confused.

"Those werewolves I talked about, my brother's one of them." I confessed and his eyes widened to the size of saucers. Figuratively.

"My father is part of the Quileute tribe which are descended from wolves. Their ancestors were these spirit warriors who could detach their spirits from their bodies. They used it to protect their land. They could influence the wind and animals. Then after a certain event one of the spirit warriors morphed with a wolf. Then all of his ancestors were able to change into wolves after a certain age as well.

"Eventually the vampires came into the picture and from then on the boys only changed and became wolves when a 'cold one' was nearby and they protected the tribe. My father's a Quileute and my brother's gene activated." I confessed with a shrug.

"I was wondering whether my mother told her parents about that or not. You seem rather close to them so I'm assuming she didn't."

"So you're a cat and your brother's a wolf?" he asked

"Pretty much." I nodded "My best friends are wolves too."

"And your friends with vampires?"

"Yep."

"Man…"

"Yeah." I grinned.

I did have a fun life.

* * *

 **HELP!**

 **Okay so here's my first question:**

 **Should I expand on the idea of the vampire venom actually being in Lex's system? Like in a vampire sort of way besides the alluring bit which was an accidental connection to be honest.**

 **(I actually didn't even consider this idea until I wrote it in this chapter)**

 **If Yes, then should I give her a vampire ability?**

 **If Yes, what should it be? (It needs to somehow relate to her personality or something and no double ups are allowed)**

 **Or Should I just… leave it?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Oh I can't wait! I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun!" I skipped down the hallway, the necklace Alice and the Cullens and giving me bouncing against me collar bone, my wedges clicking slightly on the shiny floor.

Luke was behind me with Chloe. Chloe I'd met two days ago, she had soft blonde hair and her eyes were a sort of hazel, but closer to golden then brown. The two had been best friends since they were toddlers and I could already see there was a relationship blooming there, though neither of them seemed willing to take that step.

Mum and been introducing me to extended family members and all her friends from her childhood and Luke had been introducing me to people who would have been my childhood friends had I grown up here.

But today none of that was happening because today, finally, I got to drive one of my new babies! I wasn't allowed to drive the coupe, apparently that was solely for Forks and that meant driving it only in Forks. A weird rule of my grandfather's.

I'd been so busy meeting people and getting to know them that I hadn't had much of a chance. I'd been using any room within the house I could as well, wanting to get the feel of how spoilt my mother might have been. It was kind of fun I'll admit that. It was also the only entertainment within this place, though it wasn't any short of it so far.

But today was my first trip to Athens! I was so excited to see all the old buildings and ruins! And I think I needed a shopping spree. It turned out I like the clothes in my closest but if I was going to have frequent visits here — which my grandparents were demanding — I couldn't take it all with me. So I'd just have to buy some more!

Wow… Alice would be impressed.

Luke and Chloe were coming with me and I was being allowed to drive, not that I had any idea how to get there but I assumed these two would. Naturally having grown up here — even if in a locked off estate — they weren't as excited as I was but oh well. This was my holiday. My mother wasn't coming as she was spending quite a bit of time with Luke's parents, I wasn't sure how April felt about that but I hadn't seen her giving any jealous looks at my mother so…

Of course she'd spent time with a few others as well, she had grown up with all these people.

"I don't think I've seen you this excited yet…" Luke admitted as Chloe smiled

"Well I've been stuck in this estate for two days." I said with a roll of my eyes "I'm excited to go out and see things! You know I've never been to Greece before, probably because my mother was avoiding this place." I said as we reached the elevator and I hit the button. We stepped in and I hit the basement button and the elevator began to descend.

"Well after going against her parents plans I don't blame her. They were very unaccepting of your father after all." Chloe believed.

Yeah, imagine if they'd learnt of him being part wolf.

We climbed out of the elevator and I skipped all the way over to the two Maserati's, sitting and waiting to have the engine turned on and purring. Apparently my grandfather trusted everyone here cause he said the keys were in the centre console.

They were still sitting slick, shiny and positioned perfectly as they had three days ago. I walked to the convertible and eagerly got into the driver's side. I couldn't help but run my fingers over the leather seat and the steering wheel as Luke let Chloe into the backseat behind him.

I took the keys from the centre console and put it into the keyhole. I looked at Luke who grinned before I turned the engine on.

It rumbled and I smiled in satisfaction at the sound.

"Someone tell me how I get out of here or I'm just gonna drive in circles for the sake of it." I muttered with my eyes still closed as I just had to test the accelerator. I didn't care the brake was on and I wasn't going anywhere, it was just to hear the beast purr slightly louder.

Luke and Chloe were chuckling from beside and behind me.

"I'll help you out." Luke promised and I heard the seatbelt click. I opened my eyes and put my own on before releasing the hand break and hitting the accelerator again. It moved forwards happily and quickly picked up speed. This thing did go from zero to one-hundred in four-point-five seconds.

Luke directed me out of the carpark and to a ramp. We zoomed out and after a second turned onto the driveway. I hadn't even noticed the side street when we'd arrived not four days ago.

We moved to the gate and it opened before we got there, allowing me to zoom straight out.

"Alright, keep an eye Luke." I warned and, not caring about traffic violations or rules I hit the peddle and the car shot forwards. I'm sure Magnus would pay for any fines I received, after all it was his fault for buying such a car.

Luke was grinning as he sat before me and I wasn't sure how Chloe felt. She's tied her hair up before I'd gone far but I felt Luke should be in the back as his hair couldn't get in the way. The backseat of a convertible was always the worst for long hair.

It was rather windy but I was used to it thanks to Forks and LaPush, and the car drifted around them nicely. It wasn't long before we entered the nearest town and people began to stare at the blue car which flashed by. I noticed these stares, they were of admiration and surprise. I'd been getting stares even in the estate but I was able to ignore them, I hadn't been expecting to need to after all I was around people who were just like me, they weren't supposed to stare.

We moved through the houses, following Luke's instructions, and finally hit a main road.

"This'll take us straight to Athens." Luke said and I grinned

"Awesome."

And there began the lane changing and several overtakings.

Eventually I fiddled with the radio — yes while driving, my attention span is large enough for that — and turned something on. I turned it up when I found something good, even if it was in Greek, and happily tapped my fingers on the steering wheel.

The amount of houses didn't decrease, nor did they increase until we were in Athens. The road we were on spit the two lanes apart and I couldn't help but look around to try and spot some sort of ancient structure, but the buildings were too tall and blocked my view. We started to pass cinemas and shopping centres before we passed a giant cemetery. I'd slowed down to take a better look at things and I saw the first ancient structure ahead of us.

It was the Temple of Zeus.

"We need to find a park…" Luke muttered. Right the only problem with driving, but we could afford to pay any parking metre. Or fine if that's what it took. We passed the National Gardens and the Greek Parliament which was opposite a square, looking around for a spot. Well I was, Luke and Chloe were trying to figure out the best place to park. I'd slowed right down now as there was slight traffic and only now did I realise, there weren't really any lines on the road. Okay there were but they weren't frequent enough in my opinion, but I just followed the person in front of me.

"Look a spot!" I said and with quick movements I pulled into a park. Luke and Chloe looked surprised and then looked at me as I turned the engine off.

"What?"

"You want to pay the meter?" Luke asked

"You guys are worried about money?" I asked with a risen eyebrow "That happens?" They rolled their eyes and said nothing else about it.

I put the soft top in the car, pulled the windows up and we all got out, locking it. I should probably be worried about leaving such an expensive, easily broken into car here in plain sight… maybe I should have found an actual car park… or parked outside the city and taken a train?

"Don't look so worried, you grandfather's too powerful for anyone to be able to get away with taking it." Luke assured as I looked at the car with worry.

Really? Too powerful?

"How much influence does he have?" I wondered

"We're not getting any fines or in any trouble." Chloe shrugged

"Does he do that for everyone?" I asked shocked

"No." they agreed and my eyebrows furrowed as I followed them across the busy street and we began to move for Athen's main attraction. After a few turns I could see it sitting proudly up on it's hill ahead of us.

The wall around it was brick and sand and slightly crumbing but the Acropolis of Athens was magnificent all the same.

"How many times have you guys been here?" I asked excitedly

"A few," Chloe shrugged

"Enough to drown the excitement I see." I muttered

"Not as exciting when you grow up here." Luke reminded me and I rolled my eyes.

We walked up the ramp towards the main attraction and up through the crowd of tourists. I could hear different languages being spoken around me. I had noticed everyone on the estate moving between english and greek, were they supposed to know english? Why did they know english? Although some of them didn't. Luke and Chloe switched between greek and english and I'd noticed my mother doing so too.

Because of this, I had picked up a couple of words myself. I had to admit I was proud of that.

We switched through the crowds, the two behind me keeping up with my excitement.

I wanted to see everything. The Odeon of Herodes Atticus, the Parthenonas, the Propylaea, the Theater of Dionysus, the Erechtheion, the Temple of Zeus and any other place I could think of.

And then I think at the end of it, I wanted to go for a run. I hadn't since I'd been here and they had an entire estate for it.

I had my phone and I was taking photos of everything. I also sneaked a few of Luke and Chloe before actually making them pose for them, taking a couple of selfies with them pulling faces in the background.

We went all through of the Acropolis, looking at the Parthenonas, The Propylaea, the Theater of Dionysus, the Odeon of Herodes Atticus, the Erechtheion and I got pictures of them all.

We then walked across the road to the Areopagus Hill and I took a hell of a lot more pictures there as well.

We went to the Glebe Holy Sepulchre church around to the Choragic Monument of Lysicrates monument. The over to the Ekklisia Agia Ekaterini church. I didn't care if they weren't important, they were on a map so I was going. We went in and around the Acropolis Museum before stopping for lunch at the Arcadia Restaurant near by.

"So have you gone over two thousand photos yet?" Chloe asked with a grin

"Course I have." I said obviously "What do you expect there aren't any old things in America and especially not in Washington, at least not like there is here." I admitted "Besides, I have to show James all of this or he'll kill me. And I have to rub it in Quil and Embry's face and Alice is going to want to know what clothes I bought and if I brought her any and then everyone is going to want to know about my car…" I rambled "God I can't leave anything out." I said

"You have some expectant friends." Luke said

"Well they wont ask me for it but I know they'll ask for it later." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"You know what they want better then they do." Chloe smiled

"Isn't it the same for you two?" I asked with a slight smirk. They grinned at one another.

"So we have to do the Temple of Zeus and the Arch of Hadrian, and the National Gardens—"

"Why do you ant to see the National Gardens?" Chloe questioned

"I live in a forest infested place." I said simply "You guys don't have nearly the same amount of fun I do in that respect." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway I want to see Greek Parliament and Syntagma Square. Oh and the Panathenaic Stadium." I had grabbed a guide from one of the many souvenir shops as we'd moved passed one and was looking at it while I was eating. "Oh! And Zappeion! And the Lycabetus tourist attraction so I can get a photo of the city and you two in front of it and me in front of it."

"How many photos do you think you're going to end up getting?" Chloe wondered

"Probably over five thousand. Oh and then I'm going to Glyfada and getting more." I smiled "I need to take a heap of around the house and the estate and the beach and anywhere I can get my hands on really. And I need them of my family for James, seeing as he's never met you guys before as well." I thought

"How about your just have fun for yourself?" Luke chuckled

"Well there my memories as well you know." I rolled my eyes at him.

We ate our food and then left the restaurant after paying. We moved through the streets and I went into a few stores, buying things that took my fancy and that I thought others would like. I had to admit, it was fun being given this flash card Magnus had given me. But I also felt some sort of spoilt… like I was taking what I shouldn't be. Technically I was.

We went to the Temple of Zeus and the Arch of Hadrian, and the National Gardens before the Greek Parliament and Syntagma Square. We rode an a few trams around the city for me to take a good look and Chloe stole my phone to take photos of me as I stared at everything.

She took photos of my by the Panathenaic Stadium and Zappeion and the Lycabetus tourist attraction like I wanted. While they were watching me in my interests I watched them too, and I did notice the connection between them. But it was like they were ignoring it.

"So, do I have to ask what's holding you back or…" I began, talking to Luke as Chloe spoke to someone, asking a few questions about the things in the store I was inquiring about.

"What do you mean?" He asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"You and Chloe." I rolled my eyes

"What about us?"

"Oh my god. You two like each other and here you are pretending there's nothing." I said annoyed

"What are you…? No we don't…" he stuttered worried as he glanced at her a few times.

"Please, don't make me hit you." I groaned annoyed "Stop being such a guy. She likes you too you know." I saw the interest in his eyes but he said nothing.

Chloe walked back over to me and told me what the shop owner had said. I continued on as if nothing had happened but Luke was now in deep thought. I could see it as Chloe had to grab him and drag him from the store after me.

"What is his problem?" Chloe muttered to me as Luke walked ahead of us through a park. The Laboratory of Physics, University of Athens Campus was ahead of us.

"Oh he's just in deep thought." I smirked

"About what?" Chloe grumbled

"About why you two aren't together." I said and she looked at me with wide eyes

"Why would… How, I mean… together?"

"Chloe, you're supposed to be a girl, more confident." I said annoyed "You like him and he likes you and here you both are dancing around that fact. I mean come on are you two adults or what? I'm pretty sure you're both older then me." I rose an eyebrow and she blushed slightly as she looked at Luke.

"You could just go and talk to him, he doesn't look like he's going to break out of his… thoughts." I admitted

"It's your fault he's like that." Chloe muttered looking at me annoyed

"Well it's either that or one of you finds someone else and your both miserable because neither of you could take the leap." I whispered to her "I mean seriously either by the time I leave or when I come back you two had better be an item or I might force it on you." I smirked

"And if you're wrong?" she rose an eyebrow

"Yeah right, I'm stuck with people who can't get enough of one another, I knew a connection when I see one."

"So how come you're still single?" Chloe smirked at me

"Yeah right, I had to deal with a broken family, my brother a giant werewolf, my best friend a giant werewolf, my other best friend in depression because the love of her life left, and then they went to Italy into the heart of the Volturi. And then we had a newborn vampire army and I was unconscious from a vampire bite and then I was getting used to my new upgrades, and then a wedding and my best friend's heart was broken while the other was getting married…" I sighed

"Like there's any room for any kind of relationships among that."

"Wow…" Chloe muttered "Sounds like one hell of a roller coaster."

"You've no idea. That's why a holiday was sort of welcomed but also weird… like I had time to go away…"

"But…?" Chloe asked

"Well Edward and Bella went on their honeymoon and all the shit that's happened is because of their human-vampire relationship. So nothing really bad can happen at home with them not there." I smirked and Chloe chuckled

"I guess that makes sense." she said

"Yeah well, we love them too much to really have any kind of hate to them. Plus it's not really their fault." I said with a smile.

"Not really?"

"Only slightly." I shrugged. I looked back at Luke and sighed.

"Hey do you have a destination in mind or are you just walking for sake of it?" I called to Luke who staggered in his steps and stopped before turning to us.

"I think we've pretty much seen everything." I admitted as Chloe and I reached him. "Shall we had back to the car?" I wondered with a smile.

It was still where I'd left it. Thank god, but there were a few people standing beside it, leaning by the hood or the back taking photos. I stopped to admire them slightly and Chloe and Luke stopped beside me.

"I have a vision." I said and they both raised an eyebrow. "Do me a favour and stand as tall and proud as you can when you walk forwards and get in the car." Luke rose and eyebrow as Chloe giggled slightly "Act like the vampire who knows you can't resist them." I said with a shrug before I walked forwards.

Seeing as everyone stared at me anyway, adding a coy smile and holding myself high seemed to come naturally. Maybe Luke was right about some the venom did do something to me… who knows.

We walked to the car and I smiled at a guy who was staring at me shocked as I opened my car door and got into the car. I began to put the hood down before Luke and Chloe made their way over and Chloe, instead of waiting for the seat to be pushed forwards, hoped over the side and into the back as Luke climbed in beside me.

I turned the engine on and with a glance at the two I pulled away from the curb.

"Is you vision completed?" Chloe wondered

"I'm satisfied with that." I smiled as we moved through the traffic and then finally, onto the open road. And I was able to hit the gas pedal to shoot us forwards.

"Take a right here." Luke suddenly said I looked at him slightly confused but took the turn. This wasn't the way we'd come.

But I drove down the road anyway, and before I keen it we were driving along the coast, the sea to our right. It glittered in the sun and I couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was very different to LaPush's Beach, the water was bluey green and although at this time of year wouldn't be very warm, it was tempting to swim in it. Good thing I didn't get cold.

"We'll come some time later." Luke promised me as I looked past him towards it. He could probably see the admiration in my eyes.

"And then you and I can go on a shopping trip." Chloe smiled as she leaned forwards on Luke's seat. I grinned at her.

"I warn you, I've been trained by an obsessed vampire." I said and she chuckled

"Yes well, I've had to gain the experience for myself." She said

"Not true," Luke said with a raised eyebrow.

"No your mother has helped me."

I'd learnt that Chloe had lost her mother, though I wasn't sure how. We didn't get sick and we didn't age so I felt that something unnatural must had happened. I hadn't had the heart to ask anyone yet.

"Well, we'll see how we go then wont we." I grinned.

* * *

 **Okay, next question:**

 **Do you guys think that, from Book 2 in Breaking Dawn, with Jacob's POV, should I keep it in Jacob's POV (Of course obviously adding Lex in) or would you guys hate to part from her for a chapter or two? I'm not sure how long it would be yet.**

 **I do have a reason for this, it's mainly the time where Lex is on the plane back and eventually finding out about Bella's condition (when ever that happens) and coming to the Cullens that I was thinking of having in Jacob's POV, but definitely back to Lex's by at least the birth/death scene. Probably before knowing me.**

 **Love the ideas, had a few wanting cat-like shifts and a few with the idea of compulsion for her ability. Which I'll admit is growing on me a bit.**

 **KEEP 'EM COMING! IDEAS ARE INSPIRATION!**

 **(I've only got one more chapter after this before I really need opinions by the way…)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Because we don't want to forget about him.**

* * *

Chapter 14:

 _"I'm sorry. What?"_

I sighed.

"Yep." I answered

 _"And she didn't even say a word to you?"_

"Nope, didn't find out till we arrived at the house." I said "I'm surprised no one told you either. I expected dad to at least tell you once we'd left… if Mum had asked him not to tell me that is. I'm not sure if he was in on that bit."

 _"I can't believe she dragged you all the way to Europe and didn't tell you why!"_

"Well she did pretend it was a bonding trip." I said "Besides we already knew she was bad at surprises." I said with a roll of my eyes.

This was the first time in just over a week that I'd called the house and James had been home. Every time I called, either no one picked up or dad picked up telling me James was out. I didn't bother calling around to every other house, I refused to call Billy's incase Jacob picked up and began trying to justify his actions and I didn't need Sue asking to talk to Mum and the two being on the phone for years. It kind of sucked because it meant I've been gone for a week and a few days and James didn't know I was with our mother's side of the family. Something he kind of had the right to know about. I was still slightly annoyed mum hadn't brought him as well, seeing as they were his family too, but a wolf among cats… and there was also his patrols and duty in LaPush.

 _"Well what are they like?"_

"This no ageing thing makes it weird." I admitted, wrinkling my nose slightly "Magnus is our grandfather and he's like a billionaire or something. This huge estate we're on belongs to him and it's like a resort here, or like Hogwarts without the school part and the castle is fit into a giant mansion… or maybe it's more like a hotel, I'm not sure yet." I muttered "Thaleia is our grandmother and she's a little less mature then mum, or that's how she seems, sort of kiddish really. But not so like you want to force her to grow up and act her age, she's had her serious moments. Both of them don't look any older then fifty so…"

 _"I can see what you mean…"_ he muttered

"And I found out that mum was engaged to her best friend here and she broke it off to go into the 'real world' — and I say real world because this place feels like it's locked off from everywhere and no one has much experience with 'the outside'— when she went to Washington and met dad. And her parents were so pissed it's one of the reasons she left and never told us about them. Oh and they didn't know about the whole wolf deal either." I explained

He was silent for a second.

 _"Scandal."_ he went with.

"I know right. I met the guy, he's nice, they really are best friends and Lucas has told me a few funny stories of the shit they used to get into." I grinned "She seems so at home and used to everything here which after more then twenty years in the normal world you'd think she wouldn't fit back in so easily. You especially wouldn't think she acted as though she'd never had her parents disappointed in her choices, usually that leaves a sort of gap."

 _"So she basically pretended it never happened. Sounds like our mother."_

"Point." I nodded "I've taken heaps of photos of people and what it's like around here so I'll show them to you when you get home. Well unless you want to go to the Cullens and have Alice show you." I smirked

 _"You sent them to Alice and not me?"_ James questioned

"Yeah cause you have time to sit down at a computer and look through about five thousand photos. She doesn't sleep or work remember." I said

 _"Okay, point to you."_ he sighed and I smirked.

"So tell me, anything happen at home?" I wondered "Or since Bella and Edward are gone has it been rather boring?"

 _"Rather boring, nothing vampire related anyway. But something has happened here on the res, real news."_ James confessed and I sat up from among my overly pillowed bed.

"What!? Tell me everything!" I demanded. Nothing ever happened on the res unless it was vampire related.

 _"Well, you remember Jacob's sister?"_

"Rachel or Rebecca?"

 _"Rachel. Well she finished college early and come home a few days ago."_ James said and I bit my lip in anticipation. _"Jake was rather worried because he'd have to start hiding within his own house which he wasn't used to, but seeing as Collin and Embry have to do it, he was ready to make the effort."_ James explained

"He could have always come to our house. Seeing as I'm not there." I said

 _"I offered him that and he did seem to think it a good idea for a minute, but I think he wanted to spend some time with her."_ James said _"Anyway, he went a few days before Rachel was allowed to be told everything anyway."_

"What?! How come!? Sam broke the rule! Or did Billy give in!?" I asked shocked

 _"Neither. Take a guess."_ James said and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I don't know, I mean there aren't many things that could allow people to know the secret and seeing as Embry has to keep it from his mother and Collin from his parents I feel like Billy wouldn't give in, plus he'd rather she didn't know about this world." I thought "The only other thing I can think of—" I stopped and my mouth dropped open with a gasp. I could practically see James nodding on the phone as it clicked within my head.

"Nooo!" I exclaimed

 _"Yeah."_

"Who!?" I demanded

 _"You'll never guess."_ James confessed

"Well it's clearly not you… though I think it'd be cool to be related to the Blacks officially… Well, if I wasn't angry at Jake." I muttered

 _"You're not guessing Lex,"_ James reminded me

"Okay, how do Jacob and Billy feel about it?" I asked

 _"Not overly happy Jake less so then Billy."_ James admitted.

So Embry was out, James was out, Leah was clearly out, so that left Seth, Collin, Brady, Paul…

"Get out!" I practically shouted in absolute shock "Paul!?" I demanded

 _"Paul."_ James confirmed

" _Paul imprinted_!?" I gasped

 _"Yes."_

 _"On Rachel_!?"

 _"Yes."_

"How the hell…!? _Paul_?!" I couldn't get my mind around it! If any of the wolves were likely to be wolf forever, always loosing their temper and always a dick with no mellow side, it was Paul. And he was so much like that that it just seemed not even an imprint could mellow him.

"How's he taking it?" I asked

 _"He's always at Billy's house, and he's… not Paul."_ James admitted

"How so?"

 _"He's so calm and mellow and he never looses his temper."_

I paused confused.

"Are we talking about the same person?" I wondered

 _"Yeah."_ He said with a sigh _"Jake hates it, hates having Paul of all people around, he's still Paul after all, still annoying. Jake took up the offer and has been staying at our house a lot."_

"Where abouts?" I asked annoyed

 _"Where do you think Lex?"_ James sighed and I pursed my lips. Of course he was staying in my room. I hope it deepened his guilt.

I was still mad at him.

 _"You have no idea how guilty he feels Lex. It's either all the things he did wrong and how bad he feels about what he did to you, or how the Cullens will break the news of Bella's death, whether she dies to not, that he thinks about."_ James admitted

"Yeah well, I'm quite happy to leave him stewing in his juices until I get back, he brought this on himself… well the part about me anyway." I said.

I did still feel bad about how he felt for Bella, but, my anger was close enough that it balanced the two out.

"This is like the biggest news in all of history…" I muttered, wiping my forehead. "I need to buy Rachel a good luck present." I thought and James chuckled

 _"You know how the imprinting is Lex, she's more than happy with it."_

"Not the point." I muttered "Besides it'll probably make her laugh." I smirked

I heard James chuckle slightly before I heard footsteps.

"You can come in Luke." I said, moving the phone slightly, before he had the chance to knock.

The door opened and he walked over to the bedroom and into view.

"I swear your hearing's better then ours…" Luke muttered

"Stop making me sound like some advanced species." I grumbled as he walked over. He paused when he saw I was on the phone.

 _"Who's that?" J_ ames asked

"Luke, he's the son of mum's old fiancé." I smirked

 _"Weird…"_

"Narr, they were best friends so they're rather causal now, even Lucas' wife seems fine with it all." I admitted

"Who you talking to?" Luke wondered

"James."

"The brother right?" Luke asked

 _"Glad to know you're gossiping about me."_

"Well you are family. Some people have wondered why you're not here too though, a few have asked if you've gone through your change yet as well… that's an awkward question to answer." I admitted and he chuckled

"Yeah well, I don't think a house full of cats would appreciate to hear they're related to a wolf." Luke admitted as he crashed onto my bed beside me. My smile vanished and there was silence on the phone.

 _"Alexis,"_ James began _"Did you tell them?"_

"No." I said.

He said nothing.

"Okay I told Luke and Chloe." I admitted, breaking.

 _"You're not supposed to be telling anyone Lex, it's a trade secret!"_ James said annoyed

"We're all supernatural creatures, what's the harm?" I wondered "Besides the Cullens told the Denali clan remember, I told two people and they both promised not to tell a soul, not that anyone here would be happy to know. Mum didn't even tell her parents."

 _"Then you shouldn't be telling anyone."_

"They were interested how I knew vampires and werewolves." I shrugged

 _"You confessed that too?"_ James wondered

"Well considering a vampire bite is what caused my change. I mostly only told Chloe and Luke but I don't know what mum's said." I admitted

"Don't worry about it James, it's cool." Luke assured

"See, stop freaking out." I smirked

 _"You know Sam's going to be pissed."_ James warned

"Well you can tell him to come down here and say what he thinks to my face." I said "Love to see him get all high and mighty off his land and away from his pack." I snapped

"Sam?"

"Alpha." I said to Luke

"Why doesn't he just not tell him?" Luke asked

"No secrets in the pack, the have a mind link." I admitted

 _"Lex!"_ James snapped

"What? Luke's harmless." I said and he rose an eyebrow "Mentally…" I added

 _"Jacob might actually do that you know, go for another trip."_ James sighed

"Well he'd have to go back to being human because there's no where around here for him to run to places, too many buildings and not enough foliage to cover him." I snapped "And maybe then I can punch some sense into him and stop him from running from his problems like a little baby."

 _"You said you were angry at him but I didn't really understand how much until now."_ James muttered

"Yeah well he was a selfish coward, I think I can be angry about that." I said sighing.

"What did his guy do to you?" Luke wondered

"Long story." I muttered

" _He fell in love with her other friend and then ran when his heart got broken while Lex was unconscious from vampire venom. He missed her when she woke up and missed her birthday and didn't even come see her before she left."_

"Basically he's been ignoring me for two months and he's the reason I got bitten in the first place." I said

 _"Lex,"_ I could hear the frown in James' voice

"Okay, it wasn't his fault but I was saving him when it happened." I corrected to Luke. "He hasn't come to see if I'm alright, he didn't come to apologise or anything but he was able to come to Bella's wedding. And all because she's going to become a vampire."

"She what?"

"Yeah, well Jacob's dreading her change and yet I go through a change and he doesn't blink an eye." I said

 _"That wasn't true."_ James said strongly

"Okay, he felt bad, but did nothing about that." I said

"Is he really that important?" Luke wondered

"Jacob and I are like your dad and my mum, childhood friends, never been apart for long, always together, basically can read each other's thoughts we're so close." I said "I helped him best I could through all of the heartbreak Bella put him through because she chose her vampire over him and he repays me by leaving when I could potentially be either changing or dying." the sarcasm was there as I smiled "Great friend."

"Wow…" Luke muttered

 _"He was in a lot of pain."_ James sighed

"Yeah, well, unfortunately nothing can be done about it." I muttered.

 _"So, what were you guys planning to do today?"_ James wondered, changing the subject.

"We were going to go to the beach this afternoon." Luke said

"Yeah, see if I can earn that slight tan I had back." I said with a slightly smirk

"Tan?" Luke asked

"The Quileutes have this natural tan and I inherited some of it from my dad. When I went through my change, it went away." I sighed

 _"Didn't know you were missing it."_ James chuckled

"Subconscious thought." I said

 _"Of course."_

"What about you James?" Luke wondered

 _"I'm going on patrol then, sleep."_ James said simply and I chuckled

"Sleep?" Luke asked and he glanced at my clock "Isn't it night there?" he wondered

"The boys sleeping patterns are awful." I admitted "Sam's doing mostly, but it's not as bad as it had been."

 _"Yeah, we sleep at any time, some of us are real night owls."_ James admitted

"They have the ability to crash anywhere as well, really unprofessional." I said "Not only that but they instantly fall asleep, none of the tossing and turning action. Must be from the lack of sleep they get."

"Just because you have an oversized bed." Luke shrugged

 _"Oversized?"_ James asked

"Yeah you, me, Jacob, Embry and Quil could totally all fit in it." I grinned and there was silence.

 _"Wow… you should bring it home with you."_ James decided

"I don't think it would fit in our rooms even if we knocked the wall down." I admitted

 _"Too bad… it'd fix our sleepovers."_ James said and I could hear the smirk

"That's for sure, but it's never that bad."

 _"You're not the one on the floor."_ James reminded me

"You can sleep anywhere." I repeated. He sighed

 _"That's not the point Lex, besides if you had a huge bed, it wouldn't matter."_

"Why don't you just sleep in your room?" I suggested

 _"And what about Embry and Quil?"_

"Like you guys don't share anyway. And you know we do have couches as well, it's not like they _have_ to be on the floor." I said

 _"Yeah, that involves logic."_ James said

"If they're choosing the floor over the couch I'm going to say they don't have any." Luke muttered

 _"Thanks Luke…"_ James muttered

"I didn't necessarily include you in that statement mate," Luke said

"Well if he chooses my floor over his bed, he kind of doesn't possess any logic either." I said with a shrug.

 _"Such a lovely sister,"_ James mumbled

"Well being your sister it just means you have to love me anyway." I smirked

 _"Keep telling yourself that."_ James said and I could see him rolling his eyes.

"I will, because it's true. Family's forever." I grinned.

 _"Oh, there's Quil, I gotta go Lex."_ James said and I could just barely hear the howl in the distance through the phone. _"Nice to chat to you Luke."_

"You to James." Luke answered

"Give my undying love to my musketeers." I said before backtracking. "Well… two of them."

 _"Bye Lex."_

"Talk later." and he was gone.

"You two have a nice relationship." Luke noticed

"It's gotten better since he changed, that's for sure." I confessed, throwing the phone lightly over my head where it landed with a soft thud on the pillows. "Before that it was the usual "don't come near me", "don't talk to my friends", "why are you such a dork?" type things." I rolled my eyes

"So a typical brother sister relationship." He shrugged and I nodded

"Pretty much." I nodded before sighing.

"So beach?" I asked

"That was why I come to see you." he admitted

"You did a great job at collecting me." I nodded sarcastically.

Mum, Lucas, April, Chloe, Lachlan — Chloe's dad — Magnus and Thaleia were all coming with us to the beach. And we were taking my Maserati, Chloe's Porsche and Luke's Aston Martin. I expected it'd be a fun outing.

"By the way, good luck with that tan." Luke grinned as we got up and I grabbed my already packed bag on one of the couches, my phone back in my hand.

I stopped and stared as he waked out the door

"What?! Can we not tan!?" I called loudly, broken by the news before I ran out after him.

* * *

 **Okay, that's it. I literally have no over words written down besides "Chapter 15". What should I write next? What do you guys think would be interesting to do/read?**

 **BTW I think I'm gonna do one chapter in Jake's POV, and then one in James' POV, then back to Lex for the rest of the story. That sound cool?**


	15. Chapter 15

**So it's been 88 days since I last updated… and I know this because there was 2 days left on the last chapter upload. I apologise. I stopped writing to do Uni assignments and then the motivation was gone. I reread it today to try and continue and I cannot believe you all didn't tell me about so many spelling mistakes! I'm shocked you all kept reading they drove me mad! You'd think I didn't proof read it.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 15 and I'm going to put another question for you all at the bottom about the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy. And sorry :)**

* * *

Chapter 15:

I took a deep breath and sighed with contentment. It was silent and quaint.

Today was a simple and peaceful day. I was calmly sitting on a tree branch doing absolutely nothing. I needed a nice calm day to think. I had nothing to really think about but a girl could always find something to occupy her mind with.

It'd been two weeks since I arrived here in Greece. I'd been to Athens quite a few times, and Glyfada even more. I had to buy two more suitcases to fit the clothes I'd bought and more. I'd been to Spata two times as well.

Home seemed so far away at the moment. I still didn't know when mum intended on having us leave. She seemed content to stay to be honest. My grandparents definitely seemed to think we were staying for a very lengthy time.

Being able to talk to them on the phone and computer was not the same as in person and I was beginning to miss my brother, my father, the pack and the Cullens.

And even…

Jacob.

Though I was definitely still angry at him. Maybe I missed the old Jacob, the person Bella called her Jacob. It was plausible that I noticed such a change in Jacob as she did, just I had the ability to see the old Jacob in the new as well, until he let his pain get in the way of himself. I wonder if he even knows himself properly anymore? Especially as he spends all his time thinking about Bella.

 _That's not true…_

 _"You have no idea how guilty he feels Lex. It's either all the things he did wrong and how bad he feels about what he did to you, or how the Cullens will break the news of Bella's death, whether she dies to not, that he thinks about."_

 _But that's just because he did me wrong… and that still doesn't distract him from Bella._

The thought however is ridiculous.

I turned as I heard footsteps, the sound was ruining the quiet and I wished they'd turn and head another way. I was enjoying my piece, one of the days no one bothered me or gave some plan.

"I can practically hear you grinding your teeth." the voice joined the footsteps and I rolled my eyes

"Well maybe it's a sign to not bother me." I grumbled crossing my arms.

All these people with heightened senses, one of the reasons I wished I was still at school. I could mutter and no one would hear it. You'd think after being with the wolves and the vampires I'd be used to it.

"I know you like your time alone." I turned in time to see Luke land in front of me, where he crossed his arms and stared down on me.

I was sitting upside down, my legs up the tree trunk.

"So why are you interrupting it?" I asked him

"Your grandfather…" he hesitated and bit his lip as I raised an eyebrow waiting.

"What's he done?" I questioned

"Well… now that you're used to it here and you've met pretty much everyone in the estate… he's decided…"

"You're making it worse by hesitating will you just spit it out." I groaned annoyed

"He's throwing a dinner in honour of you and your mother coming home and also for your birthday…"

"Which he missed." I interjected

"And every other birthday," he continued "He's holding a formal dinner tonight."

I moved so quickly in surprise that Luke grabbed my wrist as I slipped off the tree branch, but despite his hold I twisted my body, grabbed the branch and swung back around to land in a crouch in front of him.

"He's what!?" I demanded with wide eyes.

A formal Dinner? For me? What hell was I supposed to do? Or wear? Or understand? Isn't there supposed to be some sort of actual etiquette and protocol for dinners? Especially formal?

"And how am I meant to know any of it!?" Luke raised an eyebrow as I muttered to myself and ran my hands through my hair.

"Oh my god I need help." I said looking at Luke who's expression was clearly confused.

I ignored it and jumped down from the tree and moving through the trees quickly.

"Hurry up Luke!" I shouted "I need your help too!"

I heard Luke's footsteps behind me as he ran, trying to keep up with me. I'd easily noticed that despite their gym, their natural bodies and their large estate, the cats didn't run all that much and Luke was one of the ones who couldn't keep up with me. To much practice on my behalf, I guess.

The giant mansion of a building came into sight and I moved to the closest door I could find.

"Lex calm down, it's gonna be alright." Luke promised as he came in behind me.

"Alright? There's going to be four spoons and a four forks and four knives, maybe five if there's a steak knife and like three glasses and three plates and four courses." I complained, a people turned in my direction from my elevated voice while I moved through the corridors.

"I have absolutely no clue which to use and when and if there's some sort of… thing. Proper way or order or…" I admitted, completely freaking out with nerves all ready, waving my hands around to try and explain what I meant.

"Not that you didn't notice but mum didn't need to teach us all that stuff!" I hissed, suddenly annoyed at the fact. Luke watched me and let me get my frustration out as he walked with me. "Plus what do I wear? How fancy do I go?" she demanded "Do I even have something nice enough? I haven't really looked at everything within my closet you know."

"Lex, stopped freaking out." Luke grabbed my shoulders and made me stop.

"I think I'm allowed to freak out a little bit about going to a _formal_ dinner in which I know nothing about the customs and _every eye is on me because I'm the centre of it!_ " I said getting more scared a nervous with every word. "I have had vampires wanting to rip my throat out and that was no where near as scary." I confessed.

Luke rose an eyebrow and looked at me like I was stupid.

"It's true." I grumbled in defence as I walked around him and continued on until we finally reached my bedroom door. I opened it to find Chloe was sitting on my bed, and around her were several plastic cased clothes sitting on my couches.

"We need to get started, now." she said seriously, taking my hand.

I looked at her surprised and then to Luke who was grinning with pride.

"Oh you guys are sneaky." I accused, earning a chuckle as Chloe sat me down at my desk in the study, I wasn't sure why we were in here? There were no clothes here? Wouldn't the wardrobe or bedroom have been better?

And then she woke the screen of the computer up, the device having already been booted up.

"You said Alice was your fashion vixen? We're gonna need her help." Chloe said strongly "She's older than us, and knows you better." Chloe instructed before moving back to the other room and talking to Luke.

I blinked for a few seconds as my brain comprehended what she'd said before I began to ring Alice.

"Well, look who it is." she grinned at me from the computer "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"My grandfather's throwing a formal dinner in my honour and I'm freaking out and have no idea what to wear." I said quickly and she looked at me surprised before she beamed

"Turn the screen around and go put the first thing on!" she demanded

"Chloe's got a whole heap of things but she said you had to be involved." I grinned

"I like her already." Alice laughed

"Chloe!" I called and she came back in as I got up. Chloe shoved a garment into my hands as we passed one another before she turned the screen around and greeted Alice, I heard the two talking as I moved to my bathroom to put on the first outfit. Luke watched me go before he followed Chloe into the study.

I opened the case to find a long floor length blue dress inside. Why wasn't I surprised it was blue.

The dress was covered in lace. The sleeves were three-quarter and mesh with the lace over the top. The front was a V-neck and the lace continued down it before coming to a stop at my waist and flowing down my legs. It was a little too long but long enough that it'd be perfect with the right height of shoes to go with it.

I hitched the skirt up in my hands and walked back into the study.

"So I'm guessing we're going with blue." I said and Chloe grinned.

"That looks lovely!" she smiled

"But the colours a little off… or is that my screen?" Alice muttered

"Considering both computers are of the highest tech I doubt it." I admitted

"What do you mean off?" Chloe asked

"It's not the right shade for her eyes." Alice shrugged

"Has to be perfect with Alice." I shrugged and I left to grab another garment bag and try on another

The next one was strapless and was tight to my waist before flowing out in soft material. In the middle was a heap of silver sparkles which faded out to the top and to the bottom.

"Guys, I don't think we can chance silver with my gold." I said pointing at my eyes as I walked back in.

"Nope, take it off." Alice decided at once, Chloe didn't even get a word in but she didn't seem to disagree.

"This has to be perfect!" Alice beamed as I grabbed the next dress "We have to make the biggest spectacle ever! Centre of attention! Oh I wish I could be there." she sighed

"I don't think even you could get here in time." Luke chuckled. While I'd been there Luke had spoken to the Cullens and James and my father a few times, even Embry and Quil, he seemed to get along with them all fine over the phone and through the computer.

The next dress was a deep navy blue, I'd managed to find one with gold on it instead of silver, though I already knew there weren't many. It had the bodice covered in a floral pattern which then had one line down to the waist were it circled around the body again and soft tule made up the skirt, an under skirt beneath it.

"Guy's blue and gold dresses aren't going to come in the right colours by tonight." I sighed as I walked in

"And that one would look so good otherwise." Chloe sighed

"Let's try a white, black or grey with colours as patterns or sparkles instead." Alice suggested

"We'll start with black, it'll let your eyes pop." Chloe grinned before she moved to my wardrobe and grabbed a heap of black dresses to begin with.

I gave Luke a look who shrugged before leaving the room

"Stop complaining!" Alice shouted and I simply groaned loudly enough for her to hear it.

"Here." Chloe said handing me a garment. This one was black, with silver at the top and it faded down into gold at the bottom, the gold then distributed itself like stars over the rest of the dress

"By the way," I began as I walked back in again "Am I going to have to dance?" I wondered as Chloe and Alice discussed with one another. Luke chuckled

"You have to do at least two, the first one with your grandfather and then one more so people think we're actually interested and having fun." Luke admitted.

I sighed, I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"Then I need a movable dress." I thought.

Chloe and Alice sent me back out and I pulled on another dress. It continued like that for a good solid two hours. Chloe picked out dresses based on what Alice thought from the dresses I'd worn already and then they'd continue to discuss for the next one. It was getting to the point were I was over it and Luke was lounging behind the computer screen out of sight on my desk chair.

Chloe handed me yet another dress and I moved to the bathroom to put it on before I stopped. I already knew this one wouldn't work by looking at it. We'd already moved on to gold dresses but I wanted something special. I was the centre of attention for this thing after all.

I moved through the bathroom and to my closest where I moved to the dress rack and began to look through it, unzipping and re-zipping the bags until I stopped at one. Looking at it I removed the cover and hooked it off the rack with a grin.

I quickly slipped into the dress and felt the shimmer of the fabric over my skin with satisfaction before I moved over to all the shoes, picking out a silver pair with sparkles to match.

I walked back to the study and stopped. Luke stopped rocking on my chair and Alice gasped with a grin.

"Yes!" she beamed

"Well who knows me the best?" I asked pointing at myself

"You totally do!" Chloe said grinning as she turned to look at me also.

The dress was mostly white, working well with my dark hair but also pale complexion. To compensate for my eyes it had a blue sash around my middle and then blue lace over the entire bodice which then faded down the skirt, growing thin and stopping by about my mid thigh.

"White goes with everything and blue to match my eyes and the gold." I shrugged. It was simply, and it worked. And I was happy with it, it would be easy to move in, yet comfortable.

"Now can someone please tell me about the thousands of utensils that will be on the table?" I pleaded, earning a laugh from everyone.

I was forced to take the dress off, for obvious reasons, before Luke had set up an, apparently, exact replica to what will be in front of me at the dinner.

I was expecting ridiculous, nine utensils, three bowls and three glasses like set up. But it was much worse.

There were twelve utensils in front of me, two bowls, two plates and five glasses. Who needed five glasses!?

"What is this?" I whispered and even Alice laughed at my question

"This is the proper formal dinner setting." Chloe shrugged

"For the really really important people." Alice shrugged

"So starting from your left," Luke said, not being able to hide his grin.

There were three forks on this side of the two bowls on top of one plate. A plate and knife sat above those, easily recognised as the butter knife and bread plate. Beside that and above the plate and two bowls was a small spoon and a small fork. The glasses sat in a curve after that and then three knives, two spoons and another fork sat on the other side of the plate and two bowls.

"These forks are your salad fork, fish fork and dinner fork." Luke said pointing to the three side by side on the left.

"If you're not having fish they wont bother to put the fish fork out." Alice admitted, glancing at Chloe who nodded with a smile.

"I'm hoping you know the butter knife and bread plate?" Luke said with a raised eyebrow and I gave him annoyed look

"I'm not stupid thanks." he nodded while trying to suppress the grin.

"What's going on?" Emmett suddenly appeared at the screen behind Alice

"I'm having a lesson, buzz off." I snapped

"A lesson on what?"

"Etiquette's." Alice shrugged

"Something you know nothing of." I shrugged. Alice laughed and Chloe and Luke tried to repress theres as Emmett rolled his eyes.

"These are your dessert spoon and fork." Luke pointed to the small spook and fork above the plate and bowls.

"The bottom plate is your service plate." Chloe put in

"The next one is your soup bowl."

"And the top is your salad bowl." Chloe smiled

Then we began on the three knives, two spoons and the fork. God this was full on.

"The first knife is your salad knife." Luke said

"Why do you need a knife for salad?" I questioned, earning a chuckle

"Just use it so your cherry tomatoes don't go rolling away." Chloe advised. I rose an eyebrow but didn't answer, glancing at Alice who nodded seriously.

"Next is your meal knife and then your fish knife, which again wont be there if we're not having fish." Chloe pointed as she was standing on my right. "This is your soup spoon." She pointed to the biggest spoon beside the knifes "And your tea spoon for after the meal when we sit and have idle conversations over tea and scones." she made an accent like she probably assumed an Englishman would sound like and I couldn't help but laugh. "The last fork is your seafood fork, which again might not be there."

"So I could go from having twelve utensils to nine?" I asked and the both nodded. "That'd make things easier." I mumbled

"Don't count on it, cats love fish remember." Emmet''s booming laugh sounded through the computer even though he'd vanished from sight. Luke and Chloe looked at the screen surprised as my eyes narrowed and Alice was trying to hide her own laugh while looked worried.

"She's going to kill you for that." Jasper said from somewhere as he too tried not to laugh.

I could hear it in his voice though, along with Rosalie off in the far distance.

"You're all so supportive." I snapped and Alice simply shrugged

"It was funny."

"Go rob a blood bank." I snapped and she gasped looking at me shocked before I grinned. Luke and Chloe looked surprised too as Alice huffed, but I could see the grin sitting on the corner of her mouth.

"Right back to it, your glasses." Luke decided, breaking the silence.

"The biggest is your water glass." This one sat near my desert utensils at the top of the plates.

"Next is your champagne glass."

"Then your red wine glass and white wine glass." They were the exact same so I didn't know if it mattered what order it went in… or why there were two? Were we really going to have both red and white in one night?

"And your sherry glass." This was the smallest of them all and Alice wiggled her eyebrows at me. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"This sounds rather english, sherry and a tea spoon." I admitted

"What do you expect the english did a lot of things first." Alice sighed

"Got it all?" Luke asked

"I think so." I nodded "Salad fork. Fish fork, removable. Dinner fork. Butter knife. Bread plate. Dessert fork. Dessert spoon. Salad bowl. Soup bowl. Service plate. Salad knife. Meal knife. Fish knife, removable. Soup spoon. Tea spoon. Seafood fork, removable. Water goblet. Champagne glass. Red and white wine glasses and the sherry glass." I pointed to each object as I went.

"That's too much for one table, it takes up so much space." I believed

"It's proper." Chloe shrugged

"And I bet the utensils are all silver too?" I said not really wanting to know

"Of course, ancient and passed down through the families." Chloe smiled. I sighed and Alice looked impressed

"You and I are taking a trip down there ad you're going to show me everything." Alice decided

"It's a bit sunny for you Alice." I admitted

"Oh well, cats all know about vampires and you're all locked away aren't you?" she shrugged

"We're not locked up Alice." Chloe sighed

"Besides, they don't know about vegetarian vampires." I reminded her

"They will now." Alice believed "We can go during winter." she beamed

"Oh god." I whispered.

A knocked sounded and Luke moved to go and get my door for me. Alice was still muttering to herself about shopping destinations as I looked down at the utensils before me, going over them again. I knew my brain would hold the information and that I could remain calm enough to remember them but I was getting more and more nervous as the clocked on my desk ticked on.

"I guess you heard then?" I looked up to find my mother standing at the doorway

"I did…" I paused "Wait you didn't know if I knew and you're coming to tell me now?" I questioned shocked "You of all people should know I know nothing about this stuff!" I pointed to the desk in front of me.

My mother had changed somewhat over the last two weeks. Her grey eyes had turned much more silver and her hair a vibrant auburn. Apparently this was what had dulled most about her features as she'd been in 'the human world', as everyone called it. I'd discovered where I'd gotten my gold flecks from, my mother's had started to reappear within her eyes as the days went on. They flashed beautifully against her silver, instead of contrasting.

My mother chuckled.

"Sorry, I was busy." she said guiltily, moving around to stand behind my chair.

"Hi Alice."

"Hey Diana." Alice waved "Wow you look amazing."

"The perks of coming back home." I muttered

"Well, you're going to look stunning tonight, assuming Alice helped you pick?" Mum said to me, smiling at Alice in thanks.

"Of course she did, Chloe demanded her help." I shrugged and Chloe smiled

"What time's it starting?" Luke wondered

"Seven." Mum admitted.

I nodded, that was good, gave me plenty of time of freak out, figure out my make-up and what to do with my hair… Oh shit I totally forgot about that! Maybe I could just curl it, not that it needs it but just a touch up. I'm sure I've got some white or silver or blue clips I can put in my hair. And the necklace Alice got me will work perfectly so that's not an issue.

I looked at Alice to ask her about my hair but stopped when I saw her expression. Her eyes were glazed and she looked like she was staring at something beyond the computer screen, most would say she was staring at the wall or room beyond but I knew that look and knew I better than to think that.

"Alice…" I said worried. Chloe and Luke looked at her and then at me as I moved closer to the screen.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper was in my view and he glanced at me but I had nothing, I didn't know what set her off. All I knew is that her sudden visions like this never came out good and I was beginning to worry, causing any thoughts about my hair and accessories disappearing.

"What's wrong?" Luke whispered

"Alice get's premonitions." I muttered, not looking away from the screen

"Premonitions? Like visions of the future?" Chloe asked surprised and I nodded. The two shared a wide eyed look as I watched Alice.

"Phone." Alice said and Jasper was gone for the split second.

"Alice what happened?" I demanded

"It was… I mean…" She shook her head "Bella."

"What about her?" I demanded, fearing something had happened and she'd gotten hurt, or perhaps Edward had tried to change her for some reason and…

"I don't know." Alice admitted

"What do you mean you don't know?" I questioned shocked, Alice never didn't know when it came to Bella.

"She's gone."

"Gone?!" I demanded, now worrying beyond belief, my voice rising a few octaves. "What do you mean gone? How could she be gone!?" my mother placed a hand on my shoulder to try and calm me down as Alice took the phone from Jasper and she put it to her ear.

We all waited in silence as it continued to ring. It rang through and Alice just rung again, forcing the phone on the other end to probably keep ringing.

I lost count of how many times Alice re-rung the phone until finally I heard the receiver being answered and her voice came through.

 _"Hi, Alice,"_ I released a breath at her voice and put my hands over my face as though wiping away the worry.

But then the confusion set in, Bella was okay, but Alice said she was gone? Clearly she was alive, clearly she was on the planet so what did 'gone' mean exactly?

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" Alice questioned

 _"Yeah. Um. Is Carlisle there?"_ Bella hadn't even been the one to ring, Alice had and yet Bella wanted Carlisle so soon? What was going on?

Jasper looked at me as Alice had gotten up from her seat and for my sake he turned the computer screen so I could still see her

"He is. What's the problem?"

 _"I'm not… one hundred percent… sure…"_ Bella voice had me worried even more, was it Edward who was in trouble?

"Is Edward all right?" she asked warily. She called Carlisle's name away from the phone and then demanded, "Why didn't he pick up the phone?" before Bella had said anything.

 _"I'm not sure."_

"Bella, what's going on? I just saw—"

 _"What did you see?"_

Alice pursed her lips as Carlisle approached her, not sure what to answer as I looked at Mum who was watching with caution. Chloe and Luke had no idea what was happening, standing behind me and listening as the air was tense.

"Here's Carlisle," Alice finally said and she handed the phone over.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked her and the girl sat down on Jasper's lap, watching Carlisle as her face had gone blank and composed. I knew that was a worse sign than anything.

"Bella, it's Carlisle. What's going on?"

 _"I—"_ she paused _"I'm a little worried about Edward... Can vampires go into shock?"_

"Has he been harmed?" Carlisle's voice was suddenly urgent, I held my breath for a second but my brain was more rational. If Edward was harmed, Bella would not have answered the phone so calmly.

 _"No, no,"_ she assured him. _"Just… taken by surprise."_

"I don't understand, Bella." I don't think anyone did as Jasper looked at Alice, Carlisle and then me. Emmett, Rosalie and Esme had moved into my line of vision of the computer screen, Esme moving beside Carlisle worried.

 _"I think… well, I think that… maybe… I might be…"_ there was a pause. _"Pregnant."_

My mouth dropped open and my hands left the keyboard in front of me. I stared shocked at the glass beyond the computer screen.

She what?!

How the hell could Bella be pregnant!? Vampires were bloody frozen in time! I couldn't make any sense of it, or comprehend how the hell… It didn't make sense! It couldn't work, I mean…

Carlisle had started talking again.

"When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?"

 _"Sixteen days before the wedding."_

"How do you feel?"

 _"Weird,"_ Bella's voice broke. _"This is going to sound crazy—look, I know it's way too early for any of this. Maybe I am_ _crazy. But I'm having bizarre dreams and eating all the time and crying and throwing up and… and… I swear something moved inside me just now."_

I snapped my head around to look at mum her face was white and she was looking as worried as Carlisle was on the screen. Her eyes were hard and I knew she was beginning to think through her head over the impossibility of it all.

Bella had been gone for fourteen days. I knew this because I'd been gone for almost the same time. There was no way something developed within her in that short time enough for it to move, or give her morning sickness or unstable emotions! It didn't work that way!

 _But this was a vampire child…_

That single thought, that simple obvious fact… could it really change the facts?

Carlisle had hung up the phone and was talking quickly to everyone around him as I stared at nothing, trying to comprehend this, but it made no sense, it just…

"Alex." I looked up to see Carlisle's perfect face on the screen. "We're going to have to let you go."

"What's happening?" I demanded

"Edward and Bella are on their way home. We'll keep you posted once they arrive."

"No." I said and his eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly. "Mum," I said turning to her

"I'll book us a flight." she nodded, understanding the severity of this.

"We're coming home too Carlisle." I said to him

"But the dinner?" Chloe asked

"This is much more important." I muttered

"Alexis, I'm not sure if we'll be able to get a soon enough flight to miss it, nor if your grandfather will let me." my mother admitted as she had stopped at the doorway.

"My best friend happens to be pregnant with a vampire's child and you're about to tell me that a dinner party is more important?" I asked my eyebrows raising in shock.

My mother pursed her lips.

"I'll talk to him." she muttered and I nodded before she left.

"I'll see you soon." I said to Carlisle and he nodded before he screen went black.

"Is that even possible?" Luke whispered

"I'm about to find out." I muttered as I got up and moved from my room. I knew my grandfather was in his study and I knew how happy he was to have my mother home. He didn't know about the vampires or werewolves and it would take a lot of convincing for him to let us leave, especially when he was having high aristocrats of our kind coming for this dinner in favour of me.

I didn't really care about this dinner, especially not when my friend's life could be in trouble. I'd tell him everything if I had to, anything. And if it led to me driving my Maserati out of here in order to catch that plane then that was exactly what I was going to do.

But the one question still remained. Kept bugging me in my mind above everything else as Chloe and Luke followed me from my room.

How? How was this even be possible?

* * *

 **So, question:**

 **Should I do the dinner with Lex hardly paying attention and worrying? Or just go straight to her going home to Forks?**

 **She can either attended the Formal dinner and we skipped it or they didn't go. Perhaps an argument with her grandfather Magnus can be done as a memory if we go straight to her heading home?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey look! Another one :P**

 **I have no real plan for much of what happens from here to be honest, playing it by ear. Few key points that I have a small idea for but that's it so, let's see how it turns out.**

* * *

Chapter 16:

I stared out the cabin window at the darkness beyond. The sun had stand we'd be in darkness for the rest of the trip, arriving in the evening in Seattle.

I looked across the cabin to my mother, she was sitting with her arms crossed and her face turned to the window herself. Her expression looked no different to how mine felt. She'd known Bella as long as I had after all, she was just as worried. But the question still remained, how?

We already knew that vampires were frozen, it was one of the reasons Rosalie was so sour. She wanted a family and children, she wanted to be human so she could grow old like that. She hated Bella because she was giving up everything Rosalie wanted. Rosalie's body was stuck in time, the same with Esme's and Alice's, they didn't under go their menstrual cycle every month, there wasn't even any blood in their system to so do.

So everyone naturally assumed that the males would be the same. But tell the truth, they probably didn't have as much to worry about in the frozen department… after all if everything froze, what different did it make to before? The men's body didn't have to change like the females.

Could that mean that a human, who's body was still undergoing the process every month… could get pregnant from a vampire? But only as long as the human was female? Was that even a plausible theory? The fact that men's body didn't change and they could continue to produce even if they became frozen, was that a possibility? It didn't normally matter, seeing as vampire females couldn't get pregnant so why would anyone ever think twice about it with a human… of course how many human-vampire pairs had there been that could end in this calamity?

It was a calamity right? The thing was a vampire inside a human, and seeing as vampires sought to kill humans, being the best predator, what the hell did that mean for a human when they were carrying it!? After all, the inside of their body would have been so much worse and more tempting then the outside right? What if it broke Bella from the inside?! What if no one could do anything about it either?

I shook my head as I bit down on my lip. I couldn't think like that, Carlisle would do something, figure something out. He'd do tests and he'd decide if it was terrible or not, which it probably would be seeing as it was a vampire child who would probably know nothing of restraint.

I shook my head again, that was not helping!

I reclined my chair back to try and calm down. I knew, even if I wasn't supposed to or was supposed to because of the jet lag rule, I wouldn't be able to sleep either way, I was too worried, too confused, my thoughts were everywhere but so organised at the same time, which didn't help in the slightest.

I stared at the roof of the jet, looking at the markings and patterns with my sharp eyes to calm the racing thoughts.

Yes I said jet. There hadn't been a plane running in time for my liking, so, we'd asked for a jet from Magnus.

Asked was probably a light word… I demanded one the second I found out there wasn't a plane.

It hadn't started out as a great conversation with my grandfather. My mother had walked in and told him there was trouble at home and that we couldn't stay. He'd gone on about his dinner and what on earth could have happened. Of course my mother refused to give him details for some reason and just said it was of great urgency and that she was sorry but we couldn't stay even if we wanted to.

Magnus hadn't liked that, de'd invited important people to this dinner and all the preparations were set. While arguing with my mother he'd admitted about the planes not having a flight to Seattle in time, and seeing as he was so powerful within Athens he knew what planes weren't running in time for our need.

 _"Then give us a jet!" I demanded walking in, having heard the entire conversation. Luke and Chloe were standing just behind me at the open door. "We need to go, now." I said_

 _"Young lady, you will show some respect…"_

 _"I will give you respect if you earn it and that does not mean you buy me expensive gifts in order to buy it." I snapped "Now I respect you Grandfather, you've been kind and I'm really happy you allowed me to come and meet you all. Thank you for throwing a dinner party in my honour and for the fabulous cars, but this is much more important."_

 _"What could have happened that needs your attention so quickly?" Magnus asked shortly, his expression wasn't happy as he stared at me, seeing as I'd stormed straight in demanding things._

 _"My best friend is pregnant with a vampire's child and could probably end up dead in a matter of hours for all we know." I stated and Magnus looked at me shocked. "Let's not add the fact that the werewolves will probably all go to kill her when they discover the dangerous monster lying within her body." I said_

 _"Vampires?" Magnus questioned "Preposterous."_

 _"What's so preposterous about it?! You know there's a bunch in Italy, well I have a heap of friends who are vampires living in Forks thank you very much." Magnus stared at me before looking at my mother who held his hard gaze with one of her own. I guess that's where she got it from for she didn't waver even for a second._

 _"Vampires and Werewolves?" he finally asked_

 _"Look," I walked towards his desk "These people are really important to me. If someone here within your family estate was in trouble you'd drop everything to help in a heart beat. Well I'm asking you, begging you, to please help me." I said carefully "These people are my family. And I'm really worried for my friend." I told him "As much as I'd love to go to your dinner, and god knows I've been spending all day planning for it, I can't knowing she's…" I stopped as I tried to figure out how to explain._

 _Magnus looked at me as I sighed, unable to think of how to express the important this was to me._

 _"I beg you… please let us borrow a jet." I said and I watched as something changed in Magnus' eyes._

 _"Alright." I looked at him surprised "I'll have a jet prepared." I looked to my mother surprised and she smiled, though looking slightly surprised herself._

 _"And," I looked back at my grandfather "I'll make sure your car is there for when you arrive." he smiled at me and I couldn't help but move around the desk and throw my arms around his neck._

 _"Thank you!" I exclaimed_

 _"This is important to you, I can see. And it is partly my fault that these people here are not your family as much as they should be." he admitted. He looked at my mother "I'm not going to say I understand completely but I do understand the need to protect those who I care about so," I pulled away and smiled at him._

 _"Go, you need to pack. The Jet should be ready by the time you get there." Magnus said_

 _"But…"_

 _"I'll take care of the dinner party." He assured and I grinned before I turned and ran at Luke and Chloe._

 _"Quick! We need to pack!" and I pulled them with me_

 _"You need to pack." Luke corrected_

 _"And I need your help." I said simply, dragging them along._

My suit cases were in the back, three of them full of different types of clothes… well most were Forks worthy but seeing as I didn't get cold a few cooler clothes were thrown in for the sake of it.

Now all I could do was sit on this plane and wait, and that was probably getting to me more then it should have. I wished I could fall asleep, then the time would disappear and I wouldn't have to sit for fourteen hours worrying over this knew problem.

 _Bella just couldn't go on a honey moon, come back, be changed and live happily ever after could she? She had to go and find a new problem._ I sighed.

I knew it wasn't her fault but that didn't change the fact that she was literally a strong trouble magnet and nothing could run smoothly for her. Her and Edward, seriously I didn't think there was anything that caused more turmoil.

"Are you alright?" I turned to my mother who was watching me and pursed my lips.

"I don't know." I muttered and turned back to the window.

"You should get some sleep." she said

"I would if I could." I admitted with the smallest of chuckles that hardly lasted.

My mother got up and moved to sit in the chair before me, there were about seven seats and only the two of us occupying it.

"Sweetie, I know you're worried, but you're going to need your strength." She put a hand on my knee.

"Mum, I can't calm my mind down enough to be able to sleep. Remember we have so much space in our minds that everything is racing." I sighed

"You need to learn to calm your storm Lex," she said

"Still knew to this mum, remember."

"But you've handled it better and faster then anyone else."

"Just because I didn't go rabid." I mumbled and she chuckled

"So they told you about that?"

"Luke did." I nodded.

I'd seen one happen too, a girl maybe a few years younger then me. She suddenly woke everyone else up at a stupid time in the night, running through the corridors and swinging off the chandeliers. It'd been shocking to say the least. She had claws and her canines had elongated, her eyes menacing as a few of the older cats rushed do calm her down, her parents included.

I didn't even know we could get claws and fangs…

I think my mother was one of the few who'd slept through the commotion.

"Lex," My mother leaned forwards and I looked at her strong expression "There's no point in worrying about it. You can't do anything while you're on this plane and until you get to the Cullen's house, there is nothing you can do but sleep."

I knew she was right. Of course she was. But that didn't mean I could just shut myself down and go to sleep. I couldn't just turn my mind off…

Could I?

She got up and moved back to her seat and I laid back in the chair. I closed the window beside me and the lights above me turned off, leaving a light on only by my mother, showing her pale complexion and glinting off the gold in her eyes.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, ridding myself of the thoughts, images and memories, pushing them aside. I searched through my mind, trying to focus on one thing. Jacob's face came to my mind. I was going home, I'd have to see him again, how would I react? Would I be pissed enough to ruin everything? Especially when it was hanging by a thread already? Was it?

I shook my head, that wasn't helping at all.

I chose instead to think of my blue baby which will be waiting for me in Seattle. I couldn't wait to try the Coupe. I assumed it would be the exact same but the roof could make all the difference. And who knew, they were slightly different so perhaps it would be better… for maybe worse…?

I didn't notice that I'd slipped off, or the content sigh my mother gave when I did.

* * *

I awoke to a ringing. It wasn't my phone or my mother's that rang and I stirred as it continued.

"Hello?" My mother's voice answered it and I wondered what she was doing awake.

"She's asleep."

"No…" My voice was slurred as I tried to remove the sleep from my body and sit up.

"Hang on. Lex?" Mum had moved the phone from her mouth and I heard move over to me as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Mmm, I'm awake. Who's on the phone?" I murmured

"It's Carlisle." mum said

Carlisle? How did Carlisle get the number to my grandfather's jet?

Luke and Chloe probably had something to do with it.

"Hello?" I muttered as I took the phone from my mother. It was the jet's own telephone. Why didn't that surprise me.

 _"Alex,"_ Carlisle's usual smooth voice had a slight edge to it.

"Mm?" I asked, still waking up.

 _"Edward and Bella are going to land about an hour after you. I need to ask you a favour."_

"Anything." I nodded, my mind clearing quickly as I focused on the darkness outside the plane. Looking at a clock nearby I noticed it was about eight in the evening.

 _"We're beginning to bring equipment to the house from the hospital, but we can't be there to pick them up from the airport."_ Carlisle admitted on the other end

"I got it, I'll wait for them and drive them." I said already understanding

 _"Will you be alright?"_ Carlisle asked

"Shockingly enough my grandfather brought me two cars and has sent one of them over with me today. It should be there about the same time I am and in time for them to land." I nodded "It's fast enough and we'll be there within two hours." I promised

 _"Thank you Lex."_

"Anything." I said again before yawning "We've gotta figure out what to do." I knew.

"We'll see you then." he said and I nodded despite him not being able to see me.

The phone cut off and mum took it back.

"How far off are we?" I asked her

"We'll be landing as soon as we get the all clear." she admitted and I nodded, looking out the window at Seattle below me.

The plane began to descend and I put my seat belt on with expectation.

We exited our plane as soon as it landed and our luggage were pulled off by a few men I assumed my grandfather had paid off. They followed us as we followed one other out towards the car parks. It was sitting there, as expected, in the standing zone. Why did that not surprise me?

A man was standing beside it and he held up his hands with the keys as I approached him.

"Thanks." I said as I took them.

"I've had your father come to collect me, I'll inform him of what's happening." I grabbed mum's wrist suddenly as she spoke and she turned to me from the sudden contact.

"You can't tell James." she looked at me surprised. "You tell him and the pack will find out. I'm sure Sam will freak out and if Jacob finds out…" I muttered

"Honey he's going to want to know why you're not home." Mum reminded me

"Tell him I've gone to the Cullens and that I'm avoiding Jacob." I said simply.

I knew that would hurt Jake and that my brother would think I was being stupid, but it was the first thing that popped into my head. I knew the wolves better then anyone else, or at least how the pack worked. This would not bring a great foreboding if they discovered the truth.

"Just… trust me." I said as mum looked at me with uncertainty.

She nodded.

"I guess you'll want your suitcases then." She sighed and she told one of the men to put them in the boot of my car.

"Just on." I corrected them. They all shared a look and I nodded to one guy to put the suitcase of mine he had in the car. I turned to my mother who looked surprised. "We need room for Bella and Edward's stuff so can you take the rest?" I asked. She nodded before kissing my cheek.

"Keep me informed alright." I nodded

"I'll be home soon." I assured

"Don't stay away for too long, you're going to have to inform everyone of our trip." she smiled.

I nodded before she gave my hand a squeeze and I watched her walk off, the men following her.

I walked around my car and turned the engine on. I didn't even have the right mind set to marvel over the sound as I raved the engine slightly and pulled out of the spot.

I drove around to arrivals which wasn't too far as we'd landed in a private zone, and parked the car again, not caring as to where it was parked. No one was towing it and I'd pay any fine if necessary.

I made my way back into the airport and through the crowds until I saw Edward and Bella's flight number and therefore the gate they'd be coming out of. I hurried my way through the airport, knowing Edward would be in a state of terror and anguish and who knew what else he was feeling besides guilt that would be eating him from the inside out. He'd want to get home as soon as possible. He wasn't driving my car even if he tried to scare me. Not that he could.

I found the gate, and I waited. To be honest I was surprised that Athens was a shorter flight then Rio was. But perhaps with Rio's economy there was a reason for that and they had to stop a few times. I didn't know I hadn't asked for details and I hadn't spoken to either of them during my time away either.

I wondered how Bella was doing? Was she terrified? How did she feel about having a vampire child in her stomach? How the hell did she even have a little vampire child in her stomach? And not just the fact that it's impossible, but she's been gone for two weeks and here she was with a child moving. Why was it so old already?

I stood at the gate waiting and used my senses to sift through and listen out for the flight landing instead of watching the screen.

I heard the workers on the runway talking and the plane landing. But I didn't hear Edward and Bella, no, I smelt them first, their scents drifting through the airport towards me. But the two of them were dead silent. Had this fiasco caused them to stop talking? Was that even possible? Was Bella angry at Edward for what he did? Perhaps she was wallowing in fright, unable to make sense of it like me and was scared?

I crossed my arms as the two came into sight and Edward saw me instantly, he would already have known it was me picking them up, I was sure Carlisle would have told them and even if he hadn't, Edward would smell me long before he saw me and come to the conclusion anyway.

Bella on the other hand didn't see me until they were a few metres away. I saw the expression on her face. It was calculating and I saw the distress on it. But I'd seen Bella's calculating expressions and when she'd made her mind up on something crazy, compared to when she was terrified even if she didn't want to show it.

I knew her well enough to be shocked when I saw her. I wasn't sure if the shock was at her expression, or the small bump my expertly sensitive eyes could make out through her tops. She had her arms around her waist as if protecting it as Edward carried all the bags easily. Her face was dead set and when she saw me some sort of relief or determination filled her. I watched confused as she ran towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"Lex! What are you doing here?" she demanded somewhat relieved

"Are you kidding? I got the first jet out as soon as I heard." I admitted

"Alice told you?" Bella wondered surprised

"No I was talking to her when you picked up the phone already." I said "I heard your conversation," I glanced down at her stomach which she was no longer guarding. "Are you alright?" I wondered.

"I'm fine." she nodded but her voice was instantly closed off as she bit her lip.

"Well… the car's ready, we need to hurry back, have Carlisle do some tests…"

"I need the bathroom first." Bella cut me off and I looked at her as she turned to Edward. "Lex can take me. We'll be fine." her voice was short and to the point, I could hear the slight tremble in it as she usually had when she was being strong. This was slightly different though, it wasn't hiding her fear as she usually tried but was… I don't know, holding determination perhaps, it seemed the only word to describe what I saw.

Edward looked at her then to me as I looked at Bella. She turned to me and gave me a look I'd never be able to misplace. She needed to talk to me, away from Edward. Was she that angry at him? No I didn't sense that… it was something else.

"We'll be quick." I promised Edward, turning to him. He didn't look at all happy about it. "Car's outside, you can't miss it, it's bright blue." I confessed.

I took Bella's hand and began to drag her away without another word to him. Edward was just how I thought he'd be. His marble face was composed in worry, anger and guilt. He was willing to break through everything to make sure he set this right. As per usual.

Bella and I moved to the closest bathroom we could find and she pushed the door open as quickly as possible, I grabbed her elbow as she slipped ever so slightly as I followed her through. It was luckily rather empty, a few walking out as we walked in.

"Alright I know you enough to know something's wrong." I said "Are you worried? I wouldn't be surprised—"

"No." she cut he off, shaking her head "Nothing's wrong." she said

"Well, I wouldn't say nothing…" I muttered

"It's not a problem Lex, it's…" she placed a hand on her stomach

"Half a vampire, inside your body. Why aren't you worried about that?" I suddenly demanded, keeping my voice low as I glanced around, turning back to see the tranquil expression stretch over her face.

My eyes widened as I stared at her and she looked at me with a small smile.

"I know it's… astonishing." she muttered "But," she paused "Lex, they want to hurt him."

"Him?" I asked her surprised

"It's just… when Alice called, I imagined this little… fantasy."

"You think you're having a baby boy?" I muttered in surprised

"Lex, this isn't right! They want to hurt him before he's even… lived! They want to take him out and… and…" she was frantic and I looked at her with uncertainty.

But it didn't take me long to understand.

"Bella!" I grabbed her arms "You want to keep it!?" I demanded

"Him!" she corrected slightly angry at me "I need him!" she said

"Says who?"

"I love him Lex, I can't hurt him. I want him." she said and I couldn't understand… was this a motherly thing? Loving the baby so unconditionally like this even if it meant your life?

I shook my head.

"Okay, Bella. From what I understand, you have a little vampire inside you." I said and she nodded.

"You do realise that vampires, when they're first turned, are uncontrollable with thirst! Remember!" I said "The newborn vampires that came to kill you and I ended up comatose for a week? Remember them?"

"This isn't like that." Bella whispered

"No. Instead you have a baby, which only cares about crying, and food." I said "A vampire baby which only cares about food. Of which you are made entirely of. And it's inside you." I said, getting a little frantic as I tried to get her to understand.

She watched me as she cradled her stomach in a funny way, running a hand over the small bump I had already noticed.

"So, imagine this. Grown adults turned vampires can hardly control themselves when they smell another person. So think about a baby that only wants food, _inside_ that temptation? Surrounded by blood, everywhere, on every side! Bella I wouldn't be surprised if it drank you from the inside out just out of instinct."

"It wouldn't be his fault." she murmured, turning her gaze away.

I couldn't believe I was hearing this. But at the same time… she was right.

"Besides, vampires have a choice, to give in or hold on. Carlisle held on and has never hurt anyone." she continued

"They have a higher brain function then children Bells." I said and she looked at me as my tone of voice had changed. "Okay, so it's acting on instinct, fair enough, it's not it's fault it was born, it's not it's fault that it could turn out to be a monster, and don't you dare argue with me just because you love it because we know nothing of what it will become." I said quickly as she opened her mouth to argue. "But that doesn't change the fact that it could end up killing you Bella." I said "I mean, if it is acting on instinct then it will kill you, the only question is when."

She looked at me and I could tell she knew I was right. But I could see it in her eyes, the determination and the love she felt for this… thing.

"Vampires are intelligent… what if it turns out to be too?"

"It needs to grow up for that and get past the temptation stage, just like full grown adults do when they change." I said "Either way, it's still going to go through the stage of hurting you before hand." I believed "And if you are right, what if you're not even there to see it?"

"Carlisle can change me." she said

"He what?!" I demanded

"He can do it. Esme jumped off a cliff and they rushed her straight to the morgue she was so bad, but the venom cured her despite all her injuries."

"You're relying on vampire venom? You know it's not a miracle cure right?"

"Well look at you." she pointed to me

"You forget that it just broke open a gene that had been locked away which cured me, not the venom, that was killing me." I admitted

"But it didn't. And who's to say it didn't do something to you anyway?"

I paused… did Bella experience what everyone else did? My enchanting mesmerising ways that were higher then everyone else's, and drew everyone too me? I couldn't imagine why else she'd say that, she hadn't been around me when everyone else had told me about it. About me being different and special, and how no one knew why.

"Bella, what if this doesn't turn out as well as you think it will?" I wondered "Just for a second, ignore your seemingly convinced conviction and think properly. There is always a fifty-fifty and what will you do if it goes sour? Edward would be alone, Jacob might kill him or the two will at least end up in a fight and if Jacob ends up gone because the Cullens protect Edward, the pack will certainly come and it'll end in a blood feud." Not literally as vampires didn't bleed but my point still stood.

"Bells you're not just risking yourself here, you're risking so much more then that." I muttered, a hand on her shoulder.

Bella looked up at me and I could see her decision wavering as she placed a hand over her bump.

"Lex, we don't know what's going to happen. But I'm sure I can pull through it. I've been through so much already, it can't all be for nothing." she muttered and I saw as she wasn't just convincing me, she was reconvening herself as I had caused her to second guess her resolve.

"It can't be all for nothing. I've grown stronger and I'm sure I can survive this ordeal as well as the others."

"Bella." I took one of her hands "The other ordeals we protected you, as a person, from harm on the outside. This one we cant stop something from harming you because it is you. This is completely different."

"Lex, please, help me." she begged, now ignoring my words. I stared down at her, pursing my lips. I knew that Edward would be wondering where we were by now and that if we didn't hurry he'd come and get us. I couldn't have him listening to this because I knew I'd be in trouble if I said nothing else.

I knew what my mind had come to, the conclusion that would stand at least for the moment. And I knew Edward wouldn't like it.

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself Bella." I said and her expression fell at the seriousness in my voice. "I still think this is going to go sour, and I can't find a reason in which you can't be somehow harmed in this process." I continued "But, I also know nothing about this, truthfully." She looked at me hopefully. "So, we'll go home, we'll let Carlisle do his tests and find out what's happening and what's going on and everything he can possibly find out, including why it's growing so fast." I said "And depending on the outcome… we'll see." I decided.

"You promise not to let them hurt him?"

"No." I said "I promise to give you the benefit of the doubt until I can't take it anymore." I decided strongly and she looked at me with uncertainty before she nodded. Her strength returned and I knew that as she believed she would be fine and survive through all this, she believed I'd see it too and help her.

I didn't think it would turn out that way. If Carlisle and Edward didn't get it out of her, she'd end up in some sort of danger, danger of herself and possibly… I couldn't even imagine what the thing would do, whether it would suck her from the inside out or preserve her in order to live itself until the last minute. Who knew if the thing was smart enough for that.

"Come on. Before Edward bursts in here." I muttered "And don't you dare tell him about this." I demanded and she nodded, smiling slightly.

I took her hand and lead her out of the airport. I knew she'd get lost if I wasn't careful and Edward would probably kill me for sure if that happened.

We headed towards the door and Bella kept a firm grip on my hand, probably her idea of making her resolve move through it to me, I assumed. Futile but she was desperate, even I could see that.

We exited the airport ad I spotted the glossy blue paint with no trouble. Edward was beside it, the bags probably already in the back as I didn't lock it.

Yeah probably not a smart thing but I'd gotten used to everything being under my grandfather's fingertips in Greece that I'd apparently gotten a little lax.

Bella's eyes widened as I released her and moved around to the driver's seat. I saw Edward watching me, his eyes strong and almost scary. It only made me angry to be honest.

"No." I said strongly "I'm driving." and I glared at him for the thought of him daring to even ask.

Bella ignored the confrontation and she climbed into the backseat through the passenger side before Edward moved the seat back and sat in beside me.

I started up the engine and pulled from the spot as soon as the door closed. I guessed Edward decided I was driving fast enough for his liking for he didn't look at me and he didn't say a word after I pressed my foot down flat and was zigzagging through the other cars on their way home from work.

I glanced at Bella a few times in my rearview mirror. She was too emerged in her thoughts and what to do that she didn't even get frightened from the speed as she usually would have. Edward didn't comment on the car and no one asked how my trip had been. I didn't expect anyone to care about anything other then the child quickly growing inside Bella's stomach though.

I really wanted to try and believe Bella, I hated seeing her so broken as she was for those eight months Edward was gone and I had a feeling that if this child was taken from her it would cause something similar, especially if she was as in love with it as she was him, which as the impression I was getting. But reason overpowered belief and I just couldn't see how her desire could come true. For her to be alive and care for this child at the same time. It didn't seem like it could work. But Bella was right, she had been through a lot, and lived through some things a lot probably didn't think she could. Whether that made her strong enough for this or not, even I wasn't sure.

But there was nothing I could do. I made her a promise for now and although it lay open ended, I couldn't think of being able to hurt her, even if it was for her own good.

I hoped Carlisle found some sort of good news. Perhaps if we could monitor it it'd be okay…?

I bit my lip as I squeezed through a gap between two cars that was probably a close call, ignoring the honk of their horn as I did.

My reason and belief were clashing and now, I didn't know what to do.

* * *

 **Bit of a dilemma she's got there huh. Hope you liked it.**

 **Thoughts on skipping the two weeks that are skipped in the book or should I not be lazy and get creative?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Everyone! I know, it's been ages. But I was really stuck as to what to do next… decided to have a reread and fix my mistakes… well they're fixed on the document not on here.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter, of course I have no idea what to do next so I want to know, what would you like to see in these next few chapters before we return to the book? Other than Lex and Jake making up cause that's an obvious one.**

 **I've got one week of Uni, two weeks off, three weeks of placement in a primary school for my course and then I'm on holiday so hopefully I can pump some more out then. I know you've been holding out but here's something at least.**

 **Enjoy and tell me what you think and expect! Your reviews help me immensely!**

* * *

Chapter 17:

I parked the car around by the garage of the Cullens' house. I'd managed to cut the trip quite short by driving so fast. It was probably better that way.

Edward got out of the car and moved the seat to help Bella out before he moved to the back to remove the suitcases. At the same time the Cullens all appeared from the house. Alice was looking just as worried as Carlisle and especially Esme. Of course there was more concern there than in any of the other faces.

Especially compared to one.

Rosalie was looking at Bella with a smile. And as soon as Bella had readjusted her jacket and top, and spotted the silent vampires, she ran straight towards them. But not to Alice like I expected, or Esme which would be normal, she didn't even walk to Carlisle ready for the experiments to begin. No, she ran into Rosalie's open arms!

Everyone stared surprised, even I was as still as the vampires for a minute. I looked at Edward, he had stayed silent and stone faced for the entire drive here. His anguish and guilt was written all over his face. Now however it had changed. He was shocked, he was mortified. His usual mask had dissolved.

I moved around and to Alice who had turned to me and I ignored Edward. I knew what he was doing. He was reading Rosalie's thoughts.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Rosalie, more than anything, wanted a family, she wanted children and to grow old, everyone knew she hated what she was because it froze her in time and kept that dream from her.

Now, here Bella was, with a potential monster child that everyone was fearing, and planning on disposing of, while she wanted to keep it. Of course, her best ally, was Rosalie. If Rosalie got her dream, especially as Bella had never been her favourite person, of course she'd agree to protect the child.

And of course Edward hadn't realised this until he was able to read Rosalie's thoughts, he couldn't read Bella. Edward had gone one hundred years reading people's thoughts and getting to know how they worked that way, he didn't need to read people's body language or expressions, he didn't need to watch patterns in their behaviour. If he had, he'd have known, instantly, like I did when I first saw her, that it wasn't fear in her face, but determination. He'd have known she wasn't angry or frightened, but plotting.

He'd have known to keep Rosalie away, for having been inside her head for many years, he'd know that she was Bella's best bet at her sudden resolve. After all, a human girl could not stand up to seven vampires in anyone's wildest dreams.

Alice looked at me surprised at the sudden exchange. If Bella was going to run to anyone it usually would be Alice. I shook my head and looked at the two as Rosalie began to lead Bella to the house. No one followed, all too confused by the exchange and when they were in the house and Bella at least was out of ear shot, everyone turned to Edward except me.

"Edward?" Alice voiced out loud, despite all their thoughts giving away what they were thinking.

Edward was too frozen.

I sighed and everyone looked at me expectantly.

"Bella wants to keep it." I said simply and they stared at me, their brains' whizzing through the stupidity and the reasons behind it and then looked at Edward who hadn't moved, but his hands on the handles of the suitcases were whiter than ever and I was surprised the handles hadn't broken yet.

Carlisle was first to move. He followed Rosalie and Bella into the house where I could hear they'd gone to Carlisle's study. I guessed that was were Carlisle had set up all the machinery to test Bella. Esme went next and Emmett quickly followed. Jasper stayed with me and Alice as Alice looked at me and Edward was still frozen.

He finally moved when Carlisle's voice sounded and he began to talk to Bella. Edward simply dropped the suitcases and moved off for the house.

I looked at Jasper and with a glance at Alice he nodded and moved to grab the suitcases, mine included. He could probably feel my determination. I wasn't leaving here, not for long and not for much. Of course I'd visit home, but I needed to avoid the pack, at least a little. They'd probably be able to tell that something was up, I just knew my worry would increase as this went on.

"How could she want to keep it?" Alice whispered to me.

"Because she's Bella." I replied turning to face her. Alice looked at me and I sighed. "Think about it, most people think Vampires are monsters, not Bella. She wasn't scared even from the first minute, and despite coming into so much turmoil from them, she still doesn't see that, at least not about the majority of you, you guys especially. It's the same with the wolves. She doesn't see them as monsters." Alice watched me as I explained "So how could a child that came from her perfect and loveable Edward, be a bad thing? This little miracle in her stomach that was never meant to be possible, a remake of him." I sighed "Mother's always love their children, unconditionally. Well this seems to be the same, except with Edward mixed in and completely changing any view that could make this thing be bad."

Alice looked at me as she understood. Of course she understood, she knew Bella as well.

"But… it's a vampire. It's not an innocent human. What if this isn't a miracle?" Alice asked softly

"Then Bella's expecting Carlisle to change her." I said and Alice looked at me surprised. I nodded. I removed my gaze as Alice watched me.

"Maybe that's why…" she suddenly muttered and I looked at her confused. She searched my perfect features as I did hers before speaking.

"'The other day… when…" she paused but I knew what se was talked about. Her vision.

"I haven't seen anything since then." Alice admitted "And when ever I try… I just get a migraine."

"A migraine?" I asked surprised. Was that even possible for a vampire?

"I can't see Bella's future anymore." Alice whispered. I looked at her gravely but also with worry. Could that be a bad sign?

But Alice's visions worked a certain way… she saw what was going to happen based on someone's decisions. Okay Bella chose to keep the baby slash demon — I still wasn't sure yet which it was — but there was another element she had considered. Alice couldn't see me or the wolves. Her theory was that it was because she'd never been a werewolf or werecat. She could see humans because she'd been one and she could see vampires, much more clearly than humans, because she was one.

If Alice couldn't see this child, or Bella's future because her's was entangled in the child's, then it was because this baby was not human or vampire.

 _No, it's both._

Did that make this bad? It was worrying, for once we didn't have a heads up onto Bella's life, we couldn't know when James would find her, or if she'd jump off a cliff, have a run in with Victoria, see the Volturi, we couldn't plan, or brace ourselves, or change it as we had been able to so far. Because we didn't know what to change.

I turned to look at the house. Carlisle was setting Bella up for an ultra sound as Alice and I spoke to one another and I tried to find some silver lining here.

"Come on." I mumbled and I moved for the door with a nod towards it before Alice took my outstretched hand and we moved into the house and to Carlisle's office.

Bella was lying on a table and her stomach was exposed as Carlisle rubbed the gel over her stomach. I saw her wince slightly from the combination of his cold hand and the cold gel. He then raised the probe and looked at the black and white screen. He ran the probe over her stomach and everyone watched the screen.

Nothing happened.

Carlisle's eyebrows pushed together as he looked at it.

"I thought there was supposed to be a picture?" I mumbled. I looked at Alice as Edward looked between Bella and the machine, glancing at Carlisle and clearly reading his thoughts as to what's happening.

"It's not working." Carlisle said

"Why not?" Alice questioned as Edward's lips tightened into a line. Bella took a breath and looked back at her stomach but she didn't look at all phased, her decision wasn't changed.

"Has this happened before?" I asked carefully. Carlisle did turn to me and as his eyes connected with mine for a minute he nodded.

"It's very similar to us. Hard like our skin. Ultrasounds can't penetrate our bodies either."

"So the…" I began seeming to be the only one who could speak, or somewhat manage words at this point.

"Membrane." Carlisle added the word

"Is too hard?" I asked after nodding to him. Bella watched us as Rosalie smiled at Bella, clearly not caring that a machine didn't give any information.

Carlisle nodded and he put the machine parts away to then clear Bella's stomach of the gel. I looked at Alice and she shared my look before we turned back.

"If the ultrasound wont work, needles will be useless." Carlisle said

"I don't suppose you'd have a chance of…" I looked at them all and paused, rolling my lips "Possibly finding a heart beat?"I finished. The vampires all around me looked at me as if it was both a stupid thing to offer and where it had even come from. Bella was looking at Carlisle expectantly and Carlisle was watching me, clearly thinking it over.

"A heartbeat?" Emmett said

"Yes." I said annoyed he actually decided to question me.

"It's a vampire Alex." Alice said

"Oh really?" I asked her, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow. "Tell me Alice, if it's a vampire, like you are, why can't you see it or Bella anymore?" Bella looked at Alice surprised at the news but the Cullens all seemed to know about it.

Alice pursed her lips as she looked at me.

"You said you can see humans and vampires because they're species you've been personally. So tell me Alice, if Bella if human and the child within her is a vampire, why can't you see them?" I asked of her and Alice continued to look at me. Bella was doing the same, with a sense of pride and gratefulness, though I couldn't see why, I hadn't agreed to her beliefs yet. Nor did I agree with them yet.

But that statement, that one statement that it wasn't a vampire, and could have a heart beat… this thing was in Bella, a human and came from a vampire, Edward. But it wasn't a human or a vampire, that's what Alice loosing sight of Bella's future and gaining migraines, was all about.

This thing… was a hybrid…?

Carlisle had placed a hand on Bella's stomach and he began to listen as there was complete silence. I didn't know if with our ears we'd be able to hear through the membrane, I didn't know if there'd be a heartbeat… but the thought that it was possible… it brought a little bit of hope to me somehow.

Humans held consciouses, guilt, care, love, emotions that were important. Vampires held the ability to have them, but it was their choice to listen. The Cullens had listened, Carlisle especially. They held care and love and worry for their family, and each other.

 _Could it be possible, for this child…_

Could this child find this as well, and somehow… not hurt Bella?

It was such a long shot… such a futile thought. This thing was a baby, no mentality, no thoughts… But it was a thought.

 _But we know nothing. Literally. It can mean absolutely nothing._

But it was something. It was a chance… all the odds were in the other favour and it was so little… but it was something.

 _But was it enough?_

"We need to do something." Edward said and Bella and Rosalie snapped to face him, Bella mortified and Rosalie with a hiss.

"One of the women, our house keeper from the katuna tribes…" Edward said to Carlisle before turning to Bella. "She wont survive."

"It'll killer her." Jasper realised, being the rational one.

"What proof is there of that?" Rosalie demanded "A few legends isn't exactly proof."

"It's like us Rosalie." Edward said angrily

"Says who?"

"It's guarded itself for a reason!" I hadn't seen Edward shout at his family members before, and that included Rosalie, despite her constant dispute when it involved Bella. "This isn't a little fantasy Rosalie! This is Bella's life!"

"Who said it was in danger?" Rosalie responded.

"Stop." Bella spoke up and the two looked at her.

"Bella, honey, we need to do something." Edward began as Rosalie paused, still glaring at Bella.

"No." Bella said and everyone looked at her with surprised or hard eyes. I let out a breath as Edward looked at her. "No." she whispered again as she ran a hand over her stomach. She looked at Rosalie who smiled and turned to Carlisle. "It's alright. He's alright."

 _He?_ I looked surprised, a boy? How the hell would she know?

Right it was her little Edward…

"We're not harming him." Rosalie said strongly. Edward looked at Carlisle as Rosalie turned to Bella and helped her up from the chair. I stepped aside as Rosalie pulled Bella past me, Rosalie talking about preparing a room, her room shockingly enough. I guess Rosalie didn't want to risk Bella being with Edward alone for too long.

With the two gone, Edward turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle,"

"I don't know what this is, and without any information… What did the Katuna women say exactly?" he asked Edward.

It wasn't much, something about death mostly.

"We need to remove it before it can stop her."

"Yeah, but, what about Rose?" Alice said

Edward and Carlisle shared a look and Emmett watched them both, Edward turned to him and the two had a stare off as Edward, I assumed, read Emmett's mind.

You didn't need to be a mind reader to understand. The only way to stop Rose was to pin her down, or, as Vampires can be put back together as long as they weren't burned, rip her apart until everything was alright. Emmett would never allow that. Esme put a hand on Carlisle's arm and as he looked at her she shook her head at him. Esme wouldn't allow such violence either.

"There's also the fact that Bella doesn't want that…" I added quietly and everyone looked at me too.

Edward looked around at his family, and it was clear that he felt betrayed instantly.

He stormed from the room past us and I closed my eyes with a sigh.

Alice and Jasper left the room next followed by Emmett, probably to check on either Edward or Rosalie, maybe both.

I rang my hands between one another, so unsure on what to do as Esme placed a hand on them to stop me.

"It's alright."

"It's not." I replied and Esme sighed before smiling again

"How about some dinner, you must be hungry."

To be honest, I had been too worried to think about food, but it was a true understatement, I didn't think I'd eaten since somewhere around lunch in Athens, more than fourteen hours ago. Perhaps more like twenty? So I followed Esme to the kitchen and I sat waiting, my head in my hands.

I promised to give Bella the benefit of the doubt, but this was so serious that that could turn out almost impossible. What was I to do then? Go against her and take Emmett down so they can remove Rosalie and help Bella, against her will? Cause that would end so well!

"Alex," I looked up to Alice as she approached me "I'm assuming by the suitcase you're staying?" she asked

"Just for a while." I nodded and she smiled slightly before moving back to the stairs, probably to prepare her bed I always slept in. But she paused. "Would you like to share with Bella?"

"Would Edward or Rosalie let me?" I asked and she smiled slightly again before leaving the room.

Esme placed some food in front of me and I began to dig in after thanking her.

My phone rang not long later, being my mother, still awake and clearly worried. I didn't blame her. I just hoped James wasn't home. Or worse, Jake hadn't come for a visit.

I moved to the back door and outside as I answered.

"Hey," I mumbled

 _"How are you darling?_ " she asked

"Alright, James home?"

 _"No. He thinks you're being childish by the way."_

"Yeah I assumed he would."

 _"How's Bella?"_

"Bella herself, is alright, for now."

 _"But?"_ my mother sensed

I sighed.

"We can't do anything."

 _"Why not?"_ she asked

"Because Bella doesn't want us to." I confessed and she was silent for a second

 _"How do you mean?"_

"She wants to keep it mum." I said simply

 _"What do we know about it?"_ she wondered

"Nothing. That's the problem. None of Carlisle's tests can get any information, the baby's protected itself. And Alice can't see it's future or Bella's anymore."

 _"How come?"_

"Alice thinks her visions have a personal connection to her. She can't see the wolves or me because we're different species, where as she's been a human and she is a vampire so she can see them." I said "Which means this thing isn't human or vampire."

 _"It's both."_ my mother understood simply. _"I can understand why Bella may be hesitant about killing it. It is a mother's instinct to protect her child, born or not."_

"Well Bella's enlisted Rosalie protection." I admitted "Which means the Cullens wont do anything because it'll somewhat divide them." I said as I paced around the veranda.

 _"As it's early days, I don't believe much should be done yet, we don't know anything, there may be no point in harming it."_

"Edward said their house keeper was from a tribe in Brazil and they have legends. Apparently their legends end in death. It's got him on edge."

 _"Well, that can put an edge on it."_ she mumbled and I nodded despite her not being able to see me.

"Nothing seems physically wrong and it almost seems like Bella's excited about it all despite the possibly risk." I said "Might be smart to give it a bit. If it does get dangerous, maybe Bella'll see some sort of sense." I sighed and my mother chuckled

 _"Which you doubt."_

"She's never really seen sense, that's why she ended up injured in Phoenix, jumped off a cliff, ran to Italy and tried to enter a newborn fight." I listed, pinching my nose.

 _"Who knows though, perhaps she ends up being right."_

"I pray that's the case. I don't know what we'd do if it all went sour." I whispered

 _"Have faith sweetie. It's still early days."_

"I know."

 _"Make sure you get some sleep, and you eat something. It wont help Bella or the Cullens if you're worried."_

"I know, Esme fed me, Alice is preparing a bed for me."

 _"Good. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"Thanks for helping me with the pack mum."

 _"It's no worries."_ she assured _"Sleep well,"_

"You too." I nodded. And she hung up.

I sighed as I stared up at the black starry sky.

"Are you alright?" I turned to the door as Jasper had suddenly joined me. He could probably feel my worry and uncertainty.

"Yeah just keeping my mother posted like she asked."

"She's alright with you staying here?"

"She doesn't see the reason but, as long as she's helping me," I admitted as he stood beside me.

"How so?" he asked

"I've got my mother lying to my brother about my reason for staying with you guys." I sighed and Jasper looked confused. I nodded.

"I don't think it's a good idea for the pack to discover what's going on. Especially not Jacob. And with the pack's linked mind, it needs to be kept from them all." I explained "Just better this way, at least for now until we know what's happening." I mumbled. Jasper nodded.

"Alice sent me to check on you by the way, says the rooms ready."

As if on cue I yawned before chuckling.

"You'd think sleeping on the plane would have helped." I sighed as I patted his shoulder "Thanks Jas." I mumbled before walking inside and up the stairs. A nice long sleep was probably exactly what I needed.

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts.**


	18. Chapter 18

**You guys were a great help, thank you for all your reviews…**

 **I feel my readers might have dropped but guess that's my own fault.**

 **Anyway, here's another chapter… got no idea what I'm doing next… but I've got a test tomorrow and then 2 weeks off so got time to think about it.**

 **Would really appreciate some of your guys thoughts though, always get's my brain going…**

* * *

Chapter 18:

It didn't get much better in the next few days. The small bump my strong eyes could make out through Bella's clothes grew in three days the equivalent of two or three months. We all worried as we watched her, already she wasn't able to keep any food down. She and I ate in the mornings and then not even an hour later Bella would have thrown it all up. The same with lunch and dinner. Esme did down her potions, keep things neutral and not as potent to her body but she'd only managed to sustain a little. Even liquids didn't seem to help.

Rosalie never left Bella's side. In fact, she was closer than Edward. He'd begun to sort of, distance himself, but still stay close as to not worry her. It seemed when Bella began to worry, she felt worse. If that was possible. Bella's skin had already turned pasty, the red gone from her cheeks unless she became embarrassed and every now and then, her heart did an unnatural thump or skipped a step. She'd begun to tie her brown hair back and with my sharp eyes I could tell even that was loosing it's colour from the lack of nutrition.

With what was allowed by Rosalie, Carlisle was trying to figure out what was really happening. Why Bella couldn't contain any food? Why the child inside was growing so fast? Why was the membrane so thick and protective? The only thing he seemed able to discover was how far along she was in her pregnancy, despite the child being so fast growing. He measured her growing stomach around for comparison.

No one had really left the house since we'd come home, except for essentials, and that included me. I'd called my mother, she was worried sick of course, having spent a bit of time with Renee and Bella before they left when Charlie and Andrew did with me and James and even Jacob, Billy and Sarah.

James was still unaware.

 _"Lex you're blowing this all right out of proportion."_ he said down the phone. _"I thought you were more rational than this?"_

Naturally he wasn't talking about Bella, or Edward, or their mystery child. He was talking about Jacob. James believed I was avoiding home to avoid Jacob and therefore, all of the pack believed it as well.

It was only half true. I knew that when I saw Jacob, I'd get angry and I'd get upset. He left me when I might potentially never wake up again, did I not mean more to him than that? What's more is he didn't make the effort to see me even when he was home, after Edward and Bella had left for their honey moon, before I'd gone away. That make me create three options in his feelings. One, he wasn't feeling guilty enough to come and apologise for leaving me like that, two, he was angry for some reason, whether it be at me saving him, or being unconscious when he needed me I wasn't sure and lastly, he didn't care.

That felt a little far fetched, from I knew Jacob had always cared about me, he was family in more ways than one and that had always counted for something. So even in his heartbreak and distress I didn't believe he'd loose all interest and hate me so much, especially for something that wasn't my fault.

Who knew. But the fact that that was an option caused my next face-to-face conversation with him to worry me, maybe even scare me a little. Of course my reaction scared me too. I felt like our relationship was suddenly hanging by a thread and I couldn't bare to think of it snapping. Amazing how suddenly everything was so dramatic. It could have nothing to do with Jacob himself, or even me. Perhaps he was so concentrated on Bella and her future and when he'd loose her that he'd literally, accidentally, pushed everything else from his mind. I didn't know if the wolves' minds were as empty as mine had become, as it had so expanded. After all, I was worrying about this, listening to Carlisle and Edward muttering, Rosalie encouraging and reassuring Bella, Alice mumbling to herself and James on the other end of the phone telling me I was being stupid all at once. Let's not add my worry for Bella and my wish to call Luke and Chloe just for a little bit of clarity. After all, no one in this house could clarify everything would be alright, James didn't know, mum couldn't say but Luke and Chloe would want me to feel better.

"I may be mature and somewhat advanced James, but I'm still me. And we know especially that my emotions can get the better of me, that hasn't changed. He's suffering James, I know that, and I don't want to make it worse…" I railed off

 _"And yet a part of you does."_ James knew

"Probably not best to talk to him right now, what with his mind so clouded." I muttered. And that was the truth, but the fact that I was so absorbed in Bella wouldn't help at all. We needed clear heads and breathing space.

 _"So you're just going to stay with the Cullens?"_ James questioned slightly surprised. Don't see why he was surprised, I liked the Cullens and despite their differences he would get along with Emmett a lot.

"For now." I replied as I glanced behind and back to the Cullens behind me, such a tense environment compared to all the other times I'd been here.

 _"Lex, is something else going on?"_

"Not really." I replied. Clearly he could hear something in my voice. If I'd been talking to Jacob he probably would have demanded more on a good day. He'd know something was badly wrong. James usually could tell as well, but perhaps he'd place it on Jacob and I. I hoped he would.

 _"Well, make sure you come home at some point, I would like to hear of your trip from you."_ he said

"I know." I chuckled slightly

 _"I'll talk to you later."_

"Yeah." and the line went dead.

I sighed as I held the phone and lowered it from my ear.

Everyone was silent inside as I tapped my finger against the back of my phone before lifting it to my face again to type in a new number.

 _"Chaírete?"_

I chuckled slightly at the greek word.

"Hey."

 _"Lex?"_ Luke asked

"Well I don't know who else would call and reply to you in english." I admitted. He chuckled slightly and I could hear him moving on the other end, probably to find Chloe.

Speaking of which…

"How's Chloe?" I asked slyly

 _"She's good, think she misses you."_ he answered, not recognising the taunt in my voice

"Alright how about I try again, how's your and Chloe's relationship?"

That made him pause and I could have sworn I heard him bit his lip.

 _"Fine…"_

I groaned.

"Really? Nothing?" I demanded.

 _"How's Bella?"_ he changed the topic and I narrowed my eyes as I stared at the cedars surrounding the Cullens house but decided not to dwell on it.

"She's probably going to get worse." I muttered. Edward had moved upstairs to see if Bella needed or wanted anything. Of course Rosalie was watching him lethally.

 _"Is it bad?"_

"She hasn't been able to keep any of her food down for the past four or so days. Not enough anyway." I said "Seems like this… child, is pushing it back out to something."

 _"Can you do nothing?"_ it was Chloe who spoke now and I heard her voice grow louder as Luke moved over to her and sat down.

 _"I thought you'd remove something so… deadly?"_ Luke admitted

"Bella wont let anyone. She loves it too much."

 _"Even with what it's doing to her?"_ Chloe asked slightly surprised

"She just says that it's her fault, she's a weak human."

There was silence for a minute.

 _"What are you going to do?"_ Chloe whispered

"I don't think there's much we can do." I sighed "We've been trying to find information out but there isn't much to go on. Turns out the internet isn't all that helpful."

There were different myths and legends on the internet, all saying all different things. They also weren't very pleasant to look at or read.

 _"How'd it go with Jacob?"_ Luke changed the topic again and I pursed my lips. It wasn't exactly a better topic to address and I had no reply.

 _"Nothing?"_ Luke asked and I heard him groan slightly, probably from Chloe elbowing him.

"I haven't seen him." I admitted

 _"Why not?"_ Luke groaned again

"Too much going on. Besides, it wont turn out well if the pack finds out about Bella. I can see Sam worrying and jumping to conclusions about what it might do to Forks or LaPush. And until we find out more he could be right, but he could also be very wrong. It's best for now if none of them know." I explained

 _"So you're avoiding him for two reasons."_ Luke understood

"All of them really." I mumbled "Mum's been lying to them about why I'm staying with the Cullens."

 _"That wise?"_

"They can't do much about it." I admitted and both of them sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"How's it going there? How'd the dinner go?" I wondered

 _"Magnus mostly turned it into a get together, admitting something crucial had come up and that you had had to leave. He told everyone to stay and enjoy though despite that. It seemed to go well."_ Luke said

 _"It was enjoyable for the most part."_ Chloe added

"That's good." I mumbled. It was good. Magnus after all had gone to all the trouble for us and then we'd bailed, choice or not.

 _"How's your car?"_ Luke suddenly asked and I could hear the grin.

I chuckled.

"Perfect." I nodded. Emmett had been rather excited when he saw it not two days ago. Jasper wasn't much different and Rosalie appreciated it also. Edward would have except he refused to leave Bella. Bella being Bella and not really caring just listening to me tell her and Edward about it. I'd apologised to her but seriously, she could learn to learn a little more. Especially as she was now a part of this family.

But that was one of the more simply conversations. Edward and Carlisle had tried to persuade Bella, even tried to get Rosalie away but nothing worked. Bella wouldn't see reason and Rosalie was stubborn. Emmett was protecting Rosalie so no one could touch her and Carlisle wouldn't do anything for Esme didn't want any hostility. So Bella was getting her way.

"It does rather well around the bends and roads here." I said. No one would leave the house. They didn't really need to despite to hunt and it seemed they all refused to do that as well. It was the the only reason I'd left and that was only once so far, for I on the other hand needed food and so did Bella, so to keep the Cullens happy and with the girl, I did the grocery runs. It was done at strategic times on my part, unfortunately Alice couldn't see me and therefore couldn't tell me when it was safe to go. I couldn't see my wolves, any of them and I couldn't see Charlie either. I could lie, that wasn't the problem. The problem was the wolves knew me too well and I felt bad for Charlie. I'd luckily managed to avoid them all, though not some others, but that was alright. I knew word travelled but it was okay if people heard of me from others, Charlie mainly, and didn't actually speak to me.

 _"Magnus will be happy about that."_

"Good. Tell him thanks." I nodded

"Rose, could you grab me a blanket?" Bella's voice called. It was a little raspy at the moment, a little hoarse like she had a dry throat.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked as he reached his wife. She must have nodded

"Slightly." she confessed as I heard the movement of material and a bit of shuffling as Bella was covered and tucked in on the couch.

I smiled, one thing I was good for without worrying Rosalie or Edward was I was just as hot skinned as the wolves.

"I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." I smiled to the phone

 _"Keep us posted."_

"Will do."

 _"See you."_ and I hung up the phone before moving over to Bella. She watched me as I untucked her blanket and sat beside her, tucking myself in with her.

"I think I'll do better than a blanket." I said, hooking my arm through one of hers. She smiled at me.

"Thanks Lex."

"Well what are friends for?" I asked with a smile and she returned it.

"Who was one the phone?" Bella asked

"Luke and Chloe." I smiled. Bella looked confused and I chuckled

"I met them in Greece." Bella's eyes widened slightly as she remembered I went away.

"That's right, how was your trip?" she asked me

"It turned out alright." I chuckled and a few others did too. Bella looked confused. "My mother took me to meet her parents." I said and Bella looked shocked. I nodded "Mind she didn't tell me until I was standing face to face with them."

"You're mother's greek?"

"Apparently." I nodded

"I never would have guessed."

"Me either." and we chuckled slightly "But she took me to this grand estate, and I'm talking another world type estate. Massive, expensive, hotel and mansion and school and everything you'd need within one boundary line." I explained to her. I hadn't had the time to really tell Bella about my trip yet. "My grandfather's the one who bought me the Maserati." I said "Actually he bought me two." her eyes widened and I nodded seriously "One for Forks and one for Greece." I sighed and Edward chuckled ever so slightly, as much as he was capable of. It was fake but it was for Bella's benefit.

"I bet their money out ways your new family and possibly even those Italian vampires you went and visited." and this shocked her, allowing her to ignore the shiver the memory sent down her spine.

"There were people like me everywhere, and also some normal people. I met my grandfather Magnus and my grandmother Thaleia. I have my grandfather's eyes." I added with a shrug. "Luke was the first person I met the next day. Turns out his father and my mother were best friends and they were actually engaged." Bella's eyes widened

"What?"

"Yeah, mum broke it off though to go see the world before she met dad. Seems it all worked out, I mean Luke's mother is gorgeous."

"What about Chloe?" Bella asked curiously

"She's Luke's best friend but they both are head over heals for each other. They wont do anything about it though." I rolled my eyes and she chuckled "The two of them looked after me while I was over there, mum was a bit busy catching up with everyone, after all she hadn't been there for twenty years."

"Sorry, I didn't want you to leave because of me." Bella frowned. I however laughed and she looked surprised

"Bella, if not for you I have no idea when we would have left. Mum never booked a return flight." that caused her to chuckle again before she sucked in a breath and moved her hand to her stomach. Rosalie and Edward were before her instantly as I rubbed her back worried. Carlisle was in the room as well as Alice and before anyone could say anything Bella was back in Carlisle's office to try and find out what happened.

"It's nothing." Bella said, her eyes being too soft to catch the quick movements "He's just getting stronger that's all, his little kicks." she chuckled emptily and I sighed from my spot by the door watching as Carlisle checked her over despite that.

"I'm cold again now." she mumbled and I chuckled before moving to take her hand in mine. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

It did surprise me a little how she kept so calm but I guess as this was what she wanted and she didn't see the dire circumstances, it was no surprise. She was trying to be brave, that much I knew. After all, she showed pain and Edward went mad. It was amazing how well connected they were. It sort of reminded me of the wolves and their imprints. Strange how the werewolves and vampires actually seemed to have a lot in common despite being enemies.

Bella was helped back to the couch. She insisted on walking though against Rosalie and Edward's wishes. She still had some strength to walk from the office to the couch, but even I could see she was struggling, especially with the extra weight. Though I wondered if she'd really gained a lot, as she seemed to be loosing the weight within her as her stomach grew, almost as though it was sucking everything up from her.

That was basically what was happening. And I feared it would just get worse, and none of us knew what to do. Especially with Rosalie and Bella herself against any help, because the only help we could think of giving was to remove the problem. Could there really be no other solution?

I sat with Bella again and I felt her slightly cool temperature rise somewhat as I did, my high temperature influencing her's. She and I talked and chattered before Carlisle took his measurements of her again. Eventually, Bella crashed on the couch, curled up against my warmth as Edward hummed the lullaby he wrote for her.

I felt my eyes beginning to droop not long after, which was slightly strange considering I didn't need to sleep as much as humans did, although I did need more than vampires, that's for sure.

My consciousness began to drift and I vaguely felt Bella being moved away from me not long after, I felt the cold of one of the Cullens' arms as they did so. Annoyed that half my comfort was gone I felt my face screw up before I shivered slightly as someone picked me up too. The arms were large and muscly so I assumed it was Emmett. I felt my weight being shifted, the movement of sheets and then my head was on a pillow. I felt the bed beside me shift under some weight and then Bella crawled back towards me, her scent washing over me.

I smiled and heard a slight hum come from my throat and Emmett chuckled ever so slightly. I could tell I wasn't in Alice's room as usual, but in Rosalie's. That didn't surprise me, Rosalie was probably the one who grabbed Bella. Taking a breath I could smell her so I guessed she was staying to watch Bella.

I didn't care, I was quite content, and I could feel my consciousness drift easily before my mind was swallowed by sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**No applause for my quick updates?**

 **Well, just wanted to know if you'd all like me to do one more original chapter before we return to the book or not?**

 **Anyway enjoy. And let me know if you all like it or not?**

* * *

Chapter 19:

It was nice to be outside the Cullen house. I could still hear everything inside but it was easier to block out here. The sounds of the ants, squirrels, rabbits, birds, bees, all allowed me to drown it out.

The house was silent, the vampires were still, the only sound was Bella's rasped breathing and weak heartbeat.

As I'd told Luke and Chloe, it was only going to get worse, and I'd been correct. Bella's skin had turned waxy, her hair had lost its colour and even turned grey in a few places. Her bones were visible and her eyes sunken. She didn't move from the couch much except for Carlisle to check her over and for Rosalie to help her with her baths and the toilet. She hadn't been able to keep enough food down and she she had no nutrition in her body, no protein.

She'd been home for a week.

Edward was hardly near Bella, the girl didn't have enough energy to produce enough heat to keep herself warm, the vampires were the last thing she needed. I spent most of my time beside her, trying to keep her warm, currently she was in the bath.

According to Carlisle's measurements she was about halfway through a normal pregnancy. So four and a half almost five months. It had only been a week since I'd seen the small bump, the rate this child was growing was ridiculous.

Bella and Rosalie were the only ones to call it a child, or baby. Everyone else called it the foetus, I expected sometimes they thought of it as a monster too.

Bella was starving, she wasn't healthy, she wasn't going to make the delivery she was so adamant about. That's what I believed. But nothing could happen, we could do nothing about it. Bella and Rosalie wouldn't let us. Rosalie was constantly encouraging Bella and Bella often stroked and spoke to her tommy, apologising for being weak and other things. It wasn't anything to fix our fears.

I'd been given a break to go home, Esme insisted as James continued to call on every one of his breaks. She'd basically shoed me out the door the other day to do so.

I didn't see Jacob, he was busy, stewing in his juices or on patrol. Perhaps both. But I saw my brother, my father and my two other musketeers. As expected they were overly ecstatic about my car, they loved it beyond belief.

 _"Lex!" I was smuggled by Embry and Quill as they ran in through the back door. I'd been leaning on the bench telling James about my trip. It was the first time I'd been home to do so. The boys had all but broken the glass running inside._

 _I chuckled as they hugged me before realising me and stepping back. Embry pulled a face._

 _"Still not used to this." he said_

 _"What?" his expression worsened_

 _"Just the new you." he replied_

 _"It's been months?" I said confused_

 _"Compared to years." Quil reminded me. I sighed and shrugged before grinning._

 _"Oh!" I said and the three boys looked at me confused "I have something to show you." I beamed and I moved through the house to the front door. They remained standing in the kitchen staring at me before I sighed._

 _"Come on!" I insisted. They shared a look before following me. I stopped with my hand on the door and turned to them biting my lip._

 _"Ready?"_

 _"Yes?" Embry said unsure_

 _"Sure?" I double checked_

 _"Lex," James said impatiently. I chuckled before I opened the door._

 _The blue glossy paint shined in the dull light by the curb opposite the house, it would have been blinding if the sun was out but what can you do? The three boys were frozen as I bounced on my feet excitedly._

 _They were across the lawn looking at it and I skipped along beside them._

 _"Where'd that come from?" James demanded_

 _"Magnus bought it for me." I smiled_

 _"Who?" Embry mumbled as Quil stared_

 _"My grandfather."_

 _"He bought you a car?" James asked_

 _"He bought me two." other than Quil who seemed frozen they looked at me "The convertible's for Greece." I shrugged before grinning "Come look!" and I popped the hood to expose the engine._

 _Most of the next hour was spent with the car. I wasn't letting the boys inside, their feet were bare and covered in mud from running around the forest floor and with a white interior I wasn't having them mess it up._

 _The rest of the day had been me telling them about my trip and showing them my photos. As something to do Alice had printed them all out and put them in a photo album for me. She'd decorated each page intricately and when going through it all with me afterwards I'd put some captions with the pictures. Luckily with my change, my handwriting was elaborate enough that it didn't wreck anything._

 _The boys were just as amazed by the estate as I had been and the sudden Maserati's were understandable despite the prices. They were impressed by my grandfather's influence though._

 _"And when you eventually inherit it you'll have the same." Embry grinned nudging me_

 _"I don't know if I will, Magnus and Thaleia are only like two hundred years old maximum and that might mean moving to Greece. I'm not sure I'm ready for that commitment." I sighed_

 _"But it's Greece."_

 _"I can't speak greek."_

 _"Not like you don't have time to learn." James put in and I shoved him._

 _"I wonder what it is that makes you so special though…" Quil mumbled. I'd naturally told them what Luke had said about me being different, more mesmerising and all._

 _"I think it's because of the vampire venom." the boys looked surprised and I shrugged. "I think it might have actually done something to me instead of just being flushed out."_

 _They stared at me, as though debating over it._

 _"Might explain a few things." James mumbled and I raised an eyebrow. "Well your scent changed slightly."_

 _"How?"_

 _"It's sweeter, more inviting."_

 _"Like vampires." I nodded and the three looked disgusted "Well not to you lot but to humans everything about them invites them in, how they look, how they move, how they smell. They are the ultimate predator after all." the boys looked annoyed._

 _I simply shrugged, it was true._

 _"By the way Lex," Embry began and I looked at them all as they looked at me seriously. I sighed, I knew where this was going before they even opened their mouths._

 _"Don't." I said "I'm not talking about it,"_

 _"Lex, this isn't helping."_

 _"Alright, tell me, what does he think about lately?" they all looked at one another "Because from my guess, it's Bella. And how the Cullens are going to announce her death to Charlie." they were silent "When was the last time he felt guilty? When has he thought about coming to see me? Or calling me? Or wanting to make up for anything?" I felt my face flush slightly as my anger built but I kept it reined in. There was no point in getting angry at this._

 _None of them said anything._

From my point of view, both Jacob and I needed space. Also I hadn't done anything wrong. He left me. He avoided me. He forgot me. He was one of the first things I thought of when I woke up. I had freaked at the thought of him being injured. But he'd been proved fine. And if he had been injured, sick, hurt, or even here in LaPush, I would have ignored all of my mother's explanations and gone to him before. Because he was more important.

But that's not how it was.

I took a deep breath and breathed in the scents around me. The grass, the barks, the water, Esme's garden, there was even a little left of the lilacs and orange blossoms from Bella and Edward's wedding but it was so faint it would probably only last another day or two.

The naturals of nature made me relax with ease. I loved it all, the whisper of birds and their quick heartbeats, the leaves scraping together and the faint creak of the branches as they moved against their natural position, the sound of the wind around me, moving my hair were I could hear it against my skin and the fabric of my clothes fluttering.

It was marvellous and it made everything seemingly disappear. My thoughts washed away like the sound of the river. I ignored the noise of the cars on the highway, they ruined my picturing moment, they weren't natural and therefore didn't belong here. I did the same with the TV inside which had been flicked on out of habit.

Voices followed, both on the TV and within the house, it was disrupting my concentration and my eyes pinched annoyed. The bath had stopped and Bella was clearly out and finished. Her raspy voice was reaching me now.

I could tell why, the phone had begun to ring and Alice spoke.

"It's Charlie."

"Wondering when you're coming home most likely." Carlisle sighed

"What do we tell him?" Bella questioned

"Nothing." Edward said shortly.

I sighed and got up, moving from my spot on the grass and out to the house.

"We've got to tell him something." Bella said and I could hear the worry. "I mean, technically this is the best way to break the news…" her voice was shaky as she thought about it. After all, the Cullens had to tell Charlie that Bella died.

"How do you plan to do that?" I asked as I walked through the door "You going to tell him you're in a hospital in Brazil? He'd get on a plane to come and see you." I sat beside Bella who frowned and was clearly thinking before she responded.

"Why don't I just tell him I'm home?" she whispered and I rolled my eyes as everyone looked worried.

"Yeah sure. Tell Charlie you're at the Cullen's house, have been for a week and he'll drive down to see you, clearly hearing that you're sick. Oh and then he'll see your condition and he'll start to freak out because he only saw you three weeks ago and already you're about six months pregnant. Yeah sure, that'll make sense." I nodded. Bella sighed and she smiled ever so slightly at my sarcasm

"Okay, not the best idea." she mumbled

"'Terrible' is a better adjective." I said crossing my arms.

"Well… what if we tell him I'm quarantined?" Bella offered again

"Like that'll work." I thought

"Carlisle has doctors approval…?" Bella said pointing to him

I sighed and I turned on the couch to look her full on. She noticed the change in my demeanour and looked at me confused.

"Alright, here it is. I don't think you should tell anyone you're home."

"Why not?" Bella asked

"Because if that happens… the pack'll find out." I said

"So?"

"So?" I repeated looking at her surprised "Sam is charged with protecting all of La Push, and Forks too if he can. Now there may have been a truce, and they may not believe the Cullens to be a danger to anyone anymore after that alliance against the newborns." I explained "But Bella, we know nothing of this child of yours and even if you believe it to be innocent and you blame yourself, Sam will not agree." her face changed from confusion to guilt as she looked down at her stomach and rubbed it slightly "Now I don't want to offend you Bella but you do not look okay." she rolled her eyes at that, clearly not offended as it was true "You get worse every day and this is clearly not doing you any favours. And what's worse is it's the spawn of a vampire which is the wolves worst enemy. Now put your condition, the lack of knowledge, everyone's worry and Sam's need to protect everyone, using the newborns he fought as an example and he will not take any of this lightly."

"Sam wont hurt me." Bella whispered "I'm human."

"And you think that'll stop him?" I asked. Everyone looked at me shocked, Bella's eyes widening. "Bella, Sam's not a bad person. But he will think about his family, the tribe, his duty, his pack, Emily, Forks. He will weigh everything. I know how the pack thinks, I know how it works. Now they were willing to work with vampires to protect the town. I don't want to believe Sam's callous and thoughtless but if it comes to protecting everyone because of a personal choice you make, I cannot vouch he'd sit on the sidelines and accept that." Bella turned to look at Edward and Rosalie.

Rosalie simply smiled at Bella.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. No one will hurt you, plus those mutt's have got nothing on us." Bella didn't flinch like she should have at the hostility Rosalie showed. She turned back to her stomach as Edward looked at me. He'd been in Sam's head enough times, he knew how seriously Sam took his protection detail on LaPush.

"Not everyone would agree to Sam's views." Carlisle believed and I knew he was talking mostly about Seth.

"I know." I whispered "Seth would never agree and James would fight against it as much as he could. No matter what Jacob has been through or what he thinks right now, he wont do it either. Not when he really realises the situation." Bella watched me, and I could see relief in her expression

"But that's irrelevant." Edward spoke and I nodded

"If Sam orders them, uses his alpha command to make them obey, they cannot refuse. They cannot refuse the alpha's tone when an order is given. They'd come whether they wanted to or not." I whispered

"Would Sam do that? Take someone's will away?" Emmett questioned. I lowered my gaze as I thought it over.

"He'd hate every thought of doing it I believe." I whispered "But if Sam's that serious about his resolve, that adamant about what he believes needs to be done. Then he may well give the order."

Bella was still looking at her stomach and the conflict in her expression was evident.

"I have no doubt Charlie would tell Billy." I whispered "If he told my dad it wouldn't be a problem, I'm sure mum's already told him. But Billy may not be as secretive. He may not see what I see and know Sam's actions. I doubt he'd want his best friends daughter in danger any more than he'd want his son to participate in any sort of conflict. But who's to say the wolves wont find out as Billy does? They would be able to hear his phone call as clear as a bell." I looked at all of the Cullens before turning back to Bella.

"If you want to talk to him Bells you can, but I don't think telling him you're home is smart."

"But the pack wont know what's wrong with me, just that I'm sick." Bella replied, finally looking up at me.

I laughed a hollow laugh.

"If Charlie tells Billy you're sick, whether you're home or not, Jacob will find out. The first thing he'll think is that it's a lie and you've been changed, he'll rush straight here to find out the truth and wage war on everyone here, even if he doesn't get far." I said before I frowned and looked down guiltily "Plus… James would know I know about it." I whispered "He'd probably realise I'm here for a reason and that I know what's going on. He'd know I probably lied to him, or that mum did and he'd demand an explanation. I wouldn't be surprised if he turned up here too."

"Would he do anything?" Jasper demanded and I looked at him before shaking my head.

"He's known Bells since she was young, but he's not in love with her like Jacob is, he wouldn't come here to fight, he'd come to demand why I lied, saying Jake had the right to know and that I shouldn't have kept something like that from him or something. Depends on his views of the matter." I confessed

"And if I ask Charlie not to tell?" Bella said

I pursed my lips and thought that over.

"I guess you could say you don't want to worry Jacob about it… I don't know, would Charlie find it suspicious you want it kept a secret? He's welcome to talk to my dad… as long as no ones there…" I mumbled.

Bella looked around at everyone. The phone had long since stopped ringing and it gave everyone a little bit of relief that there was time to convince Bella of a good plan to go ahead with. Not that that seemed possible lately. After all, if she could be made to see sense, we wouldn't even be in this predicament.

"You know what," I said as I pulled my phone from my pocket and everyone looked at me, Bella included "Why don't find out if my mother has told my father about all this and if she has, we'll ask his opinion on the subject? I mean he's known Charlie for how long?" I asked. I looked at everyone before I hit the ring and when no one opposed I turned to Bella who nodded.

So I hit the call button and then the speaker option. It rang and rang and then, my mother picked up.

 _"Lex?"_ she asked

"Anyone there?" I asked and I knew she knew what I meant.

 _"James is just about to leave."_

 _"Does she want to talk about something?"_ James asked

"No that's alright." I replied "Just didn't want to interrupt anything."

 _"Alright. See you sis."_

"Bye." I said and I listened for the door to close before my mum spoke.

 _"What's up Lex?"_ she asked

"Well I was wondering if you'd told dad anything?" I said

 _"About?"_

"Bella?" I said obviously

 _"Oh… well, yes. I did."_

"Alright, is he home?" I wondered

 _"He's in his office."_ and I heard mum walking towards it. _"What's wrong?"_

"We just wanted to ask him his opinion on talking to Charlie." I confessed

 _"What about Charlie?"_ I could tell I was on speaker now as my dad had replied.

"Well he just called here, clearly wondering what's going on. We're not sure if we should talk to him or not. Basically for the sake of the pack not finding anything out." I explained "Bells doesn't want to leave him hanging as he is."

 _"You're worried he'll tell Billy?"_ dad said

"Or that the boys overhear while he does." I added.

There was silence and I knew my dad was debating this as a worry for Bella's life, Charlie's feelings and as a council member. But also him as a person and me and my feelings, after all, if the council agreed in believing Bella's baby was a threat, I think I might have to go against the pack if Bella asked, at least until we find out more about the child.

"We debated asking him not to tell anyone as to not worry them…" Bella spoke, clearing her throat to try and make herself sound better. It didn't really work and she winced as she heard it.

 _"If he believes it's nothing serious and you could get better that might work. But he could change his mind as you got worse Bella."_ dad warned. I looked at Bella and she nodded.

"Dad, what do you think Sam'll do?" I asked softly.

He was quiet and I nodded.

"Yeah, my thoughts too." I breathed.

 _"How are you holding up Bella?"_ Dad asked

"As good as I can be." Bella chuckled lightly but no one else joined in. "Bit hungry I'll admit." I guess my father decided to humour her slightly cause he let out a small chuckle and she smiled slightly.

 _"Well, guess that doesn't sound too bad."_ he replied. He was trying to keep the seriousness from his voice and I guess it worked for Bella responded and didn't look too guilty or cut up. I glanced at Edward but he'd turned his gaze away.

 _"We'd come and see you Bella but James would be able to tell."_ My mother said

"Maybe at some point." Bella nodded "Thank you though."

 _"Any time dear. I hope you find something to help."_

"Yeah, me too." Bella said as she glanced at Edward too.

"Thanks for helping Dad." I said

 _"Anytime kitten."_ Dad said and I smiled

 _"We'll talk to you all later."_ Mum said

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye." Bella added before the line went dead.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes and I could see Bella's lips rolling as she debated on how to say what she believed. I knew what she wanted.

"What do we think?" I asked

"Seems no matter what we say, it might be inevitable." Carlisle said unhappily

"I think James might come to find Alex anyway." Jasper said and everyone turned to him as he looked at me. "After all, he thinks you're being silly and probably wont stand for it for long."

"Either that or he, Embry and Quil convince Jacob to do it… but I don't know how that conversation would go." I mumbled dropping my gaze.

Bella placed a cold, bony hand on mine and I looked up at her to see the sympathetic smile. She knew how I felt. She'd been there. Wanting to make up with Jake but not at the same time, not sure where or how to go about it.

I responded by placing my other hand on her's to try and warm it up, after a minute I took her other hand to do the same. She smiled at me.

"I guess if we're in agreement of the inevitable then there's no reason not to talk to Charlie." I said looking at Bella.

I waited and I knew Bella was doing the same as she glanced at everyone. No one fidgeted to seem like they were making an answer or complaint against it and Bella looked back at me.

"So do we call him or wait for him to call back?" I offered her. She smiled slightly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ready for the book again?**

 **Gotta admit, thought I was loosing my touch by not having any ideas but rather impressed by this.**

* * *

Chapter 20:

I stared at the computer screen, the mouse between my fingers. The information gained so far had been nothing short of unhelpful and it was making everything even more miserable as the days moved on. The legends were all the same, ending in death and held rather gruesome images of the process beforehand. They made my stomach turn as I thought of Bella in that situation.

"Anything?" Edward appeared and I instantly closed the page. I knew it would just cause even more anguish… if that was possible.

"Nothing." I returned and Edward hovered over my shoulder.

"Nothing good you mean." he said shortly

"There's nothing to tell unless that is the case." I whispered. Edward stayed and then finally moved off, allowing me to reopen the browser and remove the history.

I sighed as I lay my head on my arms on the table, tapping slightly with my finger.

"Alex," Rosalie's voice sounded. I sat up before getting to my feet and moving to the lounge. I knew what Rosalie wanted, Bella must've been cold. Rosalie had no other reason to talk to anyone but Bella unless it was about Bella. Of course I was allowed close to Bella for her own good but also because I had no will to kill the child inside her. I didn't think it was a good thing, but how could that be the child's fault?

I walked into the lounge room where Bella was curled up on the couch, her arms wrapped loosely around her legs which were held to her stomach. It was sort of like she was trying to protect the child by using herself as a barrier. Rosalie was a better defence in my opinion.

Bella hadn't improved in the slightest. There were now deep circles under her eyes and her face was all haggard. Her skin was tight against all her bones, her cheek bones threatened to break from it. Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat and her hair had lost its lovely colour. We hadn't been able to get any food into Bella, or at least anything she'd keep down. The child didn't like anything and it just caused Bella to remove it as fast as possible, like it was being poisoned or was scared of the stuff.

I smiled at Bella as I sat beside her and she instantly curled up against me. I flinched a few times from her icy cold skin but I was the only one warm enough to help her.

"Sorry Lex," she sighed as she had wrapped on arm through mine.

"Well it's not like anyone else can help." I chuckled. I laid it over her knees as she hugged it, trying to warm up the rest of her.

"Rose, how about a hot water bottle too?" I offered the blonde vampire. I wasn't fond of Rosalie still, she hadn't situated herself in a good place in my perspective. She didn't really care for Bella, just the child inside her. I used her nickname for Bella's sake, made her feel like there was less tension. When ever Bella worried or stressed, like she did with the idea of conflict, she only got worse.

Rosalie stared at me and her eyes flickered to Bella and back to me.

"For heavens sake Rose have I given you any reason to not trust me? I'm not gonna hurt her." I said as I knew she didn't want to leave me alone with Bella.

"It's alright Rose." her voice was very hoarse as Bella spoke and Rosalie looked down at her.

"If you're worried Rose I'm sure someone else wont mind." I rolled my eyes and Rosalie turned as Esme walked into the room, a hot water bottle in her hands. She smiled at me as I did to her before handing Bella to rubber bottle. A fluffy cover had been put over the top and Bella took it with a smile, releasing my arm.

"Thanks Esme." Esme smiled, but as with everyone but Rosalie around here, it was just a facade for Bella's sake.

"Where would you like it?" I asked her and she thought for a minute

"Behind me." she decided and I looked at Rosalie.

"I'll move her if you don't want to." but Rose gave me a scowl before carefully putting her arms under Bella's armpits. Rosalie moved her slightly off the couch and I tucked the hot water bottle into the cushions. Esme gave me a blanket and I wrapped that around Bella to give her a bit of extra protection against the heat. Her body was so icy I wouldn't be surprised if it burned her.

Rosalie set Bella back down and she took a hold of my arm again before sighing in contentment.

Alice and Jasper had followed Esme into the room, they glanced at Bella wearily but said nothing. Alice did this often, she was trying to see Bella but the baby wouldn't allow her too. It was apparently giving her headaches, probably the only vampire in existence who could get a headache was Alice.

Bella clung to my arm for a few hours and I asked Jasper to find me a book to read to pass the time. I'd gone through a few already but the house had no shortage of them. Bella was so weak she slept often now. No one said anything against it, she needed strength and energy, something she used up rather fast. And I didn't mind, half the time I fell asleep with her, just for something to pass the time with. She was weak, at least if she was sleeping her body could concentrate on other things, like moving the blood through her body. Or at least, what blood she had left, this child was sucking up everything from her. It took almost everything in me not to hate it like everyone else. But the way Bella eyed her stomach, the way she whispered to it and protected it, made it hard to hate. Besides, this was Bella's choice to go through this and like I wondered, was this really all an infant's fault? Could it really know what it was doing was hurting it's host? I wasn't sure if it was smart enough for that. Not yet at least.

I knew when the water bottle had lost it's heat for Bella moved slightly to cling to me more. Not only that but the smell of it's humidity on the blanket around her decreased to a stop. Jasper felt my resolve and moved over to me as I nodded to the bottle. He removed it as Esme came forwards. She disappeared to reheat it before coming back, only this time she had two. I rose an eyebrow and she smiled at me. One was placed back behind Bella and the other Esme placed below a pillow. Bella's arms were removed from mine and she was laid very carefully down on the cushion by Esme and Rosalie. Esme then, with a tentative smile, took my hand and lead me from the couch.

I was a little curious at first but when she brought me to the kitchen I understood. We must have been out of food.

"I've made a grocery list and here's the card." Esme had refused to let me pay at least after the first run I did. She now handed me a list that we needed and the card. None of the Cullens were willing to leave Bella yet, I didn't blame them, I was scared every time I left something could happen to her. Her life was hanging by a threat after all.

I nodded to Esme with a smile and took the list and card, pocketing it.

"Alex," I turned to find Carlisle behind me and I looked expectantly before he waved me from the kitchen and up the stairs, away from everyone else.

"I need you to make a run for me." he said "With Bella's condition she may be in need of not just a water drip later on…" he paused

"If she survives you mean." I whispered and he nodded.

"I need you to go by the hospital." he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to me. I took it and paused as I looked at the paper.

"A blood run." I realised and he nodded "Don't know about you but might not be smart in a house full of hungry vampires…" He chuckled slightly and nodded.

"It'll be alright."

"Will they let me have it?" I wondered and Carlisle chuckled.

"Don't worry." I nodded and sighed after a second "Got any garbage bags?" I wondered and he rose an eyebrow. "I have white leather I'm not risking blood spilling all over it." I admitted and Carlisle chuckled.

"Give me a second." he promised and he left. I walked down the stairs and he was back by the time I hit the bottom, handing me a couple. I shoved them all inside one before smiling.

"Thanks." I glanced into the lounge where Bella was still asleep, Rosalie watching her and Edward doing the same. Alice and Jasper were whispering lowly and Emmett had turned the TV on.

"I'll be back later." I said and everyone looked at me despite having told it to Carlisle. I glanced at them all before nodding and heading to the garage.

I'd put my car keys with Alice's Porsches' keys, seeing as her Porsche didn't go very far at the moment. The garage door opened as I did and I moved to my Maserati which had been given a home inside the garage, luckily enough.

I decided I'd do the shopping first, while the store was still open. The sun had begun to set and the clouds were a dull grey because of it. There wasn't must time left so I hit the pedal on my Maserati and sped down the highway towards the store.

I grabbed a trolley and opened Esme's list. One looked and I remembered everything, perfect recognition thanks to my new brain and extra space. I moved through the isles and picked things off the shelves, conscious of the time as I knew the store manager was causing them to watch me. Usually I'd have a chat with Embry's mum while I was grocery shopping, but that was back in LaPush, not in Forks. Besides, probably best I'm not there incase I meet anyone, the fact that I had a note for a heap of blood for Bella made me feel slightly more guilty than I should. Almost like the smell of blood was being emitted by the paper, all because of the word.

I rolled my eyes at myself as I grabbed some vegetables, such a silly thing to worry about. Then again, there were people like Jacob who should have known she wasn't well, if only he wasn't so pent up about killing the vampires because she wanted to be with Edward forever.

I sighed as I grabbed some snacks for me, like chocolate to stress eat on. I'd found a love for the peppermint ones currently.

I paused as I moved into the biscuits and baking isle. The door had opened and someone thumped their way in with their boots. I could hear the belt and keys jingling before the smell reached me. I bit my lip and quickly grabbed what Esme wanted for baking to add to my cart. I paused at the end of the isle, sticking my head out to look back towards the door. No one was there.

I moved and headed for the opposite direction of the smell, which luckily was the way I needed to go to finish my shopping. Unfortunately though, the counter was back the other way.

I shouldn't be surprised. Of course I couldn't go a full two weeks without bumping into the policeman, here, in Forks. The note from Carlisle seemed to be burning a hole in my jeans, reminding me that Bella was sick and Charlie now knew about that. He'd probably want any news I could give him. What did I say? What ever I did I had to let my parents know before they blew it all. I did know that Charlie knew Billy didn't know so that was something that could stick, but I couldn't lie or he'd find out, either from dad or Billy. I had to say I knew something…

I moved through the rice and pasta, taking a few of those as I debated.

I could definitely say I knew she was sick. But in order to not give Charlie details, I'd have to make him think I didn't know any details. Which really I didn't. She was sick, yes I knew why, no I didn't know why that why was doing this. So I was sort of just as in the dark as he was. I knew Charlie wasn't allowed to visit because the lie was Bella had picked up a rare disease in Brazil and was quarantined. No visitors. So I couldn't say I'd seen her or that would blow that.

I should probably just stick to the "I know she's sick and yes I'm worried. No Billy doesn't know. Neither does Jake it would probably kill him" story.

That was probably safest.

I moved through the cosmetics isle and got a few things for everyone to keep up their human charade. They did still take showers despite not needing them, after all, they didn't sweat, they didn't need the bathroom but toilets were random without toilet paper. Besides, Bella and I still needed them.

Lastly was the frozen section and I grabbed what was needed from there before taking a breath. He was going to see me as I moved past. I guessed he was stocking up, Charlie didn't cook, we all knew that, but he was still here in the store and after I'd gone through the rest of it and not heard him leave then he must've either been stuck on a choice or collecting a fair few things.

I moved back towards the counter, pushing the trolly which was making a noise I knew Charlie would hear.

I knew when I passed him, seeing him from the corner of my eye as well as his scent getting stronger and I pretended not to notice. He noticed me as I knew he would and I continued to the register as he realised who I was and made to follow.

"Alexis!" I paused and turned to him.

"Charlie." I smiled. At least keeping my emotions in check was such an easy thing nowadays.

"I heard you got back from your trip." he said and I knew he was just making small talk to lead up to the big question.

"Yeah, a couple weeks ago. It was fun. I'm sorry I haven't been to see you. Must be lonely in that house now without Bells." I said and my expression faltered. There was no point in beating around the bush and I knew Charlie would catch my change in attitude.

"Have you heard from her?" he asked me tentatively, checking I knew first, and I saw his expression twist in worry. I frowned and nodded.

"She called me." my voice was small

"When?"

"Not too long ago." I didn't want to give a date really, but I didn't want to have known before her father, that wouldn't have looked right. "She didn't sound great, that I'll admit." I confessed and he nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't sound good." he agreed "You wouldn't happen to know…" he paused

"No." I replied, keeping my face straight "All I know is that she's sick and not allowed any visitors." I frowned "It sounds rather bad so…" he looked at me as I took a breath "Billy doesn't know yet though." I said, removing my gaze and Charlie looked at me "Bella asked me not to tell, she didn't want to worry everyone. But, between you and me, I'm pretty sure she's more worried about worrying Jake." Charlie sighed, I heard him inhale and then exhale again. "Jake's still pretty hung up on Bells despite everything…" I mumbled "Kinda upset she chose Edward instead."

"He's alright though?" Charlie asked

"Define alright." I said. I couldn't really say as I hadn't seen him. But I did know he was moody, and not at all okay with it.

"He's all healed up?" Charlie said. I looked at him blankly for a second before I remembered. Several months ago Jacob had had half the bones in his body crushed by a newborn vampire. He'd healed in three days but Charlie had seen him and the lie had been that he'd had a motorcycle accident. Charlie, who hated motorcycles, had decided to make an example of Jacob and tell everyone so Jake had to pretend he was on crutches… well for the few days he'd actually stayed before running off.

"Mostly yes." I nodded. I wasn't sure if he was supposed to be completely healed by now or not. It wouldn't surprise if Charlie hadn't seen Jacob since, after all, the boy had run off and then been moping since.

"Haven't seen him in a while." Charlie admitted

"He did run off from a broken heart." Charlie sighed and nodded. I could still see the worry in his face as he ran a hand through his hair. I placed a hand on his arm and he looked at me.

"She'll be alright Charlie, Bella's strong."

"Yeah I know… but even she…" I frowned as I knew he was referring to the eight months Bella had turned zombie for.

"Well, this time she's got Carlisle on hand and Edward hasn't left. From what I can tell, she can do anything as long as she's got him." I admitted. Which was the truth. She faced the Volturi, newborn vampires, Victoria, a marriage, all with Edward beside her. She even jumped a cliff just by thinking of him.

Charlie didn't look happy by this but he did seem to agree.

"You're right." he nodded before he looked at me "Are you sure about not telling Jake?" he asked. I pursed my lips and frowned slightly.

"I'm sure." I said and he looked at me "Jake's been through enough, he's lost her emotionally many times, he doesn't need to worry over her physically as well. It might just cause him to loose what ever strength he has left." Charlie looked me dead on at my serious expression.

He's lost her emotionally, he was thinking he was going to loose her physically despite her still being here, he didn't need to worry about really loosing her as well.

"Charlie, please, I've seen Jacob through all sorts of pain and, I'd very much like to spare him this. Especially as I know Bella and I feel she's going to be fine. There's no point in worrying everyone." I managed to smile, but I didn't know if that's what I believed. I knew I very much wanted to, I wished with everything that that was the case, but everything was so uncertain lately that all I could do was lie to make Charlie feel better. Even if he hated me later because she was successfully changed. For then, they'd have to tell Charlie she hadn't made it, he couldn't see her as a vampire, and especially not as a newborn.

Charlie released a shaky breath and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just worried." he said and I nodded in understanding.

Charlie then noticed my shopping cart.

"Got enough food there?" he asked

"You know James, he and those boys could eat this entire store without a problem." I rolled my eyes and was happy I got a chuckle from Charlie while he nodded.

"Ain't that the truth." I chuckled slightly as I began to push the cart back to the register. I unloaded the cart, having a conversation with Charlie about my trip. I told him all the places I went and saw and a few people I met. I didn't tell him about the estate I stayed at or the family members I met, my mother can be the one to tell him all of that if necessary. He did seem interested in most of it and I admitted it was worth the trip.

Charlie helped me carry all my groceries to the car, despite me not needing it, and he whistled when he saw it.

"It was a gift…" I said with an innocent shrug.

Right now, as we opened the back and put in the groceries, I was glad I did the shopping before the hospital trip. It would have looked very awkward for Charlie had there been heaps of blood in the back.

I asked Charlie a little about how he was going other than Bella when I had the chance, I knew Bella would want some information when she woke up and I admitted running into her father. It seemed Sue had been around to see Charlie a little bit, when Billy wasn't escaping from Paul to her house as James had told me was happening. Bella would be pleased about that, someone to look after her dad as his cooking skills were nonexistent.

I finally said farewell and Charlie moved to his police cruiser having bought what he needed as I spoke to him and I got in the car to head for the hospital. I let Charlie pull out first and I waved as he did, I didn't need to look suspicious if he saw me going the wrong way or noticed where exactly I was heading. That could freak him out. A lot.

I parked by the front door of the hospital, not sure if they'd bring blood out through there or get me to drive around to some other door. I walked in and asked for Doctor Gerandy. I remembered him from way back when Edward disappeared and Bella decided to follow him into the woods. Doctor Gerandy was the one who checked her over when we finally found her.

It seemed he remembered me as well.

"Well, Miss Westlake." he smiled

"Alexis." I corrected and he nodded

"What can I do for you?" he wondered

"I have a request from Carlisle." I confessed, pulling the note from my pocket and handing it over. He rose an eyebrow as he unfolded it before reading Carlisle's elaborate handwriting.

"A sick patient?" he asked and I simply nodded, clearly Carlisle hadn't mentioned who it was or Dr Gerandy would have said her name and asked what was wrong.

"It's rather serious." I confessed "It's alright he gets what he needs?" I wondered

"Shouldn't be too difficult, come with me." and I followed him through the hospital.

We entered a cold room and moved to the fridges. Dr Gerandy collected many polystyrene boxes and he began to fill them with the bags of deep red blood. Type O from the packaging. Must be Bella's blood type.

There ended up being five boxes of the stuff and I smiled thanks to Dr Gerandy before I began to pile them up.

"Would you like a hand there?" I looked at the Doctor who had raised an eyebrow. I paused and looked at them before smiling. Truthfully the answer was no, but realistically it should be yes.

"Probably a smart idea." I nodded. So I took two as the Doctor refused to let me carry more than that and he took the other three. We moved out to the Maserati which stumped the doctor for a minute before I put them on the floor by the door and removed the garbage bags. Two boxes fit to a garbage bag and I explained about my worry of leaking when Dr Gerandy gave me a look.

I finally had them in the back seat of my car and I thanked the doctor.

"Give Carlisle my luck with his patient." he said as he shook my hand and I nodded.

"I will." I watched as he reentered the hospital and sighed. "We're gonna need it." and I got back into the car.

The sun had long set when I reached the garage and reversed in. Esme and Alice appeared and I popped the boot for them to retrieve the groceries from, taking a few myself before I checked on Bella. She was wrapped in many blankets now, the hot water bottles probably having lost their effect.

"Alex," Carlisle tapped my shoulder and I turned to give him a nod.

"They're on the back seat." I confessed.

Carlisle and I alone moved down to the car and removed the garbage bags. No one else came to help and I believed that was best, everyone was probably too hungry to risk it with. Plus, Rosalie and Edward wouldn't leave Bella.

We moved them to one of the fridges and put them away before Carlisle thanked me.

"That's alright." I smiled

"I was beginning to get worried after you took a while." he smiled. I sighed

"Yeah well, I ran into Charlie at the grocery store." I confessed. Carlisle looked at me gravely. "I didn't tell anything, just that Bella had called me. After that and a bit of talk about Jake, he asked me about my trip. Wasn't as bad as I feared." I confessed

Carlisle nodded and I moved to the lounge room, but not without sending a quick text message to my mother about my conversation with Charlie and any information that could expose my lies.

I sat down next to Bella, Rosalie moved her and laid her in my lap and she curled up to me happily. I brushed a strand of her hair from her face and sighed.

To be honest I was really ready for this to all be over, but at the same time, who knew what the end result was going to be? And I didn't want to experience that. I guess I really just wanted Bella back, and I was not against what ever form that took.

I looked at Edward and he shared my expression. He was so bad lately. Edward's expression held that of pure agony, his eyes half crazed and as though his entire being was on fire while his hands were rigid claws. I had to turn away, his expression did nothing to ease my worries and I reached slightly for the book on the coffee table which I had left there.

The silence continued as I opened the book and with a breath, I emerged myself in the world were I could allow my worries to be swallowed for a few hours, at least until I fell asleep.

* * *

 **So, going to return to the book now if that's cool?**

 **By the way, should I split breaking dawn in half like the movies did?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Two chapters in one day! On a roll! This was actually longer but decided to cut it, so the next should be up today too :P**

* * *

Chapter 21:

"So, he was alright?"

"For the hundredth time, yes, he was alright." I sighed

"He wasn't… you know?"

"Bella you're sick, of course he's worried. I tried to reassure him but… if you do survive this you wont be able to see him anyway so…" I admitted. Bella frowned and nodded from her usual spot on the couch beside me.

The fact that I'd seen Charlie and Bella couldn't meant he was a very frequent topic. I'd told Bella how he was and everything he'd told me, I'd told her everything I'd told him, including about Jacob. I told her about the conversation on my holiday and she'd chuckled in agreement about the fact that I hadn't mentioned the family aspect of it. But now she kept bringing it up, especially after she'd spoken with him which was happening practically daily now. He was worried and demanding to be kept in the loop which was only to be expected.

"He was the same as any parent would be if their only child was sick, after all she'd gone through, and he couldn't see them." I said and Bella sighed before nodding.

"I guess… in the long run…" she mumbled

"Bella I know you're feeling very guilty about this, but you knew this would happen when you agreed to talk to him." I reminded her "Plus you've always known this was part of the price." She sighed and nodded before twiddling her thumbs and watching them, resting carefully on her large stomach.

"I know." she whispered and I rubbed her back in comfort.

"At least it's a relief he's got Sue." I smiled and Bella smiled back before nodding

"That's a relief." she agreed

"He can get some proper food instead of always having diner food." I chuckled and Bella agreed "Of course he is always welcome to my house, you know my mum would allow that." and she nodded again.

"I know. And I'm grateful to her for that." she admitted and I smiled with a nod.

At that moment my phone rang and I looked down to see the home phone address.

"Speaking of home." I said before answering it, putting my finger to my lips to tell her to stay quiet. She smiled and nodded.

"Hey." I answered

 _"What you doing?"_ James responded

"Nothing much, you know it's rather quiet around here." I admitted and I paused before glancing at Bella. I continued before he could listen much and hear her rasped breathing or slowed heartbeat.

"So what's up?" I asked him.

 _"Billy and Sue are coming round so was just wondering if you were planning on popping in?"_ James said. I paused and looked at Bella who was watching curiously

"I wasn't planning on it…"

 _"Come on they'd love to hear about your trip too."_ James admitted and I knew I couldn't deny that. Billy would be rather interested, he might also want to talk to me about Jake, see if I can help him… or convince me to talk to him. I'll admit, it was probably about time I did make up with him… but then again maybe it was best to wait until after Bella was… When this was all over.

"What?" Bella mouthed

"You should go Alex, a bit of break wont hurt." Esme said from her place on the other couch. I looked at her.

"Your mother will be happy to see you." Carlisle smiled ever so slightly.

Bella caught on then and she went to speak but I placed a hand on her mouth ever so carefully, remembering how breakable she was. her entire being screamed it. I pointed to the phone and she nodded remembering. I removed my hand and she then mouthed the word 'go'.

I sighed.

 _"Lex he's right, plus Dad misses you."_ James responded to Carlisle

"Sure that's not you?" I smirked and I could imagine him rolling his eyes.

 _"Just come round, to your home remember."_ I chuckled

"Gimme a few minutes."

 _"I'll see you later."_ he said positively _"Or you'll be hearing from me."_

"What a surprise." I chuckled before the phone was cut off.

"You should go Lex, they're your family. You haven't seen them much." Bella admitted "I feel guilty for that." she frowned. I rolled my eyes, typical Bella.

"Bella, _I_ chose to stay here."

"Yeah but for me."

"So?" I wondered and she smiled. Bella took one of her hands in mine, cold but not as cold as it had been as I had been helping keep her temperature up.

"Lex, thanks. But I'll be alright."

"You don't actually know that." I said looking her over. She nodded

"Still, I don't want to be what keeps you from spending even a few hours from your family. Go, you'll have some fun, instead of here surrounded with drama."

"You caused the drama." I rolled my eyes

"Yes, I know." she admitted and I chuckled.

"Alright, I'll go for a few hours, enough for you to use those hot water bottles a few times." I smiled and she smiled back.

"Good. I want to hear all that happens." she decided and I nodded

"I promise, I'll get everyone's goss." she and I chuckled as I got to my feet. "I expect an instant message if anything happens though." I said looking around and I locked eyes with Edward who nodded.

"Don't worry Alex." Carlisle smiled, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and smiled before I waved to Bella who waved back.

As I walked down the stairs I heard the phone ring and I sighed before moving to my car where I got in and moved off towards LaPush. I didn't see any wolves on my way past the boarder nor did I see any before I reached the house. I heard them before I saw them and Seth was on me before I even had closed the door behind me.

"God Lex I haven't seen you in ages!" he complained

"It's only been like four weeks." I said

"Compared to almost every day before." he grinned as he released me and stepped back. I rolled my eyes

"Don't be so dramatic, it's not like much changes whether I'm here or not."

"I don't know, seems a lot less hectic." James said as he walked down the hallway.

"Pretty sure Bella causes more trouble." I said. It took me minuscule of concentration to not let me face contort at Bella's name. I wasn't sure if that was impressive or worrisome but it was helpful right now.

"I almost thought you wouldn't come." James said after he rolled his eyes

"Don't be ridiculous, I get an invite to visit my own house, how can I turn that down?" I asked

"How's Carlisle and Esme?" Seth asked as James followed us down the corridor

"The usual, the house is weird when there's no danger looming…" I smiled and even managed to shrug "Alice is bored, no wedding or Bella to fuss over." Seth chuckled

"Sounds like Alice, she just going shopping instead?"

"Not much." I don't think that's even crossed Alice's mind yet. "Emmett's bored, Bella's not there to laugh at with her clumsiness." That was true. "And Rosalie's Rosalie." Which was also true.

"And how was your trip?" Seth wondered as we entered the sitting room. Mum, Dad, Sue and Billy were all sitting there, turning to look at us.

"Lex," Sue smiled and got up to give me a hug. "It's lovely to see you, still gorgeous." she smiled

"Of course." Billy replied and instead of him moving to me I moved over to him. I leaned down to hug him. "It's good to see you again Lex." he smiled

"And you Billy, how you going?" I wondered and he nodded

"I'm good. Well all things considering."

"Yeah," I chuckled "I heard about Rachel and Paul." I snickered some more and he rolled his eyes at me

"Not a great arrangement, but I'm grateful she's still here, they don't visit very often."

"I guess that's a very good point." I nodded.

Rachel and Rebecca had left pretty much as soon as they could. Rebecca had gotten married and moved off to Hawaii while Rachel had gotten a college degree in Washington. The two girls found it hard to be here in LaPush, the house reminded them of their lost mother, Sarah, too much. Jacob had been young when she'd died, so he didn't have as much of a problem with LaPush as they did. Rachel was probably only staying because of Paul, and I could tell Billy would take any of his crap if that was what he gained in return.

I smiled at him as I sat beside Seth, James having lounged on the floor.

"So how was your trip Lex? I mean we heard through James, Embry and Quil but," Seth said and I chuckled

"It was good but god was it weird." I looked at my mother and she nodded, chuckling.

"As we know I had no warning what so ever…" and I began to tell Billy, Sue and Seth about my trip in detail.

I'd had a few conversations with Luke and Chloe but not as many as I'd have liked, even if it did pass the time there wasn't really that much to talk about anymore, and I didn't want to continue talking about Bella as it worried everyone in the house and wasn't a very positive conversation.

Seth was very interested in the Cats' lifestyle and Sue turned to ask my mother about it when Seth brought the Maserati up, of course I expected that to be the main talk, what did you expect?

It was surprising how much I actually needed this break, and not from Bella and her pregnancy and life expectancy but from stress and drama as a whole. I could smile and let loose and if the Cullens would leave for such a break it would be really beneficial. Even if Bella could get away and get some stress free time I'd pay for that.

I hoped she was alright…?

Seth asked me about the girl who'd gene had broken while I'd been there and I laughed before explaining it. James turned to mum and asked her how bad she'd been and I paused before realising she must have gone through the same thing. With me being the exception I'd forgotten that she would have experienced it.

Mum laughed and explained she had been one hell of a handful. Shockingly enough she'd made it outside and the entire house had lost her for a few hours. I guess that would have helped me calm down if anything. I know it would have given me some piece of mind.

It was really amusing actually.

James got up just after mum and Sue banded together to feed us all, turned out he had a patrol to run, keeping an eye on Colin and Brady who were apparently out there as well.

"So you invite me here just so you could ditch?"

"Sorry, but I got duties unlike most people." he chuckled.

I should have thrown something at him.

Billy and my dad laughed at the boy as he waved at me, winking in the same manner Emmett would do before he left, closing the door behind him and running off into the trees.

"Idiot." I mumbled.

The phone rang in that moment and my dad got up to answer it.

"Oh hey Charlie." I froze with a glass of lemonade in my hand. Seth looked up and I looked from him to my mother who caught my gaze.

"Billy?" dad asked and he looked at me. I must've had a fearful look on my face.

Charlie wanted Billy? There was only one explanation for that, Charlie was worried, how could he not be, Bella had only gotten worse, and he was going to tell Billy.

"Seth, want to go for a run?" I asked him, getting to my feet. Sue looked at me confused as Mum sighed.

"Lex," I paused and looked at her as Seth looked between us confused. Billy had rolled over to the phone and my father handed it to him. He looked at me and as Mum and Dad shared a glance I sighed. Sue looked at my parents as Seth looked at me before I retook my seat, the room was full of confusion as Billy turned his attention from me to the phone.

I frowned as Billy greeted Charlie and I felt anxiety creep in. Billy would know and Seth would hear so the pack would find out and that would crush Jacob. Of course Charlie didn't know the real problem, but the pack… or at least Jacob, would think it was all a lie, that it was all a cover story for Bella's death.

I stared at my drink as Charlie explained he'd spoken to Bella, and that she'd been home for a week with Edward. I felt Seth's eyes on me as Charlie went on to explain how bad Bella had sounded today and that Carlisle had explained she had a disease.

Charlie continued to complain about not being able to visit, slipping in slightly about not telling Billy about it before continuing to spew over the whole situation. He admitted how Bella sounded worse then ever and he was worried, or know what to do while he was sitting around doing nothing.

Billy, after looking at me, did exactly what I had done, he consoled Charlie and told him everything would be alright. Bella was strong and she would be fine, her new family wouldn't let her suffer. I could see the frown on his face and I knew he was thinking what I was. Jacob was going to be crushed.

The entire house was silent as Billy spoke to Charlie and finally, the conversation came to an end. Charlie didn't ask to speak to my dad, he did ask how Billy was going, and whether Jacob was alright. And then he did something I wish he hadn't.

"Lex, thought it would be best if Jacob didn't know, was worried how he'd react to the news." I'd gotten up and moved to the kitchen where I froze by the sink and closed my eyes. God I was glad James wasn't here to yell the hell out of me anymore.

"Thanks Charlie, I'll keep that in mind." and that was the end of the conversation. I knew Billy and Seth were staring at me as Sue was the one who sighed.

"Lex?" Seth asked.

What could I say? I couldn't tell him not to tell anyone, he didn't have that choice.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Seth asked my, standing on the other side of the bench.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"She's going to be changed though?" Seth said. I bit my lip, yeah that was true, but she was actually sick. It wasn't a lie…

I heard the door go and I looked up to see Seth running for the trees.

"No!" I shouted and moved for the door in an eighteenth of a second "Seth!" I shouted. But he was gone.

I sighed and slumped against the doorframe, running a hand through my hair.

"Lex?" Billy said and I turned to him

"I'm sorry Billy. I'm sorry for not telling you. I was worried for Jake, worried he'd… but I also… I didn't want Sam to know." I said, removing my gaze. "It's not a lie. Bella is home and she is sick. Really sick." I sighed closing my eyes "It's really bad."

"What's Carlisle doing?" Billy asked

"He's trying." I whispered.

We all turned to the trees as the howl ripped through the air, low but from here loud enough for Sue, Billy and my father to hear as well as my mother and I.

"Mum," I said to her and she had gotten up to comfort me.

"Lex, it's alright, take a deep breath." she advised.

She was right. I took a deep breath. Sam didn't know why Bella was sick and that was what I was worried he'd freak out over. As long as he didn't learn that it should be okay. Sam was smart, he wouldn't break the treaty and have a pointless battle over Bella's personal choice right? I mean Jacob would without a problem but would Sam? Especially after the last truce?

God I didn't know anymore… Seth just had to be here didn't he. Why couldn't the universe have allowed him to go on patrol too? Did it want to hurt everyone again?

There was a knock on the front door and I was through the house in an instant. Although the wolves used the back door, I wasn't sure it wouldn't be one of them. Would have Seth have told them all that quickly? Would Jacob come here to shout at me?

It wasn't Jacob at the door, it was Quil.

"Lex?" he said surprised.

I couldn't smile, I noticed instantly the small child in his arms. Quil had been with Claire, she was giggling and she beamed when she saw me.

"Wex!" she beamed. I managed to smile and I took her from Quil as she reached for me.

"Hey Claire." I managed to keep my voice as even as it usually would be before I looked at Quil.

"I don't know where her mother is, will you look after her while I go see what Sam's after?" he asked as he moved into the house. "I was looking for Sue."

Sue heard her name and walked down the corridor. Quil saw her and smiled before replaying the message. Sue smiled and Claire was taken from me by Sue who greeted and spoke to her happily. Quil was moving towards the back door and I moved out after him.

"Quil!" I grabbed his arm and he looked at me. He looked confused

"Jake, don't leave him alone." Quil looked at me confused.

"Charlie called." we both tried to Billy in the doorway. "Seems Bella's home." Quil looked at me and I returned his look "Seems she's sick." Quil gave me a questioning look.

"You knew?" he realised

"Quil, she is sick!" I said and he looked at my expression before I sighed "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"You were worried about Jake." he said and I looked surprised. He smiled "Come on, I know you better than that." he chuckled. I smiled and shook my head.

"Yes I was." but that wasn't the only reason, but I wasn't going to admit the real reason. No. None of the pack was to know that.

"I'll see you later." Quil promised and I nodded before he turned and ran for the trees Seth had disappeared through.

I sighed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Actually almost cried myself writing this. :P**

 **On a role!**

* * *

Chapter 22:

There was nothing I could do now. And let's be honest I should have known this would happen. Of course it would. And they did have the right to know she was going to be turned. They even had the right to know she was sick, even if they didn't believe it.

"I should probably go home. Jake's gonna be rather upset." Billy said as I took a deep breath, still staring at the trees.

"I'll drive you." Dad allowed and I heard Billy's wheels squeak and Dad's footsteps move behind me to the door and then to the cars.

Of course Billy's words had made me remember Jacob and I frowned. God he was going to hate me. He'd been waiting four weeks for this. An entire month. He'd been waiting on edge for what was going to happen to Bella, for when he was going to loose his Bella and I'd kept him from knowing.

I closed my eyes and listened, wanting to hear when they were coming back. Seth, James and Quil would all return here. I needed to know, know how much I'd hurt Jacob.

I felt so guilty, I wasn't the one who usually hurt Jake, Bella did, and although she was always the cause, I felt guilty. I had a hand in this, after all, I wasn't stopping it.

I heard it immediately and Mum and Sue looked at me as I suddenly stood up from my spot leaning back on the door. Claire was being amused by a few toys we had here just for her and she stopped also at my sudden movement.

Seth came out first with a frown, followed by Quil and finally, James. He looked furious.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" he demanded as I backed out of the doorway and James stalked in at me. "We have the right to know when Bella's going to be turned! She's going to be a newborn remember!"

"You really think the Cullens would let her stay here where her friends are?" I asked shocked by his sudden accusations.

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" James repeated "What's the point of keeping a lie from us huh? In fact what's the point of even lying, we all knew this was going to happen."

I blinked and instead of answering James, letting my anger get the better of me, I turned to Seth and Quil, the later of which had moved back to Claire with a grin.

"What happened?" I wondered

"Jacob wasn't impressed." Seth admitted

"He was ready to go and attack the Cullens." Quil sighed. I expected that, but seeing as they were here all calm, that wasn't happening.

"Sam wouldn't let it happen obviously. Doesn't believe the Cullens are breaking the treaty nor does he believe Bella's a victim. Her choice doesn't effect us." Seth added. Her choice to be a vampire doesn't, but who knows abut the pregnancy bit.

"Of course Jacob wasn't happy with that." Quil said and I nodded, staying silent for a minute. "And as Sam's not letting us take action, he's decided he's going to leave again." Quil and Seth frowned but James was still glaring at me.

I blinked. He was leaving?

"He believes Bella's a vampire right?" I asked

"You mean she is a vampire!" James snapped

"No she's not!" I replied and James looked surprised. "Yes she's home. Yes Charlie thinks she sick. Well guess what genius, she is sick. In fact she's dying!" I shouted and James' eyebrows shot up in horror. Seth and Quil were staring at me as well.

I took a deep breath and my frown returned.

"They didn't come home a week ago." I said "They came home two weeks ago. Their plane landed an hour before ours did. Mum returned here and I drove them back to the Cullens house." I admitted "I haven't been avoiding home because of Jacob… well that is a factor but it's not the main one." I said, avoiding the boys' eyes. "I didn't want you to know what was going on, and it was just easier if I didn't see anyone. There was also the fact that I didn't want Jake to know when she was probably just going to get turned in the end of it all anyway."

"Why don't the Cullens just turn her then?" Seth asked

"It's complicated." I mumbled

"Well well done. Jake's hurt and leaving." James shrugged. He was clearly still upset with me, but that was expected.

"Leaving…" I mumbled.

It just didn't make sense. So Sam wasn't mounting an attack, was Jacob really going to leave it at that? I highly doubted it. He has probably been planning on killing Edward the second he learned of what was happening and I doubt Sam would stop him…

"What exactly did Sam say?" I asked carefully looking at James.

"He ordered that the pack wasn't attacking the Cullens, not without provocation and that the treaty remains." James said

"The Cullens aren't a danger to LaPush or Forks and Bella's choice was no reason for us to punish the Cullens." Seth finished.

I muttered the words.

"And Jacob, what did he do?"

"Decided to leave. He turned and began to remember his times when he'd ran away and shut out his human self." Quil said "Lex what's wrong?"

"Jake would just leave without acting against Edward? It makes no sense."

"Sam ordered him not to." James shrugged and I looked at him before my eyes widened.

"No." I whispered "No he didn't." and the three boys looked at me confused "Sam ordered the pack not to attack." I turned and backed for the front door "He said nothing about an individual!" I shouted as I turned and ran for the car

"But that's suicide!" James followed me with Seth, Quil had Claire in his arms as he did the same.

"Yeah and what exactly has Jake been living for lately?" I demanded as I reached my car and opened the driver's door.

He was so stupid! His mind was so stupidly clouded! He was really planning on running for the Cullens and not surviving!? I knew the Cullens would do nothing. They wouldn't fight and with Bella how she was… Jacob would notice her and there would be no fight, but the fact that he was willing to die before he'd even apologised me made fury run through me as I stamped the accelerator pedal and reached Jacob's house.

There was something else though. Jacob was going to find out the truth. He was going to see her! Bella would be glad to see him, she would allow it as she was probably not going to get much more of a choice. And when Jake found out, so would Sam!

I jumped out of the car and opened the door in the same second. Billy looked at me surprised and I saw him with a grave look on my face.

"Billy!"

"Lex?" he said

"Jake?" I questioned as I crouched before him.

"He went to them." Billy admitted "Broke the phone." I looked at it before turning back to Billy. "He took his bike." Of course he had! Amazing how well I knew him, how I could read his mind without even seeing him.

I kissed Billy's forehead.

"I've got it." and I ran from the house back to the car. If he was on his bike, maybe I could catch him… how long had he been gone? When had he left? Would he be at the Cullens already?

God this was all turning to shambles. And I knew he'd be at the Cullens why did I come here first?

I heard another howl and I paused for a fraction of a second before continuing to my car.

"Lex!" I looked up to see James coming from the forest.

"He's gone. He's on his bike." I said "We need to get to him first!"

"And if he's already…" James began

"He's not." I said as I got into the car.

"How do you know?" James asked as he leaned down to the open passenger door.

"Trust me, now get in." I demanded. He smirked

"What about the dirt?"

"This is more fricken important now get in the damn car!" I snapped and James looked at me surprised before he did as he was told.

"I'm assuming Sam now knows?" I said through my teeth.

"They're all waiting for him."

That's the what howl was for, gather everyone to wait and find out whether Jacob was being attacked or not.

I was already racing towards the highway and my eyes were peeled for the motorcycle. But of course, once I hit the highway I was in trouble. Naturally it was filled with tourist traffic and unlike Jake who was on his bike, I couldn't weave in and out of the cars and avoid it. This would probably mean he was already at the house and I bet he now knew.

I glanced at James beside me. He looked serious and anxious.

"What did Sam say?" I demanded

"Told me to find out what was happening." James said

"Didn't tell you to tell him?" I asked

"Not directly. He's getting everyone to wait anyway." I released a breath.

"Lex, if the Cullens aren't going to hurt Jake then why are we in a rush?" James asked me and I pursed my lips.

"Because… Bella's not sick with a disease." I muttered "And I don't trust Sam to not freak out about what's going on. I don't believe it'll be good for Bella, or the Cullens, or even the pack if he finds out." I confessed

"Why? What's wrong with her?" James asked confused. I looked at him and he was staring at me. I didn't answer as I moved, annoying slow for my Maserati, with the traffic. At least it wasn't at a stand still.

I finally got to turn onto the 101, driving a little too fast but I did a nice drift around the corner and James whistled.

"Upgrade made you good at drifting?" he asked

"My brain and reflexes work faster. Kind of like a vampire's."

"You're vampire theory seems to be more and more plausible."

"Tell me about it." I mumbled.

The freeway was clearer than the highway had been and I was able to put the car faster with a tiny touch of the gas.

I turned down the narrow drive and we moved through the winds, not bothering to slow down and finally the house came into view. I didn't bother with the garage and I pulled to the front door. Jake's bike was there in full view but as I opened the door I already heard his feet hitting the ground away from the house.

"Jake! Wait!" I shouted and I zipped off after him. I saw his clothes lying on the soil as I passed them "Jake! Don't!" but I heard the four paws hit the earth and skidded to a stop, horror in my expression. I began to back up towards the house. It wasn't safe that way now, I was probably going to be counted as a traitor, after all I kept this all from them. Not that I believed they'd attack me… right?

I heard James behind me and was shocked when I heard he was on two feet. I could hear in his stride that he wasn't planning on stopping and I reached out to grab him.

"No!" I said and he stopped short from my strength

"What?" James asked "I thought you wanted him back?"

"There's no point now… they all know…" I whispered

"Know what?" James demanded and he grabbed my shoulder "Lex what's going on?"

"I didn't want Sam to know. I didn't think he'd think right about it. I…" I ran my hands through my hair. "I should have stayed here. I could have stopped Jake, I could have…" I felt close to tears. This was terrible! What if Sam did order an attack? Would everyone follow? I knew Seth wouldn't, but what could they do? And what about Jacob? He now knew she was human, what would he do? He wouldn't fight her and I doubt he'd fight the Cullens as they were trying all they could to save her…

"Lex!" I looked at James, clearly he'd been shouting at me "Tell me what's going on." his voice was serious but calm. I blinked and took a deep breath.

"Bella's pregnant." I whispered and James' eyes widened drastically. He stared at me.

"The Cullens can't find out any information. It's growing so fast, she's been pregnant for 2 weeks and already she looks about seven or eight months along." He was still staring at me "Edward and Carlisle were ready to remove it before anything but Bella wont let them. She wants to keep it. Her little Edward she calls it."

"She's carrying a vampire's spawn!?" James demanded shaking me a little

"Yes. And she wont let anyone touch her. Rosalie's protecting her and the Cullens wont fight one another to do something. She's sick because she hasn't eaten anything, she throws it all up. She's skinny, tired, weak and has no nutrition in her body. It's killing her and it's growing too fast. We don't know anything about it and we can't find anything." I took a deep breath "I didn't want Sam to know because I feared he'd launch an attack on the Cullens. I was worried they'd all fight and I didn't want that but worse… I didn't know if he'd wait until Bella was separated…" James stared at me before he finally released me and closed his open mouth.

I stared at him as he turned to look after Jacob.

"They'll all know now. What will they think?" I asked him. He was more in tune with their thoughts than I, perhaps I was being stupid.

"No. I think you're right." he muttered "Sam would order an attack to remove the problem. And if it's fast growing like you say, I doubt he'd wait… After those newborn vampires we faced… they were crazed and unreasonable." he looked at me and I watched him. "They'll be strategising now." he said

"They'll be coming." I said

"I'm not sure. They know you came here after Jake."

"Will they think I'll know?"

"Depends how clearly they're able to think." James replied

"Will they knew you're here?" he wasn't sure to that and he looked back after Jake.

"If I phase…"

"They'll demand you come." We paused as a howl ripped through the air. "That'll be for you."

"I doubt Sam will allow hesitation." James mumbled

"But… Seth… Jake…!" I worried "He wouldn't…?"

"If he believes it's right…" James said looking at me.

"Don't go." I said taking his hand in mine "If you don't you can't be ordered." I said

"And if they do come?" he asked. I paused and thought. Jake wouldn't do it, he'd do everything he could to refuse… only he couldn't refuse. There was nothing they could do. There was nothing anyone could, Alpha's orders were absolute.

I frowned and I released him before backing back towards the house.

"I understand, you have a duty as a pack… and you don't want to fight them… but James, I wont let them hurt Bella. If you really think they'll try and kill her…" I said "I know this thing in her could be… dangerous, but we don't know if it will be… I mean, those newborns were vampires…"

"And this thing?" James demanded of me. I paused to think before I hit something.

"It's half human." I whispered and James looked at me. "What if… what if it has a human brain…? what if it's not a monster…?"

"You said it was killing Bella?" James said

"But how can that be this child's fault? It's an infant." I said "It doesn't know that's wrong. At least if it's with the Cullens when it's born, they can teach it. Try to. Vampires are intelligent."

"Lex," he moved forwards carefully "You're grasping at straws."

"I have spent the last two weeks away from my family to keep this from happening." I was crying now, tears were pouring down my cheeks as I burst "I haven't seen Jacob for months. I've been avoiding him not just because I'm scared to see him but also because I didn't want him to see this. I didn't want to hurt him like this." I sobbed as I thought about it all and James looked at me surprised as I buried my face in my hands for a minute, trying to grasp my ability to remain calm.

"I've been watching Bella get worse and worse, not sure she was going to make it even if she does seem so positive. We can't do anything, we don't know what to do and…" James suddenly pulled me into a hug "Grasping at straws is all I've got now…" I whispered against his bare chest.

"No it's not." I managed to halt my sobs for a second "You've still got me." he promised and I looked up at him. "I know what Sam's probably thinking and Bella's still my friend. I can't let this happen because you did make a point. It is half human." he said "And although I doubt that'll change much that is something worth giving a chance. Besides, I'd never be able to fight against you, and I'm sure most of the pack would feel the same." he smiled at me and I nodded before hugging him.

"God, how did I manage to get such a level headed brother?" I wondered and he sighed. I chuckled as I knew he rolled his eyes.

I looked up shocked as a heap of howling suddenly split through the entire sky. James and I looked up before looking at each other. I dried my face, wiping it on my sleeves before I turned. James followed me as we ran back to the house and he followed me inside.


	23. Chapter 23

**Is that four chapters in a day after how long?**

 **Don't want to me cocky… alright yes I do, but I'm proud of this.**

* * *

Chapter 23:

I ran inside to where the vampires were all back in the lounge except for Carlisle and Esme. The room had changed. All the furniture had been moved and Bella was lying on a hospital gurney, the rails along the sides. She was attached to a silent heart monitor, a drip and a few other machines I didn't know of. The drip and Bella's breathing was the only sound in the room, as well as her heart, the reason the hear monitor was off, we could all hear it without the beeping as well.

For a second I had a spasm of fear and anger. Fear because she was clearly so much worse. Anger because no one had told me like I'd asked them too.

I paused ever so slightly at the look of the furniture having been moved and at Bella before James walked in behind me. He paused and I knew he'd spotted Bella. Everyone looked at me at James and my arrival, but I doubt they didn't know I wasn't here, they would have heard us arrive and probably even heard my break down in the trees.

I turned to Edward who was staring at James and I knew he was reading his thoughts. He looked at me seriously.

"What happened?" I asked, I expected my voice to break but it didn't. It was strong and steady.

"Jacob came, expecting a fight. He spoke to Bella, tried to convince her to…" Edward paused but I nodded.

"And then he ran out after he couldn't." Emmett added.

"What's he doing here?" Rosalie demanded acidly. To say I snapped was giving it lightly.

"Shut up or I'll dismantle you Rose I am not in the mood for your crap hospitality." I said savagely and everyone looked at me shocked, including Rosalie. I'd been polite enough to her the last few weeks but touch my brother and that was the end of everything. Rosalie glared at me then and also at James behind me before I turned back to Edward, walking towards him.

"Edward, a minute." I said and he nodded before moving out through the door and onto the porch. James followed me and I was sure he was happy to get out the house, it probably reeked to him.

Edward closed the door behind James before turning to me.

"You think Sam'll attack us?" he asked and I knew he'd read James' thoughts.

"I always did." I reminded him "But James agrees." I said and Edward looked at him, the two holding a gaze. James wasn't as hostile as Jacob but his expression was serious.

"We wont ask you to do that." Edward said and James rolled his eyes before looking at me

"Feel grateful he can't read your mind."

"I am." I admitted before looking at Edward. "Edward, none of you have hunted for weeks." I said worried "If the entire pack did come here, you wouldn't all be able to hold them off, let alone beat them." I worried "And if James phased Sam could force him to attack you too." Edward looked at him "For now he's disagreed with Sam's ideals…"

"Thank you." Edward said to James

"Well she is my childhood friend." James reminded Edward "Not as much as Lex and Jacob are but." he smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, you're missing the point."

"We wont let them touch her."

"You're not strong though, not against ten wolves." Edward pursed his lips as he looked at me and glanced to James a few times.

"Why don't you leave?" James wondered

"Because Carlisle has hospital connections here. It's easier to get the things he needs here than anywhere else." I said and James nodded curtly realising this made sense. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before looking through the window.

"Why didn't anyone call me?" I asked looking at Bella on the bed.

"We moved her just after Jacob left." Edward said "You'd already arrived." I sighed

"How bad?"

"She's running out of fluids, the foetus is incompatible with her body. We need to figure out how to get some nutrition into her body." Edward mumbled "Carlisle can't stop it and the fact that it's all accelerated isn't helping."

I paused for a minute as I listened and I suddenly realised something was wrong.

"Where's Carlisle and Esme?" I asked

"They left."

"Left?!" James and I demanded

"If you're separated Sam will pick you off one by one." James warned

"Edward, get them back here now." I ordered. Edward reached for his phone immediately, not pausing to even think about it before his head snapped to the side. He seemed to abandon the phone and I ground my teeth. I looked at James before moving to the house and inside.

I moved to Bella's side as Edward suddenly called for Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey Bells." I said and she looked at me before smiling.

"Hey."

"You alright?" I asked. She sighed

"As I can be." I shook my head before smiling

"Well, I heard about Jake…" I paused not wanting to worry her about what was going on. She nodded.

"I'm glad he came but… maybe he shouldn't have." she mumbled

"Well, maybe I shouldn't have come then either." James sighed and Bella craned her neck ever so slightly as he moved up beside me. Bella suddenly grinned, her skin straining against her thin face.

"Jay." Bella said and both James and I chuckled. To be honest that was a nickname he grew out of. Bella seemed the only one who really use it anymore.

"Been a while since I heard that." James admitted

"It'll stick now." I said and he nodded with a sigh.

"Bells, gotta admit, you don't look great."

"Yeah, Jake said the same." she admitted "Is he alright?" we shared a look.

"We don't know." I admitted "I got here just as he left but, I missed him." I frowned

"You should have gotten to talk to him." Bella believed

"Yeah. I know." I mumbled as I reached for her hand. It was icy again. I sighed "You didn't use those water bottles did you?"

"They'd run out of heat by the time Jake got here." Bella mumbled.

And Esme wasn't here to bring her packs and I doubt Rosalie thought of something so thoughtful without the prompt.

"Would you like me to get you one?" I asked

"You're here now." Bella reminded me

"Yeah but I doubt this gurney will take us both." I chuckled and she managed to chuckle once before coughing.

"That's a good point." she agreed.

James had turned silent and I turned to him as he nudged me. I looked at him and he nodded to the window. I turned to it confused and saw nothing, but after a second I heard it. The sound of two sets of four paws. There were two wolves approaching. I could hear their heats and their fur moving against itself. I looked at James who's eyebrows were pushed together.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked

I paused for a second before I smelt it and my eyes widened.

"Jake's back… and he's with Seth…" I mumbled Bella looked at me with the same expression I held.

Was that what had grabbed Edward's attention? Had he heard their thoughts? Was that why he called Jasper and Emmett?

"Jacob? Seth? What's going on?" Edward asked as I heard them break the trees. They paused before backing up a bit and I guess the place smelled terribly through their wolf noses, so much stronger than their human ones.

After a minute Edward spoke again and I closed my eyes in fear.

"They want to kill Bella?" he snarled flatly as he jumped off the parch towards the two wolves.

Emmett and Jasper followed quickly snarling, clearly thinking Edward meant Jacob and Seth.

"Em, Jazz — not _them_! The others. The pack is coming." Edward explained

"So Alex was right." Jasper realised.

"What's their problem?" Emmett demanded.

"The same one as mine," Edward hissed. "But they have their own plan to handle it. Get the others. Call Carlisle! He and Esme have to get back here now."

Jacob whined uneasily.

"They aren't far," Edward said in the same dead voice as it always was lately.

"Will you be in danger, Seth?" Edward then asked after a minute.

There was silence.

"You should probably go and find out what happened." I said to James and he was staring at the window.

"And you need to talk to Jacob."

I knew I did.

"You should probably go first, mines waited a few months after all. And this is a little more important."

We listened as Seth turned and ran and his footfalls fell through the forest and began to move around the house. I looked at James, this was probably his chance.

"See you later Bella." he smiled at her

"You're leaving?" she asked

"No, he's going to join Jacob and Seth."

"Join them doing what?" Bella wondered

"Edward will explain, he's got the lowdown." I smiled and she nodded

"Will you be back?" she asked James and I was a little surprised by the question. He seemed to be too but he nodded.

"Probably not going far, someone's gotta watch Lex, especially with Jake around." she managed to chuckle before nodding.

"Jacob, would you mind switching forms?" Alice asked. "I want to know what's going on."

"He needs to stay linked to Seth." Edward answered

"Well, then would _you_ be so kind as to tell me what's happening?"

He explained in clipped, emotionless sentences. "The pack thinks Bella's become a problem. They foresee potential danger from the... from what she's carrying. They feel it's their duty to remove that danger. Jacob and Seth disbanded from the pack to warn us. The rest are planning to attack tonight."

Alice hissed in response as James walked out the door after giving me a look and I nodded, making a silent promise to talk to Jake.

I heard Jacob whine ever so slightly.

"Chill out." James rolled his eyes "Lex was worried what would happen if I answered Sam. You want to tell me what's going on, or do I have to phase?"

"Apparently Seth and Jacob can't hear Sam, they created another pack." Edward said

"Another pack?" I mumbled as I wondered away from Bella, listening.

"Jacob embraced his birthright." I wasn't sure if Edward was answering me or Jacob, or Seth or even a confused look on James' face.

But if Jacob had embraced his birthright and became an alpha… he was no longer with Sam… and that meant he was against Sam.

I felt so bad. Jacob was alone and secluded from his home.

I couldn't help it, I found myself running through the door and suddenly my arms were around the big wolf's neck.

I felt so bad. He couldn't go home. He was an enemy of LaPush. If not for Seth… he'd have been all alone.

Jacob had frozen beneath me for a second before he seemed to realise who I was and he relaxed.

"Well that wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be." James mumbled but I ignored him. I suddenly felt so much better with Jacob next to me. I felt safe and complete and happy and everything was suddenly perfect. It hadn't even realised how much I needed him, how much I really missed him until this very minute where I held him again.

But if I was honest this wasn't the body I wanted to see, I wanted him to hug me back. I didn't even care if he apologised or not. Maybe I had been the selfish one? Maybe I was being stupid? I didn't care, if that was the case I'd apologise.

"Alex, you gotta let him go." Edward said. I frowned as I opened my eyes to see the russet fur. I didn't want to let go.

"How about, I go and see Seth, I'm sure he can let me know what's happened." James said

"You'd have to be loyal to Jake." Edward warned and there was silence.

"I don't think that'll be a problem, I already believe he's doing the right thing." James said and I could hear a slight grin before he ran past and for the trees. I released Jacob and backed up to watch James disappear. Before I knew it though, Jacob had turned and ran too.

I stretched out a hand and suddenly, I felt heart broken. Did he just run away from me? But why? I would have thought…? I clenched my hand and lowered it back to my side.

I guess Jasper had felt my heartbreak and Edward had read it from his thoughts for he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry." he said and I looked at him.

"Carlisle and Esme are on their way," Emmett said. "Twenty minutes, tops."

"We should take up a defensive position," Jasper said.

Edward nodded. "Let's get inside."

I looked at Edward when he didn't explain to me why I shouldn't worry but he gave me a look that probably would have usually held a smile under normal circumstances before he followed his brothers.

I stayed standing on the lawn unsure before I turned back to the trees. And then I heard it and understood Edward. Jacob had phased, I could hear his two bare feet on the earth's soil.

I released a sigh and I lowered my gaze, all of a sudden I couldn't look at him. Now that he had moved away and I thought he'd left me, I remembered he did leave me.

I heard him stop not too far from me, but I couldn't move my gaze to catch his for some reason, and I felt the frown on my face as my hands twisted together. I didn't understand why I was suddenly so nervous.

"And here I thought you wanted to talk." he managed to speak.

"I did." I admitted "But, it reminded me of why we needed to talk." I looked up to the trees to my side where I head Seth run past.

"You stopped James?" he suddenly asked

"Theres a reason I was avoiding home…" I mumbled "I didn't want Sam to know what was happening here." I confessed

"Is that why?"

I paused.

"One of them."

"There were more?"

"Don't play dumb with me I know James would have told you everything in those few second before you parted minds again." I said as I turned to him but he'd dropped his gaze with a slight chuckle and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess I should thank you for that…" he said. That surprised me and I sighed

"And here I thought you'd be mad at me for it." I mumbled "Keeping it from you when you had the right to know."

"And look what good that did us." he admitted and I couldn't deny that.

I moved forwards and he glanced at me just as I moved to hug his big frame.

"I'm sorry by the way."

"For what?"

"Being selfish."

"Selfish?" he asked

"You needed me all this time. You were going through hell and I avoided you. And not just now, I wasn't available when you needed me most."

"You're blaming yourself for getting bitten by a vampire?" he asked

"Well I was rather cocky."

"You saved me remember."

"And you saved Leah."

"Guess we could blame her." Jacob shrugged and I chuckled. I felt so much better when I felt his chin on the top of my head and his arms wrap around me.

"But you shouldn't be apologising." he said and I waited, listening. Was he going to apologise? "Im the one who left you and you were in a lot worse condition than me. I knew you wouldn't be happy when you woke and found me gone… especially as we had no idea what was happening to you."

"Which is why I'm apologising for being selfish." I whispered "I know you better than anyone, I knew you wouldn't handle the wedding news."

"You knew about it?"

"Alice told me. Remember when she called me before the battle?"

"A life time ago."

"Literally."

"That doesn't excuse me though. I could have seen you after the wedding, or even at the wedding."

"You had other things on your mind."

"Will you stop being so understanding!"

"I don't want to mad at you Jacob." and I tightened my grip slightly "That'll end up in my getting mad and… I've missed you enough as it is. I just want us to be okay again."

"Lex, we're like this because of me. Because I wasn't strong enough. I left, I left you and I left my problems and then I ignored you because…"

"You were broken." I shrugged slightly

"I couldn't handle it."

"You're not really invincible you know." I confessed and he shrugged this time

"Who's to say that?"

"Me. After all, you ran away remember." I said and he sighed.

"Lex, will you forgive me?"

"Course." I replied "And I'd like to make you promise you'd never do it again… but…"

"You think I will?"

"You did it while I was unconscious and possibly dying, if that wasn't going to stop you then I doubt anything will."

"You're not gonna let that go are you?"

"I'll forgive it, but no."

"And here I thought you'd be furious?"

"I have been." I sighed and I stepped back "More than I'd like to admit. And for a while I was so upset that I thought maybe you wouldn't even care, maybe you weren't really feeling guilty about leaving me and that's why you didn't come and see me." I mumbled and I looked at my hands "Like I said, selfish. But I've missed you so much that I just can't bring myself to be angry."

"Guess this upgrade makes you sensible."

"Well you know, vampires are sensible and it seems I have a little bit of that in me too." I smiled and looked up "Ultimate hybrid." and I finally got up the nerve to look him, in the face, in the eyes, properly.

I hadn't realised how much I missed him until this very second, and before I thought I had. No. I can't believed I stayed away from him for so long. His hair was a mess, slightly, no surprise there and he looked rather tired. When was the last time he'd slept I wonder? He seemed worse than when he was doing double protection for Bella from Riley back before the newborn army had come. When we were all still in school so long ago.

I realised then that the last time I had seen him, like this, was the day before the vampire fight. We'd gone to the battle site for him to take Bella to a hiding place. After that I saw him in his wolf form for the battle, and that was it besides the wedding. I'd been so angry with his attitude then though that I hadn't taken much in.

His russet skin was still as tan as every like all the wolves but he looked taller than when I'd last seem him. How could he still be growing? His shorts had seen a battle and I was surprised they were still in tact. And his eyes, though clearly tired, were still their lovely brown.

God I missed him. Seriously, how could I stay mad at that? I needed him more than anything, he was my best friend and…

 _Wait… what?_

I was suddenly rather confused… since when did I need him more than anything? That had never been something I'd felt before? And I knew I hadn't seen him for a while but I didn't think I needed to overreact so much? And of course I could be mad at him, he was a selfish idiot…?

I was so confused, that was the weirdest train of thought I'd ever had before… and that was amongst everything else I'd been through.

Jacob was staring at me. But that I wasn't surprised about. Sure he'd seen me through the pack's thoughts, but he hadn't seen me himself. My pale skin, long chocolate hair, my figure, my posture and most importantly my sapphire eyes were all knew to him. He hadn't seen the new me in person.

But I liked how he took me in, I liked how he looked at me and actually took in the changes, actually took note of what had happened to me.

And I was rather smug and giddy that it made him so speechless.

 _No… that was a little weird too…_ Yeah I'd be smug but giddy? My emotions were suddenly so weird? What was going on here?

I shook my head but I just ended up looking back at Jake again as he looked down at me. I smiled and he suddenly smiled back. Shocking, I wasn't expecting that, thought Bella would be on the brain.

I had no idea why, but I didn't like that thought any more than he leaving me to go check her. I knew the emotion immediately and didn't know where it came from. It was jealousy.

My head was now spinning from all the confusion, none of this was normal was it?

I felt my hand go to my head and suddenly Jacob was holding me steady as my mind reeled so much I even lost my balance. That hadn't happened for ages, what was going on here?

I knew Jacob had picked me up as his arms were under my legs and I was swaying ever so slightly as he walked. I guessed he was moving towards the house as the vampire smell grew stronger.

I heard the door as my head spun.

God I could stay here forever. His arms fit perfectly and were so warm.

And there it was again! What the hell?

"What's wrong?" I noticed Alice's voice as my eyes were closed and I hand my hands at my temples.

"She suddenly seemed to loose her balance." Jacob said, finally speaking. His gruff voice made my heart leap and that just sent another spasm of confusion through me.

Ugh!

"I don't think I've ever felt Alex so out of control." Jasper's voice now.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked

"Confusion, care, adoration, confusion, annoyance. Her emotions are out of control." Jasper said as I felt a couch come into contact with my back.

"Alex, can you hear me?"

"Esme, my head hurts." I mumbled

"Your head?" now it was Carlisle

"I'm so confused… something's wrong with me." I said and I managed to open my eyes to look at everyone. Everyone was there, almost, Carlisle beside Jacob and I stared at Jacob. For a second I was surprised at how close he was to Carlisle and Alice, the three beside one another, with Jacob not even grimacing or even seeming to notice. But despite all the room in my head that allowed so much multitasking at once, all but that small portion was focusing on Jacob.

And that just confused me even more. Why?

"Alex, tell me what you're thinking." Carlisle said

"I don't know. Everything…" I muttered still staring at Jacob. Everyone looked at me and then to Jake before Edward arrived.

"Don't worry, she's just adjusting." Edward said and everyone looked at him. Rosalie was clearly still with Bella… was I even in the same room as her? It didn't look the same?

Now I couldn't even tell the rooms apart?

"How do you know?" Emmett questioned. Of course Edward couldn't read my mind and my emotions were so crazy he wouldn't know through Jasper?

What was I adjusting too? Why was everything so weird?

My mind cleared for a second as I looked back at Jake but it brought back more questions.

"Jacob?" Edward asked and Jacob didn't even glance at him but Edward made a tiny smirk in his mouth that shocked everyone.

"Don't worry Carlisle." Edward assured as everyone looked confused.

"She just needs some sleep." Jacob suddenly said and Edward nodded still looking a little smug.

"She's fine."

"Edward?" Carlisle said

"I'll explain." he promised before he sent me a look. I managed to look at him enough to see gratefulness in it before he left and the others followed.

 _Huh?_

I covered my face and closed my eyes as Jacob sat on the floor beside me. He reached up to take my hand and remove it. I felt a shiver go down that arm… cause that's not strange…?

I looked at him and he smiled.

"You should sleep."

"You can talk." I said. He smiled and I stared at him as he looked back.

But the sudden emotions had made me tired, almost exhausted.

I didn't want to close my eyes, worried Jacob would have disappeared when I opened them. Could he blame me? He'd been gone for ages, this could all be a phantom. Then again with my growing migraine maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

 _No I didn't want Jacob to leave me…_

 _No, I mean I didn't want him to leave, didn't matter about me._

 _No I need him near._

 _What?!_

Despite my raging thoughts I felt myself drift off as I argued with myself. The two sides created an image in myself and I had to admit, it was rather amusing.

Maybe I could sleep and it will have cleared up… maybe after some sleep, I'd understand. Or everything would be normal…?

Maybe I was sick?

* * *

 **Had no idea how this was going to go, rather proud. Not sure about the next so we'll see.**

 **What do we think? :P**


	24. Chapter 24

**Oh I'm so proud of myself! So chuffed! It's so cute!**

* * *

Chapter 24:

My brain was a little sore when I woke up, as though it had been going through a battle and I'd knocked myself unconscious in the process. I rubbed my head before my eyes after I yawned, which I'll admit, caused a bit more strain but I was able to ignore it. I looked up at the celling as the sleep cleared and realised I was in the Cullens more formal sitting room, seeing as the other was being used for Bella.

Why was I in this room? I'd fallen asleep in the other with Bella before?

Weird…

I blinked as my mind began to focus and suddenly I felt weird… worried. Something was wrong. I sat up and looked around to find the room empty and that didn't comfort me even a little bit. I looked myself over, I felt like something was missing, something important. But all my limbs seemed to be here and I could feel my heart. I was so confused as to why I felt incomplete that I even lifted my shirt to see if there were any scars and someone had sold an organ. Stupid but that's how I felt. Something was gone… something wasn't right.

I got up and moved through the house to the other living room. Bella was lying on the hospital gurney as she had been last night, connected to tubes to machines. Alice was missing again and so was Emmett and Jasper, the three were upstairs. Esme was humming tunelessly in another room and Rosalie and Edward were with Bella while Carlisle looked her over.

"Morning." Edward said and for some reason he looked at me with enthusiasm, of course it was hardly an emotion as it barely reached his face but I could see it.

From my ears I could tell everyone was here who should be… all vampires and human accounted for. I looked around confused, if everyone was here then what was missing.

My worry began to increase but I didn't know why, what was there to be worried about? Were we in danger?

Edward was watching me as I looked and listened around before he regained my attention.

"Jacob's outside." he said and I looked towards him. I rose a confused eyebrow, why did that matter?

And yet right at those words I felt myself ease up, the worry vanished. Of course now I was filled with desire and curiosity. His name made my heart skip a beat and I leaned ever so slightly towards the door before stopping.

I stood confused and Edward rose his own eyebrow as he watched me. Rosalie was doing the same but her expression was the complete opposite to Edward's. I guess after I snapped at her yesterday she was going to be even less hostile. Oh well.

I looked at Edward and he nodded his head to the door. Did Jacob want me? Was that why Edward brought him up?

Now that I thought about it, they had left their pack, they were protecting vampires, were Jacob and James alright? They couldn't return home… I knew Seth was absolutely peachy so no point worrying about him.

This was probably the first time I didn't ask Bella how she was as she watched me move for the door and outside.

I felt much more relaxed and somewhat in control of myself again now that I was outside, filled with the sounds and smells around me.

I wonder why my body and emotions were so out of control and all over the place? Could it be because of my talk with Jacob yesterday? It all happened when that started but I don't understand why that was making my body feel so strange… My thoughts were so random and my emotions were too.

I ran a hand through my hair as I moved through the trees. I could hear something happening a little ways off, a couple growls and snarls. I thought Jacob, James and Seth would be running rounds but instead it sounded like they were talking at one another. Why they wouldn't do that and run as well I wasn't sure.

I could smell the trail they'd put into the forest and were wearing into the ground, Seth, James and Jacob. I paused as my stomach was suddenly filled by butterflies and paused as the heat ran to my cheeks unnecessarily.

I stopped and placed a hand on my cheeks.

"This makes no sense…" I mumbled. "So I talk to Jake, my emotions go wild, I get a headache from the confusion, and now I'm embarrassed and nervous…" I whispered to myself.

I thought it all over, taking a deep breath to help let the natural smells clear my head.

I was more than happy to see Jake, I had a few weird thoughts that were more random than anything. I hear his name I get butterflies, he touches me I get chills, I smell his scent I blush…

It seemed there was only one common denominator here, and that was Jake… he was the cause of it all?

So… Jake was making my heart stutter and was giving my butterflies and making me nervous even by just the thought of him…

How could that be though? I didn't love Jake? At least not like that… And I'd never felt all of that before yesterday. So why was I all of a sudden, for the first time ever… and it was like my body was acting before my mind could catch up.

Yes I did love Jake, he was my best friend. Yes I loved spending time with him. Yes I always wanted him around. But this… If I was honest his and my relationship was just like his and Bella's, only he was madly in love with her.

It's like I looked at Jake and all of a sudden, I had fallen for him. No warning…

I stopped in my track to find the wolves.

It was kind like… love at first sight…

I probably looked stupid standing amongst the trees with my eyes wide and my mouth agape.

I didn't understand. That was supposed to happen at first sight. The first time your eyes met, the windows to the soul found one another… I'd seen Jake my entire life, and that included the first time I saw him after he changed… I didn't understand this was supposed to happen then, not several months later…?

I took a few steps back despite the unbelievable desire to go forwards were I knew Jake was. No, I needed to figure this out, I needed to understand first. So I knew why I was acting like this, but it still made no sense, and the confusion of my head, thinking logically and yet, not caring about logic, the conflicting thoughts were causing another headache.

 _Why was this happening?_

 _Who cared why it was happening!_

 _It made no sense?_

 _It doesn't need to!_

I shook my head and put it between my hands before I turned and jumped up, off the ground, into the trees and then zipped off a little.

I was far enough away where no one could hear me and I stopped, sat down against the trunk and removed my phone from my pocket. I dialled the home number and my father answered immediately.

 _"Alexis!"_ his voice was urgent and worried and I could also hear relief.

"Yeah?" I said confused by his reaction.

And then I remembered what happened. James hadn't spoken to Sam, hadn't phased after he'd gotten into the car with me. Jacob had turned against Sam and Seth was with him protecting the Cullens.

"Oh." I mumbled

 _"Oh?"_ he demanded

"Dad, it's alright, everything's fine… other than Bells." I mumbled.

I felt myself again, the sound of my father's voice seemed to file everything in my mind in an organised fashion and I could concentrate properly… maybe it had something to do with Jacob's scent no longer distracting me?

 _"Do you have any idea what's going on?"_ Dad demanded

"I have a fair idea." I mumbled

 _"Is James there?"_

"Of course he is."

 _"What's he doing?"_

"He's joined Jacob." I said simply, "Might have something about not wanting to fight against me as well as Sam being completely and utterly callous!"

My father sighed.

 _"Yes, he acted rashly."_

"Rashly?" I snapped "If Jacob hadn't realised he didn't have to follow Sam's orders who knows what would have happened! This is why I asked you and mum to keep Bella's condition from him!"

 _"It's been settled Lex."_

"Settled?" I asked as he seemed more calm now.

 _"We've talked it over and come to a decision."_

"Which is?" I demanded

 _"Don't worry, Bella will be fine, no one's going to hurt her."_

"And her child?"

 _"We'll decide that after we know more."_ Dad said.

I almost thought about getting angry, but that was exactly what I'd been thinking lately. There was no point in harming it until we knew it was a danger.

"Fair enough."

 _"By the way, how's Leah and Seth?"_ it was my mother's voice and she reminded me of why I called but I was confused, who said anything about Leah?

"Leah?" I asked surprised

 _"Sue woke up this morning to find she'd left to go after Seth and join Jacob as well."_ I was speechless… was that what they were all doing sitting to the side and not running?

"Oh… I hadn't heard yet. She must be talking to them now." I admitted "How's Sue?"

 _"Well, she's slightly upset about being left alone and not knowing what's happening, but she's proud that they're doing what they believe is right."_ I smiled. Sue was strong, of course she was fine.

"Does Sam know Leah's gone?" I wondered

 _"Yes."_

"How's everyone else?" I mumbled

 _"They're a little shaken and unsure on what to do, but they're getting there."_ Dad answered.

I nodded, there was quite a rift now and I didn't blame people for being on edge.

 _"How are you Lex?"_ mum asked.

I was quiet. It was a good question, it was sort of like when I'd woken up in my body after it had changed. I felt weird, confused, but it wasn't really wrong.

 _"Alexis?"_ Mum repeated

"Well… something happened… I think… and, I don't understand…" I admitted

 _"What happened?"_ Dad asked

"I think…" I took a deep breath "I think Jacob imprinted on me yesterday." I whispered.

There was silence. Saying the word out loud sounded weird. Saying the sentence felt weird. I'd been imprinted on… by Jake? How that was possible was still a mystery. How it happened, not the first time I saw him, made no sense.

And yet, it made me feel… okay. Okay was probably an understatement. Under the surprise and under the confusion, I liked the idea. So I'd never loved Jake like that, but I'd never wanted to leave him but I'd always wanted him to imprint so that he'd not be hurt by Bella anymore. I'd never thought about what I'd do when that happened though. I'd never thought about giving Jacob up to someone else. Well he wasn't mine to give up… why did I think that?

But giving Jake up, seeing him with someone else and him… not always being there for and with me… that thought had never occurred to me before. And now, putting aside the uneasiness I felt about the idea that I knew was coming from the imprint aside, I didn't like the idea at all. What would I have done?

Strange how I was only just realising this.

 _"But that's not possible?"_ Dad's voice finally rang _"It's supposed to be happen at first sight…?"_

"That's what I thought." I said "I don't get it… and it's sort of causing the now imprint part of me and my rational brain to conflict. My head hurts and has been pounding… I got a headache yesterday." I confessed as I ran a hand over my forehead.

 _"Actually…"_ My mother's voice began and I looked up _"Perhaps it does make sense."_

"How?" my father and I both chorused.

 _"Well, Lex, have you seen him, properly, since you've changed?"_ Mum asked

"Of course not, yesterday was the first time, I mean at the wedding I wasn't thinking straight and I was more concentrated on Bella… I didn't really take much notice."

 _"You didn't look into his eyes."_ My mother said. A statement not a question.

"No." I mumbled.

But I had yesterday. I had finally plucked up the courage to do so…

"That doesn't explain why it happened yesterday and not a year ago…" I said

 _"It does actually."_ My head was going to start pounding again in a minute. _"Listen, the imprint happens by the connection of the souls, two people look at one another, look into the others eyes and see to the soul, creating the imprint."_ Mum explained _"But that wouldn't have worked with Lex before."_

"Why not?" Dad and I chorused again confused

 _"Because, Lex, your soul was hidden, clouded, concealed."_

"What?"

 _"Your other eyes, your human eyes I guess, they were like a cover. When you changed the real you came out and the veil was lifted. The window was cleaned and allowed for the imprint to work, your soul was visible now, unprotected and uncovered."_

So, Jacob looked into my human eyes, my old eyes, and the imprint was blocked, like there were curtains hiding my soul. He looks into my new eyes, the eyes I was born to have, and the imprint could reach my soul because this is me?

The imprint was blocked like the cat was. Once the cat was released, the imprint was possible?

That sounded…

 _"Are you sure about that?"_ My dad asked

 _"The eyes are the window to the soul, but Lex's eyes were masked and the soul protected, no one could really look through to her soul."_ Mum said

If Edward had suddenly been able to read my mind after I changed, that may have made some sort of sense… But I could see where mum was getting at. I'd said the cat in me had been in a jar, which was cracked and then smashed. Well, imagine my soul was in a room and all the windows were closed and boarded up. The Cat moved in and, pulled down the boards and opened them all, revealing the real me not just from the outside, but from the inside as well. It exposed my soul.

 _And allowed an imprint…_

So… this really was happening?

 _"Oh! Jacob imprinted on Lex!"_ My mum suddenly gushed. _"I've got to tell Billy! Oh Sue will be chuffed."_

To say I heard the rest of the conversation between my parents on the phone would have been a lie. I'd lowered the phone, ignoring my father telling my mother to calm down and stared through the trees.

This was a good thing right? Bella wasn't hurting Jake. Jake wasn't being hurt. And I got to keep my best friend forever…

I couldn't see a down side. How could this be bad?

Yet, I was kinda… I don't think scared was the right word and I definitely wasn't worried… how about unsure? I knew how Jacob felt about Bella… would he reject it?

I frowned. Would he run again?

* * *

 **He he he :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**I write faster when there's components from the book. Not as many updates today though cause I had visitors majority of the day.**

* * *

Chapter 25:

I walked through the trees back to the house, my parents having hung up and said goodbye.

I was always there for Jake, I loved him greatly, I never wanted to loose him, I hated seeing him in pain, I did what I could for him, I protected him. Hell I even jumped in and risked getting killed by a vampire to save him. I knew him better than anyone, I could read his mind without even seeing him. We were perfect, we argued obviously, this last one being the biggest. Thinking about all that, maybe Jacob and I were a perfect match?

Maybe I was unsure as to having that all decided by the imprint…

 _Let's be honest though, no one else was going to decide. Beside it's uncontrollable and like you said, there doesn't seem to be a down side._

And after what I felt around Jake yesterday… it was confusing at the time but, it was nice.

The house came into view and I didn't notice Jake and Carlisle sitting on the porch steps until I heard their voices.

"The foetus isn't compatible with her body. Too strong, for one thing, but she could probably endure that for a while. The bigger problem is that it won't allow her to get the sustenance she needs. Her body is rejecting every form of nutrition. I'm trying to feed her intravenously, but she's just not absorbing it. Everything about her condition is accelerated. I'm watching her—and not just her, but the foetus as well—starve to death by the hour. I can't stop it and I can't slow it down. I can't figure out what it _wants_." Carlisle's weary voice broke at the end.

"I wish I could get a better idea of what exactly it is," Carlisle murmured. "The foetus is well protected. I haven't been able to produce an ultrasonic image. I doubt there is any way to get a needle through the amniotic sac, but Rosalie won't agree to let me try, in any case."

"A needle?" Jacob mumbled. "What good would that do?"

"The more I know about the foetus, the better I can estimate what it will be capable of. What I wouldn't give for even a little amniotic fluid. If I knew even the chromosomal count…"

"You're losing me, Doc. Can you dumb it down?"

He chuckled once—even his laugh sounded exhausted. "Okay. How much biology have you taken? Did you study chromosomal pairs?"

"Think so. We have twenty-three, right?"

"Humans do."

"How many do you have?"

"Twenty-five."

"What does that mean?"

"I thought it meant that our species were almost completely different. Less related than a lion and a house cat. But this new life—well, it suggests that we're more genetically compatible than I'd thought." He sighed sadly. "I didn't know to warn them."

I looked at the two, pausing for a sixteen of a second in my step before continuing. They hadn't looked up at me but that didn't mean they hadn't noticed me.

"It might help to know what the count was—whether the foetus was closer to us or to her. To know what to expect." Then he shrugged. "And maybe it wouldn't help anything. I guess I just wish I had something to study, anything to do."

"Wonder what my chromosomes are like," Jacob muttered. Bit random, Jacob had never been interested in biology.

Carlisle coughed self-consciously. "You have twenty-four pairs, Jacob." Jacob turned slowly to stare at him, raising his eyebrows.

Carlisle actually looked embarrassed. "I was… curious. I took the liberty when I was treating you last June."

"I guess that should piss me off. But I don't really care."

"I'm sorry. I should have asked."

"S'okay, Doc. You didn't mean any harm."

"No, I promise you that I did not mean you any harm. It's just that… I find your species fascinating. I suppose that the elements of vampiric nature have come to seem commonplace to me over the centuries. Your family's divergence from humanity is much more interesting. Magical, almost."

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo," Jacob mumbled. Carlisle laughed another weary laugh.

"Then again, Alex fascinates me also, how she moves and how she works, she's very similar to us, but also to you. Maybe like a missing link."

"Yeah but I'm a bad example." I smiled and they both looked at me. I saw Jacob smile ever slightly as he appraised me. "I mean I've got cat, wolf, and I've speculated I've got a bit of vampire in me also. Ultimate package deal really." I chuckled before looking at Jake and smiling. "I heard Leah was here?"

Jacob sighed.

"Yeah, protecting Seth." he said but I heard the hesitation. There must have been another reason she wanted away from Sam.

I rolled my eyes, well there was the answer right there.

"Well, being with you does have it's perks." I said with a smirk and Jacob looked up at me slightly surprised and smiled at him. "Say Carlisle did you see how many pairs I have?" I wondered and Carlisle chuckled. Jacob continued to stare at me, guess my words did the double trick I put behind them.

"Not since your change." he said

"Well that'd be interesting." I confessed and he nodded "If you're curious all you gotta do is ask." I admitted to him and he smiled, nodding.

"How's Bella by the way?"

"Not much change from yesterday." Carlisle said to me as I sat on the porch step a few below them and nodded.

"I guess that's no surprise…" I mumbled "Doesn't help we can't get them to eat anything." Jacob was still watching me but I didn't blame him, how could I? And if I was being honest, I liked it.

"Well, guess she's fine." I turned to see James walking towards me

"What?" I asked

"Well Edward said you'd left the house but no one had seen you." James said

"Well I'm sorry." I returned "Didn't think it was that big a deal?"

"You realise Sam's out there?" James sighed

"Oh he's going to attack me is he?" James looked at me before he rolled his eyes. Jacob's expression had turned hard before he chuckled. I smirked slightly.

"Chill out James I was talking to mum and dad." James looked surprised "They're the ones who told me Leah was here. Thanks by the way for letting me know." I rolled my eyes.

Strange, Jacob was right beside me and I felt normal. Okay there were butterflies as I knew he was watching me and I could feel the heat from his body and his eyes on me, but like I said, I liked it.

 _What am I talking about?_

Of course I'm normal! This wasn't going to change me. I mentally slapped myself for being silly.

"Are they angry?" James asked

"No." I said "Sue's not even angry at Seth and Leah." I assured "She's feeling a little lonely but she's proud her children are doing what they believe is right. Well Seth's protecting the vampires and Bella but Leah's watching Seth's back like she should so." I smiled

"Well, you being here too might make her less sour." James said and I saw him glance at Jake a few times as he spoke.

"You know we're talking about Leah right?" I asked and James rolled his eyes but smirked slightly. "I'm assuming they're running together?"

"Leah's supposed to be sleeping." Jacob sighed

"She'll crash in a minute." James assured and I chuckled

"Having problems chief?" I asked him and he smirked back at me. James glanced between us before Edward's voice sounded from inside the house, causing us all to listen.

"I'll be right back, Bella. I want to speak with Carlisle for a moment. Actually, Rosalie, would you mind accompanying me?" Edward sounded different. There was a little life in his dead voice for the first time in weeks. I actually got to my feet out of surprise. There was a spark of something. Not hope exactly, but maybe the _desire_ to hope.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asked hoarsely.

"Nothing you need to worry about, love. It will just take a second. Please, Rose?"

"Esme?" Rosalie called. "Can you mind Bella for me?"

Esme flitted down the stairs in a whisper of the wind.

"Of course," she said.

Carlisle shifted, twisting to look expectantly at the door. Edward was through the door first, with Rosalie right on his heels. His face was, like his voice, no longer dead. He seemed intensely focused. Rosalie looked suspicious.

Edward shut the door behind her.

I watched them confused and James and Jacob did the same, both glanced at me but I shrugged. I had no idea what he was thinking, or why there was a sudden change in his burning stone face.

"Carlisle," he murmured.

"What is it, Edward?"

"Perhaps we've been going about this the wrong way. I was listening to you and Jacob just now, and when you were speaking of what the... foetus wants, Jacob had an interesting thought."

James and I looked down at Jacob who's expression was riddled with confusion, clearly having no idea what thought had crossed his mind that had caught Edward's attention.

I looked back at Edward as Jacob shrugged to James.

"We haven't actually addressed _that_ angle," Edward went on. "We've been trying to get Bella what she needs. And her body is accepting it about as well as one of ours would. Perhaps we should address the needs of the... foetus first. Maybe if we can satisfy it, we'll be able to help her more effectively."

"I'm not following you, Edward," Carlisle said.

Neither was I, get the foetus what it needs? We didn't know what it wanted, that was the entire problem, we couldn't feed Bella cause it didn't want human food?

"Think about it, Carlisle. If that creature is more vampire than human, can't you guess what it craves—what it's not getting? Jacob did."

My eyes widened. Of flipping course! It wanted blood!

 _Wait…_ I paused. How were we going to get that to the foetus inside Bella?

I suddenly felt sick and as though he could sense it Jacob stood beside me and took my hand. He had a look of recognition on his expression as he too realised what Edward meant. Carlisle understood as well.

"Oh," he said in a surprised tone. "You think it is... thirsty?"

Rosalie hissed under her breath. She wasn't suspicious anymore. Her perfect face was all lit up, her eyes wide with excitement. "Of course," she muttered. "Carlisle, we have all that type O negative laid aside for Bella that Alex collected. It's a good idea," she added. The two boys looked at me.

"Yeah to give her a blood transfusion when she ran out." I said to them in defence from the look.

"Hmm." Carlisle put his hand to his chin, lost in thought. "I wonder... And then, what would be the best way to administer…" Which was my question.

Rosalie shook her head. "We don't have time to be creative. I'd say we should start with the traditional way."

"Rose…" I said and she gave me an irritated look as her name passed my lips "You do realise Bella's still human right?" I asked

"Wait a minute," Jacob whispered. "Just hold on. Are you—are you talking about making Bella drink _blood_?"

"It was your idea, dog," Rosalie said, scowling at Jacob without ever quite looking at him. I shot her a nasty look myself and that she did catch, sending me one back. I was beginning to like her less and less. And here I thought we were sort of getting to a neutral understanding.

Unlike me and James, who's lip curled slightly, Jacob ignored her and was watching Carlisle. That same ghost of hope that had been in Edward's face was now in the doctor's eyes. He pursed his lips, speculating.

"Are you joking?" James asked looking disgusted.

"That's just…" Jacob cut off.

"Monstrous?" Edward suggested. "Repulsive?"

"Pretty much."

"But what if it helps her?" Edward whispered.

"Well…" I said slowly "She's kinda going to end up doing it… anyway…" I said slowly and everyone looked at me "What? It's true." I grumbled tightening my hand on Jacob's slightly as I leaned a little closer towards him.

I couldn't even describe how much I liked that he was beside me.

 _No. Concentrate. We're talking about saving Bella._

Jacob shook his head angrily. "What are you gonna do, shove a tube down her throat?"

I hit him.

"How about we talk to her?" I said to him as James rolled his eyes at his current alpha.

"I plan to ask her what she thinks." Edward nodded "I just wanted to run it past Carlisle first."

Rosalie nodded. "If you tell her it might help the baby, she'll be willing to do anything. Even if we do have to feed them through a tube."

I glared at Rosalie and as I did I saw Edward suddenly nod once, subtly and no one else seemed to notice. Other than Jacob. I assumed Jacob had thought something and didn't push to ask.

"Don't be stupid Rosalie." I said to her "She'll be capable of drinking it and as you said she won't deny helping the child." she looked at me before turning back to Carlisle.

"Well, we don't have time to sit around discussing this," Rosalie said impatiently. "What do you think, Carlisle? Can we try?"

Carlisle took a deep breath, and then he was on his feet. "We'll ask Bella."

And Rosalie was smug. I could see why, I knew Bella would agree, especially with Rosalie encouraging her on.

Jacob didn't look all too enthusiastic about this. No that was wrong, he looked like he was about to drop and pass out, why the hell hadn't he slept yet!? I felt angry at him for his stupidity. I looked at James who had seen me look at Jacob and he rolled his eyes before shrugging, understanding what I was annoyed at.

Despite that the two wolves followed me up the steps and into the house.

Bella lay flat on the hospital bed, her belly a mountain under the sheet. She looked like wax—colourless and sort of see-through. You'd think she was already dead, except for the tiny movement of her chest, her shallow breathing. And then her eyes, following the six of us with exhausted suspicion.

"Lex, are you alright?" she said when she saw me

"Of course." I smiled as I walked over to her and took a breath. She looked at me and then to everyone else around me.

"What's going on?" Bella demanded in a scratchy whisper. Her waxy hand twitched up — like she was trying to protect her balloon-shaped stomach.

"Jacob had an idea that might help you," Carlisle said.

"No, he made a snide comment that Edward heard." I said in correction smiling slightly and Bella smiled back at me as James joined my side, Jacob still standing near the door. Bella smiled at James beside me and he returned it.

"It won't be... pleasant, but—" Carlisle continued

"But it will help the baby," Rosalie interrupted eagerly. "We've thought of a better way to feed him. Maybe."

Bella's eyelids fluttered. Then she coughed out a weak chuckle. "Not pleasant?" she whispered. "Gosh, that'll be such a change." She eyed the tube stuck into her arm and coughed again.

I couldn't help but chuckled while Rosalie laughed over exuberantly. Way to look stupid Rosalie.

Bella really wasn't looking good, like she was on her last breath but was still making jokes. Such a Bella thing really.

Edward stepped around Rosalie and took her hand, not the one that was still protecting her swollen belly.

"Bella, love, we're going to ask you to do something monstrous," he said, using the same adjectives he'd offered Jacob. "Repulsive." She glanced at me and I pulled an obvious grimace before she turned back to Edward.

She took a shallow, fluttery breath. "How bad?"

Carlisle answered. "We think the foetus might have an appetite closer to ours than to yours. We think it's thirsty."

She blinked. "Oh. _Oh_."

"Your condition—both of your conditions—are deteriorating rapidly. We don't have time to waste, to come up with more palatable ways to do this. The fastest way to test the theory—"

"I've got to drink it," she whispered. She nodded slightly—barely enough energy for a little head bob. "I can do that. Practice for the future, right?" Her colourless lips stretched into a faint grin as she looked at Edward. He didn't smile back.

"That's what I said." I shrugged and she smiled slightly at me.

Rosalie started tapping her toe impatiently. The sound was really irritating but I ignored it, unlike Jacob and James who were looking at her annoyed. I hit James slightly and he glanced at me as I gave Jake a look. He looked straight back, his eyes on me the whole time for once and he sighed slightly at my look. I smiled before turning back to Bella.

"So, who's going to catch me a grizzly bear?" Bella whispered.

Carlisle and Edward exchanged a quick glance. Rosalie stopped tapping.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Come on Bella, you can't have animal blood." I said, looking unhappy by the words.

"It will be a more effective test if we don't cut corners, Bella," Carlisle said.

" _If_ the foetus is craving blood," Edward explained, "it's not craving animal blood."

"It won't make a difference to you, Bella. Don't think about it," Rosalie encouraged.

Bella's eyes widened. "Who?" she breathed, and her gaze flickered to me, James and then Jacob.

I rose an eyebrow.

"You're not drinking ours Bella." I said

"We're not here as a donor, Bells," Jacob grumbled. "'Sides, it's human blood that thing's after, and I don't think mine applies—"

"We have blood on hand," Rosalie told her, talking over Jacob before he'd finished, clearly trying to make it seem like he wasn't here at all.

I was going to kill her.

"For you—just in case. Don't worry about anything at all. It's going to be fine. I have a good feeling about this, Bella. I think the baby will be so much better."

Bella's hand ran across her stomach.

"Well," she rasped, barely audible. " _I'm_ starving, so I'll bet he is, too." Trying to make another joke. "Let's go for it. My first vampire act."

"Yeah. That's very funny." I said to her and she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Well I shouldn't be surprised, laughing in the face of death is so something you'd do." I said to her

"I'm surprised, I thought you'd have left." Bella said now talking to James

"And leave Jake to watch Seth and Lex alone?" James asked and I looked slightly annoyed which caused Bella to smile a little again.

"Are you going to continue doing that to make her feel better?" I asked

"Probably." He nodded and I rolled my eyes. Bella of course was amused by us.

"You could always kick him home." Jacob offered and James gave him a look which I knew was because Jacob had imprinted on his sister.

"That's an idea…" I mumbled ignoring the two wolves and Bella frowned at me. I looked at her questioningly but she didn't say anything.

* * *

 **By the way, if I don't split the book in half, this one is going to be really long… which can drag a bit. Any thoughts as to if I should split it or not?**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Carlisle and Rosalie had disappeared in a flash, darting upstairs to the fridge Carlisle and I had put the blood into and began to debate if they should warm the blood up for Bella or not. I could feel myself feeling kind of queasy about the idea of this, but it was for Bella and if it worked, there was hope. There was finally a chance that maybe she could survive.

Edward, like me, stayed, holding Bella's hand. His face was dead again. He didn't seem to have the energy to keep up even that little hint of hope he'd had before. I didn't blame him after two weeks of being so lost and just waiting for her death. The two were staring into each other's eyes, but there was a seriousness about it, and I knew they were having a conversation.

James had backed away to move over to Jacob and the two were muttering to each other. No surprise they were conversing about the grossness of this situation. I didn't know if I'd be able to watch, that I agreed with, but if I left, Bella wouldn't exactly feel great about it. And if she felt embarrassed or self-conscious, she may not even give it a shot.

So I stayed.

Rosalie descended the stairs in a sharp breeze and I smelt the blood coming from behind her and up the stairs as she entered the kitchen and opened a cupboard door for the cups.

"Not _clear_ , Rosalie," Edward murmured. He rolled his eyes. Bella looked curious, but Edward just shook his head at her as he glanced at me. I rose an eyebrow but he didn't answer me either. I was sure I was going to find out.

To be honest I was sort of holding on a thread here, this was so intense and so vulnerable of a moment. What if this didn't work?

I looked at Jacob to find he watching me again. I thought I'd have smiled but even he couldn't seem to make me feel very positive in this exact minute.

Rosalie blew back through the room and back up the stairs again but no one took any notice of her as Bella spoke.

"This was your idea?" Bella whispered, her voice rough as she strained to make it loud enough for Jacob to hear. I loved how she forgot he could hear mutters with no problem, it was amusing, but also nice. I could imagine Jake enjoyed it too. Jacob moved forwards as he spoke, glancing at me as he did. I saw Edward do the same and the same sort of enthusiasm blew through his eyes before disappearing again.

Of course. He knew about it. That was what he would have meant last night when he said I was 'adjusting'. And he was probably overjoyed beneath all the worry. Jake wasn't pinning for Bella anymore… right?

"Don't blame me for this one. Your vampire was just picking snide comments out of my head."

She smiled a little. "I didn't expect to see you again. Either of you." she looked at James who shrugged

"Yeah, me, either," Jacob said but he looked at me and Bella did the same, smiling slightly. I wonder, did Edward tell her?

"Edward told me what you had to do. I'm sorry." she said looking at James "You too Jay," Jacob rose an eyebrow as I smirked at the nickname. I nodded to Jake and he couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"S'okay. It was probably only a matter of time till I snapped over something Sam wanted me to do," Jacob replied.

"Plus, this is the right thing to do." I added and Jake rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. "Well, that's why he's here." I said to James

"Well you being adamant on staying plays a part." James assured and I shrugged

"And Seth," she whispered.

"He's actually happy to help."

"I hate causing you trouble."

Jake smiled and shrugged.

"It's alright." and he was looking at me now. Bella looked at me too a little surprised but I simply smiled and gave her a shrug.

"Are you sure you want to watch this?" Bella asked looking between the three of us.

"Hey, if the vampires who haven't hunted in weeks can stand the smell then I can manage." I assured "Plus how would it make you feel if I did leave?" she frowned

"I guess not good."

"Exactly. And if this works you're gonna be doing it often so no point in shying away like toddlers and… broccoli." I decided and she smiled at my metaphor as I looked at the boys. They were both staring at me before they nodded seeming to actually agree.

"'Sides, I don't really have anywhere else to go," Jacob told her. "The wolf thing is a lot less appealing since Leah joined up." James nodded in agreement and I rolled my eyes.

"Leah?" she gasped.

"You didn't tell her?" Jacob asked Edward. He just shrugged without moving his eyes from her face.

"She only got here this morning." I added glancing from Edward to Jake. Edward probably didn't see it as big news, at least not as it seemed like Bella did as she didn't take it so lightly. It looked like it was bad news to her.

"Why?" she breathed.

"To keep an eye on Seth." Jacob decided, keeping it short.

"But Leah hates us," she whispered.

"Leah's not going to bug anyone." I shot Jake an amused look as James seemed to disagree. "She's in my pack"— Jacob couldn't help but grimace at the words—"so she follows my lead."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the words.

Bella didn't look convinced.

"You're scared of _Leah_ , but you're best buds with the psychopath blonde?"

There was a low hiss from the second floor and I smirked as I glanced at the celling slightly.

Bella however frowned at Jacob. "Don't. Rose... understands."

"Yeah," Jacob grunted. "She understands that you're gonna die and she doesn't care, s'long as she gets her mutant spawn out of the deal."

"Stop being a jerk, Jacob," she whispered.

Well it was true. And I knew Bella was wondering whether their new found friendship would survive also or not, she just didn't want to think about it yet.

Jacob smiled.

"You say that like it's possible."

"It is possible." I said and he looked at me "Just." I added and he shot me a playful look which I responded with a grin.

Bella tried not to smile back for a second, but she couldn't help it in the end; her chalky lips pulled up at the corners.

Carlisle and Rosalie reentered the room and moved to Bella's side in their quickened pace, Carlisle with a white plastic cup in his hands, a lid and a bendy straw with it. Well that explained Edward telling Rosalie to not get a clear cup. This way Bella wouldn't have to see what she was drinking, could make it easier.

Despite that I could smell the blood and by the way James and Jacob's noses wrinkled slightly I knew they could too.

Carlisle hesitated, the hand with the cup half-extended. Bella eyed it, looking scared again.

"We could try another method," Carlisle said quietly.

"No," Bella whispered. "No, I'll try this first. We don't have time…"

A normal person would think she realised she was dying, but of course Bella ran a hand over her stomach and was thinking more about the child's health than her own.

Bella reached out and took the cup from him. Her hand shook a little, and the sloshing from inside was made visible to all of us with sensitive ears. She tried to prop herself up on one elbow, but she could barely lift her head.

I moved around and helped Bella, putting my arms under her shoulders to prop her up, supporting her head while I was at it. I could see Rosalie had wanted to do it.

"You're hands are freezing, I doubt she needs that amongst everything." I said to her rationally and Rosalie eyed me before turning back to Bella, clearly backing down.

"Thanks," Bella whispered. Her eyes flickered around at us. Still aware enough to feel self-conscious. I knew she'd feel that.

"Don't mind them," Rosalie murmured.

Bella lifted the cup to her face and sniffed at the end of the straw. She flinched, and then made a face.

"Bella, sweetheart, we can find an easier way," Edward said, holding his hand out for the cup.

"Plug your nose," Rosalie suggested. She glared at Edward's hand like she might take a snap at it.

Be amusing if she did, might put her in her place for a bit when Edward turned around to return the favour.

"No, that's not it. It's just that it—" Bella sucked in a deep breath. "It smells good," she admitted in a tiny voice.

My face contorted quite a bit but I shook my head. I looked at James and he held the same look, Jacob however was trying to keep it from his face. And kinda failing. He was looking at me and I wondered if he was trying to ignore what was happening by concentrating on me.

I wonder if it was working?

"That's a good thing," Rosalie told Bella eagerly. "That means we're on the right track. Give it a try."

Bella shoved the straw between her lips, squeezed her eyes shut, and wrinkled her nose. She sipped at it for a second, and then moaned quietly with her eyes still closed.

Edward stepped forward towards her and he touched her face.

"Bella, love—"

"I'm okay," she whispered. She opened her eyes and stared up at him. Her expression was… apologetic. Pleading. Scared. "It tastes good, too."

I couldn't help but pull a face and she looked at me with a guilty smile. I thought.

"You know, that could be just because of how hungry you are…" I offered and she chuckled weakly.

"That's good," Rosalie repeated, still jazzed. "A good sign."

Edward just pressed his hand to her cheek, curling his fingers around the shape of her fragile bones.

Bella sighed and put her lips to the straw again. She took a real pull this time. The action wasn't as weak as everything else about her. Like some instinct was taking over.

"How's your stomach? Do you feel nauseated?" Carlisle asked.

Bella shook her head. "No, I don't feel sick," she whispered. "There's a first, eh?"

Rosalie beamed. "Excellent."

"I think it's a bit early for that, Rose," Carlisle murmured.

Bella gulped another mouthful of blood. Then she flashed a look at Edward. "Does this screw my total?" she whispered. "Or do we start counting after I'm a vampire?"

"No one is counting, Bella. In any case, no one died for this." He smiled a lifeless smile. "Your record is still clean."

"Of all the things to think about." I sighed. Of course I knew of the bet between Emmett and Jasper as to how many slip ups Bella would have in her first year as a newborn. Emmett had laughed about it while telling me.

"I'll explain later," Edward said, so low the words were just a breath. I looked at him confused and so did Bella

"What?" she whispered.

"Just talking to myself," he lied smoothly.

I huffed. He almost smiled.

Bella chugged a few more ounces, staring past us toward the window. Probably pretending we weren't here. That wouldn't surprise me.

Edward rolled his eyes and I looked at him confused before he suddenly even chuckled. I knew the shock was evident on my expression but Edward hadn't laughed in weeks, plus no one had said anything…

Must've been someone's thoughts.

Bella heard his chuckle and looked at him, half smiling at the humour in his face.

"Something funny?" she breathed.

"Jacob," he answered.

She looked over with another weary smile for Jake. "Jake's a crack-up," she agreed.

"Bada _bing_ ," he mumbled in weak rim-shot impression and I giggled. Everyone glanced at me as Jacob smiled, giving me a wink. I smiled back at him.

"He's not bad." Jams added and Jacob rolled his eyes before James punched his arm lightly. Jacob looked slightly annoyed but James only smirked, clearly enjoying it.

Bella smiled again before she took another sip. The straw drew air and make a loud sucking noise which I wasn't expecting.

"I did it," she said, sounding pleased. Her voice was clearer—rough, but not a whisper for the first time today. "If I keep this down, Carlisle, will you take the needles out of me?"

"As soon as possible," he promised. "Honestly, they aren't doing that much good where they are."

Rosalie patted Bella's forehead, and they exchanged a hopeful glance.

And anyone could see it—the cup full of human blood had made an immediate difference. Her colour was returning—there was a tiny hint of pink in her waxy cheeks. Already she didn't seem to need my support so much anymore. Her breathing was easier, and I would swear her heartbeat was stronger, more even.

"I don't know about you lot, but I think we should go another." I said and everyone looked at me surprised. "Look at her, everything's accelerated already." I said and even the ghost of hope had returned to Edward's eyes but this time, it wasn't a ghost of hope, it was hope.

"Would you like more?" Rosalie pressed.

Bella's shoulders slumped.

Edward flashed a glare at Rosalie before he spoke to Bella. "You don't have to drink more right away."

"Yeah, I know. But… I _want_ to," she admitted glumly.

Rosalie pulled her thin, sharp fingers through Bella's lank hair. "You don't need to be embarrassed about that, Bella. Your body has cravings. We all understand that." Her tone was soothing at first, but then she added harshly, "Anyone who doesn't understand shouldn't be here."

A hiss passed through my teeth and everyone looked at me surprised, Jacob and James included as I glared at Rosalie. Bella's eyes were wide as she looked at me. To be honest, it was a surprise, usually I'd just roll my eyes or send her a glare… that was a rather excessive reaction…

"Get the hell over yourself Rosalie or I'll snap you in half." And I felt the heat in my eyes as I knew the gold had swallowed the blue like they did when my anger got too hard. Rosalie's eyes widened as everyone looked at me now slightly cautious. Edward was looking at Bella still in my arms but that was what had kept me from moving.

Carlisle took the cup from Bella's hand. "I'll be right back." He broke the tension and I reined the anger back in, my eyes cooling and the gold reducing back into their flecks. Bella was looking at me.

"Sorry Bella." I said and she simply shook her head before looking from me to Jacob who was looking at me with his signature smirk, clearly proud. I winked at him as James was smirking at me with his arms crossed but he rolled his eyes at the two of us. I poked my tongue out at my brother.

"Jake, you look awful," Bella suddenly croaked.

"Look who's talking."

"Seriously—when's the last time you slept?"

He was silent for a second as I looked at him also wondering the same thing.

"Huh. I'm not actually sure."

"Aw, Jake. Now I'm messing with your health, too. Don't be stupid." He looked angry for a minute as his jaw set while he grit his teeth.

"No she's right." I said and he looked at me "Why the hell haven't you slept?" I demanded. I was asleep for how long last night? Why didn't he sleep then? Probably worried about Sam but I didn't think he, James and Seth all needed to run.

"Get some rest, please," she went on. "There're a few beds upstairs—you're welcome to any of them."

"Not that you'd want to sleep in one with the smell…" I muttered

"Thanks, Bells, but I'd rather sleep on the ground. Away from the stench, you know."

She grimaced. "Right."

Carlisle was back then, and Bella reached out for the blood, absentminded, like she was thinking of something else. With the same distracted expression, she started sucking it down.

She really was looking better. She pulled herself forward and out of my arms, being careful of the tubes, and scooted into a sitting position. I watched her for a minute, checking incase she needed me to catch her but she was fine. She was steady and she almost seemed a little warmer too.

Taking deep breaths in between swallows, Bella finished the second cup quickly.

"How do you feel now?" Carlisle asked.  
"Not sick. Sort of hungry... only I'm not sure if I'm hungry or _thirsty_ , you know?"

"Carlisle, just look at her," Rosalie murmured, so smug she should have canary feathers on her lips. "This is obviously what her body wants. She should drink more."

"She's still human, Rosalie. She needs food, too. Let's give her a little while to see how this affects her, and then maybe we can try some food again. Does anything sound particularly good to you, Bella?"

"Eggs," she said immediately, and then she exchanged a look and a smile with Edward. His smile was brittle, but there was more life on his face than before.

"Oh yes please!" I agreed with a grin.

"Jacob," Edward murmured. "You really should sleep. As Bella said, you're certainly welcome to the accommodations here, though you'd probably be more comfortable outside. Don't worry about anything—I promise I'll find you if there's a need."

I looked up to see the boy's eyes seriously dropping and as though they weren't going to stay awake.

"Sure, sure," Jake mumbled.

"Jake," he looked at me "Can you please get some sleep?" I asked quietly and he looked at me while both Edward and James smirked. He nodded to me and I smiled.

"I wont let you miss anything." I said still smiling.

"You could always go with him." James smirked at me

"Sure, but that means you've gotta sit with Bella and keep her warm." I said in return

"I can do that." he shrugged grinning at me as I rolled my eyes. Bella smiled at James and he returned it, clearly not against the idea herself.

Strange seeing them so friendly after so long, but I guess even some friendships survive vampires and werewolves, enemies or not.

But it seems Jacob wasn't meant to sleep. We all turned to the trees as suddenly, two howls pierced through the still morning air and there was no mistaking the urgency of the tone. Sam's pack was coming.

James and Jake were both at the door in an instant, Jacob swearing before he launched himself off the porch.

"Wait Jake—" but he'd jumped off the porch and phased in the air, shredding his last pair of shorts. "Shit." I mumbled.

It seemed James had a little more sense as he shook his head from the fabric that floated to the ground and took off running to the trees to phase.

"Hey Esme!" I said and she came down the stairs to me "Do you think any of Emmett's clothes would fit Jacob?" I asked and she looked confused "He just shredded his only pair of shorts." I confessed staring at the pieces of fabric. Esme noticed it and she nodded

"I'll have a look."

"Thanks." I smiled as I moved to the door.

But I paused.

Would it be smart if I went? They wouldn't hurt me, they couldn't now I knew that, but would I be a help or a hindrance? I couldn't hear the wolves in their wolf form, I'd have no idea what was happening.

There was one thing I noticed though, with Jacob gone there was an emptiness and the feeling I'd had this morning when I woke up, the feeling that something was missing, was back. I hated that he was gone and the pull to go after him was there.

I turned to Edward who I knew was watching me. As I looked at him, I listened. I could hear James and Jacob running through the trees, James a little behind Jacob having stopped to phase.

"I can hear them." Edward admitted.

So I wasn't out of the loop then…

"I think you should stay Lex," Edward said and a small part of my brain noticed the nickname he used for the first time. "Jacob might not be able to concentrate with you there." Edward said.

And that I could agree with, plus, James was there and I trusted him and Leah to watch Jacob… and each other of course.

How about, I left if there was a serious confrontation? I nodded to myself and moved back into the room.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: 

"I think we can remove most of these needles Bella." Carlisle said and he got to work on doing so when she smiled and nodded.

"How about we put the room back then?" I asked "The couch would be a lot better the the gurney after all." I looked at Bella and she nodded

"Good idea. And then you can sit with me." she decided and I chuckled

"Wow, only good as a hot water bottle." I sighed and she managed to chuckle. Carlisle had removed the needles and he began to carry the machines away. Edward moved Bella to the couch as Esme moved it back to it's spot before he stepped back so I could sit beside her.

"How about some blankets anyway?" I offered and Edward nodded while Esme was the one who moved to carry out the deed.

I linked my arm through Bella's and smiled as Rosalie and Edward put the furniture almost back to it's original position around us. The IV was still connected to Bella and put behind the couch. Esme returned and Bella was wrapped in the blankets beside me before I turned to Edward expectantly.

"Four of them." Edward said to me after he listened for a second "One of them changed." His eyes were cold and Bella and I both watched him as he concentrated. I bit my lip in anticipation. It was an even number then, even if Seth was young, and that made me feel a little better.

"Jared, Quil, Paul and Collin."

"Collin?" I couldn't help but say. That was the strangest decision ever, why wasn't Embry there? Made me sad to think he wasn't, to think my musketeers could be together again but Sam wasn't letting it…

Wait, maybe that was why Embry wasn't there? Quil had Claire and therefore couldn't really leave LaPush, but Embry could. It'd freak his mother out but…

"Jared's declared a truce." Edward said "They want to talk."

"Makes sense, this morning the council decided Sam was out of line and that they shouldn't attack Bella." I said looking at her "At least that's what my dad told me." I smiled and she smiled back.

"So they are here to talk?" she asked

"Yeah but I doubt they believe the danger's gone." I glanced at her stomach as she frowned and put a hand on it. "Dad said they'd wait to see if it was a danger or not but… who knows what Sam will do while he's waiting for that. I doubt he'll want to leave the pack divided like it is."

"You're right, Jared wants them to go home." Edward said. He pulled a face as he growled the next words. "He thinks this is an overreaction." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure and Sam's decisions weren't."

"Leah thinks that Sam's going to wait… hope Bella will…" he paused but I nodded anyway "And that Jake'll…" Edward didn't look impressed and I looked at Bella who looked surprised.

"Well, they need to reassess don't they. Things change." Bella looked at me as I looked at the window to the west where I knew they were. Edward looked at me and I knew he caught my drift before he returned to his statue position to listen.

"Jacob agrees with you." and I smiled proudly

"Course he does." Bella nudged me weakly and I looked at her. She was looking curious and confused but I shrugged before shaking my head telling her not worry.

"Leah's making a circuit to double check while Jacob phases to talk to Jared." Everyone was listening to Edward as he kept me informed. It didn't seem like any physical contact was gong to happen but there was still the uneasiness I felt at Jacob not being here with me, and me not being with him.

I guess that was never going to go away. Did I want it to?

"Jacob's refusing to go home, doesn't believe two alphas can be in LaPush."

"Yeah well testosterone's one thing, add domestics as well and what do you expect?" I said to Bella and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Carlisle," she said and he looked up as he'd walked back into the room to remove the gurney "Could I have another cup…?" she asked tentatively.

"What happened to food?" I asked

"Just one more first, I don't want to remove everything…" she muttered

"You like it too much." I said and Bella blushed. Carlisle looked at her for a minute before he left the room after nodding in agreement.

It seemed Edward chose to ignore Bella's request as he stayed still concentrating.

"Jared's reminded Jacob of this not being his home and him being out of clothes."

"What a surprise." I sighed

"Jacob's defending us." I smiled and Bella did soo.

"He's trying to convince James to come by saying his parents want him home."

"Probably doesn't know I've already spoken to them. Idiots." I rolled my eyes.

I had to admit, it felt weird being so hostile towards them as they were my family. Maybe it was more weird how easily it came? Then again, I'd never denied stupidity before.

"Jared's moved to playing with Seth's guilt of leaving his mother. Using her loneliness and… Harry's death to try and make him come home." I released Bella as I felt angry and she looked at me as I clenched my fists. I took a deep breath. "Jacob's admitted what you said about Sue being proud of them following their beliefs despite it meaning them leaving." Edward said "Jared's not happy about that."

"Ha." if he was going to guilt poor Seth then serves him right!

"Jacob's offered Seth to go if he wants, proving he's not holding them here." Edward said and I nodded. A good choice.

"Leah's back. She's not happy with him." Well that was just Leah. Bella had flinched slightly beside me at Leah's mention. "He's trying to guilt Leah as well with Sam and her old relationship." I snorted. Leah was here to avoid that she wasn't going to fall for it.

"Leah's not happy with him for that."

"Good." I nodded in agreement.

"Jacob's advising them to stick to their land and not come back." Edward said. Carlisle and Esme were listening to Edward just as intently as Bella and I were. "Jacob says he doesn't have any land…" Esme looked at him "Homeless."

"That's just cause he can't go home with Sam there… the tension with Alpha's and all." I mumbled and he nodded curtly once.

"They're leaving." Edward confessed and he opened his eyes to look at me. "Seth's going to run while Leah and Jacob sleep."

"James can come and give double heater to miss icy-pole here." I snickered and Bella weakly knocked her shoulder to mine. There was more force than before though as the blood was helping.

"Jacob's on his way back." I didn't even notice how quickly I'd gotten up from my seat and to the door but Bella, who'd been leaning on me had to be caught by Edward as I descended the porch.

"Alex." he sighed

"Sorry." I mumbled before I picked up the clothes Esme had put on the last step. I could smell her on it and knew Jake wouldn't be too please so I held them to me in hopes of drowning the vampire in my own scent.

And I just stood and waited for a second before Jacob lopped out of the trees and moved straight for me. James came out behind me.

"What's that?" he noticed the fabrics in my hands

"Jacob ripped his shorts." I shrugged "So I asked Esme if any of Emmet's clothes may fit." I turned to Jacob "Do they still smell?" I wondered and he sniffed them and winced, but I could tell it was probably better than before by the minimal reaction.

I held them to him and Jacob took the clothes before disappearing back to the trees.

"All good?" I wondered and James nodded.

"What happened to warming Bella?" he asked grinning

"What? Are you not hot enough for the job?" I asked and he rolled his eyes before moving inside despite that.

Jacob moved back into sight a minute later and I put my hand over my mouth to try and sniffle the laugh. He'd rolled the sleeves of the shirt up and it wasn't too bad but the pants were definitely too small, despite being Emmett's clothes.

"Doesn't look good?" Jacob said and I knew he was joking but he was barely able to with the exhaustion all over his face.

"No. No looks great." I said nodding and he looked at me annoyed. "Hope you don't mind it."

"It'll do."

"There's plenty more, Alice is such a fashion nazi that no one can wear the same things twice here." I smiled

"Right."

"Oh come on, who cares if they're vampires, accept the hospitality."

"It's still weird."

"Well, most of it's coming through me…" I said. He rolled his eyes and I smiled at him cheekily. He looked down at me before he leaned forwards and pulled me into a hug. I smiled and happily accepted it.

"By the way…" he began and I chuckled, surprising him as he pulled away to look at me.

"Remember that thing you promised to do?" I asked and he looked confused until I touched his eyes.

"In a sec…" and he took my hand to pull me with him.

"Remember James?" I asked but he ignored me as he entered the house. I knew he was planning on telling everyone what happened, not knowing we all knew.

James had done as I'd asked. Bella was sitting across the couch, her entire body wrapped in the blankets and James had moved to pull her legs over his lap, his arm resting across them. Rosalie was at Bella's head on the floor and Edward was on the arm beside James, looking up at us when we walked in.

"They just wanted to talk," Jacob mumbled, my voice dragging with exhaustion. "No attack on the horizon."

"Yes," Edward answered. "I heard most of it."

"How?" Jacob asked surprised

"I'm hearing you more clearly—it's a matter of familiarity and concentration. Also, your thoughts are slightly easier to pick up when you're in your human form. So I caught most of what passed out there." Edward then looked at me "Course Alex insisted or she would have run off after you."

James and Jacob looked at me and I shrugged innocently

"What? It's a delicate situation." I said and Jacob nodded in agreement

"Don't have to repeat myself then." And I shook my head at him.

"Now can you sleep please?" I asked

" _I'd_ tell you to go get some sleep too," Bella agreed, "but my guess is that you're going to pass out on the floor in about six seconds, so there's probably no point. Make sure you catch him Lex and don't get flattened."

"I can handle Jake." I assured her with a wave of my hand and James smirked. I think I even heard Emmett snicker a little from upstairs.

"One Mississippi… two Mississippi…" Jacob counted her six seconds as he began to step backwards towards the door.

"Where's the flood, mutt?" Rosalie muttered.

"You know how you drown a blonde, Rosalie?" Jacob asked without stopping or turning to look at her. "Glue a mirror to the bottom of a pool." Edward chuckled and so did I as Jacob gave my hand a squeeze and then moved out the door, closing it behind him.

"I've already heard that one," Rosalie called after him.

"Not going with him?" James asked

"For what reason?" I sighed

"I'm sure he'd prefer it." James smirked and I rolled my eyes. Edward however had gotten to his feet and was walking towards the door behind me.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked.  
"There was something I forgot to say to him."

"Edward." I complained

"Let Jacob sleep—it can wait." she believed

"It will only take a moment."

"Edward!" I groaned this time but he was out the door despite that. I huffed annoyed "I wouldn't be surprised if Jacob dropped while Edward was talking to him." Bella nodded and James sighed. I moved to take Edward's place as he and Jacob spoke and I tapped my foot, I would feel better when he'd crashed, slept and then was back again.

"Why don't you follow you're dog?" Rosalie said

"Why don't you burn at the stake?" I returned. She didn't reply.

And then Bella gasped. I was beside her and James rubbed her legs as Rosalie got to her feet. A crack sounded and Bella let out a pained cry.

Edward was back in the house as Bella had constricted in on herself and Rosalie held her as Carlisle and Esme joined us.

"Something broke." I said, I felt pale as I looked at Bella from beside James and Esme

"Give me a second, Carlisle," Bella panted.

"Bella," the doctor said anxiously, "I heard something crack. I need to take a look."

"Pretty sure"—pant—"it was a rib. Ow. Yep. Right here." She pointed to her left side, careful not to touch.

"I need to take an X-ray. There might be splinters. We don't want it to puncture anything."  
Bella took a deep breath. "Okay."

Rosalie lifted Bella carefully. Edward seemed like he was going to argue, but Rosalie bared her teeth at him and growled, "I've already got her."

I moved out of the way as Rosalie carried Bella up the staircase with Edward and Carlisle right after them. Jacob was standing dumbstruck at the doorway where he'd followed Edward in. James and I moved to stand beside him where I saw Alice at the top of the stairs rubbing her temples.

Jacob backed up and he lent against the wall before sliding down to the floor. James and I looked at him then to one another as Alice moved down towards us. The Xray machine sounded from upstairs as Jacob turned his nose to the open door for the fresh air. James seemed good at ignoring it if I had to admit.

Alice looked from me to Jacob and I shrugged. He had his head against the jam of the door for the cold air from the door.

"Do you want a pillow?" Alice asked Jacob.

"No," he mumbled.

"That doesn't look comfortable," she observed.

"S'not."

"Why don't you move, then?"

"Tired. Why aren't you upstairs with the rest of them?" I shot back.

"Headache," she answered. Jacob moved his head to look at her as she crouched down beside him, her face pinched together.

"Vampires get headaches?"

"Not the normal ones."

It was a weird statement, normal vampires. Sure, why not.

"So how come you're never with Bella anymore?" Jacob asked, accusing Alice.

"It's not her fault Jake." I mumbled frowning and James looked at me.

"What happened?" he asked

"Like I said" —she curled up on the tile a few feet from Jacob, wrapping her arms around her knees— "headache."

"Bella's giving you a headache?"

"Yes."

Jacob didn't answer.

"He's too tired to understand." James believed

"He also just wants to sleep." I agreed.

"Not Bella, really," she amended. "The… foetus."

"I can't see it," Alice glanced at me and I frowned as James glanced at me as well. "I can't see anything about it. Just like you guys and Alex."

"Because you don't understand it." I reminded her and she sighed

"Bella gets in the way. She's all wrapped around it, so she's... blurry. Like bad reception on a TV—like trying to focus your eyes on those fuzzy people jerking around on the screen. It's killing my head to watch her. And I can't see more than a few minutes ahead, anyway. The… foetus is too much a part of her future. When she first decided… when she knew she wanted it, she blurred right out of my sight. Scared me to death."

She was quiet for a second, and then she added, "I have to admit, it's a relief having you close by— in spite of the wet-dog smell. Everything goes away. Like having my eyes closed. It numbs the headache."

"Happy to be of service, ma'am," he mumbled. I smiled but sort of wished Alice would tell him some other time and let him sleep for the moment.

"I wonder what it has in common with you… why you're the same that way." James and I shared a look, it was curious to think if maybe there was something else to Alice's visions other than her theory. It was a good thought.

"You don't mind if I sit here by you, do you?" she suddenly asked "Lex spends too much time with Bella for her to help."

"Sorry Alice." I smiled guilty but she smiled at me.

"Guess not. Stinks anyway."

"Thanks," she said. "This is the best thing for it, I guess, since I can't take aspirin."

"Could you keep it down? Sleeping, here."

Alice didn't respond and Jacob was out in a second, sprawled across the floor by the doorway.

I sighed.

"James, I don't suppose you'd look after his run?" I said

"Not at all, Leah, Seth and I can handle it. Better we have someone who's capable of functioning." he agreed

"My thoughts exactly." I nodded "You can help Alice on the other times." I smirked and Alice sent me a scowl but I shrugged. "I'm going to see how Bella is." I smiled and they nodded before I turned to move up the stairs.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Bella hadn't punctured anything so that was good, it was a clean break and Carlisle tapped her up to help it mend. The problem was that now Bella was stronger, so was the child. Strong enough to break her bones.

Bella was moved back to the couch when Carlisle deemed it okay and this time Edward carried her down.

"Wow… didn't expect him to sleep inside." Bella muttered, wincing slightly. Jacob was still at the bottom of the stairs, his long legs and arms out across the floor with the door was still open.

"He was worried about you." I sighed as I followed them.

"He sounds like a chainsaw." Jacob was snoring his head off, his mouth lopped open. Alice wasn't there but she was sitting on the couch with James, the two talking.

"He hardly made it back in the door to check on you, let alone back out." I chuckled

"He doesn't look comfortable…" Esme muttered

"Doesn't matter, those boys can sleep anywhere. Just don't close the door on him." I smiled to her as I looked at Jacob fondly.

Bella was placed back on her couch, Alice standing and moving with James to make room for the girl. She was wrapped back in the blankets and she looked at Jacob with a smile.

"He always does look peaceful when he's sleeping."

"I say we leave him as long as possible." Bella nodded in agreement

"I'll let Seth know later, Leah should be asleep somewhere too." James hoped

"You know Seth though, he'll run until he drops as well." I chuckled and he sighed "He's enthusiastic."

"Don't see why."

"Don't be such a pansy." I rolled my eyes and he shot me a look before he smudged his dirty foot down my, currently, white pants. Well they were.

Alice stared and the outrage moved quickly to her face.

Bella and I held our breaths as Alice turned on James and the boy looked all out shocked as the small pixie, so much shorter than him, chewed the hell out of him to being disrespectful to fabrics like that.

I ended up laughing my head off and Bella couldn't help but laugh a bit either.

We managed to get a small amount of dinner into Bella. Kept it simple and just made some pasta, adding some meat for a blood factor. I was happy to have some and James joined in as well.

"Oh!" I suddenly thought and everyone looked at me confused. Alice was still with us, using James as her painkiller "Alice could you get me a laptop please?" she looked confused but was back with one, placing it in front of me.

"What's up Lex?" Bella wondered

"Well, I just though, these boys are going to need clothes, and Emmett's don't fit." I pointed to James beside me "They don't like the smell on them and they might be here a while so why don't we buy them some new ones?" everyone was looking at me as I logged onto a site to begin the shopping process. "That way the clothes will fit and we can leave them in the box so they don't smell." James rolled his eyes and Esme smiled, nodding while Alice's face beamed.

"Oh let me!" she reached for the computer but I moved it out of the way, causing her to pout.

"Alice, these need to be practical. They hardly wear clothes as it is, but we do not need to put buttons on it like what Jacob's currently wearing. How do you expect them to get that off in such a hurry?"

"We're good with just shorts." James shrugged

"We know but I doubt a t-shirt will be a bad thing." I said

"We can't just buy normal things!" Alice said in horror. Bella rolled her eyes as she nibbled carefully through her food.

"Well they're just going to end up in tatters on the floor anyway." I shrugged

"But they need to be custom made and I doubt many cheap places will do that." Alice continued

"Alice, they don't need to be cheap, just practical."

"Fine, I'll keep it practical."

"Are you even capable of that?" I asked surprised and she poked her tongue out at me before taking the laptop.

"I'm kinda worried…" James said

"Don't worry I know you're measurements and she doesn't so I've got to see them all anyway." I smiled and Alice looked at me annoyed, almost defeated.

"We could order some new sheets too?" Bella said

"Narr, they'll sleep outside anyway…" I assured and glanced towards Jacob's snoring "Well, as long as they make it that far."

"Seth'll take a bed, he wont care about the smell." James admitted and I nodded.

"Let's just start with some clothes, make them feel a little better and less homeless." I decided and James nodded.

"Well they're welcome to anything here." Esme said looking at James

"Well if Lex presents it you'll even get Leah accepting help." James said nodding his head to me.

"I should probably go see her." I mumbled as an after thought.

James went out to joined Seth for a run as Bella and I curled up on the couch, having taken a nap for a few hours during the day, joining Jacob's snoring. The boy was still sleeping by the doorway and no one was inclined to move or wake him up. Maybe except Rosalie but Bella's inclination to leave him made her stay away. At least one thing came out of Rosalie wanting the little monster inside Bella.

Bella fell asleep on the couch beside me, resting on my shoulder and Edward placed a blanket over her. And despite having slept all night, I crashed not long after the sun had set, guess today had taken a bit out of me… not to anyones surprise really.

I awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon mixed in with cinnamon and orange juice? I rubbed my eyes before realising there was hair in my face. Bella was lying against me and she flinched when I suddenly yawned.

"Sorry." I mumbled

"Wasn't you." she replied as she rubbed the sleep away herself and I helped her sit up by doing the same myself. The blanket that had been on me slipped down, I'd been resting on the arm of the couch. I heard the sizzling of bacon in the kitchen and eggs were being fried with it. That must be where the cinnamon was coming from.

"Mm, what smells good, bacon?" Bella asked

"And eggs." I smiled "Guess as you're not feeling sick from the smell you're going to be okay to eat it." I chuckled. She smiled and nodded.

"I miss food."

"What? Blood not enough." she hit me despite me not really feeling it. Snoring still filled the air and I turned to see Jacob was still crashed on the floor.

"Wow… I don't think he's ever slept for so long?" Bella mumbled before yawning.

"Never." I agreed "But he probably really needs it."

"I'm surprised you could sleep with that racket." Rosalie grumbled and we turned to find her sitting on the floor by where Bella's feet had been.

"Used to it." I replied as Bella shrugged.

"Well I guess I found Jake…" I looked up to see Seth by the door.

"Morning Seth." I smiled

"How long's he been there?" Seth wondered

"Since yesterday morning." I shrugged as I stood up and stretched my hands up.

"Wow, what smells good?" Seth asked as I walked over to him standing near Jake. I noticed someone had put a feather pillow under his head and grimaced slightly. He was probably choking on the smell… wouldn't surprise me if it woke him up.

"Someone's cooking breakfast." I confessed "Leah get enough sleep?" I wondered

"Yeah, she then started freaking out about Jake not phasing back." Seth rolled his eyes

"Didn't James tell you?"

"Course I did." James walked in behind Seth in his cut offs "But seeing as Leah doesn't like the vamps, you think she's going to just leave it?" he asked

"Point."

"Morning Jay." Bella said grinning behind me "Hey Seth." she said turning to him as well.

"Good morning." Esme flitted her way over and she looked at the two rather nervously.

"Hey Esme." Seth smiled while James nodded to her, managing to look pleasant himself.

"I know you guys don't need it but would you take some clothes? I don't want you to think you're limited to just what you have." she said

"That'd be great!" Seth beamed while James rose an eyebrow and looked at Jacob in his.

"I think it's a bit… small…" he thought

"I'm sure I've got some shorts." Esme said insistently. James looked at me and I nodded.

"Well can't hurt to try." he decided and she beamed.

"Oh and do stay for breakfast." she said

"I don't want to intrude." Seth admitted

"Oh nonsense, someone's got to eat it." she smiled before looking at them both. The boys shared a look before they gave in and nodded.

"I think, seeing as he's not here, Edward's cooking." I smiled at them as Esme flitted up the stairs to get the clothes.

Alice suddenly came and skipped her way down the stairs to the boys' sides.

"Hey Alice." Seth grinned

"Morning." she said

"Alice is really grateful to you guys, Bella's giving her headaches and you guys take it away." I said to Seth

"Great! Happy to help." he said to her.

"Come on, I wanna see what Edward's making." I said taking James' hand and dragging him along with me. Seth was stopped by Esme and they disappeared to let Seth change. He and James switched after he was done.

"Well, looks better than Jacob's does." I said grinning at my brother when he returned. Seth was sitting beside me at the counter as Edward made up a few plates, one for me, one for Bella and two giant ones for the boys.

"Could you make one for Leah?" I asked and Edward looked at me "I'll take it to her… actually, I'll make it up too." I said getting up. "I know she doesn't like to eat raw meat." I sighed

"Bet she still denies it." Seth said rolling his eyes

"Well it can't hurt to give it a shot." I smiled and began to load up another plate. I picked it up and moved off past Jacob still on the floor and out into the trees. I stood on the line she, James, Seth and Jacob had ran into the ground and turned with the wind blowing into my back. I could hear Leah and she was approaching me quickly before coming to a stop. I heard her phase, felt the shift in the wind, before she came jogging from the trees.

"Hey." I grinned

"Wondered when you'd come and say hi." she smiled before looking at the food and her eyes narrowed.

"I brought you breakfast. Wouldn't want you eating raw meat." I grimaced slightly

"Did _they_ make it?" she questioned

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I said no." I said, not really lying.

"I'd rather eat roadkill." she said

"Well, I'm offended."

"So you did make it?"

"It's their food either way. I just thought you'd be hungry and rather eat it if it came from me. You're stupidity will cost you Leah." I said

"I wont be in dept to those bloodsuckers."

"Of course you wont, they're in your debt." I smirked "You're protecting them remember. Even if you are doing it to escape Sam." she looked at my smug face surprised and then she looked angry.

"Just because he imprinted on you does not give him the right—!"

"Jake didn't say anything." I shrugged and she looked at me surprised "I'm not an idiot Leah and I know you. Of course you'd choose Jake over listening to Sam think about Emily." I said simply rolling my eyes. "Who wouldn't?"

"Now, eat something before I force it down your throat." I demanded as I walked forwards and shoved the plate into her hands. "It's good." I nodded before giving her a grin. She rolled her eyes before I turned to leave her, if she did eat it there was a chance se wouldn't want anyone to know, whether the boys were in her head or not.

The first thing I noticed when I reached the house, Jacob's snoring had stopped.

I skipped into the house to find him talking to Seth, James and Bella who were all eating breakfast in the living room, James with his arm around Bella's shoulders to keep her warm. Alice was sitting beside Seth on the floor as he ate his food and Rosalie was at Bella's feet while Edward was on Bella's other side. I could smell her morning blood cup which was between her and Edward's legs as Edward held her hand in his.

I jumped a little and wrapped my hands around Jacob's neck before he turned to look at me.

"Good morning, sleep well?" I asked him as he grinned at me and reached up to take my hands in his.

"You shouldn't have left me for so long." he said slightly annoyed

"Jake I've asked the Cullens to do favours for me to let you sleep, like I was going to wake you." I said with a roll of my eyes.

Jacob's touch still sent shivers down my limbs and my heart fluttered when I saw him. His smile made me do the same and his warm temperature actually made me feel warmer, which was a surprise considering I was warm enough myself.

"Where were you?" Jacob wondered as I released him and moved to lean on his arm, he moved it around my shoulders to hold me there.

"Went and took Leah some food. I didn't watch her eat it but I didn't tell her who made it. I doubted she'd want anyone to see her eat it if she believed the vamps made it." I said turning to Alice and Edward, winking. "Better than having her starve though." I smirked

"Lex has also ordered us some proper fitting clothes." James put in as Jacob looked down at me

"Yeah, cause yours fit terribly and buttons are not suitable." I said looking him over "But Alice demanded point to they're still expensive."

"No one's running around in cheap clothes around this house." Alice responded to which I rolled my eyes.

"I made you some breakfast by the way Lex." Edward said

"Oh I'm so excited!" I said beaming and I moved to head into the kitchen to grab it. It was still hot and I skipped back into the living room to sit down to eat it.

"You're in a rather good mood today…?" James said with a raised eyebrow

"Well for once almost everyone I care about is here." I smiled "It's strange having you all here together." I smiled as Jacob sat behind me and began to absentmindedly play with some of my hair. It felt good and sent tingles down my spine which I couldn't help but smile some more at the feel of. "Plus Bella's healthier and stronger and I slept well." I grinned earning a few chuckles as I tried to keep my focus, Jacob's ability to distract me had become a much easier task for him as majority of my thoughts were now directed to him on a minute by minute basis unlike before.

"You slept on the couch?" Alice said with a raised eyebrow

"And Jake slept against on the floor against a door jam for twenty-four hours, what's you point?" I said, pointing over my shoulder to the boy behind me and she rolled her eyes as the boys chuckled and Rosalie looked less than amused.

I smiled and Bella chuckled before looking at me. The expression on her face as she looked at everyone around her told me she felt the same. Despite the absents of our parents, everyone we cared about was all together for once and it meant the world, especially in such a time filled with worries and limited time.

I tried not to think about that but felt Jacob's hot fingers pull through my curly hair, the curls just falling back into their perfect positions despite his interference. I loved the small tugs and shivers that went through my body from the feel.

Who'd have thought… Jacob imprints on me and things are more or less the same only… it feels a little sweeter.

I smiled and Bella smiled back causing everyone to look at us, slightly confused.

"What?" James asked looking between us as Edward looked annoyed, the blocks in both of our heads keeping him from understanding our silent conversation of agreement.

"Nothing." we chorused happily.


	29. Chapter 29

**So, I'm supposed to start my placement for uni on Monday. I say supposed because I still don't know where I'm going (and it's Thursday) because my uni is useless. They organise it for us and they are so un organised with timing.**

 **It goes for three weeks so there may be no updates until December. Sorry but I got a bit of work to do for placement and all of my family but mum are going away so there's a bit to do life wise.**

 **Also sorry there aren't been many updates here since my good run, I got distracted by part two of this and corrected that and then I got distracted by another twilight fanfic I've got (No not Elementals).**

 **I'll try and get one or two more up before Monday.**

* * *

Chapter 29:

Today wasn't too much like yesterday. Definitely wasn't less hectic. Jacob left to check if Leah had eaten, and hunt with her if he hadn't, much to my displeasure but I said nothing. Bella had another rib broken as the child moved inside her and it seemed she began to run a mild fever. James and Edward continued to switch in order to keep her temperature somewhat stable while Alice sat by James to numb her headaches.

Emmett and Jasper were both out of sight all day but I could hear them mumbling up on the computers in another room. They were still researching myths and legends to try and find out what to do about Bella's child, none of it was good so far but Rosalie remained positive. She'd told Bella that even human babies had been known to break ribs and I'd had to take a deep breath to calm myself. But more importantly I had to put an hand on Edward's arm to keep him from breaking Rosalie's face.

Seth left about lunchtime after taking a nap and joined Jacob to run the circuit. I knew Jacob wanted to overlap the runs for a time they were all awake. Carlisle had asked Jake about hunting trips as the Cullens needed to feed and Jacob wouldn't take the risk even if Sam was playing it close to home, he was probably running a few lines to check for the pack's scent, make sure the Cullens could leave the house and the wolves perimeter line safely.

Before Seth left however he wondered why the Cullens didn't take Bella and leave, what with Sam's pack looming over their heads. But of course Carlisle had a rather good things here, the medical access was rather well established, allowing Carlisle to bring the Xray machine, IV and other equipment in order to help Bella. The blood was another reason, Bella was going through it and it seemed as though we were going to need more, despite how much I got a few days ago.

Who'd have thought someone would drink so much blood…

The phone rang and I looked up from my game of cards with James and Alice. It really gave her a run for her money as even with her visions out of commission Alice couldn't see the outcome with the two of us playing either way.

James glanced up as Carlisle answered it before we all paused.

"Hello Charlie." James looked at me with… not quite horror but complete surprise and disagreement. I nodded and then put my finger to my lips.

"He's not allowed to know we're here." I said so quietly I was sure Bella didn't hear it. He looked at me as Carlisle carried to phone to Bella and the two began chatting.

"Why's she talking to him?" James all but breathed

"She felt bad for leaving him in the dark."

"But he can't see her."

"Which is why he can't know we're here. He thinks she's quarantined."

"How's this good for later?" James demanded as Edward glanced at us. I looked back down at our cards.

"It's not." I mumbled.

It was me who gave her all the options on whether to talk to him in the first place or not. However as I sat here now, while she was talking to him, sounding and feeling much better, she was reassuring him. I didn't see how that would help but it was probably weighing on her to be lying to him or worrying him.

Alice, James and I continued in silence as she spoke to him before James yawned.

"You should probably get some sleep before you have to go run some more." I admitted as I glanced at the clock. It was mid afternoon, Esme had already made us all lunch and I could hear her putting the now dry dishes away in the kitchen. I had a feeling that despite the circumstances she was really happy to have people to actually look after and cook for.

"Probably." James replied as he put his cards down. "Don't want Jake to think I'm slacking off." he said as he leaned against the couch beside Bella, his arm resting against her leg now. She smiled at him in thanks with the phone still to her ear before answering what ever Charlie was worrying about now.

Like Jacob and Seth, James crashed out in a few seconds. Their lack of sleep meaning they're pretty much always tired and therefore always able to crash when ever they felt like it. Edward and I shuffled James over when Bella got too warm again so he could take his place for a while.

"Bells, is it really a good idea to be consoling Charlie like that?" I asked when she eventually hung up, frowning and she looked at me before doing the same.

"No." she mumbled "But I don't like his anxiety…"

"But you're just making it harder for him later." I mumbled frowning. She didn't answer and I glanced at Edward but he turned away. I could tell he didn't like the idea either but I also knew that with Bella's condition he wasn't going to argue about it.

Looking back at Bella though she had a somewhat hopeful expression on her face and I leaned forwards to look at her, catching her attention.

"There's something else." I mumbled, noticing her expression. "What you thinking Bells?"

"Well, what if I… don't have to say goodbye?" Bella said in a small voice. Everyone looked at her as I blinked, letting that go to my head while I thought.

She didn't want to say goodbye, well that I can understand but, she's going to become a vampire that'll lust her father's blood, better she does say goodbye. Especially seeing as she doesn't age?

So she wanted to see Charlie from day one? No Bella knew that couldn't happen. So what? After a year when she could control it? But what about the ageing? And she will have changed, obviously Charlie would notice that.

I sighed as Bella avoided my gaze, everyone else looking confused and unsure.

"What would you tell him?" I asked raising an eyebrow and she peaked at me.

"I wouldn't." she mumbled

"You wouldn't?" I repeated

"Remember how Jacob told me about him? He had me guess." she said looking at her hands.

"You want to let Charlie see you, make an assumption and then… what? Just encourage it?" I asked. Obviously Charlie wouldn't guess correctly, vampire wasn't exactly the first thing a person came to. Even Bella had to do research to find the correct answer and I had to reach maximum confusion and pass out to be reminded of the stories I grew up with in LaPush, eventually allowing me to put two and two together.

Bella glanced at me before nodding.

I lowered my gaze. Was that really the right thing to do?

"You can't see him right away Bella…" I reminded her

"Yeah I know." Bella said nodding "I'm sure I can think of something for that time." she sighed "We'll see what happens." I couldn't help but glance at her stomach before turning away again.

Yeah, she may see. But she may also not… and that was the problem. We were getting to the point were she was so big that who knew when the due date could arrive. I took a breath.

"I don't think that's a good thing Bella." I admitting frowning "Though I understand why you'd hope it is possible." I assured.

She said nothing in return.

Esme began to cook Bella and I dinner as James continued to snore away, now back beside Bella as she had gotten cold again. I could smell the steak she was making up and knew she was cooking enough for Jacob, Seth and Leah as well, despite them being outside and Leah bound to refuse.

I had a book back in my hand, resting my chin currently on the coffee table as I read the words. Bella was nodding in and out but seemed to be refusing to sleep, occasionally she'd look down at James.

"I think he needs a haircut."

"Mum hasn't been able to give him one for a few weeks so probably." I replied without turning to her "Though I guarantee Jacob's will be longer."

There was silence for a minute and I turned to her to see Bella was staring at me.

"What?" I wondered

"Well, I was just wondering… you and Jake patched things up right?" she asked.

Well… I guess she still didn't know. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I looked at her. I was going to have to tell her. Would she be happy? I bet she would be, Jacob found some happiness and she was no longer torturing him… I think?

"You could say that." I replied before turning back to my book.

"It seems like… things are going well…?" Bella said again and I could hear the hesitance in her voice. I turned back around to her. Alice glanced at me from her spot beside James.

"Bells, you're hesitating." I said "Want to tell me what you're really thinking?" I said. She smiled slightly. I had always been able to read Bella like her thoughts were on her forehead. Jacob as rather the same, just his emotions got in the way a bit and twisted some of his interpretations.

Bella opened her mouth before she closed it and thought. She must have been contemplating how to phrase her question.

"Things just seem much better, but maybe better than before, you know." She said "I didn't think you'd be able to patch things up so well…" she said

"Neither did I." I mumbled "I thought there would have been a rift caused between us. That it would take a while for it to heal." I confessed

"So how'd you work it out?" she wondered eagerly.

I pursed my lips as I looked at her. You know, I think I might have even been a little embarrassed to tell her. Not in a bad way, there didn't seem to be a down side yet, I had my best friend and he was no longer in pain or pinning for a girl he couldn't have. But I just felt like blushing and I didn't know how to put the word out from my mouth. Maybe it was because it was Bella I was telling?

"Well… it sort of worked itself out…" I mumbled and Bella looked at me curiously

"How?" she wondered

"Well after being so far apart for so long, I found all my anger just… ran away." I said honestly "I was a little worried how it was going to turn out and to say I wasn't at all… well scared to face him would be a lie."

"Scared? Of Jake?" Bella asked

"No." I said "Scared of what would happen when I saw him." I sighed "You know, cause things were so…" I mumbled.

Bella smiled at me and nodded before she chuckled slightly. I rolled my eyes at her.

"But yeah, turns out it all sort of ran away. I missed him so much I didn't want to be angry. So I apologised."

"For what?" Bella wondered confused

"Being selfish." I sighed turning back to my book, leaning my arms on the coffee table and leaning my chin on them.

Bella was silent as she tried to fathom what I was going on about.

"For being unavailable when he needed me most—"

"Lex, you were bitted by a vampire." Bella reminded me

"Saving him no less." Alice added. I shrugged. That was true, but being his best friend, I still felt bad. Plus there were all the thoughts I had while he was away, how he didn't care and wouldn't even bother to see me. Even if no one knew about that it needed to be apologised for, for how could I even think something like that? Even when Jacob hadn't spoke to me for two weeks after he phased I never thought that.

And I felt absolutely awful for doing so.

Though I did have to admit, it was sort of funny how Jake's soul mate was beside him all along, such a typical movie thing were the best friends fall for one another. The only differences are that they weren't in love with one another and there's a lot of crazy in between, such as vampires, werewolves and werecats.

And to think, if I'd been like all the others of my family, my gene exploding and turning me savage for a while, Jake would have been freed from his one way love with Bella months ago. It could have spared him so much anguish.

But even if I wanted to I couldn't apologise for that, there was no way that was my fault.

"I know." I sighed replying to the two and I guessed they shared a look behind me.

As a change of topic I glanced at the clock before getting to my feet. I moved to my brother and suddenly punched his shoulder. He jolted awake, grabbing the spot even though it wasn't a hard hit.

"What was that for?"

"Well I debated on pinching your nose but with your snoring who's to say that would work?" I shrugged "You have a duty to fulfil remember."

James rolled his eyes before he yawned and sat up properly.

"You just want Jake back." he said

"Your point?" I wondered

"Would you like some dinner before your go James?" Esme walked into the room balancing three plates, one for me, Bella and James. It was easy to tell who's was who's, James was piled a mile high and Bella's was less than mine in case her body decided to start rejecting the food again.

"Well…" he said as he looked at the plate. He sighed giving in without even a look from me or Bella. "Seeing as you made the plate for me." he smiled.

Esme beamed as she placed the plate down for him, steak and mashed potatoes with gravy and beans. She handed me and Bella ours and I closed my book to allow the plate to take it's place. We ate in silence, Rosalie and Edward watching Bella for any signs that she may throw it back up again.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

James left after he'd eaten, only pausing when Bella asked if he was coming back.

"Probably in the morning, give Jake and Seth both enough time to get some shut eye while I run with Leah." his nose wrinkled slightly at the thought and I rolled my eyes.

"James she'll get better now."

"Will she?" he replied

"Dur." I nodded obviously

"Tell Jacob to hurry back." Alice said "I'm tired of hiding in the attic like a vampire bat in the belfry." she grumbled. James cracked a smile before he left the house and descended the porch steps.

"Why will Leah get better?" Bella asked me

"Because," I leaned closer to Bella and she leaned down to me to hear me as I lowered my voice. "She's away from Sam."

Bella looked at me for a minute before her eyes widened slightly.

"She still…" I started nodding before she could finish her sentence.

"That's why she's always so cranky. She tried to release her own emotions by bringing others down. But tell me, if you were in her place, what would you do to ease your burden?" Bella glanced at Edward as she thought before turning away from us both, pursing her lips.

As James had left Alice got up and moved to the attic, her forehead pinching up as the visions began to return from around Bella.

"Rose," Bella began as Esme collected the plates "Could you give me a hand?"

Rosalie was up and complying immediately, picking Bella up very carefully, who held her breath as her cracked ribs were moved, before taking her past the stairs and to the bathroom.

Edward instantly sank into the couch and put his head to his hands. Esme who had finished washing the plates already came back with a sympathetic look. She sat beside her son and rubbed his back, her arms around him in comfort.

I looked at the place Bella and Rosalie had disappeared until the door sounded. I turned and couldn't help but smile as I saw Jacob. He saw me and smiled as I got to my feet before he walked towards me.

"Hey,"

"Hey." he smiled at me

"Anything?" I wondered raising my eyebrow slightly

"Narr." he shrugged "Sam'll be playing it close to home but I took a few scouting missions regardless, not too far." I nodded

"I didn't think he'd be all that concerned." I said with a sigh "Specially as dad said they would wait to see what happened." Jacob looked at me and I nodded before smiling.

He was still wearing the clothes that were too small as what I had ordered hadn't arrived yet. His hair was a little long and I couldn't help but reach up his tall frame to fiddle the ends.

"Getting a little long there." I smiled

"I think it can still wait a bit." He said reaching up to remove my hand from his hair. He twisted his fingers in with mine to hold my hand as I held his gaze. I looked at his face as he turned to look around the room, finding it was empty besides Esme and Edward.

"She's all right," Edward whispered. "Or, the same, I should say." I guess Jacob worried for a minute as to where she'd gone. I turned away from him, frowning slightly before recomposing myself to look at Alice who was moving to the stairs.

"Hello, Jacob," Esme said. "I'm so glad you came back."

"Me, too," Alice said with a deep sigh. She came prancing down the stairs, making a face that clearly expressed her annoyance to his lengthy arrival since James had departed, not that there'd been a few minutes between.

"Uh, hey," Jacob said and I cracked a smile at his awkwardness. "Where's Bella?" he wondered.

"Bathroom," Alice replied. "Mostly fluid diet, you know. Plus, the whole pregnancy thing does that to you, I hear."

"Ah." and he turned back to me. I was looking at Alice who looked as though Jacob was late for an appointment. She glanced at me and I smiled.

"Alice you know I can erase your visions as well?"

"But not as well." Alice said "Plus you're always preoccupied." I rolled my eyes as Alice's eyes darted to mine and Jacob's hands before she turned as Rosalie and Bella returned.

"Oh, wonderful," Rosalie grumbled. "I knew I smelled something nasty."

"Hey Jake." Bella smiled at him

"Hi, Bells."

Esme and Edward both got up as Rosalie carefully laid Bella out on the couch. Bella still turned white and held her breath — like she was set on not making any noise no matter how much it hurt. Edward brushed his hand across her forehead and then along her neck. He tried to make it look as if he was just sweeping her hair back, but it definitely looked more like a doctor's examination.

"Are you cold?" he murmured.

"I'm fine."

"Bella, you know what Carlisle told you," Rosalie said. "Don't downplay _anything_. It doesn't help us take care of either of you."

And for once, I was alright with Rose's comfort. It was for once directed at Bella, not her stomach. It must have been the first since this whole affair had occurred.

"Okay, I'm a little cold. Edward, can you hand me that blanket?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Isn't that sort of the point of me being here?"

"You just walked in," Bella said. "After running all day, I'd bet. Put your feet up for a minute. I'll probably warm up again in no time."

"Oh yeah totally, especially with the amount of energy you've got going." I said nodding sarcastically. Bella rolled her eyes at me as Jacob smiled. Despite that he was pulling me across the room and towards Bella. Jacob sat on the floor beside the sofa before he leaned against Bella's side, letting his arm rest along the length of hers.

I released Jacob's hand to return to my spot though I saw his disapproval to the action. He crossed his legs and I felt him tug on my shirt. I glanced at him before shuffling closer to him. He seemed content with that because he then put his other hand on Bella's face to allow his hand to warm her up. I turned back to my book, still on the coffee table.

Strange how it wasn't that he was touching Bella that I felt beginning to annoy me, but that he didn't have his hand on _my_ face. I didn't mind the connection between him and Bella suddenly, because it was for her health, just that I didn't get the contact myself.

"Thanks, Jake," she said.

"Yeah." he replied.

I couldn't help but chuckle as Jacob's stomach grumbled. He gave me a look but I simply smirked before Alice's voice sounded from behind the couch.

"Rosalie, why don't you get Jacob something from the kitchen?"

Rosalie stared at the place Alice's voice had come from in disbelief.

"Thanks, anyway, Alice, but I don't think I'd want to eat something Blondie's spit in. I'd bet my system wouldn't take too kindly to venom." I was giving Rosalie a deathly look also.

"Rosalie would never embarrass Esme by displaying such a lack of hospitality." Alice spoke again.

"Of _course_ not," Rosalie said in her sugar sweet voice which didn't do anything to make me believe her. Still she got up and breezed out of the room.

Edward sighed.

"You'd tell me if she poisoned it, right?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Edward promised. I was watching the hall to the kitchen as suddenly there was a lot of banging in the kitchen, and — weirdly — the sound of metal protesting as it was abused. Edward sighed again, but smiled just a little, too. I looked at him curiously before Rosalie was back and with a pleased smirk, she set a silver bowl on the floor next to Jacob.

"Enjoy, mongrel."

It had clearly once been a mixing bowl, but she'd bent the bowl back in on itself until it was shaped almost exactly like a dog dish. On the side Rosalie had scratched the word _Fido_ into the side in rather good handwriting.

I put my hand over my mouth and my laughter turned to a snort as my shoulders shook. Jacob gave me a look but turned back to Rosalie anyway.

"Thanks, Blondie."

She snorted.

"Hey, do you know what you call a blonde with a brain?" He asked, and then continued on the same breath, "a golden retriever."

"I've heard that one, too," she said, no longer smiling.

"I'll keep trying," he promised, before devouring his food.

I was still grinning as I looked at my book, only half concentrating on the words.

Rosalie sat herself in an armchair and moved to grab the TV remote, flicking too quickly through the channels that there was no way she knew what was being shown on them.

"Time for a haircut, huh?"

"You're getting a little shaggy," she said.

"Lex said the same." I turned to him and he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back and Bella looked between us before she continued.

"Maybe—"

"Let me guess, someone around here used to cut hair in a salon in Paris?"

She chuckled. "Probably."

"No thanks," he said before she could really offer. "I'm good for a few more weeks."

"I dunno…" I mumbled and he rolled his eyes at me. I shrugged with a grin that made his face light up again.

And then he frowned, pausing for a minute. I looked at him confused by the sudden change in emotions. I glanced at Bella but she looked just like I did… though she was looking at me instead of Jacob, so maybe she felt confused for a different reason.

"So… um…" he began carefully "What's the, er, date? You know, the due date for the little monster." Bella smacked the back of his head.

"I'm serious," he told her before he looked at me. "I want to know how long I'm gonna have to be here."

I rose an eyebrow. I guess that shouldn't really surprise me. There was nothing that really gave this situation pleasure, not for the wolves anyway. But maybe that was just because they weren't supposed to like the vampires. I mean James and Seth actually seemed rather comfortable, of course Seth liked the Cullens and James was being rather well accepted here, what with Bella's hospitality… which was a little weird. I didn't know if my presents was really helping Jake, whether he liked being here because I was here or not. And of course we all knew Leah would run home the second she could without rejoining Sam so…

"I don't know," she murmured. "Not exactly. Obviously, we're not going with the nine-month model here, and we can't get an ultrasound, so Carlisle is guesstimating from how big I am. Normal people are supposed to be about forty centimetres here"—she ran her finger right down the middle of her bulging stomach—"when the baby is fully grown. One centimetre for every week. I was thirty this morning, and I've been gaining about two centimetres a day, sometimes more…"

There was silence. The math wasn't difficult, two centimetres to a day and only ten left, left about four or five days depending on if the growth sped up or not.

I frowned down to my book and I felt Jacob run his fingers through my hair, whether it was to comfort me, him or just give him a second's distraction to allow him to wrap his mind around that I didn't know. I still loved the feel regardless.

"You okay?" she asked. Jacob didn't speak but I guess he nodded from behind me as she didn't say anything else. Jacob continued to play with my hair with his free hand as the other was still beside Bella. My hair, despite mum saying the rest of me had stopped growing, continued to do so and if I didn't get it cut soon, I'd probably be capable of sitting on it. I could almost tuck it into my designer pants, which Alice insisted I wore.

There was a very soft snore and I turned to see Bella's eyes had drifted closed and she had fallen asleep.

"She's exhausted," Edward murmured. "It's been a long day. A hard day."

"What do you expect when she'd basically got no energy anyway." I admitted.

"James said it broke another of her ribs."

"Yes. It's making it hard for her to breathe."

"Great."

"Let me know when she gets hot again."

"Yeah."

Edward had reached to throw the blanket over the arm of the sofa over Bella, seeing as the half not touching Jacob was probably still cold.

"Yes," Edward suddenly said and I turned to him. "It's not a good idea."

"Then why?" Clearly Jacob had thought of something.

"She can't bear his anxiety."

I guess James had told Jacob about her speaking to Charlie as well.

I frowned.

"So it's better—"

"No. It's _not_ better. But I'm not going to force her to do anything that makes her unhappy now. Whatever happens, this makes her feel better. I'll deal with the rest afterward."

Another pause.

"She's very sure she's going to live," Edward said.

"But not human," Jacob protested.

"No, not human. But she hopes to see Charlie again, anyway."

"See. Charlie." I sighed and felt Jacob's eyes on me.

I leaned back against the sofa, tilting my head back so it just rested against Bella's leg, probably helping with her temperature.

"She was telling me about it earlier." I mumbled

"See Charlie when she's all sparkly white with the bright red eyes. I'm not a bloodsucker, so maybe I'm missing something, but _Charlie_ seems like kind of a strange choice for her first meal."

Edward sighed. "She knows she won't be able to be near him for at least a year. She thinks she can stall. Tell Charlie she has to go to a special hospital on the other side of the world. Keep in contact through phone calls…"

"That's insane."

"Yes."

"Charlie's not stupid. Even if she doesn't kill him, he's going to notice a difference."

"She's sort of banking on that."

Jacob stared looking at me.

"She's hoping Charlie will see her and make the wrong assumption." I said. Jacob just stared, his eyes boring into me as he thought that over.

"Do you remember when you tried to tell her about your transformation? How you made her guess?"

"She told you about that?"

"She was talking to Lex about it." Jacob's eyes hadn't left me yet and I wondered if the guilt was obvious in my expression.

"Bella's hoping Charlie will see her and come up with his own explanation. The wrong one." I explained "And then we'll all just encourage it."

"She wouldn't be ageing, of course, so that would set a time limit, even if Charlie accepted whatever excuse she comes up with for the changes." Edward smiled faintly "She thinks she'll be able to see him… from time to time."

"Insane," Jacob repeated.

"Yes," he agreed again.

"What even prompted her to talk to him in the first place?" I frowned and felt eyes on me, causing me to look down at my hands in my lap.

Yes it was probably my fault.

"Lex?" Jacob said when I said nothing.

"I didn't tell her to talk to Charlie. I just told her the risks and reality of it if she did." I confessed "He rang and Bella felt bad, so I told her what had to happen if she did talk to Charlie. At first she believed it was better for when she did change, you know express the reason and give us an excuse to use for how she died." I took a breath "But Bella feels guilty. So she consoled him today."

I turned to Jacob as he was still looking at me. He didn't seem angry but his expression definitely wasn't in agreement.

"You also didn't want her to tell Charlie incase your dogs found out." Rosalie said with a smug smile. I sent her a look as Jacob rose an accusing eyebrow.

"Yeah, because I feared Sam would freak out and what happened?" I asked annoyed at her.

Jacob said nothing but continued to stare at me. "I think my reasons were valid."

Rosalie said nothing as she continued to flick through the channels.

There was silence as I avoided Jacob's gaze which was still on me and I watched Rosalie's channel flickering.

"Four more days?" Jacob broke the silence

"Approximately." Edward returned

"Then what?"

"What do you mean, exactly?"

Jacob didn't speak but I guess his thoughts answered it.

"From what little research we've been able to do, it would appear the creatures use their own teeth to escape the womb," he whispered.

I closed my eyes as Jacob froze beside me.

"Research?" Jacob asked weakly.

"That's why you haven't seen Jasper and Emmett around. That's what Carlisle is doing now. Trying to decipher ancient stories and myths, as much as we can with what we have to work with here, looking for anything that might help us predict the creature's behaviour."

"Of course nothing we've found has yet been a good thing." I mumbled pulling one of my knees to my chest to rest my chin on it.

"Then is this thing not the first of its kind?" Edward asked, answering more of Jacob's thoughts. "Maybe. It's all very sketchy. The myths could easily be the products of fear and imagination. Though…" — he hesitated — "your myths are true, are they not? Perhaps these are, too. They do seem to be localised, linked…"

"How did you find… ?"

"There was a woman we encountered in South America. She'd been raised in the traditions of her people. She'd heard warnings about such creatures, old stories that had been passed down."

"What were the warnings?" Jacob whispered.

"That the creature must be killed immediately. Before it could gain too much strength." I was a chance glance at Jacob and he was looking at me with understanding now. Yes, that was why I didn't want the pack to know. Because if that was the case, they'd take that as trouble and attack to get rid of the problem.

"Of course, their legends say the same of us. That we must be destroyed. That we are soulless murderers."

Yeah well when you think vampire you don't exactly think of a teddy bear like Bella seems to.

I guess Jacob thought something similar for Edward actually laughed a hard chuckle.

"What did their stories say about the… mothers?"

Agony ripped across Edward's features as I bit my lip and buried my face in my knee, allowing my hair to fall down around me. Jacob took one of my hands in his and began to run his thumb over the back, but of course he wasn't feeling any better than I was. Edward's expression made it obvious what the answer was. And it didn't matter if he imprinted, that didn't stop Jacob from caring about the fact that Bella was most likely going to die. Having your stomach ripped open from the inside tends to do that I believe.

Rosalie was the one who spoke next. She made a scornful noise in the back of her throat.

"Of course there were no survivors," she said. I looked up to glare at her and Jacob did the same. "Giving birth in the middle of a disease-infested swamp with a medicine man smearing sloth spit across your face to drive out the evil spirits was never the safest method. Even the normal births went badly half the time. None of them had what this baby has — caregivers with an idea of what the baby needs, who try to meet those needs. A doctor with a totally unique knowledge of vampire nature. A plan in place to deliver the baby as safely as possible. Venom that will repair anything that goes wrong. The baby will be fine. And those other mothers would probably have survived if they'd had that — if they even existed in the first place. Something I am not convinced of." She sniffed disdainfully.

"Yeah Rose, and where in that statement did you mention Bella's safety? 'The Baby will be fine'," I mocked, getting her voice rather well. "Well yeah it rips it's way out." I snapped at her "That's not what anyone but you, being so empty of sympathy, cares about."

Rosalie turned to me with a sneer and Edward's face went snow white, his hands curved into claws. I held Rosalie's glare, wishing anything she'd go for a run and leave us for a bit. She turned away from us, her back to us and I had to take a deep breath to calm myself. Unfortunately attacking Rose would cause more trouble than we needed.

And then Jacob broke the tense moment.

Silently, he lifted his doggy bowl off the floor. Then, with a quick, powerful flip of his wrist, Jacob threw it into the back of Rosalie's head so hard that — with an earsplitting _bang_ — it smashed flat before it ricocheted across the room and snapped the round top piece off the thick newel post at the foot of the stairs.

Dumb blonde." Jacob muttered. I had my hand over my mouth in surprise of the action.

Rosalie turned her head slowly, and her eyes were blazing.

"You. Got. Food. In. My. Hair."

That did it.

I bursted out laughing and Jacob had to pull away from Bella as he laughed so hard he had tears down his face. Alice's tinkling laugh joined in as well. Unfortunately our laughter awoke Bella. Fortunately, Bella waking up meant Rose didn't spring at Jacob. Might've been fun if she had though.

"What's so funny?" she mumbled.

"I got food in her hair," Jacob told her, chortling again.

"I'm not going to forget this, dog," Rosalie hissed.

"S'not so hard to erase a blonde's memory," Jacob countered. "Just blow in her ear."

"Get some new jokes," she snapped.

"C'mon, Jake. Leave Rose alo—" Bella broke off mid-sentence and sucked in a sharp breath. My laughter was gone as in the same second Edward was leaning over the top of Jacob, ripping the blanket out of the way. She seemed to convulse, her back arching off the sofa.

"He's just," she panted, "stretching."

Her lips were white, and she had her teeth locked together like she was trying to hold back a scream.

Edward put both hands on either side of her face.

"Carlisle?" he called in a tense, low voice.

"Right here," the doctor said from beside Edward.

"Okay," Bella said, still breathing hard and shallow. "Think it's over. Poor kid doesn't have enough room, that's all. He's getting so big."

I frowned. I wished Bella could blame it just a little bit. But at the same time that was true. And that just brought the inevitable due date back to the front of my mind.

"You know, he reminds me of you, Jake," she said, still in the affectionate tone despite the fact that she was still gasping.

"Do _not_ compare me to that thing," Jacob spit out through his teeth.

"I just meant your growth spurt," she said. Jacob had definitely offended her. "You shot right up. I could watch you getting taller by the minute. He's like that, too. Growing so fast."

I blinked. Wow… that was true.

"Same with all the wolves." I mumbled and Jacob turned to me with the same furious expression on his face. "Don't glare at me like that it's a fact." I snapped at him.

She took an easier breath and then relaxed back into the sofa, her body going limp.

"Hmm," Carlisle murmured. He was looking at Jacob.

"What?" he demanded.

Edward's head leaned to one side as he reflected on whatever was in Carlisle's head.

"You know that I was wondering about the foetus's genetic makeup, Jacob. About his chromosomes."

"What of it?"

"Well, taking your similarities into consideration—"

"Similari _ties_?" Jacob growled, not appreciating the plural.

"The accelerated growth, and the fact that Alice cannot see either of you. Well, I wonder if that means that we have an answer. If the similarities are gene-deep."

"Twenty-four pairs," Edward muttered under his breath.

"You don't know that."

"No. But it's interesting to speculate," Carlisle said in a soothing voice.

"Yeah. Just _fascinating_." Bella snored lightly as if to emphasise Jacob's sarcasm.

I didn't see the curiosity in it. But I did hope that if that was the case that we could help Bella. I doubted it though.

They got into it then, quickly taking the genetics conversation to a point where the only words I could understand were the _the_ 's and the _and_ 's. And my own name, of course. Alice joined in, commenting now and then in her chirpy bird voice.

I looked at Jacob who had turned to glare at Rosalie as if he'd come to some conclusion about her. I didn't see what else there was to discover. Rose wanted the baby and didn't care what she had to do to Bella to get it.

God it'd be pay back for her inconsideration if she didn't get the child. I wonder if that was an option?

I shook my head and that caught Jacob's attention. Rosalie was really the only one who could have it, I doubted anyone would think anything of it when it was born, not after what it would have done to Bella…

 _But it's not it's fault…_ I was reminded. I sighed, being so reasonable about this logically was a little tiring. Wouldn't it be easier if I could see Bella's side and believe she would be fine? Or everyone else's side like Jacob and Edward and just hate the thing?

I felt an arm around my waist and refocused to see Jacob pulling me into him, seeming to comfort me. I smiled at him, I was alright. I think.

I leaned my head against his chest and he put his chin on top of my head.

Funny how content I was despite the situation. Muttering vampires, Rosalie, a monster child and Bella's life which was in danger, again, and yet I was very happy sitting with Jacob, almost like it chased everything else away for the minute.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I did remember it was with Jacob. When I woke up however, he was gone and I was on the couch with Bella, clearly with Jacob's absence they'd decided to use me as her hot water bottle again.

I couldn't help but feel hurt from Jacob's absence and I looked around, listening for him. I couldn't even hear him, only Seth was outside running.

I guess my worry was obvious because Edward spoke. I hadn't even noticed him, he was sitting in Jacob's place, keeping Bella cool as I did warm.

"Don't worry, he's gone with Leah and James to do some scouting."

Scouting?

Right the Cullens needed to hunt. That made sense. But I can't believe he left without telling me.

"He didn't want to wake you. He left pretty early." Edward admitted as I frowned.

Strange, sometimes it was like Edward could read my mind. My thoughts must have just been that obvious on my face.

I sat myself back into the cushions on the couch and said nothing. I'd rather he wake me up than leave without saying anything.

Bella was still asleep and I decided that was better. But as I looked at her sleeping face, still waxy and tight around her bones, I was reminded that I had to talk to her. Obviously she'd noticed something. But would it be a smart thing to do now, while there was so much more stuff happening? When she worried she got worse, stress didn't help her, would this cause her stress? Would the fact that Jacob imprinted on me cause any of those negative emotions? To be honest I had no idea how Bella would react… did she like having Jake the way he is? I knew she didn't like how she was always hurting him but she always wanted him with her. Just like I did.

Esme brought me breakfast and I smiled gratefully at her. Poached eggs this morning with salmon and hollandaise sauce on some sour dough.

Eggs seemed to be the favourite around here, Bella had a craving that never seemed to die. They were great so I didn't mind.

I glanced outside as it began to drizzle, sort of like the weather was expressing my discontent to Jacob's absence.

Bella woke up just after I'd finished and she smiled at me before smelling the eggs.

"Did someone make eggs?" she asked and Edward and I chuckled.

Bella did the same before she suddenly let out a cry. The room was filled with people as Edward and I stood up and Bella had her hands over her pelvis.

"Carlisle, something cracked." Edward said and his voice was stiff and yet, not.

"Nothing cracked Edward." Rosalie sneered back and the two were in confrontation

"Stop it." I snapped at them both, causing them both to look at me. "Carlisle,"

"We need to take an x-ray." Carlisle nodded. Edward picked Bella up and, very carefully, he carried her up the stairs. Bella was scrunching her eyes up the entire time as Rosalie followed Edward follow Carlisle. Alice stayed beside me as I sighed.

"If not Bella, Rose and Edward will be the death of us." I believed and she nodded in agreement.

Esme dashed downstairs and into the kitchen before running back up again. I saw the white cup of blood in her hands and assumed Bella either asked for it, Carlisle said she needed more strength, or it was a distraction for more than just Bella.

I sighed.

I turned to the window as I heard Leah, James and Jacob approaching the house from somewhere far off. Seth was slugging his way around the perimeter, clearly in need of a good sleep. Alice noticed my attentions direction and heard it as well.

"Finally." she mumbled

"They can't always be here Alice." I smiled and she smiled back when she saw my real disappointment to that statement.

"They could, I think with the four of them Jacob could stay."

"And what kind of leader would that make him?" I asked with a roll of my eyes "Besides Seth loves visiting and Bella likes having James around."

"I noticed that." Alice said looking as confused as I.

I shrugged unsure as to the reason.

The X Ray machine sounded from upstairs as well as some mumbles as Alice moved to the front door. She opened it for Jacob as he walked up the porch steps.

"Jake." I smiled when he walked through the door, heaving a sigh. He smiled at me as I walked forwards and he accepted my hug.

"Hey Lex."

"Not like you didn't see each other a few hours ago." Alice said rolling her eyes

"Yeah and when was the last time you spent that much time away from Jasper?" I asked her and she poked her tongue out at me.

She turned to Jacob as I returned it, instead or retaliating.

"Hey, wolf." she nodded to him.

"Hey, shortie. What's going on upstairs?" he wondered, his arms still around me like I was a child not wanting their mother to leave.

I couldn't help but grimace at the thought and I released him a bit.

He didn't.

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe another break." She tried to say the words casually, but the flames were in the very back of her eyes, just obvious. I frowned, Alice loved Bella too, just like Edward and I… and Jacob.

"Another rib?" Jacob asked hoarsely.

"No. Pelvis this time."

I rubbed Jacob's back — that I could reach — in comfort as his hands began to tremble a bit. He looked down at me as he took a few deep breaths. We all know what happened when a wolf had phased near me, one I'd ended up with my arm slashed and another my mother's kitchen had ended up in ruins. He seemed to use me as his comfort, allowing him to calm down as he gazed back at me as I did him.

But we were listening as Rosalie's voice sounded from upstairs.

"See, I _told_ you I didn't hear a crack. You need your ears checked, Edward."

There was no answer.

Alice made a face. "Edward's going to end up ripping Rose into small pieces, I think. I'm surprised she doesn't see that. Or maybe she thinks Emmett will be able to stop him."

"I'll take Emmett," Jacob offered. "You can help Edward with the ripping part."

Alice half-smiled.

I whacked him and he gave me a shrug.

"Don't tell me she doesn't piss you off?"

"She does but think about it if something happened to Rosalie, things would be so much more tense than they are now." I looked at Alice and she sighed in agreement.

I looked at Jacob but he turned back to the stairs, not showing an answer. He probably didn't care all that much.

Edward appeared carrying Bella, who had her cup of blood in her hands. Her face was white again, and despite Edward taking each of his steps and measuring them to not cause Bella any harm, she was still hurting.

We watched as she smiled at Jacob before Edward put Bella on the couch. It would be easier to leave her upstairs if Bella didn't have a thing against hospitals. Even just the equipment in the house bugged her.

Carlisle came down slowly, the last one, his face creased with worry. It made him look old enough to be a doctor for once.

"Carlisle," Jacob said, turning to him, removing one arm from around me to do so. "We went halfway to Seattle. There's no sign of the pack. You're good to go."

"Thank you, Jacob. This is good timing. There's much that we need." His black eyes flickered to the cup that Bella was holding so tight.

"Honestly, I think you're safe to take more than three. I'm pretty positive that Sam is concentrating on La Push."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "If you think so. Alice, Esme, Jasper, and I will go. Then Alice can take Emmett and Rosa—"

"Not a chance," Rosalie hissed. "Emmett can go with you now."

"You should hunt," Carlisle said in a gentle voice.

His tone didn't soften hers. "I'll hunt when _he_ does," she growled, jerking her head toward Edward and then flipping her hair back.

Carlisle sighed.

Jasper and Emmett were down the stairs in a flash, Emmett punching my shoulder as he went. I managed to stick my foot out and he stumbled slightly. He sent me a mock glare and I poked my tongue out at him. Jacob was looking at Emmett with scrutiny for what he did but we both ignored him after I nudged him. Alice joined them by the glass back door in the same second and Esme flitted to Alice's side.

Carlisle put his hand on Jacob's arm and Jacob didn't jerk away surprisingly. But his other arm did tighten around me as though it was reminding him not to.

"Thank you," he said again, and then he darted out the door with the other four. We watched them as they flew across the lawn and then disappeared.

I sighed. Great now it was just Rosalie and Edward. Cause that wasn't going to end well. Add Jacob into the mix and I could see a disaster coming about.

I gasped as I was suddenly picked up off the floor by Jacob and he moved to one of the armchairs.

"Dude, I can walk." I grumbled and he chuckled as Bella's eyes followed us. Jacob sat in the other armchair by Rosalie and moved so that his head was by Bella and his left foot was by Rosalie's face. He sat me across his lap and I turned so I could see Jacob and Rosalie was behind me.

"Ew. Someone put the dog out," she murmured, wrinkling her nose.

"Only once someone removes your corpse." I replied, smiling sweetly, leaning my head back to look at her. Rosalie glared at me as Jacob burst out laughing. Edward couldn't help but do the same as he stared at Bella, as though waiting for something else to happen. Bella released one and then pursed her lips when Rosalie's eyes flittered to her and then back to me.

Jacob managed to compose himself and he stoped shaking from beneath me.

"Have you heard this one, Psycho? How do a blonde's brain cells die?" Jacob began

She didn't say anything.

"Well?" he asked. "Do you know the punch line or not?"

She looked pointedly at the TV, turning away from me, and ignored Jacob.

"I'll take that as I sign she hasn't." I smiled at him but Jacob turned to Edward anyway

"Has she heard it?"

There was no humour on his tense face — he didn't move his eyes from Bella. But he said, "No."

"Awesome. So you'll enjoy this, bloodsucker — a blonde's brain cells die _alone_." Rosalie still didn't look at Jake.

"I have killed a hundred times more often than you have, you disgusting beast. Don't forget that."

"Someday, Beauty Queen, you're going to get tired of just threatening me. I'm really looking forward to that."

"Enough, Jacob," Bella said. Jacob and I both looked at her and she turned from scowling at Jacob to looking at me with disapproval. I shrugged. I almost felt like I was being told off by my mother for arguing with James.

I watched as Jacob turned from Bella to me. I smiled at him with a shrug and he chuckled at me.

"Guess the mother has spoken." I chuckled this time.

"Shocking, I was just thinking the same."

"Well you're acting like children." Bella grumbled

"Well everyone else has gone, we could do the same if you'd like?" I offered and Bella instantly frowned. Jacob was watching me and she glanced at him as she shook her head.

Jacob settled as I smiled at Bella and after he reached to tuck some of my hair behind my ear he slumped a little and closed his eyes.

"You look tired," Bella commented.

"Dead beat," Jacob admitted.

" _I'd_ like to beat you dead," Rosalie muttered, too low for Bella to hear.

"Right back at you." I replied simply as I combed my fingers through my curly hair.

It was silent otherwise as I turned to the TV and Jacob seemed ready to get some sleep. He'd twisted his hand to hold mine and I rubbed patterns in the back of his hand as he set himself down for a nap.

The silence was broken by Bella asking Rosalie for a refill and the blonde did as asked. But the silence didn't settle, it was interrupted again.

"Did you say something?" Edward asked in a puzzled tone. I looked at Edward confused as Jacob opened his eyes to glance from me to him. What was he talking about? No one had said a word? And I could hear everything he could… and by Jacob's expression I assumed he hadn't heard anything either.

He was staring at Bella, and she was staring back. They both looked confused.

"Me?" she asked after a second. "I didn't say anything."

He moved onto his knees, leaning forward over her, his expression suddenly intense in a whole different way. His black eyes focused on her face.

"What are you thinking about right now?"

She stared at him blankly. "Nothing. What's going on?"

"What were you thinking about a minute ago?" he asked.

"Just... Esme's island. And feathers."

I wasn't sure about the feathers part but I knew Esme's Island was where they'd had their honeymoon. I assumed I was right when Bella blushed. Jacob looked at me and I shook my head. He didn't need to know, nor did I have any idea what Edward was getting at.

"Say something else," he whispered.

"Like what? Edward, what's going on?"

"Edward what are you going on about?" I wondered as Bella looked at me.

But Edward's face had completely changed. He reacted in a way that none of us had expected. It made Rosalie gasped from behind Jacob and Jacob's mouth drop open as I stared flabbergasted.

Edward, very lightly, put both of his hands against her huge, round stomach.

"The f—" He swallowed. "It… the baby likes the sound of your voice."

There was one short beat of total silence.

Oh my god…

My mouth dropped open as I understood.

Bella was just as surprised.

" _Holy crow, you can hear him!_ " Bella shouted. In the next second, she winced.

Edward's hand moved to the top peak of her belly and gently rubbed the spot where it must have kicked her.

"Shh," he murmured. "You startled it… him."

Her eyes got all wide and full of wonder. She patted the side of her stomach. "Sorry, baby."

Edward was listening hard, his head tilted toward the bulge.

"What's he thinking now?" she demanded eagerly.

I couldn't believe this… the child… it was capable of thoughts… and thoughts that Edward could understand! Was that normal? Was that supposed to happen? I thought babies would take a while for such a possibility…

"It… he or she, is…" He paused and looked up into her eyes. His eyes were filled with a similar awe — only his were more careful and grudging. "He's _happy_ ," Edward said in an incredulous voice.

He or she? So Edward couldn't tell the thought's gender… did that make sense?

Bella's breath caught, and it was impossible not to see the fanatical gleam in her eyes. The adoration and the devotion. Big, fat tears overflowed her eyes and ran silently down her face and over her smiling lips.

As he stared at her, his face was not frightened or angry or burning or any of the other expressions he'd worn since their return. He was marvelling with her.

"Of course you're happy, pretty baby, of course you are," she crooned, rubbing her stomach while the tears washed her cheeks. "How could you not be, all safe and warm and loved? I love you so much, little EJ, of course you're happy."

I looked at Bella confused. Edward did too.

"What did you call him?" Edward asked curiously.

She blushed again. "I sort of named him. I didn't think you would want… well, you know."

"EJ?"

"Your father's name was Edward, too."

"Yes, it was. What—?" He paused and then said, "Hmm."

"What?"

"He likes my voice, too."

"Of course he does." Her tone was almost gloating now. "You have the most beautiful voice in the universe. Who wouldn't love it?"

"EJ…" I mumbled and they looked at me "Kinda cool." I admitted smiling slightly.

I was mind blown right now. This child was thinking and Edward could hear it. And yet nothing else could get through the skin… even Alice couldn't but Edward could.

This child was actually _thinking._

"Do you have a backup plan?" Rosalie asked then, leaning over the back of the sofa with the same wondering, gloating look on her face that was on Bella's. "What if he's a she?"

Bella wiped the back of her hand under her wet eyes. "I kicked a few things around. Playing with Renée and Esme. I was thinking... Ruh- _nez_ -may."

"Ruhnezmay?"

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. Too weird?"

"No, I like it," Rosalie assured her. Their heads were close together, gold and mahogany. "It's beautiful. And one of a kind, so _that_ fits."

"I still think he's an Edward."

Edward was staring off into space, his face blank as he listened.

"What?" Bella asked, her face just glowing away. "What's he thinking now?"

At first he didn't answer, and then — shocking all the rest of us again, four distinct and separate gasps — he laid his ear tenderly against her belly.

"He loves you," Edward whispered, sounding dazed. "He absolutely _adores_ you."

I was frozen.

This thing… it loved Bella? Truly and miraculously loved her.

If that was the case… wouldn't it, not want to hurt her? Wouldn't it want to keep her safe? Or would its survive be more important than Bella's life?

I didn't know why but I felt some sort of hope… but I didn't know if I wanted to feel it.

This child, seemed to care for Bella enough for Edward's hate towards it to vanish. Enough for Edward to suddenly love the thing like Bella did. If that was the case, was Bella safe? Or did all these things love their mothers and then rip their way out?

I felt hopeful but at the same time I didn't. I mean how could you hate something that loved so profoundly even before it was born?

It seemed Jacob could.

I was suddenly stumbling forwards, being kicked off the chair as he launched himself to his feet. Everyone turned to him as he moved for the doorway and was gone and out within the second. I was standing surprised before I looked at Edward. He frowned and looked at me as Bella looked saddened as well.

"I got it." I assured before I quickly flittered my way out after Jacob.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Jacob had stormed his way through the trees and away from the house but I managed to catch him outside the perimeter. Leah was standing there as I crossed it myself to follow.

"Don't worry." I said to her before running off after Jake.

He hadn't phased, I didn't know why, I almost thought he'd run off again but maybe he just didn't want Leah in his mind. I knew their relationship was on the mend but maybe it wasn't that strong yet.

James probably heard what I said through Leah but he didn't follow me or stop. Seth was still crashed out.

I saw Jacob ahead of me and flew towards him to wrap my arms around his waist. He stopped when I did, standing behind him and holding him tightly.

He was just still.

I guess I couldn't be surprised he reacted like this. Edward had hated the thing more than anyone and for someone who was worried it was probably a comfort zone, knowing someone else was hurting more. That was why Leah had been how she was, trying to make others worse than her to make herself feel better.

That sanctuary was gone for Jake now. Edward loved the thing. There was still Alice but I wasn't sure if Jake was hurting more than Alice or not. Not enough maybe to provide the same comfort.

Neither of us spoke as we stood still amongst the trees.

"I thought this would stop." Jacob finally spoke.

I wanted to ask what but I think I had an answer already.

"I thought I wouldn't feel so disappointed."

"Do you feel agony?" I said, my voice a soft whisper on the wind.

He was silent for a minute.

"Is your body tearing itself apart? Do you feel like you're being ripped apart from the inside, like blades are slicing you up? Or like fire is eating at every part of you?" I was trying to think of pain, pain that would be unbelievable like he might have felt before. Because if he realised there was worse, maybe he'd feel better.

"Not now." he returned and I couldn't help my eyebrows pulling together. His hands traced down my arms and unlocked them. I looked up at him before he pulled me into a proper hug. "Not with you with me."

I couldn't help but smile before I remembered what I needed to say, to make him understand.

"Jake…" I began and I felt him pause "I know you think that imprinting would take away all the pain," I took a breath "But I think you're more thinking that it take away all your other feelings and removing them completely."

He slowly pulled away from me and I hated that he did as he looked down at me.

"I don't think it really works that way…" I said carefully, not sure if this would help at all. "I think, that one relationship is stronger but, you still care about others. I mean Sam still loves Leah, just not the same. And you're like that. Bella's still important to you. She's still your friend and you still love her but, maybe it's more like a sibling thing now?" I offered "And, if that's the case then of course you're going to be hurt by the fact that everyone's starting to like the thing that's hurting her." I looked him in the face as I took a breath.

"She's still important to you Jake, you can't expect to not care about her life at all just because of…" I paused

"But, that doesn't mean it hurts as much as it would have?" I said offering the option to him.

He was staring at me and I could see his jaw had set.

"Do you like it now?" he asked and I could tell he was trying not to sound angry. "Now that he can hear it?"

"No…" I said but he heard my hesitation and his expression turned more sour. I took a breath. "This child, from the beginning I didn't know how to feel. It was killing my friend and that hurt. She was in pain and in danger and we could do nothing because she was stupid and wanted it. But did that make it this thing's fault?" his eyebrows furrowed

"It's a baby, it doesn't realise what it's doing is wrong, it doesn't know. It's going on instincts and who can blame that? You do it all the time and so do the Cullens and even me." I explained "Doesn't excuse it but I couldn't find the necessity to completely blame it. Because it was ignorant to wrong and right. That was something it needed to be taught, and probably still does. But that's the same with _everyone_."

He didn't interrupt and I could see his arms were shaking slightly but I wasn't phased by that. Or surprised.

"Now… now Edward hears it's thoughts and… this thing loves Bella so much that it changed Edward's opinion. _Edward's._ "I emphasised. "I mean it is so devoted to her, that maybe, it wont want to hurt her, maybe it wont want to kill her. Maybe it doesn't realise the full extent it's having on Bella still but it is still a baby. But that thought, the thought that it's love is strong enough to change Edward's opinion of it, sort of makes me hope that maybe it could really be alright. Maybe she would survive." I explained "I mean, even if it is a small chance, this child… it's human too. Maybe it can follow that, it's conscious."

I sighed as I dropped my gaze.

"Maybe I'm grasping at straws. Maybe I'm completely wrong and I don't understand. But maybe I'm right too…" Jacob stared at me.

"I don't want to feel she's condemned and I don't want to believe there's hope. I've been stuck in the middle because believing Bella will die might just kill me, and although it's so slim, Bella is right and Rosalie's even right as to the resources Bella's got. Whether that helps or not I don't know but," I took a deep breath as I was rambling and I turned from him running a hand through my hair. I could feel I was loosing it. I seemed the one capable of keeping a lid on my emotions more than anyone within the house. Keeping myself neutral but…

I took another breath, breathing deeply to calm myself and I felt Jacob watching me. I didn't want to look at him, scared he was glaring at me and ready to really let me have it for what I was saying.

I then frowned.

If that was the case maybe I was wrong, maybe the imprint had done very little? Maybe he cared for me more enough for us to forgive and forget the time apart but not enough for him to loose his strong feelings for Bella?

I didn't know how the imprint was affecting him, maybe it wasn't love like Emily and Sam, or Jared and Kim, but more like a protective older brother like Quil and Claire? What did anyone expect? We hadn't spoken about it, we hadn't had the chance, there were just too many other things happening. There wasn't time for personal chats with Bella how she was.

I managed to drop my hand from my hair and turned to look around me at the trees and foliage. The sun was actually out today, shining down through the trees and leaves. Insects and animals were buzzing around me and it helped my mood, helped me to calm down.

I released a calming breath and felt myself instantly relax.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, still not looking at Jacob as he stood, staring at me. "You probably didn't need to hear all of that. I'm probably not helping at all."

But it was amazing how much _I_ needed that. I needed to release what was pent up. Like I'd admitted, it was tiring being logical and keeping strong for everyone. Not just Bella but Jacob and James and Seth and the Cullens. There was someone there to lean on. And no one had asked me to do it, I just had. Like the elder sister I grew up as. Protecting everyone I could, no matter what.

I don't know why but I suddenly felt my resolve slipping. Just like my thoughts which had come tumbling from my mouth before I could think of the consequences. This was the consequence. I felt my eyes prick and tears built up in my eyes.

I bit my lip but they rolled down my cheeks.

And before I knew it I was crying. Sobs left my mouth and I covered my face with my hands, which were soaked by my tears in an instant.

What was wrong with me? There was no reason to cry, was there?

Maybe there was though. I mean Bella might die, Jacob might not love me as much as I had begun to think he could, which had never bothered me before now. He might even be angry at me as he stood beside me. Sam was my enemy and so were two of my musketeers. I couldn't see my mother or father because I'd picked to be on the vampires' side. Even if I was an imprint and no one could touch me.

And I was so pent up with three weeks worth of worry and fear that maybe I needed this. Which annoyed me because I had a breakdown not even a week ago when Jacob had visited the first time and the split in the packs had happened.

I felt angry at myself for giving in like this. How stupid!

I felt Jacob's warm arms wrap themselves around me and he pulled me into him. He pulled me off the ground actually. But I didn't care I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

And after I thought everything was going to be okay! Now that we knew the mind of the child, things could be so much easier. This was a good thing, how could it not be? If it's mind was dark than Edward wouldn't care about Rose and if it was good, which it seemed to be, than Bella could be saved.

I felt better with Jacob holding me, comforting me. He was running his hand over my hair and back, trying to sooth me.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I managed to blubber out.

"Sorry for what?" Jacob's husky voice reached through my sobs

"For being such a weakling. I came to comfort you not throw all my problems on you." I admitted, refusing to raise my head and just shaking it against his shoulder.

"I'm the one who's sorry. You seemed to be so strong and doing so well, I guess I thought you were okay with it all… of course I couldn't stay angry at your regardless."

"Guess being your imprint can have it's advantages." I managed to mumble, chuckling once as I said it.

He was silent for a minute and I wondered if maybe, even for a second, he wished he hadn't imprinted on me… I didn't need to cry any more though so I pushed that away the second it came.

"We haven't really spoken about that… have we?" he eventually said

"It hasn't really been on top of our priorities." I said as I took a deep breath to calm myself. My tears seemed to have stopped and my sobs were already under control.

Jacob released me ever so slightly and I took a breath before pulling away from his shoulder, moving my arm up to wipe my cheeks, still annoyed I'd lost it so easily. Jacob was staring at me and he raised a hand to wipe one of my cheeks himself. I paused as I looked at him.

"I haven't really… asked if you're…" Jacob was frowning and I looked at him confused "Okay with it?" he said softly.

I blinked, surprised.

"Okay with it?" I asked shocked and he looked at me. "Jake I'm sure you know I feel it too. You say you can't be angry at me well I can't really do the same." I said and he took a breath "If it was possible don't you think I would have killed you when I first saw you a few days ago?" I questioned and he pursed his lips.

"The thought did occur to me… Leah said I was being stupid."

"You are being stupid." I agreed, feeling the irritation at him. He seemed to like that though cause he smirked like the Jake I knew. Well I guess that was more like me to say.

"Well, if we're being honest about how it's effecting us I'm not sure how you feel either." I admitted "I assumed you weren't angry or apposed to it, but maybe you were just glad it got your friend back? I don't know how strongly you feel for Bella…" I said slowly.

He smiled at me.

"Well you were right, I do still care about her, but seeing her in pain doesn't cause nearly as much anguish as seeing you cry does."

I punched him and he looked surprised.

"Don't remind me, I feel weak enough as it is."

"It's not weak to cry."

"It's weak to give in to it." I snapped back and he chuckled.

Jacob returned me to my feet and I looked up at him as he brushed my hair behind my ear, letting his fingers trail along my cheekbone and sending shivers though my skin.

"Shocking isn't it, to pine after Bella when I had you all along." He said

"I thought it was ironic." I nodded smiling "Kinda typical though."

He then frowned.

"But I don't understand how… I mean, that wasn't the first time I saw you?"

I lowered my gaze.

"Well… mum had a theory." I said and he rose an eyebrow "This isn't the first time you're seen me, but it is the first time you've seen _this_ me." I said as I looked up through my long lashes at him. He looked confused as he looked at my bright eyes, the gold sparkling in the sun shining down from above us.

"Mum says this change is me, the real me, how I'm supposed to be. She thinks that my eyes were blocked while I was… human, I guess. And that the imprint wouldn't work because my soul was guarded or something by what ever was keeping her side of me locked away." I explained "I mean it's similar to you guys, you don't imprint until after you've changed. Well you couldn't imprint _on_ _me_ until I'd done the same." I said.

"She said that?"

"In a number of words." I nodded "Kinda makes sense." I shrugged

"It's a shame I was too stubborn to come and see you…" Jacob said as he looked at me.

"I'm not going to blame you but you really could have saved yourself a lot of anguish." I said smirking slightly. "But that's alright." I said reaching up to put my hand on his cheek, stroking it with my thumb. "Because you're here now. I got the most important person back. I don't know what I'd do without you Jake."

He smiled at me.

"Especially now." I added with a shrug "Strange, I didn't think I could ever care for… or love you more but… seems I was wrong." I smiled.

His face lit up with a dazzling smile in return.

"It's amazing how my need to have you intensified too."

"Well I have always been your safe haven." I said smugly and he rolled his eyes, he flicked me on the nose for ruining the moment and I gapped at him.

He smirked and my eyes narrowed dangerously. He didn't seem to realise the trouble he was in even as I pushed him to the floor and we rolled across the grass as he responded to the tackle until I pinned him down.

"I don't appreciate being treated like an animal." I said leaning down to him "Besides, dogs get flicked on the noses," I did it back to him "Not cats."

"Cheered you up though didn't it?"

"Not really." I said and he rolled his eyes at me again. I smiled before remembering why we were out here anyway.

"Jake," he noticed my change in tone and looked up at me seriously "What are you going to do now?" I asked and he looked at me before understanding what I meant. "Could you go back?" I wondered

He looked at me as he contemplated it. Thinking hard before he answered me. I let him think it over as I looked at his brown eyes, holding so much within them for someone who was only seventeen. Even if he could pass for in his twenties, maybe even pushing to his thirties.

"I think," he began and his voice was strained slightly. I frowned as he took a breath. "I'll be alright." I looked at him disagreeing.

"Because if you can be so strong like that, and still return, how can I let you outdo me?" I rolled my eyes and sat up annoyed

"Simple. I've always been more mature than you." I returned with pride.

"Which is why I can do it." He said sitting up too, looking down at me now. "Because I've got you with me. And let's be honest, I was always strongest with your support."

"Well, you did think you didn't need it for a while there…" I said and he looked irritated before he turned my gaze back to him, placing his hands on either side of my face.

"Which is why you're the mature one." he returned and I smiled "Even if you are a shorty." I huffed

"Now who's ruining the mood." I grumbled crossing my arms.

He looked at me and he rolled his lips. I noticed how his eyes darted down and he glanced at mine. His demeanour shifted slightly.

"Lex," he said and I tilted my head slightly, his hands still on my cheeks. "Where do you stand?" he asked "With me?"

I smiled. That was an easy one. Even if I wasn't one hundred percent sure where he was about it, even if I thought I did but was completely off track. I knew how I felt and I'd never had a trouble being honest with Jake when it was necessary.

"That's easy." I said "You send tingles through my skin, and I smile whenever I see you. There's an absence when you're gone, and I don't like it. I enjoy your comfort more than I used to, and, to be completely selfish, I don't want to share you with anyone. And I don't know what I'd do if you… left me…" I said, forcing the last words out.

"Strange how I never really thought about what I'd do if you imprinted on someone, but thinking about it, I don't think I'd have ever been alright with it." I admitted "What would I do without you? I've hardly ever been without you and I never want to do so, ever again. You're always with me, and I don't want that to change, for anything." I said looking at him.

I smiled at him and he looked at me with wide eyes. I didn't see why he was so surprised, but maybe he hadn't expected me to say something so… intimate.

I will admit that if he didn't say anything else soon I'd begin to worry about how he thought about it. Annoying how I think of this after I've said it.

But Jacob then smiled at me.

"I guess we're in an agreement then." I frowned annoyed and he looked confused.

"You had to say something boring didn't you." I said "What I just said was poetry and you can't even return it properly." He chuckled

"Sorry Lex."

"You better be." I said rolling my eyes.

There was silent and I realised he was still watching me and I looked back at him.

"What?" I asked

"I don't suppose I've told you how beautiful you look?" I blinked surprised.

"No." I admitted before smiling "Thanks. I'd return it but let's face it, you haven't changed." he chuckled.

"Not like you have."

"No, you already had." I nodded before putting my fingers into his hair "That's alright though, it's a good look." I assured as I tilted his head a little. He chuckled.

I moved to get to my feet before extending my hand for him. I wouldn't say I hoisted him to his feet, him being so tall but that was alright.

"Ready to go back in?" I asked him.

"I will be." he nodded. I looked confused at him, what was stopping him? What would change in the next couple of minutes when we walked back to the house?

I got my answer when he leaned down towards me, one hand moving to slip behind my hair and onto the back of my neck.

Pretty sure my breath hitched and I might have paused but there was definitely eagerness behind it.

Jacob's hot lips pressed against mine, moulding perfectly as I tasted his breath. It sent fireworks through me as I responded, one of my hands moving to his short black hair as I kissed him back.

And who could have expected anything more perfect?

* * *

 **Well? Do you think I could have done that any better? Or was that just perfect?**

 **I know many people spent the entire books so far waiting for it so…**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

I had Jacob's hand in mine as I skipped back towards the house, pulling him with me in excitement. He was grinning as I did, easily keeping up with me thanks to his long legs. He and I had spent a bit just walking and playing around in the trees. To be honest I felt just like my five year old self when Jacob and I used to chase one another and tease each other and just act like children did.

It was so much fun.

"What are you so excited about?" Jacob wondered

"Well as far as I'm aware you haven't seen my baby, and being the one who taught me everything I think it's about time." I said

"Your baby?" Jacob questioned confused. I stopped to look at him and he stopped beside me

"Yeah." I said obviously "Didn't the boys tell you about it?" he rose an eyebrow "You know, my present, from my grandfather, for missing all nineteen of my birthdays?" I jogged but he just shook his head. My mouth fell open in absolute shock

" _What_?!" I demanded "How could they not tell you!? I expected it to be the first thing they… and for them to not think about it…" I expression changed instantly to annoyance "How dare they! To act like it didn't make enough of an impression." I hissed. Jacob chuckled at me, clearly confused

"Lex, in their defence I wasn't into paying all that much attention." He said

"That's _so_ not good enough." I snapped back before beaming again.

"Oh that means it's even more exciting, it's a complete secret!" I jumped before pulling him again. "Okay, so, are you aware of what happened on my trip?" I asked

"Sort of, you were taking to meet your mum's side of the family right?" he said

"Yeah. And I met her ex fiancé who's her best friend, and her parents and her friends children. They're super rich, like probably more so than the Cullens, my grandfather basically has control of everything that happens in Athens." I explained "They live in this resort like mansion and it's basically another world." Jacob grinned down at me as I explained it. "It's so weird but so cool. Anyway, my grandfather, Magnus, bought me a couple of gifts to make up for not being a part of my life. One of them is for Athens in Greece and one he sent home with me here."

"What?"

"Cars." I grinned "Oh they're gorgeous." I moaned

"He bought you two cars?"

"I know right!"

The house had come into sight as we'd long crossed the boarder. Jacob had assured Leah he was alright now and she'd nudged me as if to say good job.

"I know." I said waving my hand and she rolled her eyes before zipping off to continue her patrol.

James' paws had stopped and I assumed he'd either gone inside or was taking a nap. I think Seth was on the verge of getting up but I could still hear his heavy sighs a little ways off.

I pulled Jacob around to the garage were my lovely Maserati was sitting still, having been there permanently since Jacob and James had first arrived, Seth following the new alpha.

I released Jacob's hand to walk over to the beautiful blue but stopped as I heard Edward approaching. Jacob turned as well.

I looked at him surprised, this had to be the first time I'd seen Edward away from Bella in… weeks, maybe even months, since his bachelor party.

"Edward?" I said confused. Edward however moved to Jacob who watched him with displeasure still.

"Jacob, I wanted to make sure you were alright. I know how… what happened may have affected you." I blinked as Edward looked at Jacob who looked just as surprised.

"Well it wasn't something I was banking on." Jacob muttered as he glanced at me.

This was awkward.

"How's Bells?" I asked Edward, breaking the air "I assume she's… happier now?" Edward nodded.

"She's asleep, Rose is with her."

I sighed in exaggeration.

"Such a shame, she's 'Rose' now, clearly the feud is over." Edward smirked ever so slightly. I moved forwards as Jacob watched me. "Tell me Edward, being able to hear it's thoughts… does it…" I paused "Help?" I asked. I didn't want to get my hopes up but I had to know, know if this was a good thing. Jacob looked from me to Edward, his expression set.

"Now that I can make out the child's thoughts, it's apparent that he or she has remarkably developed mental facilities. He can understand us, to an extent."

"Are you _serious_?" Jacob asked

"Yes. He seems to have a vague sense of what hurts her now. He's trying to avoid that, as much as possible."

"Which probably explains why she hasn't broken anything in a bit." I mumbled and Edward nodded.

"He… _loves_ her. Already. The progress, I believe, is more than we'd judged. When Carlisle returns—"

"They're not back?" Jacob cut in sharply. I bit my lip and glanced around at the trees.

"Alice and Jasper are. Carlisle sent all the blood he was able to acquire, but it wasn't as much as he was hoping for — Bella will use up this supply in another day the way her appetite has grown. Carlisle stayed to try another source. I don't think that's necessary now, but he wants to be covered for any eventuality."

"Why isn't it necessary? If she needs more?"

Edward paused.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked worried.

He looked from me to Jacob and seemed to be thinking carefully about his words.

"I'm trying to persuade Carlisle to deliver the baby as soon as he is back."

I blinked… so, he'd be separated? From Bella?

That was good right? Have a C section, the baby's removed with very little harm to Bella, as she'd probably be under a lot of morphine, and everyone's happy because no one would die.

This was good, right…?

" _What_?" Jacob asked shocked

"The child seems to be attempting to avoid rough movements, but it's difficult. He's become too big. It's madness to wait, when he's clearly developed beyond what Carlisle had guessed. Bella's too fragile to delay."

"So, it wouldn't rip through Bella?" I said and Edward nodded "Which meant, everyone would be alright?" he nodded again.

I took a deep breath and nodded myself. Jacob was looking at me as he took on my words.

"You think she's going to make it," Jacob whispered.

"Yes. That was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about." I blinked as Edward looked at Jacob straight on.

"Yes," he said again. "Waiting, as we have been, for the child to be ready, that was insanely dangerous. At any moment it could have been too late. But if we're proactive about this, if we act quickly, I see no reason why it should not go well. Knowing the child's mind is unbelievably helpful. Thankfully, Bella and Rose agree with me. Now that I've convinced them it's safe for the child if we proceed, there's nothing to keep this from working."

"When will Carlisle be back?" I asked as Jacob was still for a minute, contemplating.

"By noon tomorrow."

I thought that over. So much sooner than the four days we'd theorised. But this would be better for Bella. And for her child.

Jacob had moved an arm around me and I looked up at him. His eyebrows were pushed together as he thought and I wondered what was wrong.

But then I thought, that would mean Bella would be changed… was he still not okay with that? I looked at Edward as he looked at Jacob.

"Jake, are you okay?" I asked and he looked down at me.

I watched as he looked curious about something else.

"Alex, how do you feel about Bella's plan?" I looked at Edward as he spoke but he was looking at Jake. I looked back at the werewolf who was still watching me, that must have been what he was thinking about.

I pursed my lips and removed my eyes from them both for a minute.

"Personally, I want Bella to be happy." I started "But I've seen her go through so much, she was almost killed in Phoenix and then in Italy and then right here in Forks not a few months ago. She's been through heaps just because of the fact that she's human." I said "I could blame you for that." I said to Edward who nodded, clearly agreeing "But…" I stopped "And this is going to sound selfish…" I whispered before looking back at Edward "I changed, and with it, came a certain immortality. I get to keep my boys," I turned to Jacob and grinned "And even you guys." I said to Edward "But, I wouldn't get to keep Bella." I said my voice soft. "And if we lost Bella, we'd loose you." I said to Edward "I can't imagine how your family alone would deal with that."

"From my point of view, even without me wanting her to stay, it's for the best. It'll keep everyone happy, including Bella." I said "And I'm sure she'd be absolutely fine with so many people around helping her." I smiled "But I voted yes months ago." I smiled "What made me hesitate was…" I turned to Jacob who was still watching me.

"Tell me Jake, do you want her to… leave? Forever? You'd never see her, even if she was a little different. You wouldn't get to talk to her. She might change physically but she'd still be Bella." I admitted

Jacob turned from me to look at Edward. He was looking at me as though with gratitude though I didn't know if I'd done anything.

"Jacob, I came here also to ask you something. To beg, if I must." Jacob rose an eyebrow.

"I know how much you have given," he said quietly. "But this is something you _do_ have, and only you. I'm asking this of the true Alpha, Jacob. I'm asking this of Ephraim's heir."

I looked a little surprised but I looked at Jacob with a bit of pride.

"I want your permission to deviate from what we agreed to in our treaty with Ephraim. I want you to grant us an exception. I want your permission to save her life. You know I'll do it anyway, but I don't want to break faith with you if there is any way to avoid it. We never intended to go back on our word, and we don't do it lightly now. I want your understanding, Jacob, because you know exactly why we do this. I want the alliance between our families to survive when this is over."

"Though you hate me, I must admit that I don't feel the same about you. I think of you as a… a brother in many ways. A comrade in arms, at the very least. I regret your suffering more than you realise." he paused and looked at me "Or should I say your past suffering. But Bella _is_ going to survive"—when he said that his voice was fierce, even violent—"and I know that's what really matters to you."

"I think Sam's the one you want." Jacob managed to say, seeming unconfident about what Edward was implying.

"No. Sam's authority is assumed. It belongs to you. You'll never take it from him, but no one can rightfully agree to what I'm asking except for _you_."

"He's right, Chief Jacob." I smirked at him "You're the rightful heir and that's why you were able to break away from Sam. He could never do that to you."

"He's a better leader than me."

"No." I shook my head "He's a different leader." I corrected.

"You trying to convince me?" He asked

"Well, I would really like to have Bella with me just like I get you and my musketeers and James. You're both my best friends after all." I said

Jacob looked at me and he brushed a finger down the side of my face.

Edward suddenly looked grateful as Jacob looked at me.

"Thank you." he said. I rose an eyebrow and Edward nodded to me as well.

Did Jacob just agree… because I wanted him to? Well as far as I was aware the imprint did mean making me happy, that was all they really cared about.

I grinned and reached up to hug Jacob. He chuckled slightly before I released him.

"My car!" I said and I pulled him over to it.

He blinked down at my Maserati as it's blue glossy paint shone. I sighed with content.

"He bought you a Maserati?" he asked

"Two." I nodded and he looked surprised "The other is the convertible version, seeing as Athens is sunnier than here. He didn't think the convertible would be appropriate but he liked the convertible." Jacob looked down at me.

"I told you, richer than the vampires." I said pointing at were Edward had been behind me. He'd long disappeared back into the house. "They are older even if Alice can see the lotto numbers." I grinned. Jacob raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh come on, even if Carlisle has been a doctor for years that does hold it's advantages." I said obviously.

He smiled as she shrugged as I looked at him stare at the car.

"Jake…" I said and he looked at me "Did you really just agree with Edward, because it's what I wanted?" He smiled

"Well, if truth be told, you are right. She would still be Bella despite the differences. And I would rather have her here in that way than gone forever,"

"But?" I sensed

"But it may have influenced my choice." He shrugged.

I smirked.

"Careful, you admit to the hold I have and you're in trouble." I warned.

"Yeah cause that's something new."

"True." I said.

I heard the sucking of a straw from inside and assumed Bella was awake. I smiled and grabbed Jake's hand.

"Come on." and he let me drag him with me back into the house.

Bella was on the couch again, Rosalie and Edward with her as I grinned at her. Alice was there too, but she wasn't expecting Jacob like she had been lately because James was there.

"Someone's ditching their job." I said to him and he rolled his eyes

"Well someone had to find out what was going on." He said "Plus Leah said she was good to keep running. Seth'll wake up in a second too."

"You two were gone a while." Bella noticed

"We went for a walk." I shrugged looking at Jacob "Actually had some fun."

"Fun?" Bella asked and I chuckled nodding.

"Weird huh."

Bella sighed.

"That'd be nice."

"Well not long now huh." I said as Jacob stood behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist. Bella looked at him and to me before she nodded.

"Yeah, half a day." she said as Jacob pulled me to sit on his lap as he sat on the arm of the sofa.

"It's exciting… but is it alright if I say it's a little scary too?" I said and Bella chuckled

"I can't deny that."

"I'll say." Jacob said and Bella looked at him frowning but he just grinned at her. She looked surprised before grinning back.

Suddenly, she made a face. "Rose?" she asked.

Rosalie chuckled. "Again?"

"I think I've drunk two gallons in the last hour," Bella explained.

Jacob, Edward and I moved out of the way while Rosalie came to lift Bella from the couch and take her to the bathroom.

"Can I walk?" Bella asked. "My legs are so stiff."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Rose'll catch me if I trip over my feet. Which could happen pretty easily, since I can't see them."

Rosalie set Bella carefully on her feet, keeping her hands right at Bella's shoulders. Bella stretched her arms out in front of her, wincing a little.

"That feels good," she sighed. "Ugh, but I'm huge."

"I'll say, what can we compare it to?" I said turning to Jacob

"A continent?" he and James chorused. I chuckled and Alice and Bella joined me.

"One more day," she said, and patted her stomach. "All righty, then. Whoops—oh, no!"

The cup Bella had left on the sofa tumbled to one side, the dark red blood spilling out onto the pale fabric.

Automatically, though three other hands beat her there, Bella bent over, reaching out to catch it.

There was the strangest, muffled ripping sound from the centre of her body.

"Oh!" she gasped.

And then she went totally limp, slumping toward the floor. Rosalie caught her in the same instant, before she could fall. Edward was there, too, hands out, the mess on the sofa forgotten.

"Bella?" he asked, and then his eyes unfocused, and panic shot across his features. A half second later, Bella screamed.

It was not just a scream, it was a blood-curdling shriek of agony. The horrifying sound cut off with a gurgle, and her eyes rolled back into her head. Her body twitched, arched in Rosalie's arms, and then Bella vomited a fountain of blood.

* * *

 **So intense! Even to write!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

Bella's body, streaming with red, started to twitch, jerking around in Rosalie's arms like she was being electrocuted. All the while, her face was blank — unconscious. It was the wild thrashing from inside the centre of her body that moved her. As she convulsed, sharp snaps and cracks kept time with the spasms.

Rosalie and Edward were frozen for the shortest half second, and then they broke. Rosalie whipped Bella's body into her arms, and, shouting so fast it was hard to separate the individual words, she and Edward shot up the staircase to the second floor.

I followed and James and Jacob were both after me.

"Morphine!" Edward yelled at Rosalie.

"Alice — get Carlisle on the phone!" Rosalie screeched.

We moved into Carlisle's office were Bella was placed on the table under the brilliant white lights set up there. Her skin looked ghostly as her body flopped like a fish on sand.

I moved to hold Bella still while Rosalie removed her clothes, literally ripping them off as Edward stabbed a syringe into her arm.

"Edward!" I said fearfully. Everything had been going so well not so long ago. Not even ten minutes ago, more like five seconds ago.

Jacob was with me as James was on the other side opposite me, helping me keep Bella as still as possible. I knew from the snaps earlier that several of her bones had probably broken. And as much as I was worried about everything else, I was determined to keep Bella still to keep her pain level down.

"What's _happening_ , Edward?"

"He's suffocating!"

"The placenta must have detached!"

Somewhere in this, Bella came around. She responded to their words with a shriek that clawed at my eardrums.

"Get him OUT!" she screamed. "He can't BREATHE! Do it NOW!"

I saw the red spots pop out when her scream broke the blood vessels in her eyes.

"The morphine—," Edward growled.

"NO! NOW—!" Another gush of blood choked off what she was shrieking.

"Jacob, take her head, if she drowns on her blood…" I said worried, my voice was shaking so much but I kept myself level headed. My mind was big enough to freak out and to stay sane. Jacob did as I asked and held her head up, desperately trying to clear her mouth so that she could breathe again.

Alice darted into the room and clipped a little blue earpiece under Rosalie's hair. Then Alice backed away, her gold eyes wide and burning, while Rosalie hissed frantically into the phone.

In the bright light, Bella's skin seemed more purple and black than it was white. Deep red was seeping beneath the skin over the huge, shuddering bulge of her stomach. Rosalie's hand came up with a scalpel.

"Let the morphine spread!" Edward shouted at her.

"There's no time," Rosalie hissed. "He's dying!"

Her hand came down on Bella's stomach, and vivid red spouted out from where she pierced the skin. It was like a bucket being turned over, a faucet twisted to full. Bella jerked, but didn't scream. She was still choking.

I felt more fear fill me more than I believed possible as I saw Rosalie loose it. Her focus was gone as the blood sprawled over her fingers. Her face shifted, her lips pulling back from her teeth and her black eyes glinting.

"No, Rose!" Edward roared. James took my job, I took Jacob's and Jacob launched himself at Rosalie all in the same eighteenth of a second.

They tumbled sideways and above all of Bella's I smelt Jacob's blood, probably from the scalpel. Could this get worse!? Jacob blocked her nose and slammed her jaw shut before he managed to kick her in the gut, sending Rosalie to the doorframe.

Alice was there and yanking Rosalie by the throat and out into the hallway. Rosalie didn't even put up a fight, she knew she needed to be out of here and let Jacob win.

"Alice, get her out of here!" Edward shouted. "Take her to Jasper and _keep_ her there! Jacob, I need you!"

I didn't even worry about Edward, thinking Bella had died when she'd jumped off the cliff had given him some immunity to the smell of Bella's blood even if it was more potent to him than anyone else.

"James, CPR." Edward said to my brother and he complied immediately.

"Get her breathing! I've got to get him out before—"

Another shattering crack inside her body, the loudest yet, so loud that we all froze in shock waiting for her answering shriek. Nothing. Her legs, which had been curled up in agony, now went limp, sprawling out in an unnatural way.

"Her spine," he choked in horror.

"Edward!" I snapped at him instantly "You want it to get worse!?" I demanded

"Get it _out_ of her!" Jacob snarled, flinging the scalpel at him. "She won't feel anything now!" James breathed a lungful if air into Bella and her chest heaved. Jacob took Bella's head again and the two worked to remove and clear her airways.

Edward waved at me and I moved instantly. I have me the scalpel back after having cut through Bella's skin. But we both looked at the membrane that was left, harder than any human skin. I looked at Edward as he looked at me. We both knew there was only one way to break that marble hard protection.

"I've got you, if you're alright." I promise and he nodded.

Edward leaned straight down and the sound of metal being shredded apart sounded through the air. Edward teared at the membrane with his teeth.

"You stay with _me_ now, Bella!" Jacob yelled at Bella as he and James continued. "Do you hear me? Stay! You're not leaving me. Keep your heart beating!"

My hands were covered in blood but I'd never been less disturbed by it, especially after lately when Bella had been _drinking_ it. As you did.

Edward was now removing the thrashing baby from inside Bella and when he did, Bella was still. Edward whispered, "Renesmee."

Good thing Bella had a back up, she'd been so wrong about her little EJ.

But even as this child was covered in Bella's blood, I was shocked to what I saw. Bella and Edward, working in perfect harmony. She had Bella's lovely chocolate eyes and yet Edward's strange bronze hair which seemed to be making it's way into strong curls. Weird for her to have so much hair alright but I guess she had grown more than we expected.

Bella was suddenly lifting her hand weakly.

"Let me…," she croaked in a broken whisper. "Give her to me."

I looked over Bella, her stomach cut open and blood everywhere, her legs limp with her spine broken. And naturally all Bella wanted was the child.

Bella actually seemed to see the child as Edward actually did as she asked. To be honest, despite the happy situation, looking Bella over worried me. Shouldn't we be looking after her first? James and Jacob had both stopped, Jacob was looking at Bella worried, James was looking at me as I took a few deep breaths, the sudden seriousness of the situation having really caused my heart to hammer.

Bella moaned out a strange, weak croon.

"Renes… mee. So… beautiful."

And then she gasped — gasped in pain.

Edward had Renesmee back in his arms as I frowned. She'd bitten Bella, right over her left nipple.

"No, Renesmee," Edward murmured, like he was teaching her manners. I wouldn't have been surprised if he was. He said she was intelligent.

And then my mind was taken somewhere else. My ears picked up Bella's broken heartbeat just as it made one last beat and then went silent.

My eyes widened in shock as Jacob instantly began to start the compressions on her chest, having heard it as well. His lips moved as he counted. James began the CPR again.

I was listening so hard, wanting to hear Bella's heart. I could hear mine, pounding in horror, Jacob's pounding in worry, James was going as well and then there was Renesmee's, fluttering like a birds, way to fast.

"What are you waiting for?" Jacob choked out breathlessly, pumping her heart again as he turned to Edward.

I barely heard him as I saw Bella on the table, limp and her heart gone. One of my bloody hands had moved to my mouth and I felt the stickiness of Bella's blood but didn't register it.

I'd gotten so hopeful, so happy and excited, everything was supposed to have gone fine! And here it wasn't!

I felt my feet slide backwards ever so slightly as though backing out and running away would fix this. I didn't even register Jacob, James or Edward anymore, or even the small girl in his arms, who I should have been mad at, but wasn't.

Despite the fact that one of my best friends was currently lying dead on the table before me, I remembered that it wasn't Renesmee's fault. Her airways had been cut off, she'd been suffocating, what would anyone do in that moment?

"Take the baby," Edward said urgently.

"Throw it out the window." Jacob returned.

And then I remembered. I remembered that it wasn't all at a loss. There was still the vampire venom. There was still a chance. Bella had time if we could hurry.

I was being stupid, just because her heart had stopped for the second didn't mean it was all over!

I pushed my fear aside, and reached for the rational side of my break that wasn't blaming Renesmee for the sight before me.

Edward could do something. But not if his hands were full.

"Edward." I managed to say, my voice a whisper "Here." I allowed and I snatched up a towel before wrapping it around the small child. I didn't realise my hands were shaking. Edward handed her to me carefully but quickly.

I looked down at her lovely chocolate eyes, a perfect replication of Bella's.

"Quick Edward." I whispered as he'd already moved to grab a syringe from a draw. It was silver, and like metal, different to the one he'd injected the morphine with.

"Move your hands, Jacob."

"What's that?" both wolves chorused. Edward bashed Jacob's hands out the way and I heard him break Jacob's finger as he did. I winced at the thought before Edward shoved the needle straight into Bella's heart.

"My venom," he answered as he pushed the plunger down.

I heard the jolt in her heart, like he'd shocked her with paddles.

"Keep it moving," he ordered. His voice was ice, was dead. Fierce and unthinking. Like he was a machine.

I watched them before looking back at Renesmee.

 _It'll be alright. It_ _'_ _ll be alright. It_ _'_ _ll be alright._ I told myself.

I looked at the small child before me, I couldn't watch them. I couldn't see Edward biting Bella or James and Jacob trying to save her. It still hurt. The pain of her missing heart beat was regaining control. I didn't think I could handle it.

So I didn't.

I turned and moved out of the room, Renesmee in my arms. I needed a distraction, before I completely gave up on the idea of her changing. Before I completely believed she was gone and wasn't coming back. I couldn't handle that. I didn't know if it was because I'd gained so much hope or if this would have been the outcome from the beginning. I didn't know.

I moved to the bathroom and began to run the sink with warm water. It was strange, now that I moved my concentration on anything but the heartache I could feel from Carlisle office, I noticed how warm Renesmee's skin was. That was strange in itself because no one but maybe the wolves felt warm to me. So maybe she was more like Jacob than we first believed. Alice couldn't see, it was fast growing, it was warm.

And it seemed intelligent. She was looking at me with wonder.

"I'm going to get you cleaned up." I said and my voice cracked just a little but I ignored it as I sniffed and took a breath.

It didn't help. Of course even in my current mission I couldn't forget what Edward was doing not too far away. I could hear he'd taken over from Jacob, pounding on Bella's heart. I didn't know what James or Jacob were doing. Maybe James was comforting Jacob?

I cleaned the blood from Renesmee, a reminder that I didn't want. And cleaned her lovely curls. They are very short, to her scalp and creating a sort of shiny buzz, if that. They were very organised despite being dirty and wet.

Renesmee was still as she watched me as if curious.

I reached with one hand to grab a new towel and wrapped it around Renesmee, drying her carefully.

I glanced at the mirror and looking at myself I reregistered the blood on my face. I grabbed a face washer to clean that off in a hurry.

I looked at Renesmee as I stood before the mirror, holding her.

Edward had said she was intelligent and that she could understand most of what we said before she was even born… would she understand me now?

"Hello Renesmee. I'm Alexis. Lex for short." I smiled at her, managing to keep it strong despite how I felt inside.

Having cleaned her now I saw her pale ivory skin, similar to a vampires but it held more colour. But her cheeks held colour, rosy and perfect. She really was gorgeous and I couldn't help but smile at her small face.

And then as I held her she suddenly reached up towards me. I blinked as she placed her hot hand against my neck, the highest she could reach. As if she had developed enough to be able to make her mind move like that?

And then an image flashed across my mind. I could still see Renesmee before me, and the bathroom I was still standing on, but I felt hunger to follow a burn. The small baby in my arms removed her hand.

I looked at her shocked.

"You're… hungry…" I whispered in shock.

I didn't understand, how the hell had she done that?

It was obvious though. Clearly, despite being half a vampire, despite being a child, she held a gift, just like Alice and Edward and Jasper.

And it seemed as though she sent me her thoughts. Instead of reading thoughts like Edward did, she gave me hers.

I don't know how long I stood there staring and the gorgeous girl but I managed to make my feet move. I carried her down the stairs and to the kitchen.

I moved through and found what I was looking for. No surprise the baby bottle they had was metal. I found some of the blood Bella had yet to drink and poured it in, all while holding Renesmee in my other hand.

I moved to sit on the couch and held the bottle to the small chocolate eyed baby. She drank the blood happily.

I was surprised at how engrossing Renesmee was. Already she was amazing, and fantastic. And I couldn't help but smile at her when she did something. Something even simple, like touch the bottle.

She was adorable.

I could understand how Bella loved her so much, how could you not? There was just… something about her. She drew me in to her.

I paused.

 _Huh._ And yet, Bella was kind of the opposite, at least with her mind that is. She blocked everyone out. Had Renesmee taken both Edward and Bella's talents — if Bella's mind could be counted as a talent — and flipped it?

I stroked her cheek as she finished the bottle and moved to put it down.

The house was quiet, but I was able to ignore everything as I looked after little Renesmee. And then it wasn't silent. Alice was upstairs with Jasper, still keeping Rosalie out of sight. Edward was still in Carlisle's office, working furiously. What he was doing I wasn't sure. I didn't want to know, to be let down when I heard nothing, but I had to know. I had to listen.

So I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Renesmee was still in my arms.

It wasn't as silent as I'd thought. Jacob had moved outside, away from the scene, unable to look at it and yet unable to see the child in my arms. I didn't blame him for not coming to see if I was alright. He was probably just as distraught as I was.

Alice was muttering with jasper as Jasper kept a control on Rosalie, making her stay.

Edward was still pounding on Bella's heart.

And James was walking. Walking towards me.

I turned as he descended the stairs.

"Lex…" he whispered frowning.

I didn't want to see his expression, sad and somewhat broken. It made me remember, think of the worst. It made me think Jacob was no better. And that hurt more than anything.

 _No. She'll be right. The venom. She'll survive. She's lived through so much already… she can't give up now._ I released a sigh and then looked back at James, nodding my for him to come and join me.

He did as I asked and sat beside me. I turned Renesmee around so that she was facing James. Her chocolate eyes were on me with curiosity.

"Renesmee, this is my brother, James." I smiled at her. I turned to James and he looked her over, his face was contorted with anger. I reached an arm out and touched between his eyebrows. His expression relaxed into a frown.

"Don't." I whispered

"Lex she—" I placed my hand over his mouth.

"Don't." I repeated, this time stronger. "Bella'll be fine. Edward wont give up." I said taking a breath "We're not going to loose her." He looked at me softly as if wanting to tell me otherwise, the pity in his face didn't help at all.

"Besides, if we don't look after Renesmee while we're waiting for Bella," I paused looking worried before I shook my head. Bella would tear us a new one. James sighed understanding.

"Anyway, it's not Renesmee's fault, what would you do if you were drowning?" I asked him looking down at her. She gazed at me and I smiled at her. I turned back to James.

"It's alright James." He turned from me and looked at Renesmee. I smiled and looked down at her as well. Too intelligent for an infant she looked from me to James, as if knowing exactly what I was doing.

I bet a million dollars she did.

She stared at James before a brilliant smile broke out across her face. I grinned back, unable to help myself before I paused. Something caught my ears. I turned to look at the stairs with hope and wonder.

From upstairs, there was a new sound.

A frantic pounding, a racing beat…

A changing heart.

I felt myself relax and I released a heavy breath as if I'd been holding it in. I suddenly felt so much better. My energy was back, my mind was cleared and I turned back to James as if to tell him I told you so.

But James wasn't looking at the stairs like I'd expected him to. Nor was he looking at me relieved or grateful, which would have also been acceptable.

No, James was looking below me, to Renesmee in my arms. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape. I looked down at Renesmee to see her smiling at James.

My eyebrows furrowed before I looked back at James. I didn't understand, what had him so captivated?

My eyes widened in shock and my breath was caught in my throat in surprise as I stared at James.

It clicked in my mind in so quickly, in such a small space of time.

 _Oh no._

* * *

 **And I'm gonna end it there.**

 **I'm splitting the two halves of the book. But the second part I might not put up chapter by chapter, which means you're gonna have to wait. If I do decide to do it by chapter, it wont be up until December. I got Professional Experience for my University course starting Monday. Well I'm supposed to, it's Friday and I still don't know where I'm going.**

 **Anyway, hope you like it, I'll put an Author's Note on here when I've put the next one up.**

 **So exciting!**


End file.
